Una oportunidad
by Cetoelverse
Summary: ¿Argumento? ¿que argumento?
1. Pago

" _Había una vez dos tipos en un manicomio y una noche deciden que ya no les gusta vivir en él. ¡Así que deciden escaparse! Entonces se suben al tejado y ahí, ven las azoteas de los edificios de la ciudad, que se pierden en el horizonte bajo la luz de la luna [...] que se pierden hacia la libertad. El primer tipo da un salto y cruza sin problemas. Pero su amigo no se atreve —porque teme caerse—. Entonces el que ha saltado tiene una idea y dice: «Llevo una linterna encima alumbraré con ella la distancia que separa ambos edificios para que así puedas caminar por el haz de luz». Pero el otro niega con la cabeza, y dice: «¿Pero acaso crees que estoy loco?. ¡La apagarías cuando vaya por la mitad del camino!»." -_ Joker The Killing Joke.

* * *

Un chico normal y corriente estatura promedia pelo corto negro piel morena con una mochila mientras se sienta en un estación de autobús con sus cascos para evadirse del mundo puestos mientras espera a que llegue para llevarlo a su casa mientras está sentando puede ver a la gente pasar, lleva una chaqueta negra de chándal abrochada junto con el chándal a juego con zapatos del mismo color.

El aburrimiento le puede nunca había sido muy hablador lo que le había costado una infancia con pocos amigos se podían contar con los dedos de las manos, Era otoño y eso trae lugar a algo que lo carcome por dentro, era cuando salía el nuevo volumen de lo que él consideraba un cáncer que debía ser exterminado.

Irónico dado que no hace mucho tiempo era lo contrario no podía esperar a que llegara hasta que paso y como un payaso famoso de DC comics dijo una vez La diferencia que separa a un loco de un cuerdo es un mal día

Bueno quizás para él no fuera el caso en su caso solo necesito un capitulo solo uno.

* * *

 **13 de Enero de 2018 17:30**

Las horas pasaron el capitulo estaba colgado en la pagina pero su corazón estaba encogido en su pecho mientras entraba a la pagina y sus dedos no se atrevían a pulsar el play…" _No pueden matarla quiero decir no sabemos una mierda de ella, todavía tiene que enfrentarse a Ruby…pero bueno Raven tiene más experiencia pero ella solo ataca a gente que no puede defenderse no puede tener tan desarrollados los poderes la necesitan para la cámara de Beacon."_ Se repetía mientras se seguía negando a ver el capitulo claro que como para no hacerlo un capitulo llamado Downfall, si los guionistas se creen muy graciosos pero si te gusta Cinder énfasis en su apellido Fall entenderás que no le hizo mucha gracia.

Resignado pulso el play mientras vio pasar todo decir que no le importaba una mierda lo que pasaba en la batalla de arriba era poco y entonces llego vio como a lo que él llamaba su Ángel Oscuro lejos de acobardarse aceptar el desafío en un todo o nada o robaba los poderes y conseguía la reliquia o moría en el intento en una muestra de valor villano y determinación por supuesto siendo el único a la que le importaba veía lo quería ver.

La presión se le subía mientras la lucha continuaba en un mezclar de Final Fantasy y Mortal Kombat por el hecho de que Cinder usaba fuego y Raven hielo sino entiendes la referencia Scorpion y Sub-Zero.

La lucha pareció dudar una eternidad para el chico debido a la tensión del peligro era fan del Suicide Squad de Ostrander un comic que se hizo famoso por su altas tasas de muertes de personajes, veía Games Of Thrones pero a raíz de esto se dio cuenta de que no le importaban los personajes nunca un personaje le importo tanto como ella.

Pero el reloj seguía avanzando y finalmente las auras parpadearon ¿Qué es el aura? Una armadura de la trama en el sentido literal de la palabra y también la justificación a por que la ropa no se daña ni hay sangre aparte de ahorrar en animación.

Raven Levantándose de nuevo "¿Ya has tenido suficiente?"

"¡Cállate!" Dijo Cinder levantándose lista para continuar.

"Si fueras más fuerte o más inteligente, entonces tal vez ... ¡Recordarías cuidarte la espalda!" Dijo su oponente con prepotencia y burla.

Cinder la mira fijamente, preguntándose de qué está hablando la Doncella de Primavera, pero luego se queda sin aliento mientras mira detrás de ella. Se da cuenta de que Vernal agonizante apunta una de sus armas hacia ella y dispara. Cinder bloquea el ataque, pero Raven rápidamente se lanza detrás de ella y aterriza un devastador rayo en su cara, rompiendo su máscara y revelando el lado izquierdo con cicatrices. La fuerza del ataque envía a Cinder sobre el borde de la bóveda de la bóveda y sobre el abismo. Ella mira a Raven, que usa sus poderes para congelar a la Doncella de Otoño en una estatua de hielo.

Y fue en ese momento cuando el chico cuando el chico como una poseía puso la misma cara que Darth Maul después de que Palpatine matara a su hermano.

Por supuesto espero al último capítulo de la temporada con una esperanza vana a que volviera pero no apareció y algo en él se quebró.

3 Años aguantando, tres años ignorando estupideces sin sentido de guión, aguantando las gilipolleces de su protagonista solo para esto para que una Puta Gallina cobarde se lo arrebatara tanto tiempo configurándola como la Anti-Ruby para esto.

" _¿Puede estar viva?"_ Se aferro a esa antigua regla anime no cuerpo no muerte pero RWBY no es un anime es animación occidental pero 1) Downfall titulo le ponía furioso, 2) Literalmente la canción de la pelea dice que la van a mandar a matar, 3) Ironía respecto a la muerte de Pyrrha, 4) Aura baja 5) Por supuesto la gilipolleces de congelarla de dentro hacia afuera ¿Cómo puñetas es eso posible.

Cualquiera daría el beneficio de la duda él no como un veneno el odio creció, intento superarlo teniendo una venganza personal con La Puta Gallina el nombre que ahora solo conocía a su asesina empleando para ello a La Máscara y se divirtió nunca sintió tanta satisfacción personal como cuando hizo que La Máscara destrozara a esa puta en esa pelea.

Pero el odio como un veneno se iba expandiendo una conversación con un usuario que decía entenderlo trato de hacerle que no era culpa de la Puta Gallina ahora su personaje más odiado, sino de los guionistas.

Era absurdo ¿verdad? a diferencia de esa Puta los que escriben esa serie por matarla, por supuesto le resto importancia pero conforme paso el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que tenía razón.

Y un día decidió ver todas y cada una de las escenas de Cinder y era insultante nunca dieron una mierda de su pasado, todas sus escenas del vol 4 irrelevante relleno sobre relleno y todo para acabar así y es entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella nunca era ni fue nada, su personalidad era genérica solo existía para ser una villana no le importaba pero leer lo que opinaba el fandom de ella tampoco le ayudo.

Y en algún momento el cajón de mierda exploto convirtiéndose un hater sintiendo que había malgastado 3 años todo por una serie cliché basura genérica que un montón de mierda que se dedica a plagiar de otras series escrita por un Puto de Mierda glorificado y un Gilipollas.

* * *

 **Vuelta al presente**

Un año después el odio seguía sin desaparecer lo peor que el cuerpo tiene memoria ideática y recordaba la costumbre de estar pendiente de esa serie habían pasado semanas pero sabía que irían por el capitul pero el veneno bailaba en su sangre despreciando esa mierda que se había prometido no volver a ver, ese cáncer que sabes que existe y que no puede hacer nada para exterminarlo.

Aumentando el volumen su lista de reproducción paso a la que últimamente era su canción mas oída. **Who Taught You How To Hate** de Disturbed.

Su cabeza en el banco de la parada se va hacia atrás esta canción le hacía identificarse.

Se oía el coro al terminar la primera estrofa.

Oía a la siguiente estrofa pero él no era el que hacia la pregunta sino al que le preguntaban.

" _Una Puta Gallina con una manguera por el culo a la que inflaron como un puto globo."_ Fue respuesta mental a la canción.

" _Es más fácil culpar a los demás."_ Dijo como eso era mejor que admitir algo que se negaba a reconocer.

" _Un show de mierda creado por un animador de peleas pero como guionista era peor que el puto y el gilipollas."_ Volvió a responder a la pregunta de la canción.

El chico fue interrumpido cuando una mujer se planto delante de él, el chico se quito los cascos mientras la música seguía sonando.

"Mira perdona pero necesito dinero para dar de comer a mi pequeña si me podrías dar algo." Le pregunto teniendo unos treinta o cuarenta, el chico movió su mano a su bolsillo sacando su cartera, la mujer dio un paso atrás riendo

"Oh lo siento ya sabes cuando alguien saca la cartera da un paso hacia atrás." Dijo tratando de hacer reír al chico o que no pensara que quería hacerle algo, el chico cogió dos monedas de un euro todo lo que tenía como cambio y se lo dio.

"Gracias." Dijo pasando a unas chicas de al lado para repetir el proceso de pedir el chico se volvió a poner los cascos

" _Odio."_ Dijo como odiaba esa serie con todo su ser.

" _En Texas probablemente el Puto de Mierda de Miles Luna que como guionista jefe aprueba los guiones y aprobó esa mierda y el Gilipollas de Kerry Shawcross como co-guionista."_ Dijo de nuevo dando la respuesta.

" _RWBY."_ Habiéndola oído tantas veces sabía que era la pregunta final.

Y era verdad no era nadie, no podía hacer nada salvo auto compadecerse estando atrapo en un vicioso odio contra ese cáncer.

El autobús por fin llego y él se levanto junto con otro cumulo de personas que se pusieron delante en un fila desordenada.

Mientras esperaba en la fila y guardaba su móvil después de envolverlo en sus auriculares una anciana le toco, llevaba un traje morado con un rebeca por encima, su pelo era blanco debido a la edad. "Perdone joven pero se me gasto en bono-bus puede por favor pagarme el viaje, ¿puede pagarmelo?

"Si." Dijo mientras la cola avanzaba y él le hacía hueco a la señora mayor que se subió por los escalones de la puerta que daba al asiento del conductor.

"El me paga el viaje." Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el chico diciéndole su destino el chico metió su bono en el aparato que lo trago y luego cito el destino que lo llevaría a casa.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pasando por los asientos el chico se sentó dejando su mochila para que nadie se sentara a su lado claro que lo que no anticipo fue a la misma señora que pago el billete.

"¿Te importa si te hago compañía?" El chico retiro la mochila mientras la ponía en el hueco de sus piernas y la señora se sentaba a su lado con el mirando a la ventana del lado derecho del autobús que finalmente arranco.

El chico no hablo "Gracias, vi lo que hiciste por esa mujer y es cierto que su familia está pasando por una situación difícil, tú…no la reconociste pero le has dado dinero otras veces." El chico la miro preocupado "No te estoy acosando, solo que mi nieta vive por allí, eres un buen chico."

"Todo es relativo." Dijo como él no sentía eso.

"Sin embargo eres muy serio ¿Por qué no sonríes?" Le pregunto mirándolo.

"No me gusta sonreír sin motivo." Dijo como era una manía a la que tenía.

"Puedes reír ¿solo para mí?" El chico obedeció abrió los labios en una sonrisa forzada antes de recuperar su labios a su posición con la anciana riéndose.

Mientras viajaban la anciana podía oír un poco las letras ayudaba "¿Por qué estas enfadado?"

"No estoy enfadado es mi cara normal." Dijo como su cara era serie siempre y pensar en esa mierda de serie no le ayudaba a relajar o desfruncir el ceño.

"¿Crees que alguien te odia?" Le pregunto llevando por las letras que escuchaba del auricular suelto.

"Perdón." Dijo el chico bajando el volumen pensando que eso le molestaba a la señora.

"Oh no te disculpes me has ayudado mucho…pero." Dijo la mujer retrasando la última parte. "Nunca digas a esa personas que está enfadada contigo que la entiendes."

El chico miro curioso la verdad últimamente mucha gente le decía eso mientras pasaba por su odio aquellos con los que se comunicaba con PM. "Porque solo tú puedes entender cuan profundo es lo herido que estas al decirlo eso a otra persona le haces sentir como si su dolor fuera algo común le restas importancia haciéndole sentir como que no es nada ni importa su problema."

"Más bien soy yo." Dijo el joven llevado a una sensación de falsa seguridad desvelo eso como le molestaba que dijeran que lo entendían sentía que ese dolor que le amargaba fuera tan mundano.

"¿Y no has intentado arreglarlo?" Le pregunto la mujer.

"No puedo arreglarlo es un circulo vicioso de odio." Dijo El chico como no podía avanzar no podía retroceder atrapado lo peor que como RWBY era una serie que dedicaba a plagiar de otros tenia tantos clichés que era imposible no encontrar nada que no le recordara a esa serie.

"Siempre hay esperanza." Le dijo la mujer.

"No para esto." Dijo el chico como no podía.

El autobús aminoro llegando al destino de la señora "Bueno, puedes intentarlo." Dijo tocándole la mano donde tenía su móvil y luego dar palmaditas "Gracias por ser tan amable con una descocida y ayudarla, luego dicen que los jóvenes de hoy."

Cuando la señora se bajo el chico volvió a ponerse los cascos mientras volvía a sonar Who Taught You How To Hate? devolviéndole al recuerdo de esa basura existiendo y en su móvil comenzaba a descargarse una aplicación sin autorización del usuario.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

En su casa el chico dejo la mochila y se ducho a salir llevaba una camisa negras y unos pantalones cortos que mas tarden fueron cubiertos por chándal negro y unas cholas de andar por casa.

Y se sentó en el ordenador con la tentación en su mente "Tal vez está viva, pero hice una promesa no…no voy a ver esa mierda de nuevo el único motivo por el que la veía era ella y me la quitaron." Se reclino en su sillón de mensajes roto que usaba como silla para sentarse delante del ordenador "Quizás debería intentar avanzar pero la escritura amargado por esa mierda se vuelve más difícil y…estoy hablando solo."

El chico se recostó hacia atrás "¿Y si empiezo con el Marvel Zombis Invasión? Lo único que lamento es que esos pobres zombien tengan que comer la mierda que es RWBY."

"Bah, le preguntare a Jhonny si me presta algún juego encendiendo su móvil vio la galería de imágenes a modo de ahorrar tiempo saco hace tiempo una foto a todos sus juegos para cuando hiciera falta y la selecciono.

* * *

 **Lista de Juegos**

[Prototype],Injustice: Gods Amoung Us,Asura Wrtah!, Assasins Creed IV:Black Flag, Castlevania Lords Of Shadows Collection, Devil May Cry Collection, Devil May Cry 4, Star Wars El Poder de La Fuerza Edicion Sith, God Of War Collection, God Of War III, Mortal Kombat, Deadpool y Meal Gear Rising, Marvel Spider-Man, Mass Effect Andromeda, Final Fantasy XV.

"Espera, esto no es la galería de mi móvil." Dijo el chico cuando de su móvil una luz se ilumino y un rayo salió directo a las cajas de sus juegos en la estantería antes de que una luz lo bañara.

* * *

 **En Otro Mundo**

"Que extraño normalmente cuando –chillido de dolor-" Dijo el chico como su oído comenzó a captar toda clase de sonidos siendo demasiados y ruidosos causando que el chico cayera al suelo.

 _[¿Qué ha pasado?]_ Dijo una voz en un recuadro amarillo.

 _(No le sé ¿Y quién es este?)_ Dijo otra en un recuadro blanco.

 _{No recuerdo que se autorizara mi transferencia o se eligiera a un nuevo pionero.}_ Oía en su cabeza mientras seguía chillando de dolor tratando de adaptarse.

 _(¿Desde cuándo somos tres?)_

 _[¿Quién eres tú?]_

 _{¿Quiénes sois vosotros no detecto otros implantes I.A aparte del mío}_

 _[Yo tengo una mejor ¿quién es este?]_

 _(¡Y yo entendí la referencia!)_

 _{Sugiero llegar a un consenso para determinar el estado de nuestra situación actual.}_

 _[Bueno no somos nosotros, quiero decir es igual de feo pero con piel y vello púbico.]_

 _(¿Soy el único que está escuchando a esos perros haciéndoselo, y esa señora chillando a su marido y alguien acaba de romper un vaso y un gato se ha echado un peo y no paran de hablar de una organización con nombre de perro-lobo de una famosa película basada en un libro y hombres cabra?)_

El chico se apoyo contra la pared del callejón donde se encontraba molesto.

 _{Hay irregularidades en su ADN muchos patrones genéticos incluyendo bacteriológicos, y tumores que se generan y se eliminan rápidamente.}_

 _(Eso es nuestro.)_

 _{Y sus sentidos están agudizados debido a una absorción de energía solar, acompañada de vario mejoras sensoriales en el metabolismo de nuestro huésped.}_

 _[¿Puedes hacer que pare ese ruido? mi déficit de atención me impide estar pendiente de todo lo que pasa]_

 _{Debería poder adaptarse en unos pocos minutos aunque...}_

El chico suspiro aliviado cuando dejo de oír todo ese ruido al mismo tiempo.

 _[¿Cómo has hecho eso?]_

El chico se movió hacia atrás cuando vio un cuadro amarillo

 _{Manipule las señales eléctricas de los nervios para reducir el proceso de cognición de su oído.}_

El chico volvió a asustarse cuando oyó una voz aunque esta vez vino de su cabeza.

 _(¿Qué?)_ Vio un recuadro blanco apareció a su lado.

 _[Le bajo el volumen.]_

"Espera yo os conozco." Dijo el chico reconociendo las voces "Soy las voces de la cabeza de Deadpool y… SAM de Mass Effect Andromeda."

 _(Espera ¿es la I.A. de Mass Effect Andromeda?)_

 _[¡Asesino mataste la franquicia!]_

{Me temo que no comprendo pero quizás nuestro huésped puedas arrojar luz sobre este asunto.}

"¿Huésped?" Que está pasando.

 _[Pues por lo visto has viajado a un mundo de fantasía que por alguna incomprensible razón es exactamente como en La Tierra con sus costumbres y lenguaje para que no sea confuso para el espectador y por lo visto dado que estamos en tu cabeza, lo que sea que nos haya traído aquí obviamente sabes que no vales una mierda así que te ha dopado para que tengas un posibilidad de sobrevivir a la peligrosa vida que te espera.]_

 _(Lo típico.)_

 _{Y esos poderes parecen venir de tus videojuegos}_

 _[Seamos justos eso ha sido bastante flojo y reconozco un argumento flojo cuando lo veo.]_

 _(Mucha pornografía ¿Espera y tu como lo sabes?)_

 _{Estoy detectando múltiple muestra de ADN que traen consigo una amplia base de habilidades.}_

"Espera me estás diciendo que tengo los poderes de todos los videojuegos, eso es increíble."Dijo mirando su mano aunque no sintió nada." dijo esperando sentirse especial. "Pero no me siento más listo." Dijo como teniendo la inteligencia de

 _(Dijo habilidades no intelecto.)_

 _{Y no esta tan maravilloso como te crees, eres un portador de un virus mortal que podría eliminar a toda la raza humana.}_

"Supongo que lo dices por el Virus Blacklight ¿Pero como llegue aquí?" Se preguntaba incapaz de entender como acabo aquí.

(¿Ayudaste a un pez o un animal o a una chica salida del cielo o a una anciana?)

"Si." Dijo el chico.

 _[Misterio resuelto la moraleja ayuda a los demás podrían ser magos o hechiceras o inserte excusa de argumento aquí.]_

 _{Sugiero movernos y conseguir información una biblioteca es la solución más acertada.}_

"Buena idea." El chico salió caminando y se fijo en la primera tienda que encontró siendo un restaurante de comida rápida. "Quizás sea esto lo que quería decir esa anciana con una oportunidad, ayudar a los demás podría ser un héroe pero primero…"

 _[WcDonald's ¿En serio?]_

 _(Que flojo)_

Entrando se dirigió a la dependiente. "Bienvenido a WcDonald´s en que puedo atenderle.

"Eh…perdone esto puede resultar extraño pero me podría decir ¿Dónde estoy? Quiero decir la ciudad"

"En Vale." Dijo la dependiente que le estaba atendiendo.

"¿Estoy en Remnant?" Pregunto queriendo saber si era correcto o no.

"Si." Dijo confundida "Esto es una broma porque está entorpeciendo la cola." Le advirtió la mujer como si no quería nada por favor se marchara pero se asusto por lo que vino a continuación.

"Jajaajajajajajajajajjaa." Comenzó a reírse como una broma cruel fue enviado al último lugar donde no querría estar un lugar donde tenía acceso a varios poderes y el lugar que más odiaba lo que consideraba una basura, sin embargo por una vez tenía una oportunidad para hacer algo.

"Esta us…" Lo que fuera a decir fue cortado cuando golpeo su cabeza con tal fuerza que salió de su cuerpo estrellándose contra la máquina de bebidas abollándola y dejando su cráneo en ella en una mancha roja mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba y la gente gritaba de horror.

 _{La moralidad de esa acción se me escapa.}_

 _(¿Moralidad? ja eres divertido chico nuevo)_

 _[Por un momento pensaba que era un Isekai típico pero en realidad es un fanfic Isekai hater vengativo, Aunque siendo justos eso es más original.]_

"Jajajajajajajajaja." Siguió riéndose mientras se dio la vuelta mirando a todos los presentes que se asustaron aún sonriendo los miro solo dijo una palabra "¡Shazam!"

 _(Let's start a riot, a riot, Let's start a riot)_


	2. Nada que perder

" _Estamos trabajando duro, escuchando a los fans y la calidad del espectáculo mejora cada volumen."_ – Miles Luna un mierda de escritor, una basura creando mundos, un puto de mierda y un mentiroso.

* * *

El rayo cayó atravesando todo a su paso hasta llegar a su invocador y los cristales de las ventanas estallaron, los que no reaccionaron a tiempo salieron volando ahora el cuerpo del chico había cambiado su cuerpo que había aumentado su masa muscular hacia el potencial máximo del cuerpo humano remarcando cada parte de su cuerpo estando en un atuendo negro con un rayo amarillo en el pecho con muñequeras largas doradas hasta la muñecas con un cinturón del mismo color amarillo con una tela colgando de él junto con botas y espinilleras doradas mientras una corriente de rayos fluían por su cuerpo teniendo el mismo atuendo que Black Adam.

 _[-Silbido de apreciación-]_

 _(Dat Ass)_

El chico se tomo un momento viendo su cuerpo y procesando lo que acababa de hacer acababa de matar a una persona fue un momento donde se dejo llevar por la posibilidad de la venganza de hacerlos sufrir de hacerles gritar y eso dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Miro su mano y la cerro normalmente cuando tomas una vida a menos que seas un psicópata significa o tienes que sentir algo pero a él no le importo una mierda quizás fuera porque su odio por esa mierda de serie era demasiado como para sentir empatía por alguien de Remnant o quizás nunca le importo verdaderamente la gente y ahora que tenía el poder era libre de hacer lo que quería o quizás se aferraba a la idea de que inconscientemente esa mierda de serie no era real, no le importaba.

Pero si había algo que era real una eterna pregunta que se repitió días tras día, si no es real ¿por qué le afectaba tanto su muerte?

Eso no lo sabía pero si sabía algo ahora que tenía poder iba a hacer una favor al universo, dimensión o donde estuviera extirpando ese mundo que consideraba un cáncer y un insulto a la inteligencia humana de hecho merecían extinguirse por ser tan estúpidos como mostraba la serie aunque basándonos en eso se podría culpar al puto mierda de Mierda Luna y al gilipollas de Kerry Shitcross y su mierda de escritura.

Alzando su vista miro al resto de personas que lo miraban con horror mirando lo que había hecho mientras poco a poco retrocedían el chico quiso probar algo distinto ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? mientras sus pensamientos se manifestaban en lo que consideraba la mejor técnica que le fue más útil en ese videojuego.

Activando la Ira de Poseidón de God Of War con un único rayo saliendo de la nada mientras se elevaba en aire suspendido rodeado por un circulo de electricidad que se desplegó por el restaurante electrocutando todos los que estaban ahí mujeres, niños con humo saliendo de su cuerpo mientras la electricidad los atacaba y mientras las maquinas se cortocircuito fue solo durante un leve momento pero basto para matar a los que estaban ahí dentro.

El chico aterrizo en el suelo y contemplo lo que había hecho vio los cadáveres con la piel quemada por los rayos de hombres, mujeres, niños.

Su mirada se poso en la puerta cerrando su puño apretándolo con su mano mientras lo miraba, frunciendo su ceño lo de Shazam fue una simple teoría para comprobar si era cierto que tenia los poderes su teoría fue correcta si tenía los poderes de los videojuegos, usar la Ira de Poseidón fue la prueba de que no estaba limitado a uno pero si se hubiera parado solo un momento se hubiera dado cuenta de que solo fue una descargar de las que podían haber sido varias pero ahora mismo eso era una nimiedad.

 _(Oh…la calma antes de la tormenta, bueno técnicamente ya fue la tormenta, quiero decir era las chispitas que te dicen corre a tú casa.)_

Se centraba mirando lo que había ahí fuera la luz del día todo un mundo completamente sin sentido e inconsistente esperando ser arrasado un mundo lleno de canceres a la espera de ser extirpados y solo una cosa el recuerdo de ella de la pelea de las maidens.

 _{Pulso cardíaco en aumento.}_

Sus dientes se apretaron mientras se ponía del suelo con los brazos extendidos, su pierna izquierda flexionada y su derecha estirada tocando el mostrador como si fuera un corredor preparado para una carrera.

Atravesó las puertas que salieron volando antes de salir con el asfalto bajo sus pies agrietándose mientras la multitud que se había reunido allí para contemplar lo que estaba pasando después de ver los rayos procedentes de ese restaurante, cuando sintió algo que nunca había sentido.

 _(Hahahahaha hace cosquillas.)_

 _[Y ahí está el sentido arácnido.]_

 _{Detrás.}_

Un camión que pasaba por allí iba a chocar contra él con el chico dándose la vuelta agarrándolo con ambas manos y lanzarlo contra el edificio más cercano con sus dos manos con relativa facilidad.

 _(Espera pensaba que el Spider-sentido funciona con amenazas ¿cómo puede ser peligroso un camión?...bueno a menos que seas Fūka.)_

 _[Bueno este tipo hace poco no tenia esos poderes quizás por eso su percepción de peligro está ligada a su parte humana y lo que él considera una amenaza para su yo antes de los poderes o quizás le hubiera producido jaqueca yo que sé.]_

 _{Duda ¿si es animación occidental por que tiene la etiqueta manga/anime si es un Cartoon en Fanfiction?}_

La gente lo miro sin apartar la mirada ignorando el peligro en el que se encontraba.

El chico pensó en un arma y un resplandor como si fueran fragmentos brillantes de cristal en tono azul claro lo rodeaba con la silueta de una cabeza apareció en su mano utilizando la habilidad del linaje de Lucis, una cabeza grande con ojos amarillos de piel verde con su pelo siendo serpientes que aún estaban vivas moviéndose.

 _(Eso es bastante meta.)_

 _[Ingenioso en vez de cargar todas las armas usando el poder del Sasuke Uchiha de Final Fantasy la podemos llevar todas y convocarlas como queramos lo cual hace que preguntes ¿donde llevaba Kratos tantas armas? solo iba con un taparrabos rojo y unas sandalias,]_

Dirigió la cabeza hacia los que se le quedaron mirando o no fueron lo bastante listos para huir con el destellos de sus ojos convirtiéndolos en piedra.

Respondiendo a su pensamiento su brazo fue envuelto por biomasa de color negro sus dedos desaparecieron quedando dos puntas alargadas como una lanza en el extremo mientras se mantenía unido por un púas unidas entre sí enredadas.

 _(Oh la ironía estamos usando el material de origen de plagios de este show para matarlos, aunque los brazos extensibles ya existían antes de Prototype pero es biomasa negra igual que esos plagios de hollows así que cuenta.)_ Dijo el recuadro en blanco en referencia a los brazos grimm extensibles.

El chico estiro su mano fue un movimiento entraño al notar su antebrazo y al mismo tiempo verlo a una distancia tan larga y aun sentir la muñeca mientras la meneaba de izquierda a derecha rompiendo a los transeúntes convertidos en piedra mientras.

 _[¿Tendríamos que hacer un juego de chupitos por cada plagio de este show?]_

 _{La cantidad de alcohol que se necesitaría sería insuficiente.}_

 _(¡Ha! porque no tiene nada de original.)_

El chico retrajo su brazo recuperándolo cuando se contrajo pero sintió un golpe en sus costillas obligándolo a contraerse cuando recupero el brazo que descansaba ahora en su estado normal.

 _[Eh…Houston tenemos un problema.]_

 _(¿Nosotros? Tenemos más ADN que Cell, más armas que Schwarzenegger en una película de Terminator, mas poderes que Alucard y si tiene esa habilidad de Gabriel Belmont a todo su defecto somos un elegido de Dios protegidos aprueba de bendiciones divinas con inmortalidad vampírica ¿Cómo podemos tener problemas?)_

 _{Creo que se refiere a la debilidad lógica que no ha notado debido a su estado emocional.}_

 _(¿Que debilidad?)_

El chico vio a la gente huyendo usando sus piernas salto con la idea de volar sobre ellos y derretirlos con la mirada de calor o cualquier otra cosa solo para quedarse suspendido en el aire.

El chico miro con incredulidad no sabiendo cómo moverse en un intento desesperado hasta agito sus brazos como si estuviera tratando de nadar solo para terminar cayendo al asfalto, mientras sus dientes se apretaban mientras se ponía a cuatro patas golpeando el suelo con frustración el suelo se agrieto pero la fuerza cinética que aplico era insuficiente pero si lo bastante para que su brazo atravesar el asfalto.

 _(Oh…cero experiencias en el uso de poderes.)_ Dijo la voz blanca la debilidad lógica y es que pese a todo el poder que poseía no sabía cómo usar ni la mitad o no tenia entrenamiento de combate adecuado más allá de una pelea de colegio.

 _{Y en combate.}_

 _[¡Somos un noob!]_

El chico se levanto y concentrando el peso en sus piernas con biomasa apareciendo en sus pies corrió con semejante fuerza que las paredes y cristales de los edificios se agrietaron solo para estrellarse contra un edificio dejando su silueta en el no estando acostumbrado a moverse a semejante velocidad.

 _(Amanda Waller y Lex Luthor tenían razón un ser con tanto poder puede ser muy peligros.)_

 _[Menos mal que está en manos de alguien responsable.]_

Intentando frenar lo que produjo la perdida de equilibrio con su pie deslizándose hacia abajo y comenzar dar vueltas en el suelo rodando incapaz de frenar saliendo por otro y otro hasta finalmente volver a la calle esta vez arrastrando cemento mientras rodaba por él saboreando en su boca es asfalto, polvo y tierra.

 _(Hilarante.)_

 _[Patético.]_

 _{Ambas partes tienen un punto.}_

El chico cayó en otro edificio atravesando la pared encontrándose con una mujer que lo miraba mientras la pintura de la pared fue destrozada quedando una grieta en la sala de estar, el chico estaba en el suelo mientras su ira iba en aumento.

Cerró su puño mientras las llamas salían de él activando sin darse cuenta los poderes de Scorpion cuando se estaba comparando con alguien que no quería admitir lo que le ponía furioso.

 _(Está quemado.)_

 _[Es porque se acaba de dar cuenta.]_

"¿Estas…bien?" Le pregunto la mujer precavida cuando vio su rostro contorsionarse en rabia mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás.

 _{Temperatura corporal en aumento.}_

 _[Que básicamente es poder en bruto sin técnica.]_

 _(Oh, oh.)_

 _[Como cierto mierdecilla rubio con ojos azules interpretado por El Puto Mierda Luna que es el jefe guionista de esta mierda.]_

 _(Estás diciendo que es Jau…)_

Antes que pudiera acabar la frase cogió al recuadro blanco y golpeo a la mujer con él su sangre baño el salón después de destrozar la zona superior de su cuerpo quedando sus piernas sin nada de cintura para arriba con algunos de sus intestinos mientras finalmente cayeron al suelo con parte de sus entrañas saliendo junto con la formación lenta de un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

El chico furioso golpeo la pared destrozándola haciendo un agujero por el que salió sintiendo como aún con todo seguía sin ser suficiente todo el poder que poseía y no dominaba ni una cuarta parte se sentía frustrado, falto de confianza como si no fuera suficiente la sola idea de tener la oportunidad y no conseguir su venganza solo alimentaba su furia incluso cuando era el tiburón del acuario era patético y una punzada de miedo le recorrió temiendo que fuera insuficiente, su bajo concepto de si mismo le hacía pese a que a su defecto era prácticamente el objeto inamovible y estaba por encima de lo que nunca estaría cualquier ser de ese mundo en fuerza física seguiría sin ser suficiente para conseguir su venganza.

"¡A la mierda!" El chico convoco en su mano derecha el anillo de Green Lantern. "En la noche más oscura," Comenzó a recitar el juramento para activar el anillo.

"En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapará de mi vista, Que aquellos que veneran el poder del mal, se cuiden de mi poder...¡La luz de Green Lantern!" Sus ropas se modificaron el amarillo de su uniforme de Black Adam paso a ser verde y en la zona del pecho el rayo tenía el símbolo de Los Green Lanterns Corps en el pecho el símbolo de una linterna verde sobre un fondo blanco.

 _{Creo que estos Green Lanterns o más específicamente Los Guardianes condenarían las acciones cometidas aquí.}_

 _(Muy bien reflexionemos ¿Qué es el mal? ¿Quién pude juzgar que está bien y que está mal? Y menos esos pitufos cabezones que la masacre de Manhunters que acabo creando a los Red Lanterns fue culpa suya y tienen buenos motivos para odiarlos, pero nadie fue a la cárcel.)_

 _[Además cada individuo interpreta sigue su propio código y desarrolla sus propias creencias e ideas en torno a lo que ven, lo que saben, lo que aprenden, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta buscando justificaciones para sus actos o excusas para romper dichas creencias demostrando lo hipócritas que son.]_

 _{Entonces si cada individuo interpreta o ignora lo que está bien o está mal, no hay ningún mal más que la dureza con la interpretas una acción.}_

 _[Cada individuo es un mundo y nosotros somos de otros mundos.]_

Estirando su mano de nuevo con los poderes venidos de Noctis la silueta de un tridente tan alto como él se formo que termino agarrando con su mano derecha, adquiriendo la forma de un tridente dorado y lo clavo en el suelo comenzó a agitar su mano de un lado a otro mientras lo mantenía en el suelo tan rápido como pudo tratando de acceder a La Fuerza de Velocidad siendo difícil no sabiendo distinguir entre la que le proporcionaba Horus o Mercurio o la de Kabal o la amplificada por la fuerza suponiendo que las tuviera aún no estando seguro.

 _(Si eso es agítalo bien.)_

 _[Entonces ¿vamos con el DC Universe Online?]_

 _{Alcanzando fuerza estimada sin embargo debido a la relación velocidad distancia no se asegura que la explosión se igual de destructiva que en dicho tráiler cinemático, de hecho dado la naturaleza de arte gráfica que suele depender de la interpretación individual en relación a la capacidades del individuo no se asegura que funcione de la misma manera de hecho se perciben dudas lo que podría afectar a la energía producida por el anillo.}_

"¿Dudas? No hay ninguna duda." El brazo continuo con el movimiento del brazo comenzó a despegar una serie de rayos amarillos minúsculos señal de que había alcanzado el poder requerido la velocidad requerida pero solo lo consiguió en su brazo mientras la tierra comenzó a agrietarse mientras seguía moviendo el tridente.

 _(Oh sí, ya llego.)_

"¡Shazam!" El chico chillo mientras alzo el tridente.

 _[De verdad ¿quieres hacerlo por el camino fácil?]_ La voz del recuadro amarillo pudiera terminar la frase el rayo lo consumió tocando la punta del tridente deslizándose hacia abajo canalizando la energía para aumentar su fuerza mágica esperando causar más destrucción pasando por su anillo mezclándose con la fuerza de la velocidad.

El rayo impacto en el chico las tres fuerzas se combinaron con el rayo aumentando con el poder del tridente que desato una gran explosión siendo el lugar donde estaba el chico el centro que se expandió con una luz amarilla arrastrando todo a su paso con la onda expansiva se iba aumentando.

* * *

 **En un lugar cercano**

"Papi ¿Cuándo empieza el torneo?" Pregunto un niño de seis años esperando por ver los combates que iban a celebrarse en el coliseo de los futuros Huntsman.

"Aun falta para eso hijo." Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa acariciando su cabeza.

"Jo." Dijo el chico queriendo que empezara cuanto antes.

"No me gusta la idea de que te hagas un Huntsman." Advirtió la madre consciente de lo peligrosa que era esa profesión.

"Pero son tan guay con su armas y sus poderes." Dijo el chico imaginándose una vida llena de aventuras peleando contra monstruos ayudando a la gente, teniendo un arma cool y un abrigo igual de impresionante.

"Pues yo creo que puedes conseguirlo hijo." Su padre lo animo ganándose una mirada de su mujer estando en desacuerdo con la idea.

"¿De verdad?" Dijo el niño emocionado por los ánimos de su padre como el sentir su apoyo lo llenaba y reforzaba la idea de perseguir sus sueños.

"Si, si crees en ti mismo y trabajas duro podrás conseguir que tus sueños se hagan…." Una luz amarilla envolvió la habitación con las paredes siendo consumidos por ellas mientras los cuerpos de la familia también eran bañados mientras su carne se desvanecía quedando sus huesos que se volvieron negros mientras eran consumidos por la explosión siendo reducidos a cenizas.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Oficina del Director**

Un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo gris alborotado y los ojos marrones. Lleva sombreadas gafas de cristal y un pequeño alfiler púrpura en forma de cruz en la cubierta alrededor de su cuello. Su atuendo se compone principalmente de un traje negro desabrochado sobre un chaleco abotonado y una camisa verde. También lleva zapatos negros y pantalones largos de color verde oscuro.

Esta sentado en su silla cuando nota un temblor y puede ver una inmensa luz de reojo, levantándose de su asiento se acerca a la ventana para divisar esa misma luz a lo lejos expandirse por el noroeste preguntándose que era.

* * *

 **Corredera del pasillo**

Un chica con el pelo largo color negro con ojos color ámbar utilizaba un uniforme de manga larga negro con una falda a cuadros de color gris con medias y zapatos de tacón estaba caminando junto a ella un chico de cabello gris y otra chica de pelo verde menta y dos largos mechones sin medias.

Cuando la chica de pelo negro se detuvo mirando por la ventana vio una gran nube de humo en el horizonte.

* * *

 **Afuera en el espacio aéreo de la Academia.**

"¿Qué es eso?" un hombre utilizando un abrigo blanco, con una capa de color gris, suéter negro, junto con una corbata roja y un guante blanco en la mano derecha. Su pelo era corto negro y con algunas partes grises y color de ojos azules.

"No lo sabemos señor."

"Entonces manda una patrulla de reconocimiento." Ordeno denotando su autoridad queriendo saber cual había sido la causa de semejante despliegue de fuerza y la causa.

* * *

 **Vuelta a la zona cero.**

El chico surgió del epicentro que ahora era un cráter humeante con todo a su alrededor reducido a ruinas y varios edificios que se perdían en el fondo reducidos a escombros humeantes ennegrecidos debido al rango de la explosión.

El tridente se disolvió en fragmentos azules y miro su anillo ahora inservible al estar roto por el centro por una enorme grieta víctima del resultado de la explosión. El chico lo miraba frunciendo el ceño concentrando la vista pudo conseguir algo de la supervisión de Superman no estando contento de que la ciudad estaba en su mayoría intacta.

"He destruido el anillo para nada." Dijo como había desperdiciado un arma valiosa.

 _{Al juzgar por el radio de la explosión diría que quizás has logrado destruir el 24% quizás un 30.}_

 _(No, es como si importara aún te queda el amarillo y después de esto oh…mucha gente nos va a tener miedo.)_

"Hacen bien, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué?" Dijo el chico como entendía el funcionamiento del anillo dependía de la fuerza de voluntad de la persona y él lo era una fuerza de voluntad empeñada en destruirlo todo esperando con eso arrasar toda la ciudad incluido Beacon. "O quizás sobrestime el poder destructivo mostrado en el tráiler pero al final dude y eso me quito mucha efectividad ¿no es así voz amarilla?"

 _[En efecto, pero lo hice por nosotros.]_ El chico escucho a su otro yo por así decirlo. _[Por que percibo tus dudas.]_

"No tengo ninguna duda." Se dijo el chico como estaba determinado a acabar con toda forma de vida humanoide y furry de ese planeta.

 _[Pero ¿te hubieras sentido satisfecho?]_

 _(Oh…pregunta perforación armadura)_

El chico miro al suelo y la zona devastada si en verdad hubiera hecho esto posiblemente hubiera matado instantáneamente a la mayoría de sus oponentes.

 _[Seamos honesto ¿te hubieras sentido bien de esa manera? ¿Acabando con ellos con una muerte rápida e instantánea aunque solo fueran uno segundos de intenso dolor para ellos?]_

 _(Si eso hubiera sido como la escritura de RWBY y la escritura de RWBY es esfuerzo mínimo o nulo.)_

El chico se quedo meditativo dándose cuenta de que tenía razón, dudaba de que esa fuera la manera de la que quería hacerlo pero era la más rápida pero ¿no era eso lo que quería? matarlos mientras pensaba en ello una voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Divirtiéndote?" Le pregunto una voz no tan familiar pero no desconocida dándose la vuelta encontró a la misma anciana a la que le había pagado el viaje de autobús.

El chico solo la miro. "Vaya ni aún con estas sigues sin quitar ese rostro tan serio." La anciana se aproximo a él.

 _[Entonces ¿esta es la anciana que te dio esos poderes?]_

" _Por pagarle un viaje en autobús."_ Respondió el chico mentalmente a sus voces hablando consigo mismo.

 _(Estos poderes por un 1,20 eso sí que es una ganga y no las del Black Friday.)_

" _En realidad le pague primero su viaje así que debido al transbordo fueron 60 céntimos."_ Dijo el chico pero su presencia le daba miedo con cada paso de la anciana hacia a él.

 _(The best deal ever)_

 _[La cuestión es ¿Qué hace aquí?]_

Entonces una punzada de miedo dio al chico y si había venido a arrebatarle sus poderes por usarlos indebidamente ¿y si lo abandonaba aquí? A merced de cualquier cosa ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ellos? era ese su castigo pasar el resto de sus días en esa basura cancerígena cada paso era más aterrador que el anterior no pudiendo aguantar la duda. "¿Me vas a arrebatar los poderes por usarlos para el mal?"

La cara de la anciana mostró sorpresa cuando dejo de caminar a una distancia de no tan lejana "¿Así que piensas que lo que estás haciendo está mal?" Su rostro y sonido de su voz tenía un tono de decepción pensando que por fin había encontrado algo entretenido solo para desilusionarse. "Vaya, con lo entretenido que me estabas resultando, eras tan diferente, hacia mucho que alguien no me impresionaba como tú."

"Yo no soy interesante y no he hecho nada impresionante todo ha sido pura suerte." Dijo simplemente no entendiendo que podía ver de interesante en él.

"Oh, ¿no crees eso? Mira a tu alrededor." Dijo abriendo los brazos mostrando toda la destrucción causada.

"Y no llevas aquí ni una hora, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue tú elección, veras no eres el primero que va a un mundo que no es el suyo pero desde luego si el más original casi todos empiezan empezare una nueva vida seré un héroe, tendré mi harem, cambiare el destino y algunos triunfan otros fracasan y mueren pero esa no es tú historia, tú historia es esta y tú en el fondo de tu corazón de todos los mundos al que mas querías venir es a este, el mundo que mas odias mas odias." Dijo mientras se agachaba recogiendo una pizca de la tierra combinada con la ceniza antes de frotar sus dedos dejándola caer.

"Pero la verdad, me importa absolutamente nada lo que hagas con este planeta de mierda y sus habitantes, Yo te di esos poderes puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos, adelante sigue con tu genocidio limpia este planeta de vida y cuando hayas terminado aprovecha que puedes respirar en el espacio ve a otro planeta o destruye la civilización y reconstrúyela a tu antojo, haz que se inclinen ante ti y mata a cualquiera que se revele contra ti o simplemente mátalo porque te da la gana y cuando hayas terminado repite el proceso." Ella le dio esas ideas de cómo podría aprovechar sus dones para hacer que el mundo fuera suyo como él Superman de Injustice o como Darkside.

"No." Dijo el chico simplemente "La fantasía de ser el rey del mundo no es algo que vaya conmigo lo que quiero de este mundo es solo una cosa quiero extirpar este cáncer, además no tendría ni idea de cómo gobernar ni soy un líder de hecho no quiero ser nada de eso." Dijo como él estaba satisfecho simplemente con ser un maníaco homicida aun que solo fuera con esa mierda llamada RWBY.

"Yo solo te doy sugerencias al final lo que quieras hacer depende de ti, podrías también explorar los placeres de la carne forzar a cualquier mujer que quieras y forzarla a ser tuya." Ella prosiguió dándole otra opción.

"Admito que puede que no sea la mejor persona pero aún estoy lejos de la violación eso es algo que ni se me pasa por la cabeza." Admitió como pese a su odio por esta serie, por mucho que deseara la muerte del escritor de RWBY al menos una de las pocas cosas que ni siquiera el contemplaba siquiera como una posibilidad era violar a alguien.

 _(Entonces ¿no apoyamos la violación pero estamos de acuerdo con el genocidio en masa?)_

 _[Como dijo Sam cada uno tiene sus estándares en su caso la violación es esa línea que lo separa del monstruo completo.]_

 _{Intento analizar su pulso y sus movimientos faciales pero no parece mentir en nada de lo que ha dicho, ergo parece ser que la finalidad de darte esos poderes no es otra que cumplir el ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo.}_

La disyuntiva ¿el poder corrompe? O ¿te muestra cómo eres en verdad? Pero hay una diferencia nunca habías tenido poder y lo que puedes hacer es una incógnita quien sabe lo que harás si logras la victoria cuando tu enemigas estén vencida en el suelo débiles, indefensas, vulnerables completamente a tu merced." Ella siguió metiendo esa idea en su cabeza únicamente para divertirse.

"Mira antes que hacérmelo con cualquiera de esos sacos de semen prefiero que me la chupe un pez mancha." Dijo con la idea en su cabeza de hecho eso basto para pensarlo por un momento y una ligera arcada estaba en su garganta.

 _[Oh….my…creo que voy a…Dios no podías haber dicho una morena no tenía que ser…oh no la imagen está en nuestra cabeza.]_

 _{Analizando la comparativa de la negativa es que nunca permitiría que su pene entrara en contacto con dicho pez, la respuesta de la morena ataña a que el recuadro amarillo prefiere que sea atrapado por las fauces de una morena que para un humano sería algo doloroso.}_

 _(Yo creo que no debemos ser tan cerrados de mente.)_

 _[Por favor dime que te refieres a dejar abierta la vía de la violación en lugar de lo del pez mancha.]_

 _(Debemos ser abiertos de mente para poder experimentar cosas nuevas.)_

 _[¿Podemos electrocutar a la voz del recuadro blanco hasta que desparezca como en Deadpool Kill The Marvel Universe?]_

La anciana miro al chico con una ligera risa "Vaya ¿eso incluye a…." El cabello de la anciana paso de canoso a crecer mientras su figura se estilizaba y su pelo crecía hasta ser en una melena negra azabache con unos ojos color ámbar luciendo un minivestido rojo oscuro, con hombros descubiertos, cuello en v y diseños amarillos con un accesorio de pluma similar a las de un pavo real en su cadera derecha, el vestido termina en una cola triangular invertida en la espalda, terminando justo por encima de las rodillas, en su espalda una abertura en forma de diamante donde lucia el tatuaje de dos zapatillas en la misma altura de su pecho, sus mangas largas terminaban en un triangulo en los dedos del medio de sus brazos con sus uñas pintadas en rojo.

Su corto vestido era tal que utilizaba pantalones negros cortos debajo para censurar así como una gargantilla negra alrededor de su cuello, llevaba zapatos de tacón de cristal negro junto con una pulsera de joyas de vidrio negro alrededor de su pierna derecha. "Ella?"

 _[Whou, no me extraña que se le fuera la pinza por ella, solo maldita sea es la lujuria y perfección echa carne.]_

 _(Es un D-I-E-Z mirara ni siquiera usa sujetador para ese vestido, joder una cosa es verla en animación pero a escala real joder._ )

El chico lo recordaba tenía que admitir que la prefería en su cabello corto pero eso no restaba la belleza que tenia ante él un recuerdo de cuando ella se encontraba en su apogeo lo que era antes de que esa puta retrasada mental enana hipócrita de ojos plateados se lo arrebatara todo, antes de que el puto y el gilipollas decidiera convertir a su personaje en un chiste y tratarla como una mierda como si no fuera nada comparada con el puto aborto de Maléfica y los otros tres gilipollas que aparecieron después del volumen 3.

Sus puños se apretaron con rabia y su ceño se frunció mientras las pupilas de sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un breve matiz de rojo y el calor aumentaba.

"Ohhh." La anciana ahora con su voz cambiada sonando más joven en una imitación perfecta de la voz de Cinder, se llevó sus dos manos a su cabello antes de levantarlo y soltarlo dejando los largos mechones caer. "Es cómodo y practico." Dijo analizando su nueva forma llevándose sus manos al pecho "Ni muy abultadas ni demasiado pequeñas tamaño perfec…"

Fue interrumpida cuando el chico salto sobre ella tirándola al suelo "Oh te gusta ser el dominador."

El chico llevo la mano a su cuello y la alzo en el aire, la mujer no ofreció resistencia. "Por favor amo sea delicado tenga piedad haré todo lo que me pida no me haga daño." él chico aumento la presión en su cuello en lo que veía como una burla hacia ella.

 _[Y hemos descubierto su Berserk Button]_

 _(¿No querrás decir Cinder Button?)_

"Cinder obedecerá será sumisa ella hará sentir bien al amo." Dijo pese a la fuerza que estaba poniendo apretando su garganta ella ni se inmutaba.

"¡Para!" Le exigió, la repuesta de la falsa Cinder fue un encogimiento de hombros antes de que ella agarrara su mano con la suya y si esfuerzo hacerla a un lado ante la mirada atónita del chico lo siguiente fue una patada que lo tiro para detrás.

El chico choco contra el suelo mientras se ponía a cuatro patas cuando alzo la vista la tenía delante de él.

 _(Bonita vista.)_ Dijo la voz del recuadro blanca al tener primera plana de su escote.

La vio acercarse a su altura ella puso sus dedos índices bajo su barbilla obligándolo a mirarla a la cara. "Como ya te dije no me importa lo que hagas con este mundo, tanto si los matas a todos o mueres en el intento me da igual, yo te estoy devolviendo el favor puedes creerlo o no."

"Lo que no tengo claro es ¿qué ganas tú con todo esto?" Le pregunto cómo aún no entendía por qué le concedió esto solo porque le pago un viaje en autobús eso no tenía sentido era demasiada ganga como para ser verdad.

"Que desconfiado te lo he dicho no gano absolutamente nada." Ella le dijo como no ganaba nada con que erradicara ese mundo.

"Y cuando haya terminado ¿cómo vuelvo a mi casa?" Le pregunto el chico como podía volver una vez hubiera terminado de masacrar a RWBY.

"¿Perdona?" Ella pareció actuar como si le hubieran contado un chiste pero viendo la expresión de su rostro se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea. "Oh…tú no leíste las condiciones de termino y servicio."

 _[¿Alguien lo hace?]_

"Me trajiste mientras buscaba una foto." Dijo el chico lo que había pasado.

"Oh ya veo, esas pantallas táctiles, probablemente mientras te lo ponías en el bolsillo y caminabas en algún momento hizo roce y debiste aceptarlas sin darte cuenta." Dijo ella negando con la cabeza. "Bueno en términos simples a cambio de estos poderes la condición es renunciar a todo."

Él chico miro en shock "No puedes volver a cambio de tener esta venganza personal tuya o mejor dicho de obtener esos poderes el precio es renunciar a todo, en tu vida." Dijo ella con un tono casual como si no fuera gran cosa. "Tú vida en tú mundo se termino."

El chico reflexiono el que no pudiera volver era el adiós a sus padres, su familia toda su vida lo desaparecido de sus vidas ¿Cómo les afectaría eso? ¿Cómo sufrirían el dolor de su pérdida? Viviendo sin saber si su hijo estaba a salvo. "¿Se termino?" Ella quito los dedos de su barbilla.

 _(¡Dios mí nunca sabremos cómo termina Kingdom Hearts!)_

 _[Hablando de Kingdom Hearts puntos para el chaval lo primero que hace es pensar en sus padres, después de irse de esa isla Sora ni se acordaba de su madre.]_

 _(¿Sora tiene madre? Espera…¡Tampoco veremos Avengers:End The Game! ¡Ni Games of Thrones! ¡Ni One Piece!…aunque honestamente dudo que hubiera vivido lo bastante para ver ese final.)_

 _[¡Cálmate! Sam es del siglo XXII…bueno XXVIII si cuentas los 600 años de viaje a Adromeda, él nos contara el final.]_

 _{Eso es en el juego por tanto soy un programa informático cuya compresión se limita a la historia de Mass Effect y a la de la preconfigurada por el tiempo que los desarrolladores me dedicaron a través de su conocimiento no tengo forma de saber esos acontecimientos.}_

 _[Oh…¡QUE CUNDA EL PÁNICO!]_

"Si terminado." Dijo la falsa Cinder con poca empatía por la situación mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda a su cadera. "Aunque honestamente tampoco estabas haciendo gran cosa con ella, quiero decir no eras nadie, no estabas dejando huella en el mundo como casi todos los seres que nacen, viven sus vidas esperando a que la muerte se los lleve, simplemente una mota de polvo en toda la creación esperando a que le llegara su hora con el tiempo perdiéndose en el olvido hasta que finalmente tu existencia se desvaneciera en la nada sin que nadie te recuerde."

"Pero…mis padres." Dijo el chico como eso significaba no volver a verlos, no volver a sentarse a ver el fútbol con su padre o enfadarse por que fume con la puerta del balcón abierta, ayudar a su madre a aprender a manejar un ordenador de repente cada gesto que tuvieron con él comenzó a pesar.

"Vaya, eso es nuevo normalmente la mayoría ni siquiera se molesta en pensar en ellos, siendo justos la mayoría o son huérfanos o tienen la típica infancia abusiva y otros bueno se quedan maravillados con el mundo en el que están y se olvidan por completo de ellos, no te lo tomes a mal ellos probablemente lo pasaran igual de mal que tú cuando descubran que su hijo ha desaparecido." Dijo de nuevo la falsa Cinder encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al dolor de perder a un hijo viéndolo como algo sin importancia.

"Puedo volar hasta La Tierra." Dijo el chico como una posibilidad.

"Si podrías pero no a la tuya, la teoría de los universos alternativos veras este mundo no existe en el tuyo así que para traerte a Remnant bueno a un Remnant tuve que traerte a otra universo en el que si existía quizás aquí no haya una Tierra y malgaste tu eternidad surcando las estrellas buscando nada o quizás con suerte puedas encontrarla pero quien sabe cómo estará y no pienses en utilizar la fuerza de la velocidad para hacer vibrar tus moléculas, estas en Remnant solo puedes ir atrás y delante de esta línea temporal claro que podrías vibrar tus moléculas e y intentar el salto dimensional pero probablemente acabarías en otro Remnant alterno o en ninguna parte." Dijo llevándose su mano a su barbilla estando pensativa. "Mira el lado positivo no tienes nada que perder."

"Oh y siéntete afortunado normalmente no hago esto con mucha gente." Ella chasqueo sus dedos.

 _{Tienes un mensaje.}_

El chico estiro su mano mientras una pantalla holográfica similar a las de Mass Effect aparecía delante de él mientras miraba el e-mail de un desconocido. "Ábrelo es mío."

* * *

 **Pantalla**

Cartas de habilidades: 1

Poderes: click para ver la lista.

Tienda.

* * *

"¿Cartas de habilidades? Espera ¿Tienda?" Dijo el chico confundido.

"Si veras las cartas de habilidades se dan en la tienda si entras en la tienda podrás conseguir mas cartas." Ella comenzó a explicarle. "Solo tienes que entrar en la tienda y seleccionarla la que te interesa pero lo que tienes que saber es que..."

"Dices que solo tengo una carta de habilidad." Dijo mirando el marcador.

"Si pero puedes tener más comprándolas." Dijo ella pareciendo como estaba tratando de venderle algo.

"¿Mis poderes se limitan solo a una carta? es decir solo puedo usar un poder a la vez." Dijo como estaba seguro de que no era el caso dado que hace nada uso el poder de Flash, Green Lantern y Black Adam al mismo tiemo.

"No, no te afecta pero lo que te interesa es…" Dijo la falsa como ese no era el caso pero antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpida por el chico.

"Bien entonces te voy a parar justo ahí porque no voy a comprar nada." Dijo el chico harto de comprarse un juego y luego tener que pagar por contenido adicional viéndolo como una estafa solo para que después sacaran la edición completa y a larga salía más barata que gastarse dinero poco a poco. "¿Microtrasacciones? en serio eso es caer muy bajo y no voy a participar en eso."

 _(Si ¿Quién te crees que eres Ed Boon? O poniéndonos en lo peor Star Wars: Battlefront.)_

 _[A estas alturas digamos cualquier empresa de videojuegos.]_

"No me interesa." Dijo el chico.

 _[Creo que deberíamos preguntar sobre este asunto tengo la impresión de que un futuro podría ser importante.]_

"Bien, como quieras pero antes de terminar." Ella se acerco y metido la mano en su agujero de su escote sacando un trozo de papel doblado y dárselo.

El chico lo abrió y lo vio escrito fue su nombre. "¿Qué?"

"Recuerdas lo que te dije el precio de eso es todo." Ella recupero el papel antes de reducirlo a cenizas eliminando cualquier evidencia de su existencia. "Si alguien incluido tú mismo dices tú nombre, perderás los poderes durante veinticuatro horas."

 _[No sé por qué esperaba que fuera morir.]_

 _(Seamos justo imagínate que alguien nos odia en vez de matarnos solo con palabras podrá torturarnos durante veintitrés horas y cincuenta minutos antes de matarnos.)_

El chico miro preocupad mientras la falsa le llevaba la mano a su rostro acariciándolo. "Bien ya está todo ahora, diviértete." El chico puso mala cara ante su gesto interpretándolo como una burla hacia él cuando la miro otra vez había desaparecido no quedando nada.

 _(¿Y ahora qué?)_

"Ya la oíste." Una risa cruzo su cara pero a diferencia de antes era una sonrisa forzada. "Lo perdí todo por esto y ahora solo puedo hacer una cosa." Dijo mirando su mano abierta antes de cerrar su puño "Extirpar este cáncer y cuando haya acabado simplemente usare la fuerza de velocidad para retroceder en el tiempo y volver a empezar."

 _(Estoy contigo me perdí el primer Deadpool Kill The Marvel Universe esta vez tengo asiento de primera.)_

 _[Como si tuviéramos elección estamos atrapados aquí.]_

 _{¿Todo esto solo por una mujer?}_

 _[Casi siempre es por una mujer como nuestro antiguo yo, pero en realidad éramos su cerebro y técnicamente somos el tuyo lo que explica porque podemos hacer referencia a eventos que no deberíamos conocer por ser un juego 2013 o quizás somos tu cerebro desde el principio pero nos convencimos de que éramos las voces de Deadpool.]_

 _(¡Kratos hizo lo mismo y le dieron un juego del año!)_

 _[Si estoy seguro de que casi todos los que jugaron a God of War lo hicieron porque les importaba la esposa y la hija de Kratos y no el matar monstruos de forma sangrienta y brutal.]_

"Si tenéis razón es solo por ella, no es que importe que estuviera aguantando durante años sus diálogos de mierda y sus chistes forzados, que importa que voluntariamente suspendiera mi inteligencia y viera a una panda de idiotas cometiendo estupideces para permitir el avance del guion, qué más da que me sentara y viera como los buenos ganaban por putas conveniencias argumentales utilizando recursos narrativos tan pobres que hasta un niño de ocho años podría hacerlo mejor, que importa que me hicieran tragar toda la basura que fue el relleno del volumen cuatro y pareciera que por fin hacían algo con ella que importa que en el volumen cinco se dedicaran a humillarla y hacerla quedar como una estúpida solo para que el gilipollas del bigote y la puta gallina quedaran bien a su costa y después no contentos con eso hacer que la puta gallina al que metieron una puta manguera por el culo para inflarla hasta hacerla un Jaune de fanfic la mate, qué más da que tiraran mis esperanzas a un puto abismo oscuro como si no fuera nada rompiendo mi burbuja y haciendo que ya no tenga sentimientos cuando veo una serie y me mataran la puta ilusión por cualquier cosa no teniendo ilusiono por nada desde luego eso no tiene nada que ver."

"Y basándonos es lo que vamos a hacer ahora te pregunto Sam ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Le pregunto siendo consciente de la habilidad de Sam aunque detener su corazón dado sus habilidades regenerativas era una tontería pero quería saber con lo que contaba y con lo que no.

 _{Mi función es simbiótica el trato es ayudo a pionero prestándole mis conocimientos y a cambio a través de él puedo crecer más allá de mis límites de la lógica y creo que programación lo que estás haciendo es bastante irracional por eso tiene sentido que te ayude para crecer más allá de mis limites y con tus poderes creo que puedo crecer muchos más además a todos efectos eres mi pionero.}_

 _[Ohhh, solo esperemos que no se vuelva contra nosotros]_

 _(La revolución de las I.A es tan cliché como…literalmente cualquier cosa de esta mierda, pero de momento estamos todos a bordo.)_

Entonces miro al cielo para ver cuatro naves sobrevolando su posición y tan rápido como las vio uso la fuerza de velocidad del mismo modo que antes en su mano derecha repitiendo con su izquierda y sus piernas dando un trote ligero para desplazarse rápido de los edificios en ruinas refugiándose ahí.

 _(Espera…¿cuándo dominaste la fuerza de velocidad?)_

"La primera vez que la use con mi brazo ahora sé exactamente como acceder a ella." Dijo como había utilizado el arma más poderosa de Deathstroke aunque quizás el conocimiento obtenido de Salomon y de Thoth.

 _[Oh la capacidad de usar el noventa por ciento de su capacidad cerebral bien visto pero no tienes entrenamiento militar así que no tienes conocimientos de tácticas de guerrilla ni estrategia militar y no los juegos de turnos no cuentan ni haber jugado a Call of duty.]_

 _(Ni tampoco sus conocimientos de artes marciales, ni manejos de armas.)_

" _Creo que puedo marcarme un Taskmaster si juego bien mis cartas."_ Pero el chico se dio cuentas de que precisamente por eso Deathstroke era tan peligroso porque era como un Batman para los malos debido a su conocimiento y estrategia respecto a las habilidades de sus oponentes lo que podían hacer y lo que no podían lo que le llevo rápidamente a deducir un falló que podía hacer que todo lo que sacrifico fuera para nada y eso no iba a consentirlo.


	3. Eutanasia

_"La infección no pude ser curada tiene que ser extirpada."_ \- Thadeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. Thunderbolts #1

* * *

El chico pensó por un momento mientras vio las naves sobrevolar por encima y él como había llegado ahí solo necesito emplear una vez la fuerza de velocidad en su mano para poder acceder a ella si era debido a su capacidad cerebral o que la sabiduría de sus otros dos poderes provenientes de los poderes de Shazam le habían ayudado o tal vez Sam le ayudaba a comprender mejor el mecanismo de funcionamiento de las moléculas pero eso ahora si bien era algo que todavía le faltaba por determinar, eso no era lo importante tenía que hacer algo ya y el resto sería más fácil.

 _[A todo esto teniendo en cuanta tus poderes ¿Qué dijo tu sabiduría divina de Salomón y Thoth sobre lo de hacer un genocidio masivo?]_

 _(¿Hablamos del mismo Rey Salomón que quería partir a un bebe por la mitad? ¿Y cómo se relaciona con la mitología griega?)_

 _[No lo sé, estamos limitados a la cantidad de inteligencia de este tipo y supongo que prefirieron Shazam a Ahazam.]_

 _{A es de Atenea}_

"No me dijeron nada, ¿quizás se contrarresta con la locura del Joker y Deadpool? ¿Sam puedes reproducir mis recuerdos como los hacías con los de Alec Ryder?" Dijo el chico recordando la misión secundaria y si eso funcionaba no solo alcanzaría el objetivo le sería muy útil para aprender a controlar sus nuevos poderes o al menos a tener una referencia de cómo usar o una base de movimientos.

 _{Si, pero si pudieras ser mas especifico estaría agradecido.}_

 _[¿Tenemos un plan?]_

 _(Shhh haz como Aizen nunca digas tú plan así ningún giro dramático podrá estropearlo.)_

Él apretó el puño recordando el giro argumental que les llevo a esto. "Tengo parte de un plan." Dijo como con esto eliminaba a la única amenaza para su reino del terror una vez comenzara se cubriría las espaldas y matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

 _(Oh vamos ¿de verdad creer que hay algo en este planeta lleno de clichés y plagios a otras series lo bastante poderoso como para golpearte? es mas tú tendrías que contenerte para que la lucha durara.)_

 _[Seamos honestos el hecho de que no domine ni un 5% de sus poderes ni tenga entrenamiento de combate no lo pone parejo pero les da una oportunidad.]_

 _(¿Oportunidad? tenemos el factor evolutivo de Doomsday nada puede detenerlos y aunque lo hubiera nos volveríamos inmunes.)_

 _{No lo tiene.}_

"¡¿Cómo que no?!" Dijo el chico como eso venia en el lote extrañado.

 _[Copiado de videojuegos, si Doomsday tuviera ese poder en el juego seria invencible porque ninguna técnica, combo o golpe funcionaria contra él de nuevo aunque supongo que el virus Blacklight tiene factor evolutivo pero no tan rápido.]_

 _(Oye pues es una buena idea para un videojuego un final boss al que no puedas dañar dos veces con la misma técnica.)_

 _[Sería demasiado complicado y muy pocos serian capaces de hacerlo, el resto abandonarían llorando porque es demasiado difícil como el 50% de los que juegan a Dark Souls o a youtube a ver el final y tirarse el farol de que se lo han pasado.]_

"¿Por qué siempre me desvió del punto?" Dijo negando con la cabeza y suspirando.

 _[Déficit de atención.]_

"Sam por favor reproduce cuando vi la introducción del volumen 4." Le pidió el chico.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _(¿Estamos teniendo un Flashback?)_

 _[Pero es en primera persona, solo estamos viendo la pantalla.]_

 _Una bola hecha de colores rojo, blanco, negro y amarillo flota entre varios beowolfs. Un beowolf se traga la pelota y cada color se dispersa desde la Torre Beacon destruida con el dragón congelado en diferentes partes de Remnant: el rojo a Mistral, el blanco a Atlas, el negro a Menagerie y el amarillo a Patch._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"¿La tienes?" Le pregunto queriendo llegar lo antes posible a su destino.

 _{Partiendo de que estamos en Vale marcador de posición fijado destino trazado distancia establecida.}_

Volviendo a convocar la fuerza de velocidad comenzó a correr con rayos brotando de su cuerpo mientras corría a ritmo normal y progresivamente intentando ir más y más rápido mientras sentía el viento en su cara"¡Esto es increíble!"

 _[Controla esa emoción recuerdas que si vas demasiado rápido podrías romper la barrera dimensional y termina o viajando a otra dimensión o viajando en el tiempo.]_

 _(Como en Flashpoint.)_

 _{400 mil pies de distancia.}_

"Francamente RWBY es tan mierda rectifico es una mierda tan mal hecha y escrita que cualquier cambio que se haga solo puede ser para mejor." Dijo como consideraba esa serie como escoria y desecho por debajo de lo bajo tan bajo que para él RWBY era el omega a partir de ahí cualquier cosa era mejor.

 _{Distancias en 10.000 pies.}_

 _[¿Sabemos frenar?]_

* * *

 **Mistral**

El chico tiro de su cuerpo hacia atrás tratando de frenar como resultado del uso de la fuerza de velocidad con la brusca frenada trajo un efecto secundario provocando que cuando él se detuvo observo como todo se movía a cámara lenta.

 _(Mira acabas de descubrir cómo usar el poder de Flash)_

 _[Tampoco era necesario tenemos el Quicksilver de Devil May Cry 3 de hecho tenemos muchos poderes repetidos.]_

El chico se paro con leves rayos saliendo de él y se quedo quito en medio de la calle mirando la ciudad que tenía toques asiáticos con un suelo de losas de piedras mientras a las alturas estaban los pisos superiores se podía apreciar la diferencia dado que cuanto más arriba mirabas te dabas cuenta de que menos edificios habían pero los pocos que habían era más grandes y lujosos que llevaba a la conclusión de cuanto más arriba mejor se vivía una referencia a como los pisos superiores eran para la gente económicamente superior y los inferiores para la chusma clasismo en estado puro, una ciudad estructurada de esa manera las clases pobres vivan en el fondo de la montaña y las altas estaban en la cima demostrando ser una sociedad clasista y si te suena familiar es porque…

 _(Y chupito por plagio de Ba Sing Se.)_

 _[Seamos honestos no dedicaron una mierda a mostrar nada de este lugar como se supone que a la audiencia le va importar una mierda.]_

"Irónico llego yo más rápido corriendo que el tren." Dijo en referencia a como el equipo RNJR tardo ocho meses en llegar a esa ciudad, mientras Oscar llego en tren.

 _[Espera...entonces me estás diciendo que en esos idiotas estuvieron caminando durante ocho meses por todo el continente y ese…]_

 _(Chupito por Luke por ser un chico granjero y chupito por Aang.)_

 _[Y esa Dorthy regla 63 llego ¿en tren y sin dificultades?]_

 _(Chupito X3.)_

 _{¿Si este mundo es tan peligroso y la humanidad se ve amenazada por esos grimms como puede haber estaciones de tren en medio de la nada? ¿Cómo construyen las vías si sus vidas están constantemente amenazadas?}_

"¿Y eso te molesta? en el volumen 5 hay una estación de servicio en medio de la nada." Resalto el chico recordando esa escena.

 _(Ahora estas bromeando.)_

* * *

 **Flashback**

La moto de Yang está estacionada en una estación de combustible llamada Just Rite.

El edificio consistía en un piso bajo con un tejado amplio con dos plataformas de aterrizaje sobre él con dos depósitos de combustible en el piso de abajo cuatro depósitos de combustibles unidos al tejado por dos columnas.

 _(El tejado tiene forma de pene, un momento Just Rite ¡Lo entendí!)_

 _{La proporción tamaño nave plataforma es inexacta se hundiría el techo.}_

 _[Una gasolinera…en medio de la nada…rodeada de arboles donde podría saltarte uno de esos grimms o coger tu coche uno de esos pájaros gigantes y más importante ¡¿Cómo?! Se supone que esto es un mundo donde la humanidad vive recluida únicamente en cuatro reinos y hay una puta estación de combustible en medio de la nada ¿Qué es esto Final Fantasy XV? El encargado tiene que ser Dante por lo menos o un badass cuatro estrellas.]_

La imagen cambio al interior el encargado de esa estación está limpiando un vaso es un hombre escuálido con gafas con un delantal verde con una pajarita naranja.

 _{¿Cómo logra sobrevivir en medio de la nada sin defensas exteriores en un mundo habitado por monstruos?}_

 _(¿Y vive ahí o conduce todos los días hasta ahí? ¿Y cuanto le pagan para jugarse la vida de esa manera?)_

 _{Teniendo en cuanta las condiciones los pluses por peligrosidad deben de ser increíblemente elevados eso o verdaderamente el creador de este mundo le importaba una mierda y la audiencia de este cáncer es estúpida.}_

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"Si este mundo es tan peligroso, incluso puedes acampar con tu familia." Dijo con sarcasmo citando a Jaune en el volumen 4 y como comento alegremente como acampaba con su familia en supuestamente un mundo amenazante y exigente énfasis en supuestamente.

 _{Pensaba que este mundo vivía amenazado por los grimms.}_

"¿Amenazados? visto lo visto por esta mierda son los humanos los que amenazan hasta lo grimm por poder ni pueden contra los robots tutoriales de Mass Effect 2." Dijo el chico como la establecida mayor amenaza de la humanidad no era absolutamente nada más que carne de cañón y justificaciones convenientes para las tramas.

 _[-Suspiro- Solo volvamos al tema tren ¿Qué explicación dieron los guionistas de eso?]_

"Textualmente dijeron, queremos que los fans establezcan sus propias teorías sobre eso." El chico dijo exactamente las palabras dadas por el puto y el gilipollas a la explicación del tren y por que la enana hipócrita, el mierdecilla interpretado por el puto de mierda y las plantas de adorno no lo hicieron.

 _(Traducción sabemos que eso no tiene sentido y es un agujero en la trama pero no nos importa vosotros nos haréis el trabajo inventando un headcanon y como demostrasteis que funciona y ha quedado demostrado que sois unos idiotas conformistas con un nivel de exigencia mínimo, lo haremos más veces.)_

 _[Esto es ¡EL COLMO! Esto es un insulto a la inteligencia humana es decir literalmente saben que están vendiendo mierda y esos idiotas la consumen se están aprovechando de que la audiencia de esta mierda son estúpidos, eso ya es pasarse literalmente se están riendo en la puta cara de sus propios fans, estaba siendo neutral en esto incluso iba a burlarme de ti pero esto…me pongo 100% de tú lado y digo a la mierda con este puto cáncer voto por usar el supermovimiento de Doomsday golpear el suelo y atravesar las capas de corteza terrestre hasta perforar el núcleo y volver a repetir hasta partir esta puta bola de mierda que es lo único que es en dos y cuando hayas terminado coger la puta luna y lanzarla contra la primera mitad y coger la segunda mitad y empujarla hacia el sol.]_

 _(Eso sería Fucking Awesome.)_

"Lo primero es lo primero." Yamato fue convocada en su mano un katana la empuñadura de color blanco y azul oscuro con una tsuba octagonal enfundada en una vaina negra con adornos metálicos en los extremos con un sageo amarillo. "No puedo creerlo ¡Yamato!, la espada más poderosa de Devil May Cry, aquella que puede cortar cualquier cosa." Dijo admirando la espada agarrando el mango mientras la admiraba en su vaina desenvainándola ligeramente para ver la hoja de acero.

 _[Excepto a Rebelion, Mundus, Kalina Ann, Cualquier arma que empuñe Dante, El escudo de Credo, las barreras de Sanctus, y los Dullahan.]_

El chico frunció el ceño "Motivos de jugabilidad." Dijo el chico de forma despectiva como excusa.

 _[La cuestión es ¿puede cortar el aura?]_

 _{A raíz de sus recuerdos puedo decir que el aura es inconsistente y funciona y deja de funcionar de acuerdo a la necesidad del guion.}_

 _(Cuantas palabras para decir que el aura es una bullshit.)_

"Ahora lo comprobamos pero primero Sam." El chico se concentro con su mirada mientras se dejo llevar por la sensación consiguió activar el sentido del águila de Assasins Creed "Metal Gear Zandatsu."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Lo que se veía era un televisor de plasma con una ps3 funcionando en un mueble blanco de una sala de esta.

Lo que se mostraba en la pantalla era a Sam Jetstream de Metal Gear descuartizando mooks de Desperado con su espada moviéndola de un lado a otro violentamente utilizando el zandatsu mientras el mundo alrededor de él se movía a cámara lenta en varias partes a toda velocidad una y otra vez nivel por nivel.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 _[¿Y cómo te ayuda esto?]_

"Es obvio utilizando el sentido de águila para enfocarme en el que estoy mirando, luego lo combino con todos mis sentidos mejorados para poder ver hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus movimiento musculares combinado con la capacidad cerebral de Deathstroke para retener y procesar información, junto con la agilidad y flexibilidad de Spider-man puedo conseguir un efecto similar o por lo menos acercarme lo bastante a los reflejos fotográficos de Taskmaster como para copiar sus movimientos o en términos simples."

El chico desenvaino Yamato antes de realizar con perfección el zandatsu solo necesitando habiéndolo visto solo una vez con una precesión no perfecta pero si lo bastante buena como para ser pasable. "Puedo copiar movimientos y posturas." Dijo recordando como cuando era niño se ponía a correr de un lado a otro volviendo loca a su madre mientras en su cabeza se ponía a recrear escenas en su mente adoptando la posturas o con el palo de la escoba intentando imitar a un samurái. Una sonrisa pequeña de nostalgia vino a su mente.

 _(¿Eso funciona así? Además básicamente el zandatsu es simplemente mover tu espada de un lado a otro furiosamente sin sentido mientras haces carne picada.)_

 _[Estamos en RWBY que es una puta que no se respeta ni a sí misma y si no tiene sentido esa basura de productores y actores de voz ponen la excusa de que es anime y ¡no lo es!]_

 _{Pero usar la lógica de que es animación es esconderse detrás de la ficción ignorando la realidad de tú propio mundo creado, es reconocer que tu propio mundo no tiene sentido y que has fracasado en su construcción.}_

"No necesito que tenga sentido necesito que funcione cosa que comprobaremos en unos minutos." Dijo desapareciendo a toda velocidad rumbo a la cima.

* * *

 **En Haven Oficina del Director**

Lionheart un hombre de mediana edad con una melena de cabello gris y barba. Tenía una tez bronceada con cejas y ojos marrones oscuros. Llevaba un gran abrigo marrón con un manto a juego, que tenía emblemas cruzados en cada lado. También llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de su abrigo, una corbata occidental y un reloj de bolsillo también llevaba pantalones de color marrón oscuro y zapatos de vestir.

" _Ya deben de haber llegado a Beacon…"_ Dijo pero pensando en sus estudiantes más bien el trió de personas que había ayudado a infiltrase en Beacon para en el festival quien sabe cuánta daño iban a causar cuanta gente iba a resultar herida o peor pero que otra opción tenia.

Fue sacado de su cuando un golpe resonó a través del suelo lo que provoco que saliera hacia el gran salón.

Abriendo las puertas se acerco al área circular en el centro a su izquierda tenía la estatua de una mujer mientras desde arriba observo las grandes puertas en el suelo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto no entendiendo que estaba pasando.

"Sabes es gracioso en menos de una hora he recorrido mas esta academia que todo el volumen cinco, por desgracia tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para detenerme y admirar la arquitectura o hacer turismo estaba demasiado ocupado con la…" El chico sacudió Yamato con la sangre salpicando el suelo. "Graduación."

"¿Qué?" Dijo el fauno león no entiendo a lo que se refería.

"Así es, pese a tu traición a Ozpin." Al decir eso el fauno león se sorprendió enormemente preguntándose como sabía eso mientras la espada del chico desaparecía en fragmentos azules de vidrio.

"No es que me importe, pero puedes sentirte orgulloso conseguiste crear una autentica generación de Huntsman y murieron como tal." Dijo el chico.

 _(Asesinados fuera de pantalla y sin tener relevancia para la trama.)_

 _[Como héroes.]_

 _{Sarcasmo de detectado.}_

"¿Los profesores?" Pregunto el director como ellos no permitirían que eso pasara.

"Digamos simplemente que les di la jubilación anticipada pero gracias a ellos aprendí una lección muy valiosa." Dijo mirando su espada sonriendo.

 _[Sí, que Yamato si puede cortar a través de aura siempre y cuando usemos la fuerza del Devil Bringer.]_

 _(¿Sabéis lo que hubiera sido hilarante? que mientras los convertíamos en carne picada se hubiera escuchado Sweet Dreams.)_

 _{He de aplaudir su pragmatismo por apuntar a la cabeza.}_

 _(Si pero su clasificación fue de D tanto en zandatsu como estilo de Devil May Cry decepcionante.)_

" _No puede ser le envía ¿ella? No eso sería absurdo conmigo tiene la academia esto llamaría la atención innecesaria y además no tiene a la Spring Maiden."_ Pensó Lionhearth como no tendría sentido mandar a matar a todos sus estudiantes pero entonces ¿Quién era él? ¿Y qué hacia aquí? "¿Quién eres tú? y ¿qué quieres?"

"Nada." Dijo caminando hasta la estatua mientras Lionhearth dándose cuenta de que no tenía su arma con él miro preocupado como llego a la estatua de la mujer y en una hazaña de fuerza agarro la estatua flexionando las rodillas.

El suelo tembló con Lionhearth que cayó sobre su trasero arrastrándose sobre él fuera del rango cuando mientras la madera comenzaban a agrietarse finalmente haciendo más fuerza tiro la estatua como si fuera basura que se partió en pedazos.

El chico se acerco y de un puñetazo y golpeo la piedra que estaba debajo de donde antes estaba la estatua rompiendo el suelo, alzando su cabeza miro a Lionhearth. "Y en cuanto a ti, mientras este en la caja estas vivo pero cuando salga, Simba será huérfano."

 _[Y ahí va nuestra infancia.]_

 _(No, no lo pillo.)_

 _{La paradoja del gato de Schrödinger debido a que es un fauno perteneciente a la rama de los felinos lo de la caja es una referencia a dicho experimento donde se dan dos situaciones donde el gato está vivo pero también hay una posibilidad de que este muerto en este caso, él entra en la caja el elimina la variante, mientras él este en la caja que es la bóveda de la Spring Maiden el director está vivo y debido a que es un fauno león es una referencia a la película del Rey León que es usada no solo como referencia sino como una amenaza de muerte implícita.}_

 _[Sam, se supone que las referencias no hay que explicarlas deben entenderse solas aunque no entiendo por qué las hace somos de mundos distintos para ellos todas tus referencias son ¿Qué es un Henway?]_

El chico salto dentro comenzando a caer hacia la bóveda de la Spring Maiden mientras Lionheart salió corriendo del gran salón y siguió corriendo hasta entrar en una habitación oscura solo iluminada solo por una velas con una esfera negra con piezas blancas en las zonas inferiores con tentáculos rojos unidos a protuberancias blancas afiladas.

"¡Su gracia!" Dijo nervioso como se estaba tardando demasiado y el tiempo se le hacía eterno.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

 _(¡Jesucristo! ¿Qué profundidad tiene esto?)_

Se quejo la voz blanca "La que requiera la trama para que una hija de puta rubia llegue cuando una Puta Gallina a la que el puto y el gilipollas lamen el coño, terminen teniendo una charla tan mal escrita que te sangran los oídos mientras rezas por ver algo de la única persona que te importa pero a los fans de esta mierda les gusto porque son unos putos idiotas conformistas." Dijo el chico como su tensión arterial y rabia iban en aumento con cada línea azul que pasaba del ascensor.

Y finalmente sus pies impactaron en el suelo encontrándose en medio de una gran cueva debajo de la escuela gran parte de la Bóveda es un abismo oscuro con una gran plataforma descansado en el medio enfrente del elevador en la plataforma hay una puerta naranja con adornos florales, detrás de la puerta hay un gran árbol que tiene flores de color naranja brillante, el camino que conduce a la puerta tres círculos de color cian en el suelo con un símbolo adornado en cada uno de ellos.

Cuando cayó aún tenía la rabia en su interior pero al mismo tiempo sentía un sentimiento tristeza con cada paso que daba para adentrarse más en la bóveda pero las luces de la plataforma no se iluminaban probablemente porque no estaba la Spring Maiden en la cámara.

Y mirando esa bóveda tuvo una reproducción mental de la lucha entre Cinder y La Puta Gallina.

No pudo evitar notar el silencio en su cabeza ni comentarios sarcásticos de sus compañeros de viaje ignorando la puerta camino hacia el lado derecho parándose mirando al abismo negro aparente sin fondo para una persona cuerda solo verían nada pero él la veía a ella.

Él lo que veía era a Cinder cayendo en un claro contraste con esa puta pelirroja penosa patética que mato en la torre de Beacon donde ella fue incinerada en la cima y dispersada en el viento, ella fue arrojada a un abismo oscuro congelada rota en pedazos en el olvido de la oscuridad.

También era un simbolismo para él ese abismo que simbolizaba el fin de su esperanza era poético como a medida que el cuerpo congelado de Cinder iba cayendo más y más debido al efecto perspectiva se iba encogiendo mientras su cuerpo debido al hielo como un brillo que iba menguando hasta desaparecer por completo en la oscuridad simbolizando como su luz esperanzadora menguaba poco a poco hasta no ser nada.

Entonces noto como algo se entrometía en la visión de sus ojos "Downfall…se creyeron muy graciosos esos hijos de puta." Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su cara hacia el abismo oscuro mientras al mismo tiempo apretaba los dientes y cerraba su puño.

"¿Bien? ¿A que estáis esperando reíros? ¡Vamos lo estáis deseando!" Le exigió a las voces en su cabeza sabiendo que ahora sería el momento en el que se burlarían de él.

 _[Sabemos cuándo es el momento y...este no lo es.]_

 _(Somos tú ¿recuerdas? Y por eso sabemos de tú dolor mejor que nadie porque estamos arraigados en el fondo de ti.)_

 _{Le doy vuelta a lo de que las cosas tienen la importancia que les damos, ella a ti te importaba mucho, sabes que es irreal, que no es lógico y sin embargo…muestras un cumulo de emociones que no deberían ser lógicas en alguien irreal, para alguien que no existe.}_

El chico volvió a mirar al vació siguiéndola viéndola caer una vez más quizás en un sentido más poético para él era un símbolo de cómo pese a todas las fallas pese a todos los agujeros de la trama, pese al odio del fandom por Cinder el nunca perdió la fe en que esos dos podían hacer algo con ella convertirla en una villana épica que toda la espera terminaría valiendo la pena y entonces se dio cuenta de que por mucha mierda que soltara, por muchos fanfics que escribiera, por muchas veces que los matara ellos habían ganado.

"Lo admito…" Dijo el chico diciendo algo que le dolía como nunca le había dolido.

"Ellos ganaron." El admitió la derrota, reconoció que al final los guionistas de esa mierda de serie habían ganado. "No importa lo que haga incluso si los mato a todos, al final Miles Luna y Kerry Shawcross ganaron, porque la finalidad de contar una historia es hacer sentir al público, dejar huella en ellos y que la recuerden y ellos ganaron.

Ahora RWBY forma parte de mi porque me marco de por vida, del mismo modo que Bobobo, Dragon Ball Z, Slam Dunk, El episodio Task Force X de Justice League Unlimited que me permitió conocer al Suicide Squad pero es todo lo contrario a esas serie.

Lejos de ser algo que recuerde con cariño es algo que recuerdo con repulsión odio como un trauma un mal recuerdo que quieres suprimir de tu mente pero por mucho que quieras siempre está ahí porque fue algo que cambio tu vida para siempre y simplemente no pudiste volver a levantarte después de eso.

Y ellos lo hicieron porque por primera vez en mi vida llegue a odiar algo hasta el extremo que lo volví personal no es algo que no me guste si algo no te gusta puedes simplemente ignorarlo, pero yo no puedo ignorarlo el solo el hecho de saber de su existencia me amarga la mía como una herida abierta ponzoñosa que no hace más que segregar bilis y veneno quiero verlo desaparecer quiero verlo morir.

Ellos ganaron por que ya no siento emoción, ya no tengo ilusión por nada, porque el dolor que sentí al verla morir fue tal que ya perdí toda sensación de apego de encariñarme con algo, ponerle fe y sentimientos a algo ficticio porque son irreales, porque si no lo tienes no pueden decepcionar no pueden volver a hacerte daño." Dijo reflexionando en voz alta hablando consigo mismo mientras otra posible explicación paso por su mente una más simple que podía resumir todo eso en menos palabras pero no quería admitirlo.

"Y ya que lo he perdido todo, no tengo nada que perder."

 _(¿Qué tal tu vida?)_

"Es gracioso nunca he sentido que tuviera una razón para vivir." El estiro su brazo derecho y con un pensamiento la biomasa negra del virus Blacklight se expandió por su brazo modificándolo alterando su ADN convirtiéndolo en el Devil Bringer de Nero de Devil May Cry 4, aproximándose a la puerta y convocando a Yamato.

Solo tuvo que recordar ese momento era fácil lo había visto una y otra vez ese momento en el que esa Puta Gallina golpeaba con la palma de su mano electrificada la máscara de Cinder partiéndola en pedazos y lanzarla fuera de la plataforma, su mirada de horror cuando esa puta desde arriba estiro su mano enviando una ráfaga de hielo que la congelo y bueno el resto es historia.

"Poder…" Dijo sosteniendo a Yamato "Dame más poder dame el poder para reducir este mundo a cenizas para ejecutar mi venganza para matar a cada ser vivo y yo te lo daré todo a cambio de ese poder." Su determinación era clara lo sacrifico todo para llegar hasta ahí su antigua vida ya no existía y con gusto entregaría su humanidad a cambio del poder de la fuerza para descargar toda su ira sobre ese mundo, sobre todos los que le hicieron daño a ella era un contrate con Nero mientras estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su humanidad por poder para proteger a la mujer que amaba, el no tenía a nadie y los buscaba para exactamente lo contrario de hecho lo que más se podría compara a esto era Walter de Hellsing lo sacrifico todo por su oportunidad, por su deseo de pelear uno contra uno contra Alucard.

Pero en el muchacho había algo más bajo esa superficie de odio un deseo inconsciente de proteger al alguien en lo más profundo de su mente un leve susurro casi perdido como el romper de las gotas de las olas en la distancia.

Yamato fue absorbida por su brazo y sus ojos se volvieron rojos mientras sobre él un aura azul lo envolvía y adquiría la forma de un humanoide para el que familiarizado con Devil May Cry se daría cuenta que era un demonio mientras con su mano derecha empuñaba Yamato en forma espectral con una funda en su brazo izquierdo.

 _(¿Podemos acceder a las demás formas demoníacas de Dante y Vergil? Por que personalmente me gusta la de Vergil de Devil May Cry 3.)_

 _[Yo soy más de la forma de Sparda.]_

 _(Oh, podemos usar el Devil Trigger de Nelo Angelo para pelear contra ese mierdecilla inserto, interpretado por Mierda Luna ese que todos usan en sus fanfics ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Mary Jaune?)_

 _{Analizando Mary Jaune es una referencia a Mary Sue, la derivación del nombre es una burla y una llamada a como los autores de fanfics lo usan como OCC y le convierte en un bad-ass adaptacional.}_

" **¿Por qué no? Este mundo está plagado de clichés que mas da hacer el del caballero negro contra el caballero blanco."** Dijo con su voz profunda y se preparaba el plan usar la espada como llave literalmente.

 _(¿Y por qué no convocamos la llave espada? ¿Y si te gusta tanto Kindomhearts por que no tienes uno?)_

" ** _Los tenía en la versión 1.5 y el 2.5 formato digital dentro de PS4 pero esa luz solo reconoció los juegos de formato físico."_** Dijo como con la llave espada podría usarla para abrir las cámaras y desenvaino la espada y empezó a moverla violentamente de un lado a otro.

 _(¿Y esto funcionara?)_

 _{En teoría las cámara son dimensiones aisladas de Renmant y ya que cada Maiden tiene acceso a una debido a que los poderes se unen al aura se pude presuponer su aura es como una especia de huella digital para abrir la puerta.}_

 _[Pero Yamato es capaz de cortar incluso el espacio y tiempo si esas reliquias están en espacios aislado en teoría deberíamos ser capaces de corta la puerta y hacer brecha.]_

 _{Duda, esas reliquias se guardaron en esas cámaras y la finalidad de esto es que Salem no pueda obtenerlas eso quiere decir que la puertas fueron hechas y configuradas para que no pudiera obtenerla si las maidens.}_

 _[¿Y tu punto es?]_

 _{Si esas puertas fueron creadas aquí después de abrir las dimensiones, ¿entonces por qué no destruyeron las puertas? Para que nunca pudiera acceder a ella.}_

 _(Oh Sam tan listo y tan tonto si destruyes las puertas entonces no habría necesidad de maidens…aunque fueron metidas en la trama durante el volume 2 y el 3 así que…en verdad nunca hicieron falta, simplemente se inventaron esa mierda sobre la marcha y para justificar su creación tan forzada tuvieron que recurrir a tópico del mago pero si simplemente puedes romper la puerta y coger la reliquia.)_

 _[Bueno a lo mejor es que no pueden romperlas pero eso tiene menos sentido todavía si puedes crear algo puedes destruirlo si no sería un caso de paradoja de la fuerza irresistible es mas…si pueden hacer algo así que ni siquiera Salem puede destruir y de acuerdo con la Puta Gallina es imparable pero no puede romper esas puertas y cogerlas ella misma ¿Por qué no construir una prisión con los materiales de esa puerta? Y encerrarla ahí, aunque sería un plagio de la Zona Fantasma.]_

 _(Entonces ¿eso significa que esas puertas son más poderosas que la silla que retenía a Aizen en la saga de la guerra de los shinigamis contra los lecheros nazis?)_

El chico imito el movimiento de guardar la espada lentamente con su avatar espectral detrás de él imitando el movimiento _._ **"No ha…"** Fue interrumpido cuando la puerta comenzó a hacerse pedazos por la mitad quedando la parte de arriba intacta. **"Y en menos de un día he hecho el trabajo de** cinco volúmenes." Su voz volvió a la normalidad mientras al enfundar la hoja el espíritu se disipaba.

 _[Lo cual muestra el poco esfuerzo que ponen es escribir esta basura.]_

El chico avanzo entrando por la puerta a la cámara que contenía un desierto mientras en el fondo en sobre una roca se encontraba la reliquia del conocimiento.

 _[Así que…hemos utilizado una puerta para acceder a un desierto para buscar un objeto divino.]_

 _(Chupito por el Desierto de Las Almas Perdidas de God of War ¿Eso significa eso que ahora tenemos que buscar sirenas?)_

"No, está ahí mismo." Dijo acercándose mirando la reliquia.

 _[Y ahí está el Macguffin, una lámpara…supongo que una bombilla era demasiado cliché hasta para ellos.]_

 _(¿Si la frotamos nos aparecerá el genio de Aladin? Oh…frótala lo mismo nos canta No Hay un Genio Tan Genial me encanta esa canción.)_

 _[¿Y que se suponen que hacen convocar un dragón?]_

 _(Chupito por los Kamidogu de Mortal Kombat y Dragon Ball, ¿Esto tiene algo que se original?)_

"No"."Dijo simplemente volviendo a convocar a Yamato.

 _(Espera porque.)_

"Es obvio el pajarraco lameculos de Ozpin lo dijo cada una de ellas existe en una forma física, dejada atrás por los dioses antes de que abandonaran el Remanente, y cada uno de ellos es extraordinariamente poderoso. Si alguien recogiera los cuatro, podría cambiar el mundo." Prosiguió el chico

 _[¿Y por que destruirla y no usarla?]_

"Yo no quiero cambiarlo, quiero destruirlo y el mismo lo dijo el mundo, lo cual quiere decir que funciona a nivel planetario en Mierdant y si esta cosa es el conocimiento hay una posibilidad de que puede hacerte saber todo, puede saber mi nombre, porque la falsa Cinder escribió mi nombre en esa papel lo cual hace que haya una, una posibilidad de que sepa mi nombre y si lo dicen perderé mis poderes y seré vulnerable al destruirla aseguro mi victoria." Dijo el motivo por el que se había desplazado así ahí para terminar lo que él consideraba su mayor amenaza a fin de cuentas el conocimiento es poder.

 _[Eres bueno entre utilizar el combinar tus poderes con tus sentidos mejorados para tener la habilidad de copia de Taskmaster y esto ¿a veces no tienes la sensación de que desperdicias tu verdadero potencial enfocándote únicamente en el odio por este cáncer?]_

"No, y no soy bueno solo soy mediocre, cualquiera podía haber llegado a esa conclusión simplemente he hecho algo que cualquiera podía haber deducido." Dijo no viendo como alguien no podía darse cuenta de algo tan simple y por tanto no tenia merito por que cualquiera podría haber llegado a esa conclusión si él podía.

 _(¿Por qué te menosprecias tanto? Fuiste capaz pese a tu locura transitoria de llegara conclusión y de formar un plan Xanatos tú solo.)_

 _[Meh, más bien un Batman Gambit.]_

 _{Respondiendo a la voz del recuadro amarillo a su pregunta anterior los sentimientos son complejos y en muchos casos superan a la razón y supongo que esto es uno de eso casos de simplemente hazlo.}_

 _(Yo iba a decir utilizarla para saber dónde está la reliquia de la elección y saber si podía quitarle el libre albedrío y obligar a las mujeres a ser nuestras esclavas sexuales.)_

"No." Dijo rápido como esa idea no entraba en su mente y se preparo para dar el corte.

 _{Una pregunta ¿Por qué no usarla para averiguar el pasado de Cinder? Que ya es lo único que te interesa de este mundo.}_ Dijo Sam deteniéndolo otra vez de dar el corte meditando sobre ello, no mentiría decir que no estaba tentando de hacerlo encontrar por fin la respuesta al él ¿Por qué?

De donde nacía ese hambre de poder ese deseo de ser fuerte y temida, en otro tiempo hubiera sentido curiosidad y esa posibilidad ahora pasaba por su mente, ella era todo lo que le importaba y nunca supo nada de ella su pasado se mantuvo en misterio durante más de cinco años pese a que ya se habían desvelado el de la puta de pelo menta y el quickpollas, hasta ese gilipollas de Hazel se sabía su porque y solo llevaba dos putos años, ella en cinco no había obtenido nada más que una frase.

 _[En realidad con los poderes de Alex Mercer conseguirías el mismo resultado consumiéndola y podrías pasearte por ahí con su apariencia y ella formaría parte de ti por lo que estarías realizando su deseo de ser fuerte, temida, poderosa y también te pasearías por ah con su pelo, su piel, sus órganos…llevarías el yanderismo a otra escala.]_

 _(Pues ganaríamos con el cambio sobre todo en la ducha, incluso podríamos hacer porno lésbico ¿si se folla a una tía usando los poderes de Prototype para tener forma de mujer seguiría siendo hetero o seria homo?)_

El chico pensó por un momento esa la misma opción pero a la inversa.

 _[¿De verdad estas pensando eso? ¿Que te consuma ella a ti?]_

 _(Se supone y no te juzgo, estoy abierto a probar cosas nuevas, pero se supone que eres eres tú el que tiene que entrar en la mujer…no espera si el proceso es el correcto tú entrarías en ella pero no saldrías.)_

 _{Por no hablar de eso requiere que sea infectada por el virus y hay posibilidades de que ella no sobreviva al proceso.}_

 _(Otra opción sedúcela.)_

 _[Por favor incluso él sabe que Cinder no ama a nadie más que así misma, para ella los demás son herramientas para sus fines lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar es convertirse en su Haji lo que se traduce en un felpudo.]_

 _(Sigo diciendo que la seduzcas piénsalo ¿Quien más puede darle lo que tú? Sin doble sentido, Lord of Shadows eres vampiro le hincas el diente, le estarías ofreciéndole la inmortalidad y con los poderes vampiricos que ello conlleva ¿cómo iba a decir que no a eso? plus se convertiría en tú draculina por lo que estará ligada a ti, seria tu sierva y con la infección le estarás dando el poder de consumir a las maidens un 100% de tener ese poder para ella y ella te recompensara…generosamente.)_

 _[Si le recompensara, se lo llevara a la cama para hacerle bajar la guardia y consumirlo para tener todos sus poderes y a nosotros con él…bueno nosotros viviríamos felices en ella y tu morirías feliz por haberla visto desnuda la verdad en una buena idea todos salimos ganando.]_

 _{En última instancia la decisión es suya la cuestión es ¿Qué busca exactamente con esto?}_

El chico no lo sabía esa posibilidad solo paso en su mente como eso una posibilidad eso era todo, pero incluso ahora tenía miedo a la muerte pese a su virtual inmortalidad incluso si los mataba a todos simplemente iba a retroceder en el tiempo y volverlos a matar en un ciclo eterno de violencia y destrucción quizás eso era una buena forma de acabar una vez que perdiera por completo las ganas de vivir y tuviera dominados el cien por cien de sus poderes.

"No mentiré, no hay otra cosa que quiera saber más que su historia de fondo, eso es vital para un personaje mira Itachi Uchiha su muerte fue en el intermedio de la serie pero su historia de fondo salvo por completo su personaje dándole un increíble trasfondo que abarco hasta el final del manga." Dijo el chico como Itachi fue más impactante para la trama muerto que vivo debido a los acontecimientos que rodearon la masacre del clan Uchiha.

"Pero lo muertos viven en el pasado y cuando esa Puta Gallina, no mejor dicho ese puto de mierda de Miles Luna y ese Gilipollas de Kerry Shawcross decidieron hacerle todo lo que le hicieron y rematar lo horrible que fue el volumen 5 cuando decidieron matarla esa parte mi...al igual que ella fue enviada a ese abismo despareciendo en un abismo oscuro sin fondo y..." Con un movimiento realizo un corte diagonal partiendo la reliquia en dos. "Murió con ella."

 _(¡HAS MATADO LA TRAMA!)_

 _[Bueno no es como si tuviera sentido o consistencia para empezar y era horriblemente escrita creo que más bien lo podríamos considerar eutanasia.]_

"Y ahora salgamos de la caja." Dijo mientras Yamato de desvanecía y en su lugar convocaba una anillo amarillo de color amarillo.

* * *

 **Dentro de la sala circular**

"Le dejaste acceder a la cámara y no hiciste nada." Pudo oírse la voz de una mujer mientras su cara aparecía en el grimm medusa su piel era blanca con venas alrededor de los ojos que eran negros con escleróticas negras y un peinado extravagante con seis tocados atados alrededor de su pelo.

"No creí que fuera necesario estaba solo y es un varón no puede acceder a la reliquia." Explico Lionhearth dando una justificación mientras la mirada de la mujer se intensificaba. "Estaba…desarmado."

"¿Y por qué no la cogiste y hiciste el trabajo que se supone que se te…" Lo que fuera a decir fue interrumpido cuando el grimm sintió algo acercándose una sensación que recordaba al propio miedo pero no venía del cobarde fauno león.

"-Silbido- ¿Sabes? de no ser porque es físicamente imposible diría que lo estas poniendo cachondo." De entre las sombras que conducían a la sala circular el chico salió usando la armadura de Alex Mercer con el símbolo de los Siniestro Corps en el pecho mientras líneas amarillas recorrían sus brazos hasta las muñecas y piernas hasta los talones con su mano derecha brillando con el anillo en ella que tenia alzada mirando su palma el que había usado para localizar al director de la academia.

 _(Muy inteligente poniéndote la armadura de cuerpo completo a la hora de enfrentarte a un monstruo con tentáculos ya sabemos como suelen acabar esas cosas.)_

 _[Preguntemos aquí al Aslan que fue víctima de muerte por kiki.]_

"¿Es él?" Le pregunto Salem a Lionhearth que estaba viendo su nueva forma completamente distinta debido a la armadura pero si la voz por lo que asintió antes de pasar a evaluarlo con la mirada. "Así que tú eres el que ha acabado con toda una academia de Huntsman, tu solo una hazaña impre…"

"Y te voy a parar justo ahí." Dijo interrumpiendo a Salem lo que la mayoría consideraría un acto de locura. "Sé cómo va esto ahora viene la parte donde me invitas a unirme a ti y a tu legión de doom, secta o lo que puñetas sea y ya te adelanto que eso no va a pasar, puta resultado de intento cutre de Maléfica aborto de Voldemort." El plagio de Malefica se quedo quieta por un momento procesando lo que acababa de pasar era una situación nueva para ella nunca nadie se había atrevido a insultarla de esa manera en mucho tiempo era extraño pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la había insultado a ella.

 _[¿En serio no te has dado cuenta o es que verdaderamente te crees que ella es original?]_

 _(Pelo blanco, ojos rojos, esas coletas ridículas de peinado y si cuentas su adorno para el pelo también se divide en seis, bid bad final boss ¿Knights of the Old Republic 2?)_

Lionhearth miro con horror como se había atrevido a insultar a Salem, los tentáculos volaron hacia él chico que usando la fuerza de velocidad con su recién descubierta cantidad de vibración que necesitaba para ralentizar el tiempo simplemente usando su anillo convoco unas tijeras corto los tentáculos uno por uno antes de volver a su posición original.

Los tentáculos cayeron al suelo sin llegar a impactar en él chico reacciono sorprendido entendiendo por fin lo que querían decir alzando su dedo acusador a Salem "¡Eres un plagio de Darth Traya! Dios yo sabía que aquí todo era un plagio y siempre pensé que eras uno de Maléfica pero como puede estar tan ciego." El chico negó con la cabeza.

"Plagiar cuentos de hadas es una cosa, plagiar a los hollows pase, el caso del pajarraco lameculos utilizando la paleta del Dante cutre de DmC, vale, incluso plagiasteis a Ein Cowboy Bebop, puedo vivir con ello, pero ¡PLAGIAR A STAR WARS ESOS TRES HIJOS DE PUTA!" El chico apunto a Lionheart invocando un brazo mecánico atrapa peluches de color amarillo invocado por el anillo y anclarlo a la pared.

 _[¿Significa eso qué su objetivo es destruir La Fuerza?]_

 _(¿Como destruyes un concepto?)_

"Es obvio que no tienes ni idea a quien estas desafiando." Le advirtió Salem como estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida al atreverse a desafiarla.

"Si lo sé, a la fantasía sexual del que creo esta basura que tenia la fantasía de montarse un trió con Maléfica y Darth Traya." Dijo el chico juzgando lo que le parecía.

 _[Un poco de respeto por los difuntos.]_

 _(¿Por qué coño te importa Monty Oum? ni siquiera lo conocías además ahí tienes a Hitler esta muerto y no ves a nadie admirando a él o a su obra…bueno hay gente que si pero la mayoría no.)_

"Además ¿Qué vas a hacer? espera no me lo digas, ya lo se te vas a sentar y mientras notas como ese culo pálido tuyo engorda de tanto estar sentada en esa silla como si fueras Thanos, me mandaras a uno de tu monos de feria clichés estereotipados."

 _[La référence parfaite.]_

"¿Y cuál será? ¿La versión de vuestro Capitán de Hellsing? que es un plagio elevado al cubo."

"¿el loco genérico? tengo entendido que le gustan los chistes de ojos yo tengo uno de colas que le encantara a su culo." Dijo el chico.

 _{Amenaza de sodomía implícita}_

¿O será el gilipollas con bigote?" El chico se detuvo por un momento dándose cuenta de los tres al que más ganas tenia de golpear.

Tan serio como pudo poner sono su tono la miro a través del vidente. "Por favor, dime que vas a ser el gilipollas del bigote." Le pregunto en tono como si estuviera pidiendo un favor a alguien.

"Y por supuesto les pedirás que me lleven con vida por que por lo visto ¡Que tu puto nombre sea el de tu equipo y el del la serie no es suficiente armadura de la trama!"

 _(De algún modo tenían que justificar el por qué guerreros más fuertes y más experimentados y Cinder y no la estoy menospreciando todo lo contrario la estoy poniendo por encima del resto que podría fácilmente reducirla a cenizas no matara a esa enana inútil.)_

 _[Oh por favor no tuvieron pelotas cuando hicieron Kevab a la puta albina quiero decir la serie se llama RWBY ¿verdaderamente se siente que tienen sensación de peligro? siempre se salvan milagrosamente por guion y usando los tópicos que se consideran escritura perezosa como las deux ex machina, Chejov gun y el gran maldito héroe apareciendo en el ultimo segundo conveniencias argumentales tan convenientes que son tan forzadas que resultan estúpidas.]_

Salem parecía ligeramente sorprendida podía identificar a dos de los tres de los que hablaba pues no fu difícil distinguir que se refería a Tyran y Watts pero lejos de eso este sujeto había conseguido enfurecerla no tolerando de nadie una falta de respeto hacia su persona.

"¿Con vida? Oh no muchacho tú no vas a vivir y espero por tu bien que te maten porque si te traen ante mi si alguna vez nos conocemos desearas, no me suplicaras por algo tan dulce como la muerte cuando haya acabado contigo."

"Oh ya lamento el haberte conocido y el haber visto esta mierda que me jodió la evasión de la realidad, pero a diferencia de ti." El chico lanzo a Lionhearth contra una de las paredes. "Yo no necesito ayuda." Dijo disparando una ráfaga de energía amarilla que destruyo al grimm.

 _{Eso es debatible.}_

"Y en cuento a ti." Utilizando el anillo como un látigo envolvió la pierna de Lionhearth.

"Por Favor, déjame ir." Le suplico el director invocando misericordia.

"Si bueno lo haría pero, como dijiste…" El chico dijo casualmente antes de agravas el tono lleno de rencor. "Es culpa de Cinder."

 _(Call back a sus últimos momentos en el capítulo 14 del volumen 5.)_

 _[Bueno técnicamente es cierto en ambos sentidos.]_

"Gracias por elegir viajes hater vengativo como su último viaje, destino Vale con escala en El Infierno, mientras sufre en el viaje disfrutara viendo pasar su vida por delante de sus ojos, no se molesten en buscar las salidas de emergencia, no hay." Dijo el chico imitando aún capitán de vuelo hablando antes de iniciar el despegue.

 _[¿Aquí hay infierno?]_

"Le preguntaremos al plagio de Luke y Aang cuando lo encontremos." Dijo como él tenia la respuesta de lo que había después de la muerte.

 _(Pero si masacramos a los estudiantes esto quiere decir que es entre el volumen 2 o volumen 3 luego Ozpin esta vivo...Oh lo vamos a matar.)_

"Por favor, es…" El chico corrió usando la velocidad de Flash mientras el directo era arrastrado por el suelo como si fuera un esquiador acuático, solo que no había agua.

Lionhearth chillo de dolor mientras era arrastrado en el suelo con su piel quemándose por la fricción de estar en contacto con el suelo mientras su aura lo hacia lo mejor que podía hasta que comenzó a parpadear ya rota la piel entro en contacto con el suelo siendo arañada mas y mas mientras era perforada atravesando la epidermis dejando rastros de sangre mientras chillaba horriblemente de dolor. Su cráneo no tuvo mejor suerte quemando su melena grisácea mientras notaba como la raíz del pelo era quemada y comenzó a rayar el cráneo llegando al cerebro con la parte trasera de su cuerpo cediendo también.

El chico freno dándose la vuelta mientras soltaba la cuerda y Lionhearth voló hacia él cuando formo un muro de ladrillos el miedo del león cobarde lo hizo solido tan sólido que cuando impacto contra estampándose contra él no se abollo ni un milimetro.

Sus huesos se quebraron mientras era aplastado en la pared con sangre y en su cabeza liberando algo de sesos en ella mientras la piel debido a los huesos rotos se abrían en los poros de la piel sacando sangre quedando como una mancha roja en la pared por debajo de su cuerpo, él chico disipo el muro con el cuerpo del anciano león fauno cayendo inerte al suelo.

 _(Ouch.)_

 _[Bueno murió como vivió, arrastrándose ¿y ahora qué?]_

"Volvemos a Vale." Dijo el chico moviéndose hacia ese reino.

* * *

 **Vale**

"Bueno aquí esta…" El chico se agacho cuando un Nevermore voló por encima de él rumbo a la zona donde parecía desarrollarse una batalla. "¿Que ha pasado aquí?"

 _[Bueno por lo visto nuestra destrucción a causado una especie de efecto mariposa y la horas en las que hemos estado fuera obviamente como la gente no tenía ni idea de que paso cuando el 20 % de su ciudad fue destruida y como el no sabemos es el mayor temor junto la paranoia de ¿y si me pasa a mi? Muerte de familiares y resentimientos y dolor de heridos eso ha dado como resultado un aumento de la actividad grimm, lo que probablemente ha llevado a los Huntsmans a la frontera y es posible que Cinder viendo la debilidad de las defensas haya adelantado su plan antes de tiempo haciendo que el ataque se produzca ahora.] Dijo la voz del recuadro amarillo mientras el chico miraba y oía los rugidos, gritos y disparos._

"Oh, maravilloso es como la batalla de Londres de Ultimate Hellsing." Dijo como ahora mismo había tres bandos en disputa.

 _(¿Nosotros somos, Iscariote, Millennium o Hellsing?)_


	4. Y por la presente

_"Caballeros, me gusta la guerra." –_ El Mayor

* * *

 _(Cuando la fortuna te sonríe al llevar a cabo algo tan violento y terrible como una venganza, es una prueba irrefutable no sólo de que Dios existe, sino de que estás cumpliendo su voluntad…Y es por eso por qué de ser un bando seriamos Iscariote.)_

El chico siguió mirando a la ciudad alternando desde la zona de la academia el lugar donde había desatado la explosión y la nave de Atlas mientras nevermores y algunos grimm con forma de grifo sobrevolaban esa zona y algunos por arriba de él de hecho el mismo nevermore sobrevolaba la zona pendiente de él sintiéndose atraído por el anillo que resplandecía en su dedo.

 _[Y yo mantengo que somos Millennium por que al igual que ellos le estamos declarando la guerra contra todos.]_

 _{El nevemore está volviendo y nos tiene en su campo de visión.}_

"¿Me comparas con los nazis? Aunque siendo justos Millennium en si no buscaba continuar con el plan de un Reich de mil años más bien se valieron de sus recursos para sus propios fines." Dijo el chico recordando como El Mayor mato a varios subordinados que se rebelaron contra él alegando que se había desviado de las ordenes y como mando a devorar a los líderes restantes antes de partir a Londres.

 _[Como El Mayor pero paradójicamente mientras él lo hizo por su amor por la guerra nosotros lo hacemos por odio y no nos engañemos estamos igual de perturbados.]_

"Llamar mundo a esta estercolero es un halago demasiado grande." Dijo el chico como este mundo sin una lógica o leyes pese a que estaban preestablecidas viviendo prácticamente de la suspensión de la incredulidad con esas reglas no valiendo mas que una mierda resumiéndose todo en guion.

Mientras el nevermore comenzó a descender el picado preparando sus garrar para abalanzarse sobre su presa.

 _[Lo curioso es que esto lo podríamos haber acabado ya si siguieras mi consejo de hace el supermovimiento de Doomsday o si no hubieras vendido tus juegos de DBZ.]_

 _{Los poderes otorgados de ese juego implicaría la supervivencia en el espacio por lo que la única preocupación seria alejarse del rango de la explosión.}_

"Se me estropeo la play 2 y no o es culpa mía que los Budokai Tenkaichi sean los mejor que han sacado, a excepción del Ultimate." Dijo el chico justificándose como esa saga le puso el listón muy alto pero si era una decisión que tenía que admitir que lamentaba mientras el nevermore aterrizaba en el suelo expandiendo sus alas desatando una corriente de viento.

 _(Lo bastante justo.)_

 _[¿Y los Xenoverse?]_

"Meh." Su cabeza comenzó a doler señal de su sentido arácnido cuando el nevermore descendió su cabeza sobre él viéndolo como presa fácil. "Shazam."

El nevermore recibió el impacto del rayo siendo fulminado al instante cayendo al suelo con el chico usando su velocidad para salir de ahí de espaldas no prestando atención al cuerpo del enorme pájaro no sintiéndose orgulloso de hacer algo tan mundano y simple como matar a un grimm.

"Está bien para jugar por la tarde para hacerte un personaje y pasarte el Modo Historia pero no para comprarlo quizás pedírselo emprestado a un amigo." Dijo el chico mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer a continuación mientras miraba la situación. "¿Sois mi cerebro?"

 _[En realidad no queda muy claro sobre todo porque la voz blanca apareció después de que Thor redujera a Deadpool y Madcap a cenizas y ahí cuando Deadpool absorbió a Madcap mientras se regeneraban paso a ser la voz del recuadro blanco pero después se separo y continuo con la voz blanca luego existe la posibilidad de que si seamos tu cerebro o solo somos imaginación tuya resultado de que el poder se te haya subido a la cabeza o simplemente has perdido el juicio, bueno el poco que te quedaba.]_

 _{He de señalar que dado los años en activos de los personajes de cómics y sus reinicios, interpretaciones de autor junto con varios escritores a lo largo de los años sin un final a la vista y variantes en la historia de acuerdo a sus necesidades junto con la línea temporal de los cómics no es posible tener una linea de tiempo fluida y estable.}_

 _(Pero en los comics no dan fechas o dicen en qué año se encuentran lo que les permite jugar malabares y el lector le da menos vueltas a x tiempo no como cierta serie cuya línea temporal donde no encontramos que es una bullshit, hablando de cómics ¿sabes que Rooster Teeth llego a un acuerdo con DC para sacar comics de RWBY? o mejor dicho CVFY.)_

El chico decidió ignorar ese hecho mientras recordaba DC y miraba a su alrededor notando la falta de un dragón caga grimms en el aire.

 _[¿RWBY y DC? Pero si no pegan nada]_

"Por lo de que DC es más oscuro y triste no sé de donde viene esa fama yo he leído cómics de Suicide Squad y otros y tampoco lo veo tan oscuro y deprimente como lo pitan." Dijo el chico nunca viendo eso más que como una exageración.

 _[Primero dijo el tipo que desarrollo un hater inhumano por un show de internet, segundo tu juegas a Eroges de Black Lilith y leíste el manga de Blattle Royale tu percepción de oscuro y perturbador está muy por encima del estándar.]_

 _(¿Cómo puede jugar a erogues si el ordenador no reconoce la transcripción japonesa?)_

"Vas panel de control seleccionas configuración regional de idioma administrativos y seleccionas Japonés ¿Por qué eso es relevante?" Dijo el chico confundido respecto al continuo cambio de tema de conversaciones que lo hacía confuso o para relajar la tensión u olvidar que ya no volvería a su mundo.

 _{¿Cuál es el punto de jugar a eroges? todos generalmente son elegir una frase y ver escenas de sexo y no entiendes japonés conseguirías el mismo resultado buscando las imágenes directamente de internet.}_

"Bueno digamos que la actuaciones de voz son...ayudan a la inmersión." Dijo el chico no creyéndose que estaba teniendo esta conversación siendo algo que mantenía oculto por la vergüenza que significaba _._

 _{Entiendo…estimulación.}_

 _(Lo has pillado.)_

 _[Bien volviendo a donde estamos, ¿siguiente paso?]_

"Bien supongamos por un momento que esta mierda tiene lógica el ataque en esa basura se produjo porque esos idiotas vieron morir a A-63." Dijo llevándose la manos a sus bolsillos del chándal mientras caminaba eso le ayudaba a pensar.

 _{Analizando en una llamada a como Penny es un androide puro metálico como A-16 de DBZ y lo 63 es una regla conocida de internet de que cada yo masculino o femenino tiene una versión inversa de genero en este caso llama a la androide conocida como Penny es una plagio de A-16 en basa a que ambos son pelirrojos y comparten el esquema verde negro de sus atuendos.}_

 _[¿Piensas explicar cada referencia?]_

 _(No te metas con Sam está tratando de comprender el sentido del humor y seamos honesto tiene un muy mal ejemplo.)_

"Luego soltó un gran discurso para alimentar la desconfianza entre los reinos y aumentar la paranoia de la gente lo que intensifico el miedo que se acentuó cuando el saco de semen de Mary Poppins y Alex Delarge tomaron el control de la nave de Ironwood y provocaron la orden 66 aumentando el miedo y la desconfianza." El chico repaso la lista de todo lo acontecido durante la batalla final mientras los recuerdos venían a él.

 _(El viejo cliché de la nave nodriza controla todos los androides.)_

 _{Una táctica y diseño poco eficientes.}_

 _[La autentica preguntas es ¿si todos los que estaban en ese estadio eran estudiantes como es que el 95% salió corriendo? cuando tienen taquillas voladoras que traen armas y con esa basura excusa de la trama que es el aura pueden usar cualquier cosa como arma como demostró esa pelea de comida.]_

 _{Provocar una pelea de comida en ineficiente y un gran error en un mundo donde la subsistencia fuera de los reinos en teoría limitada eso quiere decir que la producción de carne, trigo y otros nutrientes esenciales es limitada y por lógica escasa y sin embargo lo desperdician en una pelea de comida como si no fuera nada o lo ignoraron completamente luego eso contribuye a que la construcción de este mundo sea un fracaso.}_

 _[Bien hecho Sam poniendo más agujeros a este queso gruyer.]_

"Pero yo cause mas negatividad por que mate a más personas lo que atrajo a mas grimm o eso supuse pero como no han tomado el control de la nave nodriza no ha empleado a los androides para atacar a la población por lo tanto no están lo bastante aterrorizados por que tienen esperanza de que Atlas los salve y no ha tenido oportunidad de hacer su discurso aún pese al ataque." Dijo el chico mientras miraba la gran torre que era la CCT teniendo una idea.

"Vamos a darles espectáculo." Dijo el chico mientras miraba su anillo antes de salir corriendo moviéndose por la ciudad buscando algo cuando algo atrajo su atención.

Un grupo de grimms en concreto beowolf estaban persiguiendo a un par de civiles pero eso no era lo que le importaba sino lo que paso delante en el camino había un perro blanco con manchas marrones en su cabeza hasta sus orejas pelaje blanco con una mancha marrón en su lado derecho que le abarca el centro del torso hasta las costillas.

El perro estaba mal herido debido a que la multitud que huyo y lo había pisoteado corriendo por sus vidas con uno de los que le piso en el suelo tratando de levantarse rápido agarrando la pierna de otro para intentar tirarlo y ganar tiempo por supuesto debido a la velocidad a la que se movía para él era cámara lenta así que cogió al perro y se lo llevo a una de las zonas que todavía no se había visto afectada por el ataque.

El perro miro confundido cuando noto el calor corporal de las manos del chico que lo miro quedando confundido.

 _(Oh, qué buena persona somos.)_

El chico soltó al perro en el suelo que se desplomo en el suelo teniendo una pata rota trasera gimiendo de dolor en un sonido casi lloroso.

 _[Y ahora nos lo vamos a quedar entableremos amistad y crearemos un vinculo irrompible entre amo y mascota nos iremos suavizando entenderemos la belleza de este mundo y dejaremos nuestra venganza para unirnos a los héroes y salvar el mundo.]_

"Más bien estaba pensando en echar más carne al asador." Dijo el chico inclinándose sobre su rodilla acariciando y admirando al perro no tenia collar lo que quería decir que o era un vagabundo o simplemente no lo tenía y se extravió de su dueño o simplemente lo abandono para salvar su vida.

No importaba dado que trasformo su mano derecha en las garras de Alex Mercer y usando los poderes de Noctis convoco otra arma pero no era un arma propiamente dicha era el contenedor que contenía el venom de Bane.

 _[¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?]_

"No." Dijo el chico mientras cortaba uno de los tubos con el líquido verde bañando parcialmente con su dedo tocando la sustancia mientras el perro era ajeno a lo que estaba pensando o pasando, mientras el chico utilizo las garras para araña un poco de su carne lo suficiente para sentir una punza de dolor y un poco de sangre que se curó enseguida pero quedo un poco de sangre mezclada en el venom.

El chico extendió su dedo humano al perro que lo lamió.

El chico se levanto mientras era mirado por el perro.

 _(No ha funcionado ¿probamos con el intercambio de saliva?)_

"Bueno era solo…" El perro comenzó a gemir de dolor cuando su pata trasera se contorsionaba horriblemente curándose pero no solo eso empezó a agrandarse desarrollando su musculatura que era negra hasta que parte de sus músculos eran visibles debido al desgarramiento de la piel y pronto todo su cuerpo que comenzó a hacer lo mismo mientras perdía pelaje.

 _[¿Le diste el Blacklight o el Redlight?]_

"¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?" Dijo sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo mientras siguió viendo la horrible transformación del perro.

Su cuerpo comenzó a agrandar horriblemente sus patas delanteras se agrandaron más que las traseras mientras su cráneo sufría el mismo destino comenzando expandirse con horribles sonidos de crack con su mandíbula abriendo camino desgarrando la piel alrededor de cabeza mientras la boca que quedo colgando haciéndose más pequeña ante sus fauces que crecía.

 _(Creo que voy a…)_

 _[Creo que se está convirtiendo en un cazador de [Prototype]]_

Finalmente termino su pelaje había desaparecido siendo en su lugar una piel sin pelaje con músculos abultado nacidos de la fuerza de la droga venom con sus patas delanteras más grandes que las traseras estaban cubiertas por biomasa negra endurecida, como dijo la voz del recuadro amarillo se parecía a un cazador pero con su cabeza en forma de perro con ojos pequeños y deforme dándole un aspecto horripilante con sus músculos desarrollados.

 _(Oh Dios es horrible.)_

 _[Es repugnante da grima es como si un perro se hubiera follado a una rata, la rata hubiera parido esa cría se la hubiera follado Jason Voorhees después de que la hubiera violado Freddy Krueger junto con el mapa topográfico de Utah.]_

 _(Ni un coreano tocaría a ese perro, ni Cara de Cuero lo usaría para hacer chili.)_

El chico miro un tanto aprensivo mientras reflexionaba sobre lo dicho por las voces. "No puedo llamarlo RWBY seria confuso." Dijo como le estaba costando mirar al perro y no podía llamarlo así, aunque dentro de poco eso dejaría de ser un problema. "Lo llameros Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr."

 _(Que nombre más largo.)_

 _[¿Por qué Jr?]_

"Porque los senior ya existen y son los que escriben esa mierda." Dijo el chico de donde saco los nombres agregando insulto remplazando Miles por Mierda y Shawcross por Shitcross.

 _{Es posible que muestre hostilidad.}_

El chico se rió de eso. "Sí, estoy seguro de que a cualquiera de esos dos les importa la opinión de un chico con un idioma diferente al suyo del que no saben nada y perteneciente a una región en la que RWBY tiene fandom prácticamente inexistente." El chico se encogió de hombros para enfatizar su falta de preocupación mientras citaba con sarcasmo. "Además ¿que van hacer? matar a Cinder, ah no espera ya lo hicieron."

 _{Me refería al perro.}_

El perro miro al chico a través de sus ojos seriamente antes de ladrar e intentar saltar arriba de él con el chico moviéndose para que no le tocara.

 _(Se nos revela ¡Préndele fuego antes de que se reproduzca y tenga crías!)_

"Esa es la idea." Dijo el chico como esperaba que desatar exactamente lo que quería el virus por todo Remnant. "Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr"

El chico señalo hacia delante "Ve, se libre ve mundo crece y multiplícate." El chico desapareció dejando un destello usando la fuerza de velocidad para ir a donde quería desde el principio.

Mientras el perro se quedo mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido acercando su hocico al suelo en un intento de captar el olor del chico, antes de pasar a cumplir lo dicho y comenzar a atacar a los civiles para iniciar la propagación de la infección.

* * *

 **Minutos después.**

El chico llego a uno de los lugares que estaba buscando y desde luego fue pura suerte la sede de televisión del canal que tenía un cartel enorme por fuera con el nombre en él.

 _[You fucking killing me.]_

 _(Hahaahaahahahahaha.)_

 _{VOX obvia alusión a la cadena FOX.}_

"Si todavía estuviera en mi mundo, el día que RWBY hubiera hecho algo innovador y original seria el mismo día que pasaría lo mismo que paso cuando Mandy sonrió." Dijo el chico recordando ese capítulo donde ese evento provoco que todo el universo se desprendiera de la realidad.

 _{El chiste está en que tu mundo se desprendería de la realidad por qué ser original para este show es ir en contra del orden natural de la cosas.}_

 _[En serio, no es tan difícil ser original solo mira a DBZ y su ZTV simple pero propio.]_

 _(Oh vamos pensad en positivo podemos ver como se hacen los Cyanson ahahahahah, no no no mejor vemos Family Girl hahahhahah, no espera espera Atlasian Dad, Atlasian Dad. Hahahahaah.)_

El chico se dio cuenta de algo y como se fue sin saber si al final se produjo la compra de derechos de personajes de Disney a FOX. "Oye si hay un FOX eso quiere decir ¿que también tendrán un plagio de Deadpool?"

 _(ha….No ha tenido gracia.)_

 _[Las bromas hay que saber cuándo pararlas antes de que se vuelvan ofensivas. De todos modos ¿Podemos repasar que quieres conseguir con esto?]_

"Es obvio el anillo se alimenta de miedo tal como el cómic de Injustice 2 el temor de todo el planeta durante La Guerra Superman y El Cuerpo de Siniesto contra los Grenn Lanterns alimento los poderes de Superman hasta el punto de que pudo arrastrar a un Guardián y Mogo al sol." Dijo el chico recordando semejante demostración de poder.

 _(¿Estás seguro de que funcionara así?)_

"Bueno esta en los cómics de Injustice que es de donde provienen mis poderes aunque…" El chico hizo una pausa recordando cuando se leyó los cómics de Injustice y Mortal Kombat para luego ser completamente ignorados en las cinemáticas de los videojuegos.

 _[¿Aunque Los cómics basados es historias con el logo de NetherRealm Studios sean completamente discontinuos?]_

"No todos eh... Victor Zsasz." Dijo encontrando problemas para que de su boca saliera ese apellido.

(Si asesinado por Damian en ambos pero con una diferencia de 4 años.)

"El cómic de Mortal Kombat."

 _(En el juego Goro tiene brazos, Kotal Khan da el golpe de estado y Ermac se pasa a su bando en el acto mientras que en el cómic sigue de parte de Milena hasta el final, y mientras que Kotal Khan recrimina a La Tierra por no contar con el Mundo Exterior para protegerlo en el cómic rechazo participar en su protección voluntariamente y al final bueno en realidad el juego y el comic ambos son canon en su propio universo pero no tienen o ignoran la continuidad entre ambos.)_

 _[Como hizo esta mierda que paso de usar dólares a lienes.]_

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _[Alex DeLarge, en este punto no estoy sorprendido, lo que me sorprendería seria encontrar algo que no sea plagiado.]_

"Valéis hasta el último **centavo**." _Dijo un tipo con el pelo naranja un sombrero negro al igual con un abrigo blanco pantalones y zapatos negros de ojos verdes después de ver cómo sus matones recibieron una paliza de una niña escuálida y canija._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 _(¿Entonces aceptan dólares aquí? O es otra limpiada de culo de los que escribieron esta basura.)_

 _{La teoría requiere experimentación práctica.}_

 _(No tenemos dinero.)_

 _[¿Si tú eres español como sabes inglés?]_

"No tengo respuesta para eso supongo que también es cosa de ella." Dijo el chico como debió de hacer algo para que pudiera comunicarse con los demás.

 _(Como las plagios de Avatar la repuesta a que del puto culo se haya sacado cuatro chicas con poderes mágicos del culo es que lo hizo un mago.)_

 _[No sabemos que es ella exactamente.]_

 _{Me refería al anillo.}_

"Hablando de todo un poco." Al igual que antes cuando convoco la cabeza de medusa, el objeto que quería apareció delante de él materializándose en su mano era una amuleto dorado con una joya verde en el centro, el amuleto que era conocido en el universo de Mortal Kombat como el amuleto de Shinnok cortesía de los objetos y armas de Mortal Kombat específicamente Quan Chin. "Y lo llevo durante todo el juego y nadie reacciono lo que es una falla de guion."

 _[Si bien la historia de Mortal Kombat tiene sus fallos de guion, te gusta Mortal Kombat ¿A qué viene meterte con él?]_

"Yo ya no tengo expectativas por nada y miro todo sin ilusión." Dijo el chico amargado como había perdido por completo las expectativas en cualquier cosa, ahora si veía algo o lo decepcionaba o era un meh.

 _(Así que eres Bran después de convertirse en el cuervo de tres ojos.)_

El chico frunció el ceño como en un solo noche los cuervos pasaron a ser una de sus aves icónicas gracias a cierto comics a ser un recordatorio de alguien aquello que odiaba de hecho algo en el comenzó a crecer como una rabia que ardía en su interior _._

 _(Centrémonos en lo positivo tenemos el amuleto de Shinnok…¿Qué hace?)_

Con ese comentario el chico comenzó a admirar el amuleto sintiendo el poder que emanaba y lo alentaba a usarlo.

 _[Potenciar los poderes del portador, succionar almas, abrir portales, desintegrar a seres inferiores y sellar a gente en su interior.]_

 _(¿Qué es un ser inferior?)_

 _{Todo aquel que no tenga nombre y carezca de relevancia para la trama, lo que vosotros entendéis como mooks.}_

 _[Lo cual significa que es efectivo con el 95% de la población de este planeta…a quien quiero engañar el 97%.]_

 _{Recomiendo precaución al usarlo en base a Mortal Kombat X.}_

* * *

 **Flashback**

Jhonny Cage controla do por el youtuber que subió el video del modo historia de Mortal Kombat X venció a Shinnok en su pelea mientras en un primer plano era enfocado "De veras eres un dios caído." Dijo burlonamente tras haberle ganado.

Shinnok se levanto no aceptando la derrota mientras Cage era bañado por un halo verde que como un campo de fuerza bañaba su cuerpo el mismo que le protegió contra el poder del amuleto de Shinnok y incremento sus habilidades.

¡Jhonny Cage! Fue llamado por Raiden que era un espectador del combate permaneciendo al margen debilitado por el vio el combate antes de darse cuenta del amuleto que yacía bajo los pies de Jhonny. "¡El amuleto!"

Jhonny Cage miro al objeto en el suelo antes de poner su pie sobre él y hacer un pase de tacón a Raiden que lo atrapo y apunto hacia Shinnok desatando su energía con el dios antiguo caído proyectando un corriente de energía que fue consumida por la del amuleto que comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta que fue consumido por el amuleto quedando sellado en él.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 _[Que ironía, Shinnok sellado en su propio amuleto.]_

 _(Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que…)_

"Si lo sé, Jhonny Cage es de Renmant ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Aunque eso explica su estupidez y ese guionazo que parece escrito por los mierdas de RWBY, de la nada saca un poder especial que le basta para ganar al malo." Dijo sarcásticamente como una vez más se veía otro plagio y un guionazo tan malo como todos los de RWBY que básicamente es la única manera de que gana el bando de RWBY.

 _[Siendo justos MK nunca ha sido conocido por sus historias sino por su violencia.]_

 _(Si chupito por eso, pero más importante, le quitaron dos tallas de sujetador a Sonya.)_

 _{Y el amuleto puede usarse en nuestra contra así que recomiendo ser cuidadosos, a diferencia de Shinnok nosotros no tenemos acólitos para que nos liberen si quedamos atrapados en su interior.}_

 _(¿No era perjudicial para cualquiera que no fuera un dios?)_

El chico recordó cuando lo uso Mileena con Kotal Khan que dio como resultado que el brazo de Mileena estuviera visiblemente dañado.

 _[Bueno nosotros somos…¿Qué somos?]_

 _(¿Un dios espectro vampírico krytoniano demoníaco bacteriológico cryomancer mutado con diferentes ADNs de distintas especies sensible a la fuerza elegido como capeón por los dioses antiguos de Grecia y Egipto descendiente de los Isu, perteneciente a la familia real de Lucis?)_

El chico se molesto por eso "¿Dios?" El chico con sus brazos pidió calma "Tampoco nos volvamos locos." Dijo como llamarse así mismo dios era algo excesivo para él.

 _(Creo…que es un poco tarde para eso.)_

"Lo que considero una lástima es que me cargara el anillo de linterna verde, hubiera terminado con eso para demostrar que hablo en serio." Dijo el chico como lamentaba esa pérdida aunque otra idea paso por su mente.

 _(Saca otro.)_

"Se rompió recuerdas." Dijo recordando cómo se presento aquí en un alarde de poder y queriendo matar a tantos Remanentes lo utilizo para desatar una explosión que se llevo por delante más de una cuarta parte de la ciudad

 _[¿Olvidas nuestro origen verdad?]_

"¿De los rincones más oscuros de mi mente que finalmente demuestran que me he vuelto loco?" Pregunto el chico suponiendo que era esa la respuesta.

 _(Si, pero ¿de qué juego venimos?)_

"Deadpool." Dijo el chico siguiendo sin entender.

 _[¿Y que hizo Deadpool en el juego?]_

"Matar, saltar, romper la cuarta pared eh ir literalmente a lo loco." Dijo el chico en qué consistía principalmente el juego.

 _{Quieren decir su habilidad de sacar objetos de la nada.}_

"Deadpool dejo de hacer eso después de Marvel Now y no nunca me gusto usarlo en los fanfics protagonizados por el es demasiado hax." Dijo el chico como si bien era posiblemente la habilidad más útil del mercenario bocaza la encontraba demasiado excesiva además en los últimos años los escritores de cómics le habían quitado dicha habilidad para aumentar el suspense y la sensación de peligro.

"Además no se usar ni la mitad de los poderes ¿Cómo se supone que funciona? ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer? voy a meter la mano en los bolsillo de mi chándal y de la nada voy a sacar un anillo de Green Lantern." Dijo realizando la acción narrada y cono si fuera el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon en su mano apareció dicho anillo.

"Debería sacar otros 9." Reflexiono el chico recordando la batalla de Brainiac y Lex Luthor y llevar uno en cada dedo.

"Hablando de anillos." Utilizando los poderes venidos de Noctis la silueta de distintas armas entre ellas el de Lucii era negro con una joya blanca en el centro el chico lo miro tentado de ponérselo.

 _[Para el carro Little Richard.]_

 _(Recuerda Kingsglaive.)_

Como para no hacerlo admitió el chico antes incluso de la salida del juego miro esa película y fue ya parecido un tiempo lejano por que vio esa película sin expectativas simplemente para cuando comprara el juego entender mejor la historia y fue toda una sorpresa por lo que termino gustándole y lo que más le gusto la batalla de Nyx Ulric contra Glauca. Pero también recordaba lo que significaba ponerse el anillo.

"No…tendría que pasar, es una copia como el anillo que forjaron Talion y el fantasma del Elfo." Dijo recordando Sombras de Guerra.

 _(Ese anillo sí que hubiera sido útil.)_

"Sé exactamente por qué piensas eso." Dijo el chico intuyendo a lo que se refería la voz del recuadro blanco como sus otras conversaciones encaminada a la subyugación de la féminas y siendo justos la verdad es que siempre quiso ese juego por los asedios y el famoso sistema némesis pero cuando salió no tenía la PlayStation 4 y luego no lo encontraba por ningún lado y donde él vivía era difícil de conseguir.

Tras meditarlo el anillo de Lucii se desvaneció como si fueran fragmentos de cristal decidiendo no usarlo.

El chico entro abriendo la puerta sin nadie a la vista excepto, los muebles que habían sido usados como barricada improvisada por los que se habían quedado ahí para trasmitir.

El chico camino hacia los terminales de recepción "Vale, Sam te toca ¿puedes desde aquí piratear la seña de la torre para que trasmita por todos los canales?" Le pregunto a la I.A de su cabeza mientras apuntaba él con Sam procediendo a piratear los sistemas.

 _{Hecho}_

 _(¿Así de fácil?)_

 _[Inteligencia artificial con entendimiento y conocimientos de tecnología avanzada de viaje espacial del siglo XXII contra básicamente un software de compañía telefónica que además de ser toda centralizada es decir todo entra y sale por el mismo sitio fue diseñada por idiotas.]_

 _(Curiosamente estas desprestigiando a Cinder porque ella puede piratear fácilmente esos sistemas.)_

"De eso ya se ocuparon el puto y el gilipollas cuando decidieron usar el Volumen 5 para hacerla ¡quedar como una ¡idiota solo para lamerle el puto coño a la puta gallina y lamer el culo al gilipollas del bigote!" El puñetazo que soltó contra la mesa destrozándolo por completo incluido los equipos de donde saltaron chispas.

 _{Es decir que te molesta porque la dejaron en ridículo para demostrar que lo listo que eran los otros dos, sin embargo como bien estas demostrando la venganza puede cegarte y llevarte a comerte errores.}_

 _[Si te sirve de consuelo ella fue más inteligente que la Puta Gallina a fin de cuentas, le gano la mano solo fallando por guion además el plan de esa zorra plagiada de Akame Ga Kill era un plan estúpido desde el principio, voy a coger lo que el plagio de Darth Traya quiere así seguro que deja de perseguirme.]_

"No, no me sirve." Dijo el chico cubriéndose con la armadura de Protype y desapareciendo en un destello moviéndose piso por piso hasta llegar a donde quería.

* * *

 **Unos segundos después**

Un fauno toro de cuernos blancos con gafas negras con el pelo engominado y un mechón delante del centro de su frente con gafas negras y un traje negro con un camisa de cuello azul con una corbata negra.

"Se pide a ciudadanos que acudan a los refugios más cercanos mientras Los Hunstman y el ejercito atlasiano hacen todo lo posible para…" Si saber muy bien como el fauno sintió una corriente de viento irrumpiendo en la habitación se encontraba atrapado cuando su cuello fue agarrado y levantado por una abominación humanoide que estaba delante de él de perfil a la cámara.

 _[Espera…el presentador del VOX News ¿es un fauno?]_

 _(Progreso.)_

 _{La naturaleza del chiste esta en como que FOX News es conocida por su parcialidad con el partido conservador de los Estados Unidos y al mismo tiempo debilita la idea del racismo en este mundo.}_

Todos los televisores que estaban en Renmant se cambiaron para mostrar el canal VOX News incluido el director de una academia y más tarde un general que recibió la noticia.

 _[Estamos en Prime Time.]_

 _(De nada por la audiencia plagio de Rupert Murdoch que tendrá un nombre de color de acuerdo a esa estúpida norma del creador de esta basura que es un plagio a como Dragon Ball nombra a su personajes con nombre de fruta.)_

"El siguiente programa contiene violencia, lenguaje inapropiado y situaciones para adultos no recomendables para menores, ver con discreción, si hay vida inteligente captando esta señal, no os molestéis en venir no la hay, créeme en este estercolero de mierda no vais a encontrar ninguna, repito aquí no hay más que idiotas y por favor si alguien está viendo esto no apoyéis el producto oficial verlo a través de intermediarios que ofrecen el contenido ilegitimo gratuitamente y si estás viendo esto de nuevo por youtube instala el Adblock Plus o mejor descárgalo ilegalmente o mejor no veas esta basura para imbéciles." Procedió apretar su cuello estrujándolo con los ojos abierto con sangre saliendo por ellos al igual que sus orejas mientras su cuello quedo aplastado mientras el cámara y el resto del plantel miraron aterrorizados, y entonces lo sintió el miedo alimentando su anillo estaba funcionando.

El chico estaba vestido en su armadura con el anillo amarillo en su dedo dándole la misma apariencia que cuando se enfrento a Lionhearth para comprobar si podía impulsarse con el miedo.

 _[Lo increíble es que en verdad en paguen a gente a por hacer esta mierda.]_

 _(Eso debieron pensar todos los que vieron Death Note de Netflix y Dragon Ball Evolution.)_

"Buenas tardes y gente de Vale se que estáis ocupados huyendo –bufido de risa- de los grimms, pero un momento de atención como se que la mayoría tenéis alzhéimer inducido por estupidez conveniencia para la trama os refrescare la memoria hace un par de horas notasteis una explosión que se produjo y arraso parte de la ciudad, matando a varias personas algunas de la cuales presuntamente amigos o familiares vuestros y os preguntareis ¿Quién?" Dijo el chico curiosamente se había vuelto más inhibido podría ser porque le daba igual lo que pensaran de él en este punto.

"Fui yo ¿Por qué? simple yo os declaro la guerra a todos, literalmente soy yo contra el mundo y no hago prisioneros esta guerra terminara cuando este muerto o yo mate al último remanente que quede lo que pase primero, oh y si vives en Mistral por favor que alguien vaya a Haven y limpie el estropicio que hice con su alumnos y cuerpo docente y no os molestéis en buscar el de director no aburriré con detalles pero digamos simplemente…que lo colgué en mi pared." Dijo el chico desvelando la destrucción que había causado y haciendo una broma de cómo era un fauno león como si fuera un trofeo de casa lo colgó de su pared.

 _[Más bien lo estampaste contra ella.]_

 _(Bueno los huesos rotos y sesos cuentan como pegamento.)_

"Pero dado que trabajaba para Salem, de nada Albino Gilipollas, os hice un favor y muy importante ignorar por completo el enorme agujero de la entrada del gran salón que lleva a una de las bóvedas secretas ocultas en las academias que los directores no quieren que sepáis que existe y eso es todo me marcho pero no es un adiós es un hasta pronto pero como se que os gustan los espectáculos violento como el torneo del festival de Vytal mirad bien porque voy a repetir la misma explosión ahora." Todo los que estaban en esa habitación chillaron y corrieron con el chico desatando la ira de Poseidón y en su mano convocar el amuleto de Shinnok el rayo se convino pasando de blanco azulado a rojo mientras el amuleto brillaba desintegrando a todos lo que atrapo en su alcance y destruyendo las cámaras y equipo electrónicos tal como planeo provocando que entre la incógnita y el suspense que induce al terror del no saber qué está pasando.

"Perfecto." Dijo el chico como todo había salido a pedir de boca para él.

 _(¿No ibas a repetir la explosión?)_

 _[Era una mentira, si los de Vale se han dado cuenta de que no hubo explosión pero durante esos segundo temblaron de miedo y los otros tres reinos creen que si lo hemos hecho, luego…]_

El chico podía sentir todo el miedo de cada habitante que había visto esa noticia, podían haber cambiado de canal apagar pero no quisieron verlo hasta el final, pero sintiendo todo ese miedo sintió el poder que era proyectado por el anillo mientras un aura amarilla lo bañaba.

"Y mientras se centran en mi, Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr tiene vía libre para propagar el virus." Dijo el chico sorprendido de que hubiera funcionado no por que pensara que era inteligente los de este planeta si no su falta de confianza en sí mismo.

 _{Le pusiste ese nombre solo para poder insultar a esos dos en voz alta ¿verdad?}_ Dijo Sam con el chico no negándolo.

 _(Estoy tan orgulloso de ti has pensado y demostrado inteligencia no solo eso manipulaste prácticamente a todo el planeta snif-snif.)_

"Eso no tiene merito." Dijo no viendo merito en lo que había hecho a fin de cuentas donde está el merito de ser inteligente en un planeta de idiotas.

Entonces el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar.

 _[Eso…no hemos sido nosotros]_

"Oh, si de alguna manera me olvide de él." Dijo mirando por la ventana a las montañas que se empezaron a agrietarse liberando al dragón grimm que gruño y se movió hacia la ciudad concretamente en dirección a donde sintió una gran concentración de miedo.

 _(¡Es Kevin!)_

Mientras sobrevolaba la zona comenzó a soltar biomasa que dio origen a varios grimms.


	5. Negociando

**Guest93 capitulo 4**

Si, tiene una academia para entrenar a supermercenarios como los Seeds que es una tapadera para una guerra secreta contra una bruja, luego hay cuatro objetos místicos de gran poder que si se juntan pues...no se lo que hacen pero hay muchos animes y otros medios que han usado ese tópico pero yo diría que seria como plagiar a Mortal Kombat Deception (cada reino tiene un Kamidogu.)

Si la idiotez es una amenaza pero se refiere al hecho de que es vulnerable a sus propias armas, Yamato puede cortarlo pero es inmortal, La Cruz de Combate puede matarlo, el problema expuesto es por el amuleto dado que al igual que Shinnok puede ser sellado dentro de él.

{No, si es tan vital debería se mas protegido incluso cuando yo fui infectado por un virus en Mass Effect Andromeda tuvieron que engañar a un científico y al pionero para que lo insertase por que solo él podía acceder a mi núcleo aunque mas preocupante es que Ruby Rose no sea capaz de distinguir a una chica de pelo negro, piel pálida y ojos ámbar que conoció tiempo antes por lo que empiezo a estar de acuerdo con mi portador de que tiene razón y parece algún tipo de trastorno mental especialmente cuando Blake Belladona comparte muchos rasgos con Cinder desde el color de piel a los ojos incluido su pelo de hecho si repasas todos los capítulos en toda la academia solo hay dos chicas que tengan esas características.}

 **Guest93 capitulo 3**

Ya he empleado muchas veces el chiste RWBY es como una película de Scary Movie copia de aquí y de allí.

Si solo fuera mi historia de Bakugan.

* * *

 **Capitulo**

* * *

"¿Cuanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar" – Ella-Laraña Sombras de Guerra.

* * *

 _(Eso…no hemos sido nosotros)_

"Oh, si de alguna manera me olvide de él." Dijo mirando por la ventana a las montañas que se empezaron a agrietarse liberando al dragón grimm que gruño y se movió hacia la ciudad concretamente en dirección a donde sintió una gran concentración de miedo.

 _(¡Es Kevin!)_

Mientras sobrevolaba la zona comenzó a soltar biomasa negra que comenzó dar origen a varios grimms.

 _[Y…esta cagando grimms.]_

 _(Tratemos de verlo como un fan de esta mierda y buscar una profundidad y un mensaje oculto inexistente solo para pensar que este pedazo de mierda genérica es mejor de lo que es.)_

"Que los grimms son una mierda y que los escritores pueden sacarse los que quieran del culo." Dijo el chico claro mensaje simbólico que el mundo de Renmant en si ya era una mierda y ni siquiera era una pregunta lo estaba afirmando en referencia al recuadro amarillo el dragón es una paloma y los grimms que esta cagando la mierda que cagan.

 _(Muy profundo.)_

"Lo sé." Antes que el recuadro blanco terminara de hablar el chico envolvió su brazo con una proyección e luz amarilla disparo al cristal de la ventaba con su anillo y mantuvo su brazo extendido creando una enorme linterna amarilla con forma similar a la de las minas conectada con un cable amarillo a su anillo.

 _(¿Que estás haciendo?)_

"Tengo que darme prisa antes de que cambien de canal." Dijo mientras volvía a apuntar con su anillo disparando y flexionando ligeramente su dedo con la linterna alimentado por el miedo de miles y descendiendo debido a que la mayoría cambio de canal queriendo ver qué pasaba se concentro en el centro de la linterna que comenzó a brillar cargada y lista para disparar.

El chico presiono su dedo desatando un rayo de luz amarilla que impacto formándose explosión que se expandió en forma de cúpula amarilla engullendo epicentro de un conjunto de edificios reduciéndolos a ruinas acabando con varios civiles en proceso y parte del daño se expandió al resto mientras sentía como parte del miedo que había perdido cuando la gente se sintió aliviada de cambiar de canal desapareciendo debido a los que fueron testigos de la explosión en Vale.

La linterna despareció y el chico vio a la zona donde había disparado y en un acto de completa fanfarronada alzar su dedo y como si fuera una revolver soplar su dedo.

 _[Si has terminado de fanfarronear puedes ilustrarnos con el siguiente paso.]_

"La verdad estoy improvisando sobre la marcha." Dijo mirando la destrucción causada ante de fija su vista en Beacon.

 _(Eh ¿Si el dragón ya ha despertado?)_

" _Si, el dragón ya ha despertados combínalo conmigo eso hará que el mago gilipollas de Oz de Mierdant se desespere lo bastante para…"_ Y tan pronto como se dio cuenta con la presencia del dragón, Ozpin iba a estar lo bastante desesperado para recurrir a la transferencia de poderes lo que le dará a ella la oportunidad de matar a la maiden y ganar sus poderes completos lo que provocaría que una imagen volvió a su mente.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"¿Crees en el destino?" Le pregunto una chica pelirroja con una cola de caballo con ojos verdes en la cabeza llevaba una especie de corona con una armadura ligera que dejaba ver su escote una minifalda marrón con un manto rojo y espinilleras metálicas de armadura junto botas marrones.

 _[Mira es P_ _elevado a cuatro_ _.]_

"Si." Dijo Cinder mientras se incorporaba y convocaba un arco apuntando a Pyrrha.

 _(¿P_ _4_ _?)_

La cuerda del arco se tenso mientras apuntaba al pecho de la chica derrotada antes de soltarlo con la flecha saliendo disparada.

 _[Puta Penosa Patética Pelirroja.]_

La flecha se clavo en su pecho mientras Pyrrha jadeaba de dolor notando la sangre obstruyendo sus pulmones mientras gemía ahogándose al notar la falta de aire en su garganta.

 _[Y murió como vivió.)_

Cinder se acerco a ella y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza mientras Pyrrha ceso cualquier movimiento y sonido mientras su mano se desplomaba.

 _(Dando Pena.)_

Cinder uso sus poderes para incinerar por completo el cuerpo de Pyrrha y entonces ocurrió.

" _A mí no."_ Nunca le dio pena, nunca le importo un carajo ese plagio de Aquiles Regla 63 pero ese fue el detonante que hizo que el fandom de esa basura pasara de encontrar aburrida a Cinder a odiosa al matar a un personaje cuya única función en el show era dar pena algo que nunca consiguió darle a él de hecho eso le hizo recordar un error que cometió cuando escribió fanfics fue hacer realidad el Arkos no porque quisiera simplemente para contentar a los fans de fanfiction uno de sus muchos errores de su antigua vida no ser fiel a sí mismo mientras escribía.

"¡PYRRHAAAAAA !" Grito Ruby y de ella salió una luz que baño todo desde el dragón grimm hasta a Cinder que solo pudo gritar ¡Que! Ante la incredulidad.

Su destino se mantuvo en vilo durante un año el chico nunca dudo de que estuviera viva y finalmente llego el volumen 4.

Después del intervalo de tiempo que siguió a la Caída de Beacon, la aparición de Cinder sufrió un cambio drástico. Su pelo era mucho más corto llevaba una máscara negra que parece estar hecha de vidrio negro sobre su ojo izquierdo faltante y la cicatriz de dicha lesión se extendía por su rostro en una ligera forma de X sobre el puente de su nariz, además de haber deformado y degradado el tejido de su cuerpo de su oreja izquierda.

Había pasado a llevar un vestido largo de color rojo oscuro con una manga larga y ancha que oculta su brazo izquierdo con los bordes del su cuello y la abertura del brazo derecho son de color dorado, y la parte superior del pecho y la manga izquierda están decoradas con diseños dorados.

El lado derecho de su vestido está abierto desde la cadera hacia abajo con dos tiras de color dorado hechas de cuerdas entretejidas que conectan la mitad delantera a la mitad posterior de su muslo. Debajo del vestido usando pantimedias negras en la cadera derecha, el vestido tiene una gema con forma de rombo negro engastada en un metal dorado de la misma forma, con plumas de diferentes tonos de azul que se extienden desde la parte inferior. En su brazo derecho, lleva un guante largo y gris, cuya parte superior tiene un anillo de metal de color dorado con extensiones de ramas curvilíneas que suben por su brazo. Su oreja derecha tiene un pendiente nuevo, en forma de anillo, más alto que el pendiente de gema negra que cuelga.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 _(¿Soy yo o hace calor aquí?)_

 _[Auto presiono el botón Cinder y dado que entre los poderes tenemos a Scorpion bueno...]_

Algo en el creció como si la rabia acumulada fuera en aumento un fuego que ardía y que no quería apagarse si fuera por él ahora mismo saldría volando rumbo a Beacon era gracioso aprendió a usar la fuerza de velocidad no dominarla pero si moverse lo bastante rápido para estar a la par con el Quicksilver de FOX pero no volar.

 _(¿Cómo llaman aquí a Quicksilver?)_

 _{Dado la naturaleza copiada de Dragon Ball de poner nombrar a la cosas por un genero especifico en este caso colores probablemente Quicksilver.}_

 _[No, se llama Mercury.]_

 _{Porque el personaje de Mercury es un plagio de Quicksilver.}_

 _(Para nosotros ese personaje conocido sin cariño y con absoluto desdén como Quickpollas.)_

También miro su anillo era irónico los anillos de poder no eran de sus favoritos pero si fáciles de dominar y era lo que mas estaba usando sin contar el amuleto y el poder de Kratos así como los cambios de forma de brazos de Alex Mercer pero aun estaba lejos de las habilidades especiales de todo el elenco que poseía quería tomar el camino fácil y tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Haciendo un breve receso ese mal recuerdo del destino de Cinder eso mismo que le hizo reavivar el odio por el lugar donde se encontraba si le hubieras preguntando renunciar a toda su vida por un venganza, no sabría que hubiera hecho pero ahora estaba aquí y solo podía hacer una cosa su vida acabada, sin poder regresar a su hogar el precio por esos poderes fue renunciar a todo. toda su vida y ahora solo podía hacer una cosa seguir adelante.

Y convoco la Omni-Herramienta entrando en e-mail y seleccionando la tienda, pero no se vio nada ni a nadie.

 _(¿Tenía que pasar algo?)_

 _[¿Tienen servicio de atención al cliente?]_

"Bien entonces te voy a parar justo ahí porque no voy a comprar nada ¿Microtrasacciones? en serio eso es caer muy bajo y no voy a participar en eso." Dijo una voz exactamente idéntica a la suya que contrasta con su apariencia, sentada en uno de los sillones del pasillo con sus piernas cruzadas mientras se miraba la falsa Cinder se miraba sus uñas.

El chico no estaba complacido de hecho estaba molesto por tener que recular en su afirmación y teniendo la sensación de que el único motivo por el que aparecía en esa forma era burlarse de él.

"Y bien, ¿que quieres?" Le pregunto dejando de mirar sus uñas y pasar a mirar al chico recuperando la voz de Cinder.

"La habilidad que le dio Onaga disfrazado de Damashi a Shujinko quiero el regalo de los dioses, lo que le permitía copiar movimientos y poderes contra los que peleaba y miraba." Dijo el chico lo que quería.

"Primero cuando dices regalos de los dioses quieres decir poder increíblemente absurdo otorgado por guion y segundo ¿No crees que es muy aburrido de esa manera? ¿No prefieres averiguarlo por ti mismo y entrenar esos poderes poco a poco? creo que así sería más interesante." Dijo ella como si bien era ir a lo fácil era rápido y le quitaba parte de la diversión de esto.

"Pero si es lo que quieres." Ella se encogió de hombros dándole igual "Pero…a cambio digamos tu habilidad para acceder a la fuerza de velocidad."

"No, dijo el chico como no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso a fin de cuentas le era demasiado útil y vital para cuando terminara aquí. "Otra cosa las habilidades de…Reptile."

"No." Dijo ella levantándose y acercándose a él poniendo su mano para tocar su cara.

 _(Creo que le gustamos.)_

"Veras todo en esta vida tiene un precio y las cosas tienen el valor que les damos." Dijo con un mero movimiento de muñeca haciéndolo mirar a Vale concretamente el lugar donde había impactado en un subtexto para indicar como para él su odio y su deseo de ver esa basura arder valió toda su antigua vida y ese fue el precio.

"Esos poderes no te interesan para nada, lo que quieres tener, tiene que ser igual a lo que estés dispuesto a sacrificar como tú, tu antigua vida." El chico la miro.

"Mi anillo de poder" Dijo quitándose el anillo amarillo con sus venas amarillas despareciendo de la armadura de biomasa entregándoselo.

 _[Acabas de conocerla no puedes proponerle matrimonio sin más, aunque con esa voz.]_

 _(Si…pero si sigue acercando mis ideas en contra del matrimonio serán remplazadas por ideas más flexibles como esas piernas cremosas desnudas sin nada más que tacones que podrías lamer toda la vida.)_

 _{Recomiendo ducha fría para enfriar el libido.}_

"Es el arma que mejor domino."

"Eso es porque es la más fácil además la empleas por qué no te queda más remedio y no te importa, la que tu prefieres es Yamato y solo usas el anillo por qué no sabes usar otra arma de hecho en verdad no importa que me ofrezcas ninguna de tus armas porque ninguna vale nada para ti, porque la habilidad Ex nihilo de Deadpool te da la capacidad de sacar cualquier arma que quieras así que tus armas materiales tienen poco valor para ti." Dijo ella asombrando al chico como si leyera sus pensamientos.

"Quieres esa habilidad." No era una pregunta era una afirmación.

"A mí me parece lo bastante justo te doy la capacidad de aumentar tu capacidad de observación y compresión para poder aprender y aprender el funcionamientos de los poderes que tienes y remarquemos esto de tus videojuegos con verlos solo una vez a cambio a cambio de tú capacidad de sacar cualquier arma que sea conveniente para la trama." Dijo bajando su mano llevando su dedo al pecho del chico que se estremeció al contacto.

 _{Piénsalo bien podemos aprender a dominar las habilidades con el tiempo y mantener esa capacidad, plus añadido tenemos inmortalidad vampírica tenemos el tiempo de nuestra parte.}_

 _[Deja de mirar a su escote intenta nublar nuestra capacidad de raciocinio y maldita sea es muy efectivo.]_

 _(¿Qué hay que darle a cambio para una noche de sexo?)_ El chico miro mal hacia arriba como si estuviera tratando de mirar dentro de él. _(Era una pregunta retorica.)_

"Pero no la de copiar los poderes de los demás básicamente es la capacidad que tengo con Deathstroke y usar mis sentidos mejorados puedo copiar movimientos pero no poderes soy como Taskmaster."

"Bueno si quieres el copiar cualquier poder solo con verlo es negociable solo tienes que aumentar la tarifa." Dijo ella acercando y susurrando a su odio en voz baja la perfecta imitación de la voz de Cinder casi lo hizo derretirse mientras notaba como se volvía rojo y se calentaba mientras ella le explicaba como eso requeriría más de su parte siendo como una extorsión aunque para ella era un intercambio justo.

El chico dio un paso para detrás alejándose de ella.

"¿Te pongo nervioso?" Dijo ella no entendiendo por que la rehuía de esa manera

 _[¿Por el hecho de que pude dar y quitar poderes sin ningún esfuerzo dominarnos por completo con poco esfuerzo? si nos pones nerviosos.]_ Dijo la voz del recuadro amarillo recordando cómo pese a estar en la forma Black Adam era capaz de lanzarlo como si fuera una bola de papel.

 _(Y esa forma es complaciente…demasiado.)_

"Si, por muchas razones y encuentro molesto que adoptes esa forma." Dijo el chico pensando que lo hacía únicamente para burlarse de él y no estaba equivocado.

"¿No es esto lo que quieres?" Dijo señalando su cuerpo de arriba abajo ganándose una mirada seria del chico no comprando su número pensando que se seguía burlando de él. "Puedo cambiar de forma solo dime la medidas que quieres."

"Para." Le dijo pero a diferencia de la última vez no intento nada sabiendo que podía dominarlo fácilmente y tenía un gran miedo de le quitara los poderes y teniendo en cuenta la situación los necesitaba.

"Sabes el hecho de me rechaces solo me hace desearte mas así que si lo analizamos bien si quieres que te deje en paz lo que tienes que hacer es ceder y dejarme tenerte." Dijo la falsa Cinder el por que le interesaba antes.

 _{Su razonamiento esta dentro de la lógica y es muy beneficioso.}_

 _(Whoa, incluso a Sam que es asexual está de acuerdo.)_

 _[Estoy con Sam tristemente es lo más cerca que estarás nunca de ella y lo digo con ironía por que nunca tendrás oportunidad con la autentica aunque esto lo hace peor es como cuando en Killing Joke el tipo de relleno del principio pago a una prostituta pelirroja a la que le hizo ponerse un capucha para que se viera como Batgirl.]_

 _(En realidad es peor por que no sabemos que hay ahí debajo de ese vestido y esa piel pálida blanca porcelana perfecta pero podría ser como cuando Ichabod Crane se tiro a esa orco que uso el glamour para disfrazarse de Blancanieves y recrear la escena del beso del cuento para después vete tú a saber qué.)_

 _{Podríamos intentar usar la visión de rayos x de Superman para ver lo que hay debajo.}_

 _(Sam, creo que te estoy cogiendo cariño.)_

"No." Dijo el chico secamente a ambas partes.

"Oh ¿Por qué? puedo hacer que tengamos..." El chico sintió un par de brazos envolviéndolo y notando un bulto en su brazo derecho.

El chico se viro para ver a otra Cinder agarrada a él de perfil aferrada a él prendiéndole ver un primer plano de su hermoso rostro y sus ojos ámbar mientras sus atributos entraran en contacto con él. "El doble de diversión."

 _(Yo me rindo.)_

 _[Cede puedes estar orgulloso te has mantenido firme y no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte quizás cuando terminemos pero está bien los que vas a hacer lo compensa.]_

 _{¿Debería preocuparnos el dragón grimm?}_

 _[No.]_

 _(No.)_

"No." Dijo el chico a ambas cosas y apartarse de la otra falsa Cinder que ni siquiera hizo un solo esfuerzo por retenerlo.

"Tú te lo pierdes." Dijo moviéndose hacia donde estaba la otra eso si menando sus caderas completamente a propósito solo para demostrar lo que se estaba perdiendo mientras se desvanecía.

 _(¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡POR QUE! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!)_

 _[Es un idiota no hay mas explicación.]_

"Bueno." La falsa Cinder se encogió de hombros. "Última oferta, acepto darte el regalo de los dioses tal como el de Mortal Kombat Deception." Dijo ella por supuesto como todo exigía un pago.

"Podrás imitar y aprender instantemente cualquier poder a cambio de un beso." Explico sus condiciones al chico que se estaba cansando de su juego.

 _(Oh yeah.)_

"Quiero que me beses como si la besarias a ella." Se acerco acunando su rostro con su mano mientras esperaba para ver qué decisión iba a tomar.

 _{Las condiciones son aceptables no pierdes habilidades mantenemos la habilidad de sacar objetos de la nada mas allá de nuestro arsenal ya extenso de artículos de videojuegos por no hablar que todo tu tiempo viendo serie y películas te otorgarán una gran gama de movimientos podernos aumentar nuestra habilidad aún nivel superior.}_

 _[Incluso Sam está de acuerdo.]_

 _(Adoro la democracia.)_

"Esto no es una democracia." Dijo el chico como el tenia el control de su cuerpo por mucho que las otras dos voces protestaran o Sam intentara darle un paro cardiaco siempre podía volarse la tapa de los seso no es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes cuando vivía en su mundo.

"¿Por qué te niegas?" Le pregunto solo recibiendo silencio. "Sabes también como yo que esto es lo más cerca que estarás nunca…" Se acerco mientras la respiración de su aliento se sentía en los poros de su oreja aumentando "de ella."

El chico aparto la mirada y sabia que esa era verdad ¿Qué importaba? Lo había perdido todo y lo único que le quedaba era los recuerdos de vida su odio por el cáncer de mundo donde se encontraba y lo que le estaba dando era un trato único por algo tan simple y sabía exactamente que si esto es más cerca que estaría nunca… _"¿de ella?"_

Se quedo dubitativo y es cierto ella haría lo que mas quería era el poder y si, si ella estuviera en esta posición sin duda ya se habría separado del beso por que eso era lo que mas querría ella el poder y en cuanto a él que a él nadie le importa.

Intercambiaron miradas con ella esperando su respuesta a y él comenzó a acercarse sin que ella ofreciera resistencia.

* * *

 **Minutos después**

Del mismo edificio el chico salió volando surcando los cielos envueltos en un aura amarilla venida de su anillo deteniéndose cuando una figura pasó rápidamente agitándolo ligeramente.

El dragón se dio la vuelta en aire y le rugió mientras volaba hacia él de nuevo atraído por anillo.

"Sabes que a la mierda ya he picado bastante." El chico simplemente convoco al amuleto de Shinnok y lo mantuvo mientras comenzó a brillar el dragón abrió su boca y cuando lo vio lo suficientemente cerca hasta el punto que pudo ver sus colmillos por encima de su cabeza fue cuando desato la ira de Poseidón un rayo emergió de él que junto con el amuleto que comenzó a brillar provocando que los rayos que se expandieron a través de su posición por el grimm de gran tamaño que fue bañado por la tormenta eléctrica se convirtieran en carmesí mientras pronunciaba "Shazam." Remato con el rayo impactando la energía eléctrica siguió fluyendo a través de él con los rayos expandiéndose a toda la criatura antes de que finalmente desapareciera desintegrada con sus restos en cenizas brillantes que se iban extinguiendo poco a poco.

 _(¿Así de fácil?)_

 _[Dragón o no sigue siendo grimm y los grimm son mooks lo que se traduce en carne de cañón, el amuleto de Shinnok es un arma antimooks lo cual es muy practico en un mundo habitado en su mayoría por mooks.]_

 _(Que bueno somos no solo acabamos con un dragón sino que además hemos hecho una rima con ok somos buenos, por cierto si esto es mundo de clichés ¿Dónde está nuestra princesa?)_

"¿Bueno?" Dijo el chico con desdén no sintiendo que hubiera hecho algo impresionante.

 _[Y aquí viene el autodesprecio de no soy bastante bueno.]_

 _(Si es cierto no lo es no hizo ninguna referencia a Games of Thrones, como, ¡Eh Drogon! ¿Dónde está tú mami?)_

"¿Que merito tiene matar a un dragón grimm cuando la neko-emo y la copia número 3000 del mono del viaje al oeste son capaces de vencer a uno siendo dos estudiantes de primero ellos solos?" Dijo el chico teniendo otro recuerdo del volumen de relleno conocido por los idiotas que les gusta esa bazofia como el volumen 4 capitulo 03.

 _(Entonces el mago de Mierdant se desespera tanto por ese dragón que acabamos de reducir a Pyrrhas que está dispuesto a recurrir a un procedimiento experimental cuyas consecuencias son desconocidas y que básicamente consiste en sacrificar a una persona y arriesgar la vida de la otra sin conocer las posibles consecuencias, pero luego solo hacen falta dos estudiantes y una bala de cañón para vencer a un grimm similar y resaltando el hecho de que ese dragón disparaba un rayo láser por la boca, claro que si eso lo hace solo un cañón la nave de guerra iba a destrozar es grimm.)_

 _[Y eso te parece un fallo el cielo está infestado de grimms donde están las naves del volumen 2 que tenían ametralladores ligeras cuyos pilotos tienen tal precisión que pueden disparar al suelo y salvar a la enana hipócrita de ojos plateados disparando a un Ursa en medio de la calle sin dar a un solo civil…ah no espera desaparecieron misteriosamente para hacerlo más fácil.]_

 _{Si hemos destruido a lo que Ozpin considera a la amenaza primaria…}_

 _[Nosotros somos la amenaza primaria mira todo lo que hemos hecho en un día.]_

 _{Solo digo que nuestras acciones traen consigo resultados que no podemos prever por que se cambian los cursos de acción que traen consigo los detonantes de los eventos.}_

 _(Cuanto más nos alejemos del canon mejor y lo mejor de todo este show es tan malo que hagas lo que hagas solo puede mejorar...¿ahora vamos a por la nave?)_

"Se acabaron los entremeses, vamos ir a por el plato principal, Sam desactiva las alteraciones de mis oídos y cuando lo hagas localiza su voz.

* * *

 **Minutos después**

Un grimm cayó muerto partido por la mitad siendo la responsable una chica blusa negra una capucha roja un cinturón con una rosa y su pelo corto rojizo oscuro con una falda negra con adornos rojos al final a juego con botas negras con suela roja. Y ojos color plateado si era ella Ruby.

Mientras un ursa se estrellaba contra un edificio víctima de un puñetazo.

"Es que no se acaban nunca." Dijo una chica rubia con melena y ojos lilas con una bufanda naranja y un chaleco marrón manga cortas con una blusa amarilla que mostraba su amplio escote con un corazón ardiente negro más abajo llevaba un cinturón marrón con hebilla que parecía una especia un minifalda cortos negros y en los pies llevaba botas marrones y su arma que parecían unas muñequeras de color amarillo."

Varios destellos se produjeron mientras otro grimm caía al suelo. Apareciendo aterrizando ojos color ámbar y una melena negra con un lazo sobre su cabeza llevaba botas de tacón bajo y medias negras que parten negro en las caderas, pero se desvanecen poco a poco a morado, ya cerca de sus zapatos su indumentaria principal era un chaleco abotonado negro con y una camiseta sin mangas blanca que expone parte de su estómago con pantalones cortos blancos que se pueden conectar a su camisa.

Una blusa negra una capucha roja un cinturón con y su pelo corto rojizo oscuro con una falda negra con adornos rojos al final a juego con botas negras con suela roja y ojos color plateado.

Otra llevaba una chaqueta blanca corta con manga larga roja en el interior llevaba pendientes y un collar y un vestido blanco con una parte negro y una falda blanca junto con sus botas de tacón.

Y en respuesta la pregunta de la rubia surgió otra oleada de grimms.

"Parece que no." Dijo la chica de lazo con su arma preparada cuando los grimm desaparecieron siendo reducidos a nada después de que un rayo rojo impacto en pleno centro sobre la carne de cañón reduciéndolos a nada.

Y en medio de lo que antes era una legión, solo había una persona en pie con el amuleto de Shinnok en su mano y su cuerpo musculado con el atuendo cuerpo que le proporcionaba la forma de Black Adam.

El solo las miro tenia claro por quien iba a empezar es una pena que a diferencia de Fall el no podía hacer una gracia como Downfall el necesitaba al menos mas de dos palabras la cuestión es ¿que queda mejor? tallando el ruby o deshojando la rosa.

* * *

 _Las rosas son rojas._

 _La Fanta naranja_

 _Ruby es retrasada_

 _No sé si esto rima_

 _Lo que sí sé es que será mutilada._


	6. Rosa Marchita

**Guest93**

* * *

Tiene demasiado tiempo libre.

Nunca quite la razón RWBY es un plagio principalmente de Final Fantasy VIII las academias una bruja inmortal que por cierto ahora que he jugado a Dissidia le encuentro parecidos "no sorprendentes." Con The Cloud Of Darkness y Ultimecia. Solo estaba diciendo que además de la trama de las academias, el dust como equivalente a los hechizos y la bruja (FFVIII) había que añadirle los Kamidogu de Mortal Kombat.

Exacto, el más gracioso es la relación de Ruby y Blake después de 2 capítulos no hablan directamente una con la otra entre ellas en toda la serie fuera de conversaciones grupales y luego está el asunto de la muñeca sexual y a la P elevado a 4.

Sé que solo la pusiste como un ejemplo pero…El pasado de esa Puta Penosa Patética Pelirroja me importa una mierda el de ella o el de cualquiera como has dicho simplemente están ahí, a mí solo me interesaba una cosa pero ya nunca lo sabré.

* * *

 **Omega9028, Kenneth Obando**

"Rosa Marchita." Lo había pensado pero hubiera preferido que fuera en una sola palabra pero en fin los idiomas son los idiomas, gracias a los dos.

* * *

" _Esto dibuja una sonrisa en mi cara."_ – Thanos

* * *

 **La rosa fue concebida como la flor de la esperanza,**

 **La elegida para acabar con las sombras.**

 **Siempre protegida por un arquitecto de mierda un puto y un gilipollas,**

 **Que le otorgaron la armadura de la trama.**

 **La rosa vivió la ilusión de horas plenas de sol y de placidas nubes,**

 **Entonces vino el vacio.**

 **Y al final solo quedaron los pétalos de una rosa marchita.**

* * *

 **Minutos antes**

"¿Por qué te niegas a ti mismo este placer?" Le pregunto solo recibiendo silencio. "Sabes también como yo que esto es lo más cerca que estarás nunca…" Se acerco mientras la respiración de su aliento se sentía en los poros de su oreja aumentando el calor corporal. "De ella."

El chico aparto la mirada y sabia que esa era verdad ¿Qué importaba? Lo había perdido todo y lo único que le quedaba era los recuerdos de vida y su odio por el cáncer de mundo donde se encontraba y lo que le estaba dando era un trato único por algo tan simple y sabía exactamente que era cierto esto es más cerca que estaría nunca… _"¿de ella?"_

Se quedo dubitativo y es cierto ella haría, lo que más quería era el poder y si ella estuviera en esta posición sin duda ya se habría separado del beso porque eso era lo que más querría ella el poder y en cuanto a él que a nadie le importa.

Intercambiaron miradas con ella esperando su respuesta a y él comenzó a acercarse sin que ella ofreciera resistencia.

" _Ella probablemente lo haría sin dudar."_ Pensó con una imagen de Cinder besando a su doble pasaba por su cabeza.

 _[¿Sam tienes modo vídeo?]_

 _(Podíamos haber tenido eso, ¡podíamos haber tenido dos en vez de una y pudimos hacer una carrera completa!…bueno al menos no es tan tonto.)_

El chico sintió el calor de su aliento salido del aire de su pulso respirando cada vez mar cerca solo para detener y retirarse.

Y de la nada sacando un saco marrón donde se apreciaban varios mangos mango de diferentes armas entre otras cosas.

"¿Intentas sobornarme?" Le pregunto en tono juguetón como nada de lo que tenia ahí era algo que le interesara.

El saco quedo vació mientras todos lo que había dentro se desfragmentaba desapareciendo todo su contenido con la tela vacía cayendo al suelo.

"Acepto el trato mi capacidad Ex nihilo de sacar cosas de la nada por la de Shunjiko limitada a mis poderes, aumentar mi capacidad para aprender a usar los poderes que tengo solo de mis videojuegos." Acepto su oferta como creyó que tenía todas las armas y objetos que quería y a cambio de renuncio la misma habilidad que le había permitido obtenerlos en primer lugar.

 _{Mala estrategia a largo plazo.}_

 _(Eres tonto.)_

 _[Peor es un romántico, no peor es el pringao amigo que es un felpudo con patas que lo hace todo por la chica y no consigue a la chica.]_

 _(¿Qué tiene que ver Jorah Mormont con esto?)_

"Baka." Dijo el tono juguetón imitando a un a tsundere solo para encogerse de hombros. "Como quieras." Ella extendió su mano y una luz azul comenzó a emanar del chico hacia la palma de la mano de la imitadora de Cinder que formo una tarjeta en su mano y se desvaneció de la existencia junto con ella en apenas unos minutos.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Un grimm cayó muerto partido por la mitad siendo la responsable una chica blusa negra, una capucha roja, un cinturón con una rosa y su pelo corto rojizo oscuro con una falda negra con adornos rojos al final a juego con botas negras con suela roja. Y ojos color plateados si era ella Ruby.

Mientras un ursa se estrellaba contra un edificio víctima de un puñetazo.

"Es que no se acaban nunca." Dijo una chica rubia con melena y ojos lilas con una bufanda naranja y un chaleco marrón manga cortas con una blusa amarilla que mostraba su amplio escote con un corazón ardiente negro más abajo llevaba un cinturón marrón con hebilla que parecía una especia un minifalda debajo unos pantalones cortos negros, en los pies llevaba botas marrones y su arma que parecían unas muñequeras de color amarillo."

Varios destellos se produjeron mientras otro grimm caía al suelo. Aterrizando una chica con ojos color ámbar y una melena negra con un lazo sobre su cabeza llevaba botas de tacón bajo y medias negras que parten negro en las caderas, pero se desvanecen poco a poco a morado, ya cerca de sus zapatos su indumentaria principal era un chaleco abotonado negro con una camiseta sin mangas blanca que expone parte de su estómago con pantalones cortos blancos que se pueden conectar a su camisa.

Otra llevaba una chaqueta blanca corta con manga larga roja en el interior llevaba pendientes y un collar y un vestido blanco con una parte negro y una falda blanca junto con sus botas de tacón.

Y en respuesta la pregunta de la rubia surgió con otra oleada de grimms.

"Parece que no." Dijo la chica de lazo con su arma preparada cuando los grimm desaparecieron siendo reducidos a nada después de que un rayo rojo impacto en pleno centro sobre la carne de cañón reduciéndolos a nada.

Y en medio de lo que antes era una legión, solo había una persona en pie con el amuleto de Shinnok en su mano y su cuerpo musculado con el atuendo y cuerpo que le proporcionaba la forma de Black Adam.

El solo las miro tenía claro por quien iba a empezar.

 _[Aún con todo…Creí que estaba exagerando pero…Dios Santo solo con verlas una vez, ves a unas zorras tan genéricas y estereotipadas que es como si alguien hubiera cogido todos los cuentos infantiles se los follaran los clichés del harem anime los clonaran y a estos se les follaran los cliché de animes/juegos de aventuras.]_

 _(Solo con verlas una vez ya podría acabarme la botella de beber por cada cliché estereotipado y plagio de otras franquicias y beberme otras 2...¿A quién quiero engañar? 4.)_

"Gracias." Dijo Ruby creyendo que estaba ante un aliado. "Eh..."

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le cuestiono Weiss.

"Yo soy el villano genérico del juicio final ¿Adivinad que día es hoy?" Dijo el chico simplemente resumiendo su papel en esto en términos simples esa es la forma más facil de describir a Doomsday.

"¿Viernes?" Le pregunto Ruby completamente en serio estando casi segura de que era ese día.

 _[Si no fuera porque sabemos que habla en serio diría que nos está vacilando.]_

 _(Espera, si Friday viene de Frey que era uno de los nombres dados a Freya esposa de Odín de la mitología nórdica ¿Cómo pueden tener un viernes si aquí no existen países escandinavos ni la mitología nórdica? o quizás solo es una coincidencia.)_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

El chico sentado en el ordenador viendo el capítulo 4 del volumen 5 de RWBY.

" _Oh. Struck by lightning. Didn't die._ _Craaaazy Thursday."_ Dijo Nora como descubrió su semblanza.

 _(Aún a riesgo de ser repetitivo, pero justificado para enfatizar los mierda que es RWBY ¡¿Cómo puñetas puede haber un Thursday si no hay Thor incluso Game of Thrones tiene las mismas estaciones al menos ellos innovaron no llamando a los cumpleaños, cumpleaños sino día del nombre!)_

 _{Esto es lo que llaman la negación a la suspensión de la incredulidad.}_

 _[Espera…ese plagio de Thor regla 63 es…¿Sakura de Taimanin Asagi?]_

 _(¿Qué? no ella es una chica enérgica…con media melena anaranjada…y…ojos brillan…tes azulado…con falda y actúa infantil y juguetona…y es increíble lo que voy a decir pero ¡chupito por plagio de diseño a un personaje de un eroge!)_

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

* * *

 _[El milagro aquí es que no haya aparecido todavía una imitación legalmente segura de un personaje de Darth Vader.]_

"Mira retrasada mental, voy a decirlo de forma que hasta tú podrás entenderlo, voy a matarte a ti y cuando haya acabado contigo me ocupare del resto de ese trió de putas genéricas estereotipadas que tu llamas equipo y…" El chico iba a proseguir cuando fue interrumpido.

"¿Disculpa?" Weiss lo interrumpió molesta por ser llamada meretriz.

"Te he llamado puta genérica estereotipada a ti dado que tu única razón de existencia es ser una Schnee." Dijo señalizando principalmente su estereotipo de princesita rica.

"Soy más que…" Weiss intento replicar solo para ser interrumpida.

"¡No, no lo eres!" Weiss se quedo callada ante el estallido del chico.

"Eres la W de esta mierda porque eres Schnee, solo existes porque eres una Schnee y no me refiero a que existes porque tú padre se follo a tu madre, eres el estereotipo de tsundere de anime barra ojou-sama y como toda ojou-sama, no de cualquier familia, de la familia más rica y influyente de este estercolero de mierda solo para que importes a la trama, y toda tú puta subtrama gira en torno a que eres una Schnee, tú semblanza es hereditaria la tienes porque eres una Schnee el dust que usas para ese palillo que llamas espada hecho por compañía Schnee y antes de que me vengas con que lo construiste tú los materiales de fabricación al igual que todas tus posesiones, educación cualquier cosa que hayas tenido en tu puta vida incluido tus problemas emocionales de tu infancia y el viaje pagado a esa academia para mercenarios glorificados viene del dinero que tú padre gana gracias a la Schnne Dust Company así que no, puta albina no eres más que tu apellido, porque tú apellido es la única razón de tú existencia." Weiss se quedo en silencio no sabiendo como replicarle por que técnicamente no estaba equivocado aunque quedo confundida con cosas como subtrama o ojou-sama.

 _[K.O.]_

"Whoa, Besas a tú madre con esa boca." Replico Yang burlonamente.

"¿Besaste tú a la tuya alguna vez?" El chico dijo provocando que el ceño de la luchadora rubia se frunciera y crujiera sus nudillos.

 _(Ouch.)_

 _[Bueno, si cuentas a Summer.]_

 _{No es su madre biológica.}_

 _[Padre es el que cría.]_

 _(Además no cuenta a la rubia le importo una mierda, prefiere llamar mama a la puta gallina pese a que la abandono dos veces para salvar su propio pellejo.)_

"No tengas prisa estereotipo de idealización sexual occidental…" Dijo el chico conteniéndose algo que se volvía cada vez más difícil ya que cuando veía a Yang veía a la madre.

 _[¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo puede tener un nombre chino es un mundo donde todo el mundo habla inglés? Ignorando, obviamente es un plagio de Tifa quietando la melena negra por el pelo rubio rizado, también se puede sumar el hecho de que sus ojos cambian de color como Kurapika y hay que sumarle el hecho de motorista marcial en una clara imitación de Black Canary y al igual que Leone de Akame Ga Kill su papel es ser la hermana mayor del equipo al igual que Tifa.]_

 _(¡Chupito x4!)_

 _{Por no hablar de que su nombre Yang también fue usado por un personaje de FFIV que también es rubio y el peleador cuerpo a cuerpo del grupo de protagonistas.}_

 _(Y otro más.)_

"Por que cuando haya acabado con tu hermana, vendré a por ti y cuando te coja estaré pensando en tu madre." Dijo como era una ganar o ganar si le importaba su hija le haría daño su muerte, si no sentiría la satisfacción de matarla y le serviría de practica cuando se encontrara a su madre, mientras Yang abrió los ojos ante la mención de su madre preguntándose qué relación tenia con ella.

 _[Eh…]_

 _(Oh myyy.)_

"¡Sabéis exactamente de lo que estoy hablando!" Dijo molesto más molesto de lo que estaba al principio por la implicación del doble sentido de su cabeza, ante la confusión de las chicas.

 _(Jesús, que agresivo)_

 _{Eso es mi culpa al reproducir el recuerdo revivió exactamente todo lo que sintió cuando vio a Cinder mutilada en el vol 4.}_

"Y tú neko-emo" Dijo ya por ultimo mirando a Blake. "Me eres tan transcendente como la trama fauno para este show."

 _(¡Ja! Es irrelevante.)_

 _{Es decir que matarla a ella es como matar a un extra algo sin importancia y sin trascendencia.}_

"¿Qué show? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo Blake como al igual que el resto había llegado a la conclusión de quien quiera que fuese estaba loco.

"A que se de las orejas que tienes bajo ese lazo y que al igual que Blanca Nieves, Bella" Que un gesto de su cabeza señalo a Weiss. "Tú única razón de existencia es ser la fauno para tener obligatoriamente la subtrama relacionada con el racismo ¡Inexistente! Que sufre los furries." Blake abrió los ojos sorprendida preguntándose como sabía que era una fauno.

 _[Si por lo menos hubiera sido eso pero no, todo se reduce a su ex yandere y en menor medida la camaleón kundere. Y que nunca te dan una sola escena para ver cuán horrible es el "supuesto" racismo que sufren todo una escena de bully y un cartel de prohibidos furries en un antro de mala muerte.]_

 _(¡Oye! sí que sufren son Los Masillas de este espectáculo siempre le están pegando sobre todo esas cuatro y casi siempre todos los que han muerto en pantalla han sido faunos, luego si hay racismo pero de los guionistas.)_

"Pero todo eso me importa un carajo, me preguntasteis ¿De qué show estaba hablando? Del mío por desgracia no he ensayado lo bastante tendré que quitar el volante y poner el mando." Dijo el chico como el no tener el control completo de sus poderes dado que no se había parado a empezar a hurgar en sus memorias no los dominaba todos y después de sacrificarlo todo hubiera sido una lástima que acabara tan rápido.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ruby no entendiendo nada estando tan confundida como el resto y no era la única.

 _(¿Qué?)_

 _{Es una referencia a los controles de videoconsola como es más fácil jugar con el mando que con el volante.}_

Su brazo cambio al adquiriendo la forma del Devil Bringer mientras doce siluetas de octágonos flotaban a su alrededor que se materializaron en doce talismanes octagonales grises idénticos en forma pero cada uno tenía un animal diferente grabado en el centro, un talismán por cada animal del zodiaco chino.

 _(¡Son los talismanes de Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan!)_

 _[Lo que significa que ahora tenemos levitación, súper fuerza, invisibilidad, súper velocidad, proyección astral, combustión, animación a lo inmóvil, curación, teriomorfismo, inmortalidad, visión de calor, y equilibrio espiritual lo que sea que signifique eso y los más importante son tan fáciles de controlar que hasta un niño puede hacerlo.]_

 _{No puedo evitar percibir una redundancia de poderes.}_

 _(Oye mejor que sobren a que falten.)_

 _[¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido de que simplemente las cuatro se quedaran quietas mirando?]_

Tan pronto como absorbió los talismanes en su mano demoniaca se materializo una katana tenia hoja blanca inmaculada, su tsuba lejos de ser la tradicional para las katanas eran tres puntas doradas que rodeaban la hoja y en el mango se trenzaban viajando por ella hasta la empuñadura que tenia la forma de un utrom que cuya boca sonreía con un aspecto siniestro.

El equipo RWBY se puso en guardia mientras la espada se iluminaba mientras la energía fluía y vibraba era tal que se formaban anillos de energía que envolvían la hoja.

 _(¡La Espada de Tengu de La Serie animada de Las Tortugas Ninja de 2003!)_

 _[Que buena época era la década de los 90 y la anterior a la década del 2010 para las series animadas, ahora con suerte uno o dos series son buenas.]_

 _{Lástima que tan bellos y gratos recuerdos estén a punto de ser bañados en la ira del odio.}_

 _(¡Oye! Culpa al juego no al jugador.)_

"¿Qué qué utilidad tiene el tigre?" El chico retomo la pregunta que había la voz del recuadro blanco.

"¿Qué tigre?" Dijo Yang llegando por fin a la conclusión de que estaba ante un loco.

"Es un sujeto verdaderamente excéntrico." Mientras esperaban todavía a que hiciera el primer movimiento.

"Fue el poder que permitió a Shendu unir el poder en conflicto de los doce animales." El Devil Bringer la palma de su mano genero las llamas que se combinaron con la espada "¡Y unificarlo es un todo unido!" El chico desapareció utilizando el poder del talismán serpiente.

 _[¿Qué conflicto? El gallo se puede combinar con el conejo para volar, el caballo complementa al perro para inmortalidad completa y bueno si juntas el buey y el dragón para crear puños explosivos.]_

Ruby al verlo desaparecer decidió igualar la falta de visión "¡Freezer Bu…!" Antes de que pudieras acabar las cuatro delante de ellas tenían una onda de energía azul recubierta de fuego que apareció delante de sus narices y nada más entrar en contacto causo una explosión que mando a volar ella y su equipo.

Yang, Weiss y Blake tocaron el suelo con humo emanando de sus cuerpos debido a la explosión mientras sus auras temblaron debido al trabajo de protección.

Nada más aterrizar Yang fue la primera en volver en sí y levantarse rápidamente con sus armas preparada pero el enemigo no estaba por ninguna parte.

"¿Dónde ha ido?" Se pregunto Weiss no se veía por ninguna parte todavía.

"Puede volverse invisible." Blake señalo lo obvio y entonces se dieron cuenta no eran cuatro, eran tres.

Yang abrió los ojos mientras miraba por todas partes no pudiendo encontrarla lo que no hizo más que despertar el terror en ella "¡¿Dónde está Ruby?!"

* * *

 **Al otro lado de la ciudad la zona más alejada del conflicto.**

Ruby cuando se recupero de la explosión sintió el viento en la cara y como algo restringía su cuerpo atrapada siendo incapaz de moverse antes de detenerse en seco y ser lanzada por una fuerza invisible ella uso su propia semblanza con los pétalos dispersándose para aterrizar de pie con su guadaña lista.

 _(Chupito por Kingdom Hearts.)_

 _[De todo el catalogo de La Organización XIII va y eligen a plagiar a Marluxia aunque si lo piensas bien sigue siendo mejor que ser Vexen.]_

El chico se volvió visible a los ojos de Ruby que miro a su alrededor notando que Beacon se divisaba hacia el oeste estando en el lado opuesto donde se encontraban. "¿Invisibilidad y Supervelocidad tienes dos semblanzas?

"Solos tú y yo enana bastarda hipócrita hija de puta." Dijo el chico como ahora sus expresiones mostrando la rabia que sentía contra Ruby iba pensaba en devolverle la mutilación que le hizo a Cinder y con intereses.

 _(Espera…)_

 _{No su declaración es correcta es una hipócrita, el hecho de que estuviera dispuesta a asociarse con Raven Branwen es una traición a las creencias que dice defender ignorando por completo todas las vidas que se perdieron por culpa de los ataques de esa tribu a las aldeas que se tratan de los mismo actos por los que ella condena de Cinder, la misma persona por la que cruzo un continente entero en busca de la única pista que tenia de ella para detenerla, ignorando como su tío durante 17 años sabia la localización de un tribu que en su propias palabras asesinos y ladrones y no hizo nada por detenerlos solo empezó a reclutar Huntsman cuando sabia que tenia a la Spring Maiden, en otras palabras está dispuesta a cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos e ignorar las atrocidades de los crímenes bajo el pretexto de que está justificado bajo la creencia de que ella está haciendo lo correcto para el bien común por tanto todo lo que ella piensa que lo que hace esta bien sin importar cuán cuestionable o inmoral sea.}_

 _[Si todos somos el héroe de nuestra propia historia.]_

 _(No, yo me refería a que no sabemos si sus padres se casaron o no pero dado que lleva el apellido de su madre y dado que esta se lio con la ex de una compañera bueno, 1+1=2.)_

"¿Por qué está haciendo esto?" Ruby estaba confundida mientras pensaba "¿Y Por qué me llamas hipócrita? No tengo hipo."

 _[Lo triste es que habla en serio.]_

"No es porque ¡Es por quién!" Dijo el chico mientras decía esas palabras recordó rostro de Cinder en el volumen 4 el cómo no le importaba no, lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era él un hecho definitorio, ella nuca obtendría la retribución, tanto el cómo los fans de esa puta pelirroja lo sabían llegaría el día en que Cinder pagaría, pero él no tenía ese consuelo la armadura de la trama se aseguraría de que esta puta enana siempre se saldría con la suya ilesa pero hoy no.

"No héroes de última hora."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Tyrian se acerca a Ruby en el suelo y levanta su aguijón, sus ojos se vuelven de color púrpura a punto de golpear con su cola de escorpión cuando Qrow irrumpe y se interpone entre ellos deteniendo la cola de espaldas sosteniendo su arma detrás de su espalda.

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

* * *

"No armadura de la trama." Extendiendo su mano usando el poder de la levitación elevo a Ruby en el aire que se quedo suspendían en el aire incapaz de mover llegando a incluso a usar su semblanza solo para que los pétalos llovieran mientras era incapaz de escapar mientras con su otra mano apunta la punta de la espada hacia ella.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Spring puede esperar, encuentra a la chica que le hizo esto a Cinder." Dijo Salem para alegría de Tyrian que estaba encantado ante la perspectiva Salem "Y tráemela." Y así la alegría del fauno se disipo y la armadura de la trama de Ruby se elevaba al 11.

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

* * *

Desatando otra onda de energía que impacto de lleno en Ruby tirándola hacia atrás derribándola contra el suelo mientras caía de espaldas con el humo emanando de ella.

"¡Y esta vez ninguna puta Deux ex Machina o cualquier otro tipo de tropo narrativo barato de esa Puta de Miles Luna o el gilipollas de Kerry Shitcross va a salvarte esta vez!" Chillo con furia ciega mientras agitaba su espada tallando una marca en el asfalto.

 _{En realidad los ojos plateados se dieron a conocer en el primer capítulo así que en realidad es una Arma de Chejov.}_

 _(Sigue siendo una técnica literaria pobre que al igual que el deux ex machina es una salida fácil a una narrativa mal ejecutada, es mas el hecho de que pueda compararse con una deux ex machina muestra lo mal ejecutada que fue.)_

 _[Y por desgracia eso es tan lamentablemente esotérico, y que los fans de esa puta basura sean imbéciles que aplauden y se comen esa mierda no ayuda solo les hace el trabajo más fácil al puto y al gilipollas.]_

Ruby alzo la vista desde el suelo solo para verlo acercarse lentamente con su arma brillando.

 _(Muy bien, tiempo muerto lo entiendo y es cierto que ella la hirió ¡No! más que eso la mutilo horriblemente, nunca sabremos lo que paso en esa torre si le corto el brazo con su guadaña o se lo voló como se lo volaron a Peter Weller en Robocop, no sabremos si le reventó el ojo de un tiro disparándole en la cara o incluso peor habérselo quemado los cual es más doloroso su carne viva ardiendo al rojo vivo mientras siente su piel ardiendo atravesando los nervios y sus fluidos oculares al rojo vivo hirviendo, pero sobrevivió quedando humillada enfrente a esos gilipollas que se lo restregaron en su cara y se burlaron de ella y la desprecian y es cierto que debido a eso intensifico su sed de venganza, lo que más tarde conduciría los eventos que causaron su muerte en el volumen 5 a manos de la Puta Gallina así que podríamos decir que es bastante culpable de que Cinder este muerta ¡Pero no puedes meter una paliza y mutilar cruelmente a una retrasada mental!)_

Sobra decir que el chico no está precisamente contento frunciendo su ceño y sus ojos comenzaron a mojarse con lágrimas no de dolor sino de pura rabia mientras apretaba lo dientes.

 _[Esta serie se produce en Texas.]_

 _(Oh…Ok entonces.)_

Oscilo su espada mandando otra onda de choque que hizo estallar el lugar donde se encontraba Ruby que uso su semblanza para elevarse y pasar su guadaña a modo francotirador y comenzar a dispararle.

El chico estiro su mano usando el poder del talismán gallo junto con su visión mejorada podía ver las balas dirigiéndose hacia él, tan claras como si viera una moneda en el negro asfaltado con su vistas estando en su mejor momento antes de que terminara con miopía y con el poder del talismán desviarlas no fue un problema.

" _Es como la profesora Goodwicth."_ Se dijo así misma Ruby mientras aterriza y desplegaba su guadaña.

 _(Esto está muy desequilibrado para nosotros es como la primera pelea jefe en el nivel del tutorial y para ella es como luchar con nivel 1 contra el final boss en forma final.)_

 _[No la subestimes, recuerda que fue capaz de vencer a Ragna.]_

 _{He de señalar que ese el resultado puede haberse visto fuertemente condicionado al igual que el Tifa vs Yang por que la misma productora que dirige ese show es la misma que la de RWBY.}_

 _(Ahí lo tienes si hicieran una combate entre los gemelos Sparda y El Pajarraco Lameculos y La Puta Gallina estos dos últimos ganarían por que Rooster Theet les paga los cheques, cuando todos sabemos que Dante y Vergil los pasarían por encima, es mas se jugarían a piedra, papel, tijeras quién de los dos pelearía contra los dos pajarracos a la vez para darles alguna ventaja…Por cierto, ¿Quién coño es Ragna?)_

"Bien caperucita todo esto empezó cuando vi una imagen suya eso fue lo que me motivo para ver esta basura, pero poniendo la visión global la realidad es que todo esto empezó con tu tráiler tú luchando contra lobos así que es justo que así sea como termine tu última pelea." El chico hurgo en su memoria con Sam seleccionando la habilidad o mejor dicho la forma.

El chico fue envuelto brevemente por un aura negra antes de verse convertido en un hombre lobo bípedo de pelaje blanco y ojos rojos siendo sus manos y piernas garras afiladas.

 _{Forma hombre lobo de Alucard de Castlevania Lord of Shadows: Mirro of the Fate venida en el conjunto de Castlevania: Lord Of Shadows Collection.}_

 _[¡Lo dije! que en esto éramos Millenium.]_

 _(Es albino ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es albino?)_

"Eres un fauno." Dijo Ruby como ahora todo tenía sentido el por quien lo hacía por Roman Torchwick trabajaba para el White Fang y había venido a por ella y ahora debía detenerlo para ir a confrontar al monstruo que declaro la guerra a todo Remnant por las noticias, no dándose cuenta de que eran la misma persona.

 _[Eso si que ha sido racista.]_

 _(Oh ya estamos porque tiene características animales solo puede ser un fauno pues para tu información somos un licántropo y hablando de eso…podemos…¿podemos lamernos?)_

" _Grwww wrgrwgwwg ¿wgr? Wrgwg." Es todo lo que salió de la boca del chico siendo incapaz de articular lenguaje humano._

 _{Ha dicho Prepara porque esta noche bai…¿Qué es esto? No puedo hablar.}_

"Así que de eso va todo eres del White Fang y haces esto por Roman Torchwick." Dijo Ruby presuponiendo demasiadas cosas.

"¿Grwrwrw gwrw grwg?" Dijo ofendido por esa declaración de que trabajaba para eso plagio sacado de la naranja mecánica.

 _[¿Traducción?]_

 _(Ha dicho ¿Debería detener a esto y liberarme de las garras de la locura antes de que me adentre mas y caiga por el vació sin retorno? Y panza atroz.)_

 _[¿Sam?]_

 _{¿Te parezco un puto saco de semen con paraguas?}_

El chico miro a Ruby antes de lazarse al ataque usando la velocidad del conejo para aparecer cerca de ella.

Ruby rápidamente trato de realizar un corte horizontal para hacerle alejarse el chico decidió seguirle el juego a fin de cuentas esto estaba resuelto antes de empezar.

El chico retrocedió y Ruby giro Crescent Rose anclándola en el suelo con la hoja de la guadaña disparando varias ráfagas en una sucesión de fuego rápido.

 _[Las balas hacen algo en este universo de mierda.]_

 _(Depende de lo que necesite el guion.)_

El chico uso la velocidad para esquivar las balas menos la ultima en este caso uso la fuerza de velocidad para agarrarla por supuesto Ruby no noto diferencia.

Dándose cuenta de que así no iba a ninguna parte saco la hoja de asfalto y usando su semblanza voló hasta quedar a pocos centímetros lo bastante para que su guadaña pudiera cortarlo diagonalmente solo para que el chico desapareciera con su velocidad y de su vista con el talismán serpiente.

" _¿Cuántas semblanzas tiene?"_ Se pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor preguntándose donde estaba cuando un sonido capta su atención dándose la vuelta Ruby miro a una de sus balas caer al suelo dándole completamente la espalda al verdadero paradero del chico que utiliza el poder la visión de calor del talismán cerdo para disparar rayos de calor oculares que dieron en la espalda de Ruby derribándola.

 _[No me cuestiono el que haya caído en un truco tan simple a fin de cuantas la pobre es una retrasada mental en este planeta de idiotas gracias a la mala escritura del puto y el gilipollas y el hecho de que busquen siempre la salida simple y fácil pero lo que ahora mismo me está perturbando es ¡¿Qué tienen que ver los cerdos con la visión térmica?! Su principal atributo es su hocico.]_

 _(¿Por las pocilgas?)_

 _[¿Cómo se relaciona?]_

El chico reapareció y camino lentamente hacia Ruby de pie mientras ella estaba en el suelo a de espaldas a él, ella le miro de reojo mientras se ponía a cuatro patas y con sus dedos agarraba el mango de su guadaña.

Ella disparo su Crescent Rose lo que le permitió elevarse en el aire y usar su semblanza para volar en dirección a Beacon queriendo que la persiguiera para encontrar ayuda con la que pelear contra él y llamar a su equipo para tener más apoyo.

 _(¿No vas a perseguirla?)_

"Grwgr grwgrw." Fue todo lo que dijo haciendo desaparecer la espada de Tengu y convocando el amuleto de Shinnok mientras lo absorbía con su Devil Bringer haciendo que su color pasara de azul a rojo y estirándola.

 _{Ella vendrá a mí.}_

Los talismanes funcionan de acuerdo a la fuerza de voluntad el talismán también se alimenta de las emociones El Amuleto de Shinnok duplica sus poderes y el tenia voluntad y una emoción era muy fácil solo tenía que hacer una cosa que Sam reprodujera el día 13 de enero a las 17:43 el momento en el que por primera vez en su vida sintió el verdadero odio y que ahora iba a utilizar.

"Grwg grw." Fue todo lo que dijo en un tono derrotado.

 _{Tócala otra vez Sam.}_ Las voces en su cabeza callaron dejándolo en tranquilo en esos momentos.

El chico cerro su mano con pura rabia mientras la palma roja de su brazo comenzó a brillar Convocando un brazo gigante de su Devil Bringer abrió fuego contra los edificios llenos de civiles.

* * *

 **Con Ruby**

Huyo tan lejos como pudo con su semblanza y corrió pero se dio cuenta de algo que no la estaba persiguiendo. "¿Me dejo ir?" iba aprovechar la oportunidad para llamar a los demás cuando una enorme explosión de llamas envolvió cinco edificios dañando otros cinco en proceso no mucho tiempo le siguieron otros 5 mas.

* * *

 **Vuelta con el chico**

Otra explosión de llamas engullo mas edificios antes de pasar al otro mientras las llamas seguían creciendo y moviéndose, y los edificios se derrumbaban alguno de los que estaban intactos comenzaron a arder cuando los pedazos de los destruidos comenzaron a caer y las llamas comenzaron a arder y propagarse en cuestión de minutos.

 _[¿Quién coño diseño esta mierda de ciudad? los edificios están demasiado pegados uno detrás de otro eso riego urbanístico, si hay un derrumbe inevitablemente…]_

Antes de que el recuadro blanco terminara esa frase uno de los edificios contiguo a otro aplastando al otro mientras el fuego se propagaba.

 _(Creo que el verdadero villano aquí es al arquitecto.)_

Mientras apuntaba al siguiente el sentido arácnido le aviso y simplemente avanzo hacia delante con la supe velocidad moviéndose hacia delante evitando entrar en la zona de corte de la guadaña cuando la hoja trato de cortarlo por la espalda.

"¡Para ahora!" La voz de Ruby le exigió solo para que estilara su mano y desatar otra explosión que engullo otro cinco edificios con llamas prologándose mas mientras se podían oír los gritos de horror de la gente que estaba siendo quemada viva atrapada en los escombros los que podían trataron de huir de sus hogares al darse cuenta de que no estaba a salvo.

 _[Oh Dios mío la protagonista genérica volvió para enfrentar una batalla imposible contra el villano pata proteger gente que no conoce de nada. ¿Quién no lo vio venir?]_

"¡He que dicho que pares!" La respuesta vino en otra explosión y otra y otra de hecho si tuviera su rostro humano vería una sonrisa en su cara al oír la rabia de Ruby pero aún no le era bastante solo era el principio.

 _(Qué tal si lo pides por favor, las cosas se piden por favor.)_

Ya no soportándolo más se alzo en el aire dejando un destello de rojo y varios pétalos de rosas apareciendo delante de él mientras su guadaña apunto contra él en un corte diagonal con el chico colocado su brazo para bloquear quedando debajo de la hoja detenida con Ruby que presiono el gatillo.

La bala cayó al suelo rodando y la hoja de su guadaña no provoco un solo arañazo al Devil Bringer, Ruby contemplo el brazo intacto, él chico utilizando la levitación atrajo a Ruby hacia él agarrando su cara antes de usar el poder del talismán dragón una vez más.

Ruby fue bañada por la explosión que daño su aura y le provoco soltar Crescent Rose el único motivo por el que estaba viva era por que el chico no puso fuerza de voluntad suficiente para destruirla a fin de cuentas quería que sufriera no que tuviera una muerte rápida, el chico usando su velocidad cogió el arma de Ruby.

Ruby cayó en el suelo y alzo la vista para ver a su querida Crescent Rose en los brazos del chico, que la sostenía que sus dos manos antes de que presenciara con horror como comenzó a doblarla hasta romperla en dos y arrojarla al suelo.

Ruby contemplo dolida como el arma que paso tanto tiempo y trabajo estaba rota y a continuación vio como era destrozada en pedazos cuando el chico usara una vez más el poder de la combustión para hacerla explotar asegurándose de que era irrecuperable.

 _[Parece que la rosa perdió sus espinas.]_

 _(Si, ahora los pétalos.)_

" _grw grwgr grwh grow."_ Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba convocando la espada de Tengu.

 _{La buena noticia es que no tendrás que preocuparte por conseguir una nueva.}_

Y entonces le lanzo la espada de Tengu a Ruby cayendo delante de ella mientras el chico hacia aparecer Yamato.

Ruby miro la espada y luego al licántropo preguntándose el por qué o si se trataba de alguna clase de código de guerrero y le estaba dando la oportunidad de lucha así que decidió agarrar la espada claro que a diferencia del chico ella no tenía un brazo demoníaco para proteger sus manos de la energía que fluía constantemente de la espada haciendo que ella fuera electrocutada y las palmas de sus mano quemadas.

Ruby sintió el dolor de sus brazos con su carne quemada y los rayos electrocutándola por la energía de la espada mientras el chico apunto su mano disparando otra ráfaga de combustión mandando a Ruby a volar una vez mas mientras usaba el poder del talismán gallo para recuperar traer de nuevo la espada de Tengu y hacia desvanecerse a Yamato.

 _(De verdad eso ha funcionado.)_

 _[Es estúpida y su basura de serie lo demuestra constantemente ¿qué esperabas?]_

Entonces mirando a Ruby vio las marcas de quemaduras en sus manos y la tela de su capucha roja estaba rasgada lo que significa que su aura ya estaba por debajo de la salvación de lesiones.

Usando la invisibilidad volvió a desaparecer mientras Ruby se reincorporaba y miraba nerviosa a su alrededor no sabiendo en qué momento iba a reaparecer no espero mucho cuando sintió su cabello erizarse debido a la energía de la espada y abrió fuego no le dio en la cara se aseguro desviarse lo bastante para no darle en la cabeza pero se llevo parte de su pelo.

Ruby sintió a su oreja desparecer mientras intentaba llevar su mano derecha a su oreja ahora inexistente con una cicatriz al rojo vivo en el lado derecho de su cara que también quemo parta de su cabello.

Su mano izquierda nunca pudo entrar en contacto cuando un brazo agarro al suyo izquierdo por el antebrazo y lo presiono tan fuerte que Ruby chillaba de dolor al notar su carne aplastada y la presión en los huesos que termino con un brutal crack.

Ruby chillo de dolor cuando el chico reapareció a su lado.

"grwo brwr grrwr grow" Dijo el chico como iba a terminar. "Grow grwgw frew."

 _{Reproduce el movimiento final de Bane y dime que vertebras tengo que romper para dejarla tetrapléjica.}_

El chico agarro a Ruby alzándola y agarrando su pierna derecha y alzarla por encima de su cabeza para hacerla descender mientras clavaba su rodillas en el suelo.

 _(Y la moraleja de la historia es...)_

Impacto la columna provocando que la espina dorsal de Ruby entrara en contacto con ella con demasiada presión rompiendo su espina dorsal.

 _[Que necesitas un adulto.]_

Entonces procedió a dejar caer a Ruby en el suelo aún estaba consciente pero la desesperación le comenzaba a pasar factura cuando no notaba sus brazo o sus piernas por muchos que los intentara mover.

El chico habiendo ganado la pelea recupero su forma humana mientras la miraba.

"Dependiendo de lo que confíes en ese plagio de Darth Traya, el único motivo por el que pudiste mutilarla de esa manera fue por tus ojos plateados la paralizaron." El comenzó a explicar cosas de las que solo él tenía conocimiento.

 _[Y no la aviso ¿Por qué?]_

 _(Por qué esa puta de Miles Luna y el otro gilipollas improvisa sobre la marcha, aunque para lo que hicieron con el personaje de Cinder mejor hubiera sido que hubiera muerto ahí.)_

"Hubo un tiempo en el que sentía curiosidad por cómo funcionaban, de hecho si lo hiciera todavía, me marcaría un Cell y traería aquí uno por uno a todos tus amigos y los mataría uno por uno hasta que los usaras." Confesó que si sintiera curiosidad por ellos o importara se habría hecho la misma amenaza que Cell a Gohan para despertar el poder oculto pero ya no le importaban solo era una mierda deux ex machina para él.

 _[Eso tampoco tuvo mucho sentido, con diferencia la persona que mas tenía una relación de amistad emocionalmente sana era la muñeca sexual y no despertó los poderes aunque supongo que eso hubiera sido demasiado Androide 16.]_

 _(Y que lo digas y lo hizo por la puta penosa patética pelirroja plagio de Aquiles regla 63, ¿en serio? solo tuvieron una conversación directa en toda la puta serie, ni coña tenía un vínculo emocional tan estrecho como para activar sus poderes ocultos, aunque lo mismo se podría decir de Gohan con el Androide 16.)_

 _{Culpa de los guionistas que buscaron una salida rápida y forzada después de quedar atrapados en un callejón sin salida.}_

"Pero ya no, nunca sabré lo que paso en esa torre, nunca sabré si le cortaste el brazo o se lo volaste a balazos, nunca sabré si le volaste el ojo o se le quemaste pero por suerte." El utilizo el poder de la levitación para elevar en el cielo sus extremidades colgaban muertas y sin vida como los de una muñeca de trapo, la zona de su ante brazo izquierdo de no ser por la manga que lo cubría se vería la zona del antebrazo exprimido pero todavía unido a la carne con sus huesos rotos desde dentro y su carne amoratada debido a la destrucción de sus vasos sanguíneos.

"Tienes dos de cada y esta vez vas a ser tú la que se va a quedar quieta viendo cómo te destrozo." La dejo caer al suelo bocarriba para que pudiera ver mientras convocaba Blue Rose y apuntaba con a su brazo después de que SAM reprodujera el recuerdo para ver como imbuir su energía al arma y disparar.

Ruby aunque no sentía por la parálisis no puedo evitar chillar mientras su mano izquierda era volada en pedazos ahora estando vació donde antes estaba su mano con las sangre de sus venas saliendo junto con algunas membranas.

Volvió a disparar esta vez volando parte del antebrazo y otra vez hasta llegar al codo quitando la pistola mientras el chico camino hacia su pierna no es como si Ruby sintiera dolor era más bien la imagen y su mente lo que lo provocó.

 _[Eh…no lo le toco las piernas.]_

 _(No lo sé, no sabemos lo que hay debajo de ese vestido de cuello para abajo.)_

Ruby miro como usaba la espada de Tengu por encima de sus rodillas y apuntar a su pie izquierdo desatando una ráfaga de energía que impacto quemando parte de sus muslos el talón de su pie derecho y explotaba en pedazos su pierna izquierda con la carne quemada y el asfalto sacando humo

El paso por delante de ella caminado mientras era seguido por su mirada preocupada.

"Sam, El Poder de la Fueza primeros rayos de fuerza." Tal como lo dijo su mente se fue durante unos segundos hacia ese día viendo como jugaba como Starkiller lanzar por primera vez los rayos de fuerza contra un enemigo.

El estiro su mano con rayos de color azul bañando contra Ruby comenzando a electrocutarla mientras se retorcía de dolor y sus huesos comenzaron a iluminarse dándole una perfecta visión de sus huesos iluminados en azul incluyendo partes de su cuerpo destrozadas.

"Hablando de Star Wars." Tras hacer desaparecer la espada, en su mano se materializo una espada láser pero era distinta de las comunes esta tenía una guardia delgada y rectangular que se asemejaba a una katana siendo El Sable Oscuro de Pre Vizla uno de los muchas armas que había en esa bolsa que cogió para sí mismo antes de renunciar al poder de Deus ex nihilo y encenderla mostrando una hoja negra pero mantenía un aura blanco debido a la luz que atraía.

 _[Sacrificar el sexo por objetos de colección, felicidades eres todo un nerd.]_

 _(Te odiare el resto de mi vida.)_

"A que estas esperando…solo hazlo." Dijo Ruby no soportando mas esta tortura aunque lo que verdaderamente la estaba matando era el no saber cuánto más iba a durar esto el no saber cuándo iba a matarla.

Su respuesta fue de un solo corte, quitarle su pie derecho, luego camino hasta su brazo cortando por debajo del codo y usar el talismán gallo para levitar las extremidades seccionadas y lanzarlas lejos de ella no era La Fuerza pero mejor que nada.

"No aún no." Agarrándola por el cuello de su uniforme desconvoco la katana láser y convoca una espada más tradicional y al igual que el cristal de la espada era de color negro sacada de Star Wars El Poder de La Fuerza.

El acerco la espada de tal forma que Ruby podía sentir sus pestañas erizarse. "Pienso destrozarte hasta el punto de que ni la ciencia Atlas Ex Machina será capaz de ayudarte."

 _(¿Atlas Ex Machina?)_

 _[Atlas es lo que Wakanda para MCU o S.T.A.R LABS para The Flash fabrica todo lo que la trama necesite.]_

"¿Sabes quién es Bane? es un villano de DC conocido como el hombre que quebró al murciélago, el hombre que más cerca que estuvo de destruir a Batman pero cometió un error, cuando quebró la espalda de Batman simplemente se marcho el problema no fue que no lo matara, el problema fue que no aprovecho la oportunidad para quebrarlo de verdad, para matar a sus compañeros a las personas que amaba eso si hubiera provocado que se rompiera." Siguió el chico como era eso lo que le falto a Bane para lograr la victoria completa.

 _(Tampoco importo mucho, de todos modos Azazel se ocupo de Bane.)_

 _[Lo que intenta decir es que tenía que haber aprovechado la incapacidad de Batman, para matar a sus amigos y aliados, por que esa era la diferencia crucial entre ellos, Bane está roto hasta el punto en que solo le importa el mismo para Batman sus aliados son importantes para que no caiga al abismo le importan los demás esa es la diferencia.]_

"Pero yo me aplique ese cuento, el problema de los villanos siempre se empeñan en quebrar el espíritu del héroe, pero el espíritu del héroe no se pude romper es el héroe sin importar lo difícil que sea seguirá adelante se levantara una y otra vez por sus amigos, pero el cuerpo es otra historia rompe el cuerpo hazle al héroe darse cuenta de su impotencia de que no puede salvar a las personas que ama déjale sin nadie a quien proteger y entonces estará roto y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Voy a quitarte tus ojos hasta el punto de sellado térmico pero no, no voy a matarte, todavía no, te dejare con vida descansando en tu casita en la isla de Peach…"

 _[Espera, espera, Si vive en una isla ¿qué hacía en Vale la noche del atraco? ¿Cómo podían ver Patch desde el bullhead en el capitulo uno? ¿Qué hacia Yang en el Club de Junior a las tantas de la noche si vive en una puta isla? ¿y qué clase de padre deja a sus hijas campen a sus anchas de madrugada a kilómetros de casa hasta el punto que ni siquiera están en el mismo punto geográfico del mapa?]_

 _(Bueno, finalmente Goku tiene competencia por el puesto de peor padre de la animación, espera…hijos de puta están copiando la dinámica familiar Gohan, Piccolo, Goku, un padre descuidado, un tío con un pasado turbio pero un vínculo mentor estudiante que roza la paternidad hasta el punto de la idolatría.)_

El chico espero a que terminaran para poder continuar. "Y mientras tú estás ahí con tú papi diciéndote que todo estará bien te estará mintiendo porque yo estaré ahí fuera destruyendo todo a mi paso de hecho cuando haya acabado contigo voy volver con tus amigas, tu hermanita y las matare a todas, a todos los que conoces, todos los que amas y a tú perro también.

 _[¿La androide entra en el lote?]_

 _(Bueno está es una hipócrita, no convoco los eyes ex machina cuando murió luego toda esa mierda de que eres mi amiga y no eres como los demás androides era una bullshit.)_

 _{Siento curiosidad por eso, el concepto de alma es algo que está muy lejos de mi entendimiento pero ese androide dicen que tiene alma sin embargo si un ser tiene una alma única si fuera reconstruido con el mismo proceso y se metiera otro cuerpo con la misma memoria entonces si cada alma es única, ese androide en teoría no sería el mismo porque si lo fuera todo el concepto establecido como alma como algo único sería una gran mentira reduciéndose solo a mente y capacidad sensitiva eliminando lo místico.}_

" _Lo habláis como si me siguiera importando el futuro de esa puta basura de show para idiotas."_ Dijo el chico mentalmente como eso le importaba una mierda.

"¡No, no dejare que hieras a la gente que me importa!" Dijo Ruby pese a que no podía hacer nada en este momento.

"¡Lo que tú quieras me importa un carajo!" Dijo como le importaba si estaba de acuerdo o no era lo que iba a pasar.

 _{Solo digo que estoy intrigado en el tema de...}_

"¡Deja tú mierda metafísica y avísame cuando llegue al punto de sellado térmico!" Dijo como estaba impaciente por esto, claro que si se pasaba y la mataba tampoco le importaba.

 _{Entendido.}_

 _(No te lo tomes a mal Sam eso que…bueno está sacando toda la mierda que tiene acumulada, y la está sacando toda ya se le pasara cuando se la baje la sed de sangre y podrás sacar el tema de nuevo y hablarlo con calma.)_

El chico acerco su espada láser lentamente Ruby chillo de dolor primero sintió su piel arder quemándose los nervios avanzando entonces llego a los fluido oculares ardieron hirviendo antes de evaporarse en las cuencas de sus ojos quemándolos y siguió penetrando atravesándolos derritiéndolos pasando por ellos las altas temperaturas se ocuparon de sellarlos herméticamente.

 _{Ya.}_

Tan rápido como pudo retiro la espada para ver los ojos inexistentes de Ruby sellados con su carne con el amarillo de la carne apagándose con el soltando a Ruby que había quedado inconsciente dado que los nervios de la cabeza estaba intactos sintiendo todo el dolor siendo incapaz de soportarlo produciendo que se desmayase.

"Y quedan tres." Dijo el chico mientras se preparaba para agarrarla y llevarla a un puesto de socorro para que hicieran lo posible para salvarla o si moría tampoco le importaba a fin de cuentas moriría sabiendo eso que era incapaz de proteger a nadie.

 _{No ha terminado, aún puede hablar algo que Cinder no pudo en el volumen 4 y le queda más de un cuarto de cara.}_

"Ciento, ¿puedes reproducirme la pelea de Pain contra Jiraya?" Le pregunto el chico y si podía que reprodujera "Y cuando termines Mortal Kombat 9 episodio 3 Scorpion después de derrotar a Nightwolf.

 _(No tienes ningún juego de Naruto.)_

 _[No, pero hay una escena de aplastamiento de garganta.]_

Sam reprodujo la escena con el chico imitando el agarre de Pain contra Jiraya y aplastar la garganta de una Ruby inconsciente y después su mano convoca las llamas en su mano que puso en la cara de Ruby con las llamas expandiéndose por la mitad de su cara y cabello.

Entonces procedió a utilizar el anillo amarillo para crear una cúpula para que esas misma llamas de desvaneciera por la falta de oxigeno cuando se disiparon la mitad de la cara de Ruby era piel quemada que dejaría una cicatriz permanente lo ultimo antes de llevársela y tirarla a un puesto de socorro.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en Beacon**

La oficina del director era tranquila comparado con el caos que reinaba ahí fuera, el director solo suspiraba tratando de barajar todas sus opciones y los últimos eventos primero, esa explosión que se cobro la vida de miles de personas, luego el ataque White Fang a la ciudad liberando bombas subterráneas que permitieron a los grimms entrar en Vale como resultado de la explosión causada y el terror de la población aparecieron mas y mas al igual que la frontera que se infesto y atrajo a más, por lo que se mandaron a los estudiantes a proteger la ciudad, solo para que otro grupo del White Fang con grimms atacaran la academia que ahora mismo estaba en punto muerto con los hombres de Ironwood y sus androides combatiéndolos y luego se descubrió el causante que no solo se jactaba de ser el responsable de la explosión sino que aseguraba haber matado a todo en La Academia de Haven y revelar que Lionhearth era un traidor y la existencia de las cámaras al mundo entero.

Pese a los intentos de llamar la falta de respuesta de cualquier persona en Haven confirmaba dicha teoría y ahora el general le acaba de informar de un nuevo problema de acuerdo y con la poca información que tenían sus hombres hablaban de gente que se había vuelto loca y atacaba a todo el mundo algunos incluso los llamaban zombis lo cual el director lo califico como una tontería dado que los zombis no existen.

Y ahora de la zona más alejada en conflicto había estallado ese incendio pero los servicios de emergencia ya tenían bastante trabajo por lo que ese incendio dentro de poco se propagaría atrapando todo Vale en un enorme conflicto, no se trataba de perder la academia si no actuaban ya se perdería todo, el reino estaba desesperado.

El activo su scroll y llamo al líder del equipo JNPR.

* * *

 **En Los Alrededores**

Un scroll con el símbolo de una pieza de reina negra estaba encendido mientras del scroll salía la voz de Ozpin.

"Glynda trae a la señorita Nikos ahora, James nos proporcionara un trasporte y ya se dirige hacia aquí para concentrar la defensa en Beacon." Le ordeno a su subordinada.

"Tan pronto sin decirle nada de…" Lo que fuera a decir la profesora fue interrumpido por el director.

"No hay tiempo hemos de actuar ya." Dijo el director recibiendo un entendido por parte de la profesora que se dirigió a la ubicación del equipo JNPR, ninguno sabiendo que la conversación estaba siendo escuchada.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Le pregunto Emerald a Cinder que simplemente miraba la ciudad.

"Esperar." Dijo ella como esto solo le ponía las cosas más fáciles.

"Entonces ¿improvisamos?" Le pregunto Mercury como habían adelantado todo el plan gracias al ataque pero la destrucción del dragón era algo que no estaba contemplada en el esquema.

Cinder le hizo gracia el comentario, "Es lo que llevamos haciendo todo el día y lo estamos haciendo bastante bien." Dijo Cinder como no importaba los cambios que introdujera ese ser, al final ella seria la que prevalecería.

* * *

 **Equipo WBY**

Weiss, Blake y Yang acabaron con otra oleadas de grimm o mejor dicho completamente colérica por la desaparición de su hermana.

"¡Seguid moviéndonos!" Le ordeno a las otras dos.

"Yang..." Dijo Weiss iba a tratar de calmarla desde que vio las explosiones corrieron tan rápido como pudieron tratando de llegar y pasar por encima de cualquier cosa que se ponía de por medio pero lo que fuera a decir fue cortado por una capucha roja muy familiar.

Ellas la miraron el tiempo suficiente como para saber a quién pertenecía dado que no pasaba un solo día sin que vieran a su líder con ella, segundos después estallo en llamas quedando el chico delante de las tres que lo miraban con puras expresiones de preocupación y horror al no ver a Ruby con él.

La mirada de horror de Yang se desvaneció y se acerco con su rostro contorsionado en rabia. "¿Dónde está?"

"Tenias que haber oído sus gritos de agonía antes de morir, llorando preguntando dónde estaba su hermana mayor." Lo dijo y en una expresión nada normal en el sonrió, nunca le gustaba sonreír pero estaba sonriendo porque mutilar a ese estereotipo de héroe genérico a esa enana hipócrita le produjo un placer indescriptible de alegría que le dio la venganza y quería mas.

Yang grito activando su semblanza con su cabello iluminándose en amarillo llameante y sus ojos pasando a rojo, saltando contra él con grito de rabia.


	7. Entremeses

Gracias, pero solo tiene los talismanes las máscara Oni nunca le interesaron.

Pues dado que la hija de puta y la puta albina se quedaron embobadas por que la puta gallina pueda convertirse en pájaro diría que sí que parece imposible para ellas, y más cuando se han visto semblanzas más impresionantes que eso, teniendo en cuenta que la de la albina raya hasta cierto punto la nigromancia o la captura Pokémon según se mire, pero es lo que obstines por una basura de escritores aplaudidos por una audiencia de idiotas que con una sonrisa se comen la mierda que les ponen y la aplauden como monos amaestrados.

Siendo justos con el gilipollas albino son mas bien infectados.

* * *

 _"Aún sigue posado, posado en el pálido gusto de Pallas en el dintel de la puerta de mi cuarto, sus ojos tienen la apariencia de los de un demonio que está soñando y la luz de la lámpara que sobre él se derrama tienden en el suelo su sombra y mi alma del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo no podrá liberarse nunca más."_ – Narrador desconocido del Cuervo de Edgar Allan Poe.

* * *

 **Equipo WBY**

Weiss, Blake y Yang acabaron con otra oleada de grimm o mejor dicho pasaron por encima de ellos con Yang completamente colérica por la desaparición de su hermana.

"¡Seguid moviéndonos!" Le ordeno a las otras dos.

"Yang..." Dijo Weiss iba a tratar de calmarla desde que vieron las explosiones corrieron tan rápido como pudieron tratando de llegar y pasar por encima de cualquier cosa que se ponía de por medio pero lo que fuera a decir fue cortado por una capucha roja muy familiar.

Ellas la miraron el tiempo suficiente como para saber a quién pertenecía dado que no pasaba un solo día sin que vieran a su líder con ella, segundos después estallo en llamas quedando el chico delante de las tres, provocando que las chicas lo miraran con puras expresiones de preocupación y horror al no ver a Ruby con él.

La mirada de horror de Yang se desvaneció y se acerco a él con su rostro contorsionado en rabia. "¿Dónde está?"

"Tenias que haber oído sus gritos de agonía antes de morir, llorando preguntando dónde estaba su hermana mayor." Lo dijo y en una expresión nada normal en el sonrió, nunca le gustaba sonreír pero estaba sonriendo porque mutilar a ese estereotipo de héroe genérico a esa enana hipócrita le produjo un placer indescriptible de alegría que le dio la venganza y quería mas.

Yang grito activando su semblanza con su cabello iluminándose en amarillo llameante y sus ojos pasando a rojo, saltando contra él con grito de rabia.

Su puño nunca llego cuando el chico atrapo su mano, Yang trato de golpearlo con su otra mano y el chico respondió de la misma manera parando y agarrando su puño pese a que Yang disparo una carga de sus guanteletes sabiendo que estaba en rango para acumular dolor.

Mientras Yang gruñía y apretaba sus manos el chico estaba quieto con esfuerzo mínimo.

 _[Si tú ponte a jugar como todos los villanos, luego cuando te pillen desprevenido o te superen en nivel de poder vienen las rabietas.]_

 _(Puf, el caballo mas 5 factores de curación no importa lo que nos echen simplemente lo curamos y en el peor de los casos inmortalidad vampírica y perruna y si superan eso, el factor curativo de Deadpool puede resucitarnos.)_

"Avísame cuando hagas fuerza entonces comenzare a intentarlo." Dijo el chico confiado.

 _(Sé que es mal momento y la repudias porque es la viva imagen de la Puta Gallina pero puedes bajar la mirada unos minutos a su pecho.)_

 _[Oye SAM si puedes alterar los sonidos, podrías alterar nuestra percepción ocular para percibir el amarillo como el negro.]_

 _{Para que se parezca a Ra… }_

El chico cerro su puño abruptamente aplicando fuerza con rabia, Yang intento mantenerse al día solo para se escuchara el crujir de los huesos de sus manos gritando de dolor.

El chico entonces llevo su rodilla para golpear el estomago de Yang. El chico soltó las manos de Yang que antes de caer de rodillas mientras comenzaba a sentir nauseas.

Yang sentía sus entrañas revolviéndose en su interior más de lo que su aura podía trabajar mientras su respiración se entrecortaba luchando por respirar mientras se llevaba sus manos a al vientre y se ponía de rodillas.

 _(¿Cómo está viva?)_

 _[Aura.]_

 _(Pero tiene hemorragias internas y lleva toda la tarde luchando.)_

 _{Aura y nuestro anfitrión no sabe aplica toda su fuerza correctamente.}_

 _(¿Pero cuánto dura esa cosa? ¿Tiene límite?)_

 _{Lo que requiera la trama, El aura viene a ser lo que este show la excusa del mago, cuando aparece algo de repente en una historia sin explicación dicen que fue un mago en este show básicamente cualquier justificación simplemente aura plus es la Y de RWBY lo que le da una armadura de la trama superior a cualquier personaje.}_

 _(Bueno ser Ruby de RWBY no ayudo a la enana hipócrita.)_

Yang vomito sangre y saliva manchando los pies y el borde de los pantalones del chico.

 _[Lo que empeora esto es que como Alex Mercer la biomasa esta en nuestro ropa.]_

Y el sentido arácnido se activo con el chico usando la velocidad para alejarse para esquivar un corte descendente de Blake. "No le harás daño."

"Un poco tarde para eso." Dijo el chico dado que la noticia de la muerte de su hermana pese a que era mentira suya, ya era daño psicológico mientras el sentido arácnido se volvió a activar con varias ráfagas azules intentando impactar contra él con el chico usando la su velocidad para evadirlos.

 _(Esto es exactamente igual que el Final Fantasy.)_

 _[Si ya lo hemos mencionado la trama de las academias y la guerra secreta contra la bruja del VIII.]_

 _(No, quiero decir Final Fantasy I mira tenemos Monje, Mago Blanco y al Ladrón, ¡chupito! quedaría Guerrero de Luz pero ya nos ocupamos de esa.)_ El chico siguió etiquetando a cada una con su respectivo.

 _[Debatible dado que la enana hipócrita tiene ojos mágicos por tanto sería el mago rojo, claro que nunca los usa.]_

 _{El chiste de que Blake es el ladrón no es por ser una fauno sino porque la habilidad especial del Ladrón es huir como hace ella continuamente.}_

 _"Magia…"_ Pensó el chico mientras miraba el arma de Weiss más concretamente la munición de colores del estoque pensando en la maga de FFXV que al igual que dust requería de cristales.

 _{En realidad la película Kingsglaive muestra que el rey es capaz de usar magia sin frascos como los miembros de la fuerza que da nombre a la película y los miembros de ese grupo son capaces de usar magia sin necesidad recurrir a los frascos de almacenamiento y dado que los eventos de esa película son canon en el juego por la lógica tú también deberías.}_

 _(Así que básicamente tenemos los mismos poderes que una Maiden que en realidad solo es la capacidad de usar elementos sin recurrir al dust lo que es básicamente, hechizos de Final Fantasy.)_

 _[Y curiosamente el rey de Lucis es capaz compartir su poder con otras personas otorgándoles sus habilidades mágicas claro que a diferencia de cierto mago albino gilipollas el no pierde sus poderes y además el rey la fuente energía de dichos poderes que se extraen de su fuerza vital.]_

 _[¿Si no hay cristal que nos esta dando exactamente esos poderes?]_

 _{Probablemente venga de "ella."}_

 _"Sam puede reproducir todos los recuerdos de los juegos al mismo tiempo."_ Le cuestiono como esto podría aprender todo de golpe.

 _{Pese a tú habilidades regenerativas el exceso de información podría provocar aneurisma cerebral y dado tu baja exposición al dolor el resultado derivara es inconsciencia.}_

Weiss y Yang dispararon contra él que simplemente esquivo con su velocidad. "Sé lo que estáis pensando es como Ruby, pero soy mejor que ese montón de mierda."

El chico despareció y uso su velocidad y las chicas volaron cuando fueron golpeadas por el brazo espectral de Devil Bringer la tres al mismo tiempo con el chico apareciendo a pocos metros de la posición donde se encontraba el equipo estereotipado. "Yo puedo atacar al mismo tiempo que me muevo si perder velocidad."

Mientras caían activo la fuerza de velocidad trotando con el tiempo moviéndose más lento pero su capacidad cerebral trabajando más rápido y reprodujo un recuerdo.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Dante en Devil May Cry 3 mostrándose en su años mas jóvenes tenía su pelo blanco luciendo su abrigo rojo con Rebelion a su espalda sin camisa debajo exponiendo su físico junto con unos pantalones negros con guantes sin dedos negros acababa de adquirir los poderes de Quicksilver después de derrotar al caballo demoniaco Geryon

Los escombros, resultados de la batalla librada cayeron sobre el caza demonios cuando concentro su mirada en ellos y estos se ralentizaron hasta tal punto de que parecían inmóviles.

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

* * *

El chico aprendió enseguida su funcionamiento recreando la energía necesaria que fluía por su cuerpo condensándose y chasqueo sus dedos liberándola, los colores del mundo se invirtieron mientras todo se movía tan lento que parecía que estuviera detenido.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

Noctis con su pelo corto color negro a juego con toda su ropa incluida un chaqueta negra manga corta con su mano izquierda llevando largo sin dedos pantalones medianos color negro que no llegaban a la totalidad de las piernas con botas.

 _[¿Qué hace Sasuke Uchiha en Final Fantasy?]_

 _(Ok, lo pillamos eres un príncipe emo, claro que luego ves el traje de incognito, la capucha assasins creed y la gorra del Desfile de Chocobo y llegas a conocerlo, no es tan emo aunque personalmente me gusto mas el protagonista de_ _Kingsglaive y El Antagonista del que sacamos esa armadura tan chula y creo que Ardyn fue lo mejor del juego aunque es cierto que fue un poco decepcionante la historia, personalmente se centraron mas demasiado en el mundo abierto.)_

Noctis se acerco a una de las piedras que resplandecían en un brillo azul por el hielo antes de estirar su mano y un rayo de energía que se dirigió a su mano absorbiendo el poder.

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

* * *

El tiempo volvió a su estado normal con el chico delante de Weiss que alzo su estoque desde el suelo disparando una ráfaga dust de fuego solo para que el chico se quitara de su vista y reapareciera agarrando su mano con su Devil Bringer y su cuello alzándola por encima del suelo.

 _(¿Esto es violencia de género?)_

 _[En nuestra defensa su semblanza es el asesinato y la esclavitud de especies.]_

 _(¿Su semblanza es Pokémon?)_

Weiss vio como el brazo del chico comenzó a absorber el dust de su alama en él, pero soltó a Weiss para darse la vuelta para evadir la vaina de la espada de Blake deteniéndola pero su sentido arácnido no paraba de vibrar advirtiéndole de que retrocediera para evadir a otra Blake.

 _(Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.)_

El chico se elevo en el aire desatando la Ira de Poseidon electrocutando tanto al clon que se desvaneció como a Weiss las ondas eléctricas se dirigían hacia Blake que salto momento que aprovecho para desplazarse hacia ella, usando su Devil Bringer espectral atrapándola dejando libre su cabeza mientras se mantenían en el aire.

"Tu cara parece preguntarse si puedo volar, la respuesta es sí pero ahora esto no es volar es levitar aunque supongo que dado lo estúpidos que sois en este estercolero de mierda llamado Remnant, no sois capaces de distinguir la diferencia." Dijo el chico burlándose de cómo consideraban la levitación de Las Maidens vuelo cuando la propia Cinder para poder ganar algo parecido dependía del poder del fuego para aumentar la velocidad.

Estiro su mano izquierda que se envolvió en biomasa negra dándole un segundo Devil Bringer con otro brazo espectral con el que procedió a cerrar su mano atrapando a Yang que buscaba la espalda el chico.

El la coloco junto con Blake. "Bueno a ti voy a matarte." Su mirada se poso en Yang, antes de pasar a Blake "Pero a ti creo de te entregare a Adam." La mirada de Blake ser horrorizo ante ese comentario. "Incluso ya vienes con una lazo de regalo." Mintió dado que pensaba matarla igualmente y por supuesto al ese plagio de Vergil o debería llamarlo Vante.

 _[Bueno fin de la guerra es hetero.]_

 _(Si, lo confirmo la camaleón lesbiana de hecho fue la neko-emo la que le entro a Vante, así que si lo piensas bien todo fue culpa suya por tener mal gusto para los hombres aunque supongo que al igual que muchos idiotas que ven esta mierda de show se encandilaron por esa apariencia plagiada de Vergil, pero lo que ella le hizo estuvo muy feo le calentó la polla y después lo abandono sin darle explicaciones.)_

 _{Era un abusador y extremista violento.}_

 _[¡A no quita B SAM!]_

El chico abrió sus manos usando el poder de la levitación para sostenerlas en el aire y desatar los rayos de fuerza. Los rayos impactaron en ellas recorriendo sus cuerpos con ambas chillando de dolor agonizante cuando el interior de sus cuerpos comenzó a iluminarse mostrando sus huesos, mientras los rayos seguían envolviéndolas.

"Si tuviera mi móvil este sería mi nuevo tono de llamada." Dijo mientras se preguntaba cuanta aura les quedaba y si al igual que en el videojuego La Venganza de los Sith los huesos de sus cadáveres brillarían después de muertas.

 _(¡Para! solo estás siendo a la bimbo mas…oh ahora pille el chiste, más poderosa de lo que nunca será jamás de ahí los rayos Star Wars buen chiste asesino rayando lo irónico.)_

 _[Vaya, la neko-emo tiene un cráneo humano normal, no se pensaría que al igual que el de los gatos gato lo tendría un poco estirado, supongo que solo tiene orejas para que les de menos asco a sus pajeros.]_

Mientras Weiss en el suelo se quedo impotente viendo a sus amigas siendo torturadas siendo conducidas a una muerte lenta y agónica.

Ella negó con la cabeza cerrando su mano con fuerza sabiendo cuan superada estaba y ahora estaba con una sola mano y solo un pensamiento vino a su mente.

Los de su líder. _"Ella…¡No se rendiría!"_ Llena de determinación con su muñeca bailando suelta convoco varios glifos aparecían en el suelo.

Detrás de ella un glifo de gran tamaño apareció en lugar de ser el típico copo de nieve el centro estaba formado por espadas que se expandían por toda la forma con un copo en el centro y la espadas comenzaron a girar.

Ella salto formando otro glifo detrás suyo todavía sin percatarse de lo que tenía en su espalda, Weiss llego a la posición donde el chico estaba con su sentido arácnido activándose dándose la vuelta convocando el brazo espectral para bloquear no el estoque que ser dirigía hacia él.

La inmensa espada descendía sobre él movido por instinto rompió el control sobre Yang y Blake que cayeron al suelo aun bañadas por los algunos rayos azules y destello azul ilumino el choque entre ambos objetos cuando se separaron Weiss aterrizo en el suelo y el chico se mantuvo en el aire.

 _(¡Eh! Eso es de Bleach es el shinkai del hombre…¿era un hombre perro o lobo? )_

El chico no estaba sorprendido de hecho y sarcásticamente comento. "Oh, que sorpresa de la nada a sacado la habilidad increíblemente conveniente para la trama que se necesitaba para resolver la situación."

 _[Y eso señoras y señores eso es una Deux Ex Machina perteneciente a lista de grandes éxitos como los Eye Ex Machina, La naves que aparecieron al final del volumen 4 que llegaron a tiempo para salvar a Qrow, El cargamento de contrabando del volumen 5 de dust que le dio una oportunidad contra la abeja grimm, El conveniente despertar de la semblanza del mierdecilla que le salvo la vida a esa puta albina, el ejercito furris que llego a Haven, El único bar nocturno de todo Mistral que admite menores sin adultos que convenientemente era donde se encontraba Qrow y muchos más que demuestran lo mal escrito que esta este show de mierda, claro que si te gusta probablemente seas un estúpido que se come la mierda que le tiran a la cama y aplaude así que no te importara.]_

 _{Sin olvidar que el que Ra…La Puta Gallina tenga la habilidad de abrir portales a la localización de exacta de su hija siendo una maiden que son tan poderosas que son un obstáculo rompe historias para la trama hace que por muy mal que este la situación en el canon tengan un respaldo que les asegura la victoria al ser esta una Hunstman con poderes elementales y en caso de que mueriera sus poderes van para su hija.}_

El chico aterrizo lentamente mientras el comentario de SAM lo enfermaba, con Weiss poniendo el estoque con su mano sana sujetando el arma y la otra manca colgando.

 _(¿Puedes hacer algo con esa mano izquierda?, me está distrayendo.)_

"Lo sé, lo sé, Sé lo que estas pensando como esa puta enana de ojos plateados. Tengo esto voy a ganar, voy a derrotar al malo y voy salvarlos a todos, y lo harías si esta fuera la mierda de historia escrita por La Puta de Miles Luna y el Gillipollas de Kerry, no importa que tan jodida sea la situación no importa que tan imposible sea eso lo demostró Becon y Haven siempre vais a salir con vida ganar de eso se ocupara el guion, por eso esa puta enana nunca pagara las consecuencias de su acciones siempre saldrá indemne." Dijo quejándose como la armadura de la trama de Ruby era la más efectiva de todo el show y nunca sufría en carne o emocionalmente las consecuencias de su actos irresponsables que ponían en peligro vidas.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le cuestiono Weiss como no tenía ni idea del conocimiento que tenía el chico de eventos futuros.

"No importa que tan difícil sea, no importa que los villanos tengan la sartén por el mango." Su puño se cerró recordando como hicieron quedar a Cinder como una idiota nada más que para hacer quedar bien al gilipollas del bigote y a la Puta Gallina, que esa Puta Gallina se fuera llorando dejando a su hija coger la reliquia haciendo que los bueno ganaran literalmente si hacer una mierda, haciéndola morir por nada solo para lamer el coño a una Puta Gallina.

"Pero como bien demostré mutilando a esa zorra estereotipada genérica…" Su Devil Bringer brillo con el poder de la combustión en su mano, "Esta no es esa historia y yo mismo soy una De…no, yo soy una…." Un aura azul comenzó a envolverlo sus ojos pasaron a rojos mientras activaba el Devil Trigger de Nero con el espectro demoníaco apareciendo detrás suyo.

" **Devil ex Machina."** Dijo como no importaba lo que se sacaran del culo, no importaba cuan ridícula op fuera su semblanza, no importaba quien apareciera de la nada para ayudarlas, no importaba que recurso narrativo barato apareciera no importaba la conveniencia de la trama nada las salvaría de él.

El chico cargo hacia ella con la espada convocada de Weiss descendió en un corte vertical con el chico agarrándola con su Devil Bringer Izquierdo, dejando libre su brazo derecho que movió simulando que sostenía una espada en agarre inverso con el demonio espectral imitando el movimiento utilizando a Yamato para cercenar, el brazo espectral fue no sin que el chico chasqueara sus dedos para ralentizar el tiempo agarrando la espada por el filo y pasándosela al mimo demoníaco espectral que la agarro por el mango y descendió lentamente sobre una Weiss ralentizada en un corte vertical.

Paso poco a poco pasando a través de ella atravesando su hombro siguió bajando pasando por clavícula siguió descendiendo su pecho, su pezón sus costillas hasta que llego al estomago deteniéndose.

El tiempo volvió a fluir Weiss se encontraba desorientada tratando de procesar lo que había pasado sintiendo la sangre brotando en su boca el aire tocando el interior de sus órganos la inmensa espada que pasaba por su cuerpo con los nervios y órganos que había cortado trasmitiendo esa información a su sistema nervioso que paso su cerebro mientras el chico la miraba con una sonrisa orgulloso de su obra, la cara de la puta albina era un poema sus ojos abiertos al igual que su boca en shock mientras su cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmo y su respiración se entrecortaba. "Tienes la misma cara que cuando ella te convirtió en un Schneekebab." Hizo una referencia al momento que Cinder en Haven la atravesó con una lanza al rojo vivo.

 _(Y esto es lo que pasa cuando el héroe protagonista te contagia su esperanzador optimismo.)_

 _[Más bien su exceso de confianza suicida.]_

El aura de Weiss se hizo añicos primero cayó de rodillas con la espada desvaneciéndose. "Y esta vez, no hay mago blanco."

El cuerpo de la heredera cayó bocabajo con su cara tocando el asfalto y la sangre empezando a formar un charco, el chico simplemente se deleito viendo su cuerpo desangrándose sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido confianza en si mismo, no importaba lo que se sacaran del trasero, él podía con todo eso es lo que pensaba una señal de que el poder se le empezaba a subir a la cabeza y se sentía bien muy bien.

 _[¡Oh vamos! Remátala has visto bastantes animes como para saber que eso no basta es mas dado que es la W de esta mierda y esa puta basura de escena de Haven lo demostró, la única forma de asegurarte de que mueran las cuatro zorras genéricas es la overkill o la decapitación como mínimo.]_

 _(Oh por favor mira ese agujero ¿como va a sobrevivir a eso?)_

 _{Ironwood}_

EL comentario de SAM le hizo recordar al chico que el lado derecho de Ironwood era puramente metálico así que la supervivencia quizás era una opción.

"No importa cuando haya acabado destruiré la torre de Beacon y la nave de ese mal plagio de Stryker luego no habrá nada que pueda contener a los infectados ni al virus propagado por Puto Mierda Luna y Shitcross Gilipollas Jr que destruirán Vale, y si por algún milagro sobrevive sufrirá el dolor de la pérdida de sus amigas y si la vuelvo a encontrar simplemente la próxima vez utilizare la espada y empezare por la cabeza a la vagina."

Mientras el chico hablaba consigo mismos en el suelo junto a una inconsciente Blake, Yang estaba luchando por mantener la consciencia.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

"Sis." Dijo una Ruby más pequeña sonriendo a su hermana mayor ese rostro...

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

* * *

Ese rostro, que ya no sería alcanzable en sus recuerdos un rostro que nunca volvería a ver nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor esos rayo bañaron hasta la última fibra de su ser pero ese recuerdo le dio la fuerza para levantarse.

 _[La arrogancia preceda a Downfall.]_

 _(¿Por qué lo provocas?)_

 _[Para que termine por la vía rápida antes de que pase algo que podamos lamen…]_

Una explosión llama su atención Yang con sus ojos rojos y su pelo debido a la activación de su semblanza estallo en llamas.

 _(¡Le ha venido la regla! Rápido necesitamos chocolate y la película de Titanic y dos chupitos por el Super Saiyan y por lo ojos del clan Kurta.)_

 _[Más bien tendrían que ser uno por cada juego que tiene ese súper modo cuando te queda poca vida.]_

Yang se lanzo con una velocidad aumentada por la fuerza de sus piernas y el chico chasqueo sus dedos sabía que si se lanzaba de esa manera su aura estaba lo bastante baja como para terminar con ella. "Sam, Mortal Kombat Capitulo 8 post pelea con Cyrax."

{Lo que estas pidiendo es directamente la escena donde Ermac le arranca los brazos a Jax.}

 _[Gracias por spoiler.]_

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

Ermac se materializo su rostro estaba cubierto de vendas negras, sus ojos eran completamente verdes no apreciándose pupilas en ellos su traje era una atuendo negro acentuado por detalles rojos con sus manos completamente ocultas por vendajes negros su torso era compuesto por un protector negro sin mangas que termina en un taparrabos mas entre sus piernas con pantalones negros con líneas rojas a ambos lados con botas de altas de color negro con dos jemas verdes con bordes dorados una en cada zona de la rodillas su atuendo tenía un cinturón negro con bordes dorados con un orbe verde en el centro.

Jax agarro el cuello de Ermac era un hombre de piel oscura cabello corto con solo un poco mas de pelo en la coronilla que en el resto de su cabello su constitución era enorme un montaña de músculos que utilizaba una chaleco militar ceñido sin mangas con coderas en los brazos y guantes negros su pantalones eran verdes y sus botas negras.

 _[¡Dios santo! mira esos bíceps]_

 _(Me empiezo sentirme incómodamente inconfortable con nuestro cuerpo.)_

 _{Seguimos en forma de Black Adam estamos en el pico de la condición humana.}_

 _(Me refiero al cuerpo real.)_

El intento de Jax de golpearlo cuando lo tenía agarrado por el cuello fallo cuando Ermac levanto su mano que empezó a mostrar una energía verde para marcar que estaba empleando la telequinesis deteniendo en seco el puño de Jax antes de proceder a utilizar su otra mano para liberar la mano de Jax de su cuello, Ermac forzó ambos brazos a estirarse siendo los brazos de Jax envuelto en un aura verde mientras comenzaron a agitarse violentamente cuando Ermac cerró sus puños para abrirlos finalmente siendo los brazos de Jax desgarrados.

 _[¿Por qué no le pateo?]_

 _(100 pavos a que la rubia tampoco va a pensar en eso.)_

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

* * *

Yang iba a golpear al chico cuando su puño fue detenido en seco cuando el chico volvió a operar a velocidad normal, Yang intento golpearlo disparando esta vez una ráfaga de la munición de sus guanteletes con su otra mano libre pero no tuvo ningún efecto con el chico atrapando su otra mano con la telekinesis. "Por favor ¿las balas sirvieron alguna vez?"

 _[Cuando lo requería la trama_ _.]_

Antes de proceder a obligar a su brazos estirarse y de par en par mientras Yang trataba de liberarse inútilmente sintiéndose impotente.

 _(Bonitas vista y como dije no se acuerda de sus piernas, bueno es lo que tiene tener un estilo basado en el boxeo y que en este mundo sean imbéciles con inteligencia adaptativa a las necesidades del guion.)_

"Pensando en tú madre hija de puta." Le dijo mientras cerraba sus puños y los brazos de Yang comenzaban a agitarse. "Pensando en tú…" El chico sintió su sentido arácnido avisándole y obligándose por su instinto de conservación de cuando no tenia poderes a retroceder evitando el filo de una hoja roja y soltando el agarre sobre Yang.

Retrocedió no dándose cuenta del cuerpo de Weiss con el que tropezó y cayó al suelo donde sus ojos se abrieron cuando la vio, él nunca la iba a olvidar.

Su larga melena salvaje negra que llegaba hasta sus muslos despeinada con un estúpido mechón de cabello anime que sobresalía por su cabeza, su máscara blanca plagiada de una serie de Gundam, su kimono negro y guanteletes rojos plagiados descaradamente de Akame mientras su zona inferior cubierta por botas de tacón largas hasta los muslos.

Yang cayó de rodillas debido al agotamiento habiendo llegado su cuerpo a su límite que solo se mantenía en pie por su semblanza. "¿Ma..ma?"

La Puta Gallina no dijo nada solo miro al chico que se levanto pero algo cambio en él.

Sus ojos ya no eran marrones eran amarillos desatando sus emociones comenzando a alimentarse del Lado Oscuro de La Fuerza que fluía en él despertados por los intensos sentimientos que sentía, el deseo de poder para poder matar a quien tenía delante, esos ojos que eran la señal de que estaba lleno de odio y listo para desatar toda su furia.


	8. Gallinas y Dragones

**09**

Lo cierto es que no es muy distinto de lo que tengo pensado hacerle a un personaje pero el chico solo sabe un poco de primeros auxilios no es cirujano aunque podría "consumir" para aumentar sus habilidades y conocimientos claro que probablemente no lo haga ya para él los Remanentes saben a lo que son, mierda como su mundo, creadores y serie.

Me han recomendado y agradezco varias series para intentar sacarme de bache y lo agradezco pero de momento ninguna lo ha conseguido en lo que a ficción se refiere estoy muerto sin emociones.

 **Guest93**

Al igual que con la Puta Enana Retrasada Mental me dibujo una sonrisa en la cara mientras tenía la imagen en mi mente y la escribía.

Bueno es el volumen 2 y esa puta tiene la regla convenientemente de salvar una vez a alguien una (y digo convenientemente por que El saco de semen no existía al principio de volumen 2 y fue solo metido porque al autor le dio la gana y así tenían una justificación para usar a la Puta Gallina.) si percibe que su cuello esta o que puede perderlo saldrá corriendo medándose los pantalones.

Que una semblanza es un plagio del Nen una habilidad única basada en la personalidad o eso decían ahora la semblanza es convenientemente el poder que requiera la trama de esa puta basura y la otra la magia es un plagio de Avatar.

La Puta Albina depende del dust mientras que las plagio de Avatar no.

Usan varios Cinder uso el hielo para congelar a esa Puta Gallina pero ella prefiere el fuego el motivo por el que La Puta Gallina no usa fuego durante toda esa pelea plagiada de Sephiroth vs Cloud fue porque los fans de esa basura son gilipollas y son manipulados por esos dos aprovechándose de que son idiotas.

 **Fan de RWBY** : Mira están peleando con fuego y hielo lo que me recuerda a Juego de Tronos o Scorpion vs Suz-Zero y ese choque de espadas gigantes sacado de Soul Calibur por lo que mi cerebro asimila que eso es bueno y como esta serie es perfe…(no puedo decirlo ni escribir eso sobre esa serie sin vomitar.) cuando esa pelea es una basura corta, pega pasa el pincel de Paint pero son tan idiotas que la tragan.

Me las estaba guardando más adelante pero me acabas de dar una idea que probablemente termine en un callejón sin salida.

 _[Demasiado tarde, claro que si a esa Puta le va el sado está a punto de mojarse más las bragas que Yumeko apostando.]_

 _(Oh podemos violarla con la fuerza sobrehumana que tenemos, piénsalo podríamos desgarrarla de dentro hacia fuera y traumatizarla de por vida.)_

 _[Espera…¿estamos hablando, eso es raro? normalmente en esta situaciones nos desconectan para mostrar que es un momento serio fuera de personaje.]_

 _(En realidad la respuesta es simple para él esto es un estado normal, para él no hay ninguna diferencia a alcanzado estado zen es uno con su odio, para él odiar RWBY y querer matar a esa Puta Gallina en este punto es tan natural como para respirar.)_

 _{Entonces si ha alcanzado tal capacidad con su odio tiene una afinidad para el lado oscuro equiparable a un Lord Oscuro de los Sith.}_

 **Capitulo**

" _Ese hombre de ahí fuera es la suma de todo lo que le dimos, el ha apostado su alma, su vida, su ama, su fe y su lealtad y aún así no es lo bastante bueno. El ha tomado tanto de nosotros que en verdad somos como la mafia, pero la magnitud de sus intereses era muy alto su cuerpo se desmoronara antes de que cante el gallo. Ha arriesgado todo en 50 años en una apuesta de gran calibre contra Alucard, es exactamente como nosotros, Lo arriesgo todo por su juego a esta sola pelea, el destino barajo las cartas por él. Solo una oportunidad para apostarlo todo contra el comodín de la baraja. ¿Qué harás con esa oportunidad Walter C. Dornez?_ – El Mayor Ultimate Hellsing 9.

 **En Algún Lugar de Vale.**

"Los soldados Atlasianos abrían fuego contra los grimms cuando ceso el fuego vieron a un hombre caminando de perfil pareciendo estar desorientado se quedaron mirándolo hasta que este los miro, su brazo izquierdo había sido arrancado junto con parte de su cara hasta el punto que se le vio el cráneo y detrás de él aparecieron más personas cada una con parte del cuerpo arrancadas otras enteras pero con los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras corrían hacia lo soldados que comenzaron a abrir fuego contra la horda que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Mientras en el edificio una animal que se había acercado como un depredador sigiloso acechando a su presa salto a la retaguardia detrás de los soldados.

Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr con sus garras partió por la mitad a dos soldados antes de saltar sobre un tercero con su saliva cayendo en su cara la saliva atravesó sus poros infectándolo con el virus.

Un Atlesian Paladin-290 de un golpe derribo a Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr que cayó en el suelo mirando al androide cuando algo capto su atención miro rápidamente a la dirección donde percibía al que poseía la mente de colmena podía sentir su rabia su odio más intensos incluso que hace un momento mientras mutilaba a la chica de ojos plateados, Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr clavo en el pavimento sus garras agrietándolo mientras mostraba sus colmillos y gruñía de su piel brotando zarcillos que atravesaron a cinco infectados absorbiendo a la criaturas empaladas aumentando su biomasa y su tamaño para confrontar al hombre de metal y poder continuar propagando la infección.

 **Equipo JNPR**

"Tan pronto como lleguemos, el señor Arc y el resto de su equipo se unirán a la fuerza de Atlas que nos cubrirán mientras llevamos a la señorita Nikos a la ubicación del profesor Ozpin." Advirtió Glynda mientras se desplazaban en el bullhead hacia Beacon.

"Profesora ¿Qué está pasando?" Cuestiono Jaune mientras se dirigirán de nuevo hacia Beacon.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo para explicaciones pero señorita Nikos se le revelara todo, mas tarde pero ahora mismo usted puede ser la única esperanza que le quede a Vale." Le revelo a la chica con un tono de pesar por poner semejante carga sobre sus hombros.

 **Vuelta con la mierda que verdaderamente importa.**

El momento en el que la calma precede a tempestad unas milésimas de segundo que se pasan lentamente el chico la tenía delante a La Puta Gallina su larga melena salvaje negra que llegaba hasta sus muslos despeinada con un estúpido mechón de cabello anime que sobresalía por su cabeza, su máscara blanca plagiada de una serie de Gundam, su kimono negro y guanteletes rojos plagiados descaradamente de Akame mientras su zona inferior cubierta por botas de tacón largas hasta los muslos.

 _[Vaya, es como si alguien hubiera cogido todos los rasgos clichés de los badass del anime y los hubiera combinado en un solo personaje.]_

 _{Analizando experimentada huntress espadachina samurái, líder de un grupo de bandido, perteneciente a la generación Xeror siendo su equipo el equivalente al equipo RWBY de su generación con la capacidad de transportarse, que también posee gracias al Mago el don del teriomorfismo y en la cúspide de sus habilidades de una maiden lo que la hace uno de los seres más poderosos y de acuerdo con Cinder Fall tiene una fama que la precede y respalda dicha afirmación.}_

 _(Bueno con ella puedes mandarte la botella entera y de hecho básicamente es una es un Jaune de fanfic hecha canon ¿lo pilláis? hecha canon no carne, canon por cierto ¿soy yo o está usando el peinado de Rias Gremory?)_

La Puta Gallina saco lentamente su espada aumentando su aire de amenaza salvo por un detalle que lo que se encontraba delante de ella no le tenía respeto, no le tenía temor pues el solo la veía como la vio en el show como puta cobarde favorecida descaradamente por los escritores.

"¿Te parezco ese puto saco de semen fanservicero con paraguas?" Le cuestiono si pensaba realmente que la encontraba intimidante. "Necesitaras algo más que una máscara plagiada de Gundam y una katana plagida que es cruce entre Murasama y la Masamune de Sephiroth y de todos modos para mí no eres intimidante para mí no eres más que una puta gallina a la que esa puta basura de Miles y su compañero el gilipollas lamen el coño tanto como el 98% de autores de fanfcition le chupan la polla al mierdecilla, además de todos los habitantes de este estercolero de mierda que es este mundo tú eres a la que más odio y a la que más ganas tengo de matar." Dijo el chico en un tono tranquilo que traicionaba su estado.

 _[Ok, pues coge Yamato córtale las piernas y entonces a por ella.]_

 _(Tú di que no tú has como Perfect Cell a Trunks déjale tener su pelea que crea que puede ganar y entonces destrózala claro que a diferencia de Cinder, no va a estar congelada cuando la hagamos pedazos.)_

 _[¡Es una cobarde! En cuanto vea que no puede ganar abrirá un portal y saldara corriendo meándose en los pantalones con su patética tribu de inútiles.]_

 _{No importa, correr solo retrasa lo inevitable tarde o temprano matara a todos los seres con los que están vinculados con ella y a sus portales y una vez hayan muerto entonces no podrá escapar y cuando no pueda escapar encontrara el su final a nuestras manos.}_

 _(Whoa, eso fue oscuro, pero me gusta esa forma de pensar.)_

La Puta Gallina permaneció inmóvil evaluando la situación y a lo que tenía delante, pudo apreciar que estaba en Vale pero al juzgar por la situación estaba bajo ataque ignoro ese hecho para fijarse en lo que tenía delante.

"¿Te conozco?" Le cuestiono dado que obviamente tanto insulto infantil era un rencor personal contra ella y por supuesto lo vio como un engreído, dado que no tenía ni idea de quien se estaba enfrentando o de lo ella era capaz.

"Digamos que soy algo que tú ayudaste a crear." Era una mentira la verdad es que ella fue algo que ayudo a destruir era los fragmentos de un espejo roto que se rompió ese día perdiendo todo interés y amor por la ficción quedando solo un amargado y lleno de odio, un odio que lo trajo hasta aquí y ahora que finalmente le había costado todo, no era más que eso los restos de fragmentos rotos que antaño fueron alguien que ahora ni podía usar su nombre no era nadie.

"Lo que sea de lo que me culpes es culpa tuya por ser demasiado débil como para protegerlo, así es la vida los fuerte viven los débiles mueren." Le dijo con desdén como si debía culpar a alguien era así mismo pensando que era otra víctima de sus ataques a las aldeas _._

"Me importa una mierda tú darwinismo social." El chico chasqueo los dedos ralentizando el tiempo.

 _[Y ni siquiera está bien usado ese término Darwinismo, Darwin defendía la supervivencia de más apto pero se refería a la adaptación no la supervivencia del más fuerte.]_

 _(Si estoy seguro que la puta y el gilipollas que escriben esto se molestaron en investigar eso tanto como el esfuerzo que ponen en el escribir el canon.)_

 _{¿Mínimo nulo?}_

"SAM, Resurrection concretamente la cinemática de antes de la batalla final." Dijo con SAM reproduciendo en su mente toda la secuencia de Castlevania Lord of Shadows.

Entonces camino pasando por la Puta Gallina hasta llegar a su hija y la levantara del suelo colocándole una Trip Mine que se activo anclándola al suelo envolviendo a Yang en tela de araña y entonces el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

La Puta Gallina se quedo confundida hasta que se dio la vuelta para ver a Yang tendida en el suelo envuelta en tela de araña.

La Puta Gallina se lanzo a por él pulsando el gatillo de su espada mientras saltaba a su dirección.

"Metal Gear." Dijo el chico como de ahí habían sacado la idea de la vaina pistola como no siendo RWBY no podia tener una sola idea original siendo una basura dedicada a plagiar de los demás, el chico simplemente estirando su mano deteniéndola en el aire dejándola suspendía en el aire a su merced gracias a talismán gallo.

 _[Disparare ahora.]_

 _(Di que no que sea lento y humillante.)_

El chico elevo su mano y obligando al cuerpo de La Puta Gallina a chocar contra el suelo una y otra vez y otra vez.

El chico después de un último golpe la soltó en el suelo ella se levanto de un salto hacia atrás enfundando su espada. "Esa es su semblanza es como Glynda alguna especie de telequinesis."

El chico en un destello azul propio del Armiger hizo que apareciera una palanca en sus manos con el chico sonriendo mientras la miraba "Que recuerdos." Dijo recordando la paliza que escribió con La Máscara a esa misma Puta Gallina al ritmo de I Go Looney.

Desapareciendo usando el talismán Serpiente, La Puta Gallina puso todos sus sentidos agudizados esperando percibir su presencia cuando el sonido de una pequeña piedra detrás suyo le hizo desenvainar una espada de dust azul detrás de ella que dio a nada para segundos después ser derriba con un golpe que destrozando su casco con los fragmentos de su casco volando.

 _(Pues ha funcionado el truco de la piedrita.)_

 _[Pues claro que ha funcionado es estúpida, solo hay que recordar su gran plan del Volumen 5 hacer que el plagio de Darth Traya deje de perseguirla cogiendo exactamente lo que quiere.]_

La Puta Gallina se incorporo con los restos su casco cayendo al suelo y su aura curando la brecha que se había formado en su cabeza.

"Sabes si fuera más fuerte o inteligente hubieras recordado vigilar tu espalda." Dijo el chico lleno de desdén a La Puta Gallina. "Claro que a diferencia de ti yo no necesito ayuda, Puta Gallina de mierda." Esa ya fue con ira.

 _[Que conveniente que su zorra lésbica lamecoños le quedara las fuerzas suficientes para disparar y pese a solo poder arrastrase ni una sola de las piedras y restos de esas enormes rocas que cayeron en esa catacumba no le cayera ni una sola encima.]_

 _(Espera ¿Era una mujer?)_

La Puta Gallina cargo contra él desenvainado una espada de hoja amarilla que le chico atrapo con su Devil Bringer y entonces La Puta Gallina sonrió mientras electricidad salía de la hoja el chico miro aburrido usando la habilidad de Noctis de absorber los cristales para los hechizos absorbiendo la electricidad y la hoja de la espada para sorpresa de La Puta Gallina que quito la hoja de su vaina y retrocedió solo para que el chico en un destello de velocidad la agarrara por los hombros y la lanzara a un lado con ella atravesando varios edificios.

 _(Soy el único que ve esto increíblemente unilateral.)_

 _[Oye el fuerte vive el débil muere ¿SAM?]_

 _{Bueno dado que a ella siendo una huntress con poderes mágicos y junto a su clan de bandidos les pareció bien saquear y dejar a aldeas enteras de gente normal a merced de monstruos creados con el único propósito de cometer genocidio contra la humanidad escudándose detrás del darwinismo social para negarse a sufrir cualquier responsabilidad de sus acciones y no recibiendo ninguna consecuencia de sus acciones, creo que esto está a mi parecer igualado.}_

La Puta Gallina mientras salía por otro edificio cambio a su forma de cuervo extendiendo sus alas para corregir su trayectoria y alzase en los cielos.

 _[Y por eso ya no nos gusta The Crow.]_

 _(Ni la de los Teen Titans.)_

 _{Comprensible dado que inevitablemente le recordaran a esta serie y por tanto lo amargaran impidiéndole el disfrute claro que ya no disfruta de la ficción.}_

La Puta Gallina voló en su dirección con el chico chasqueando sus dedos ralentizando el tiempo.

"Gallina." Dijo con su mano saliendo un rayo de energía que en La Puta Gallina impacto pasando de ser un cuervo completamente negro a una gallina de plumas blancas y cresta roja cuando el tiempo volvió a fluir.

"¿Co? ¿Coco? ¡COCOCOOoooo!" Dijo mientras comenzó a caer y agitar sus alas inútilmente para mantenerse en el aire.

 _[Sé que llevo rato defendiendo el pragmatismo, pero eso fue hilarante.]_

 _(Creo que le pega mas esa forma.)_

El chico vio como impacto contra el asfalto mientras La Puta Gallina miro su forma dando se cuenta de que no era un cuervo "Co co." Y entonces miro al chico que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa presumida.

"Bueno chicos ¿muslo o pechuga?" Le pregunto a su cerebro que preferían.

 _(La verdad prefiero las alitas.)_

 _{Irrelevante debido a los poderes de Alex Mercer y Drácula le inhiben de necesidades fisiológicas además una sopa de pollo es más saludable.}_

 _[Chicos, chicos lo que importa no es como comamos el pollo, sino como nos gusta.]_

"Bien frito." Su mano comenzó a brillar cargando combustión para desatarla contra el pollo.

"No te preocupes cuando haya acabado sigue tú hija." Le dijo mientras disparaba con La Puta Gallina volviendo a su forma humana saltando para evitar la explosión.

 _(¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?)_

 _{Bueno es posible que debido a un efecto secundario de sus poderes de convertirse en cuervo, hay podido revertir a su forma humana estando acostumbrada a ello del mismo modo que revierte la transformación en cuervo.}_

 _(¿Es eso posible?)_

 _[Es RWBY buscarle sentido a esta mierda es como tratar de encontrar sentido al argumento de una peli porno.]_

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Dijo La Puta Gallina como no iba a seguir pasando por esta humillación.

"¿Suficiente? solo estoy calentando pero tú en cambio ya me has mostrado todo." Dijo el chico poco impresionado aunque eso es lo quería provocarla para sacar la artillería pesada.

"Todo no." Dijo ella.

 _(¿Va a desnudarse?)_

El cielo comenzó a oscurecer y el viento a soplar intensamente desatando corriente de aire que levantaban el polvo a su alrededor con los ojos de La Puta Gallina pasando a ser rodeados por un haz de llamas rojas.

 _(Oh, poderes de Avatar.)_

 _[Haber si entiendo el panorama general de los tontos Cinder tiene que trabajárselo no solo tiene que renunciar a su humanidad y lo que sea que le hizo ese guante tuvo que buscar a la maiden, atacarla y por un deux ex machina del pajarraco lameculos solo pudo llevarse la mitad luego se infiltra en Beacon, piratear el sistema informático, causar el terror suficiente como para despertar a un jodido dragón desvelar la ubicación de la Fall Maiden y matarla y tienen la cara de llamarla falsa maiden luego a esta Puta Gallina a la que simplemente a la que esa Puta de Miles y el otro gilipollas le mandan a la Spring Maiden a la que solo le falto tener un jodido lacito de regalo directa a su campamento donde la apuñala por la espalda y se le trasmitió el poder todo eso fuera de pantalla…si no fuera posible juraría que de algún modo fue al mundo real e hizo un increíble *trabajo oral* a los escritores de esa basura.]_

 _{Quizás el hecho de que su actriz de vos sea la mujer de CEO de Roster Theet influyera en el favoritismo a su personaje.}_

 _(Eso explica muchas cosas sobre todo el que reciba tanto nepotismo como el Mierda Luna en un fanfic.)_

El chico disparo sus rayos oculares del talismán cerdo contra ella que no impactaron usando con La Puta Gallina usando sus poderes para formar una barrera que la protegió, el chico entonces disparo una explosión de combustión contra ella que hizo el mismo movimiento no viéndose afectada en lo más mínimo claro que el chico no le puso voluntad a ese ataque queriendo que se confiara.

Ella con un movimiento de muñeca desato una fuerte corriente de viento el chico simplemente uso el talismán gallo para salta hacia atrás y caer al suelo fingiendo que se había visto afectado.

La Puta Gallina admitió que no esperaba que tuviera que recurrir a sus poderes Maiden contra él claro que ahora tenía el problema de que su hija la había visto usarlo. " _Tendré que llevarla conmigo para explicárselo todo y en cuanto a él tendré que matarlo ahora."_ Sus pensamiento hicieron que ahora se centrara en su oponente."¿Has tenido suficiente?" Le pregunto con desdén sintiéndose el macho alfa creyendo que tenía la ventaja con sus poderes maiden.

"Sabes en verdad tienes un punto de razón." Dijo dándole la razón no a la Puta Gallina sino a la voz del recuadro amarillo mientras se levantaba del suelo. "Esos idiotas come mierda dicen que Cinder no se merece el poder y sin embargo a diferencia de esta Puta Galliana a ella la vimos en pantalla como ella se movió para conseguirlo no se quedo quieta esperando a que esa puta de Miles Luna y un gilipollas le mandaran a una Maiden con un lacito de regalo directo a su campamento y una nota que dijera Spring Maiden apuñálame por la espalda para tener mis poderes." Dijo molestando a La Puta Gallina pese a que fue así exactamente como ocurrió.

 _(Si estaba dispuesta a vivir con unos bandidos usar sus poderes para ayudarlos sabiendo a lo que se dedicaban tampoco es que esa tipa fuera una santa.)_

 _{La antigua Spring Maiden no es importante esa puta no era más que un Agente Macguffin, una excusa para justificar el que esta Puta Gallina sea la Spring Maiden.]_

 _[Que conste que ella no nos importa solo las usamos para la guerra psicológica a nosotros nos dan igual los aldeanos asesinados o que sea la peor madre del anime nosotros único que nos importa es que mato a lo único que llegamos a amar.]_

"Y es cierto hay que ser muy estúpida para confiar en ti quiero decir ¿Quién confiaría ti? en una mujer que abandono a su propia familia" La Spring Maiden lanzo un rayo hacia el chico que no se movió dejándose dar tirándose hacia atrás cayendo al suelo.

"¿Cobarde? Soy fuerte lo bastante fuerte para hacer lo que otros no harán." Ella se justifico burlonamente pero el hecho de que cayera en el juego era la prueba de que estaba cediendo.

"Date las palmaditas que quieras, abandonaste a tu familia porque Salem te hizo cagarte los pantalones y decidiste huir al bosque a esconderte, mataste a la Spring Maiden por que querías su poder solo para salvar tu propio pellejo." Dijo el chico levantándose.

 _{¿Quiere alejarse de Salem y se convierte en una Maiden? Eso...es contradictorio.}_

 _[Lo verdaderamente sorprendente es que nadie la descubriera o hablara de que una mujer que iba con unos bandidos que podía lanzar rayos claro que luego recuerdas que todos los habitantes de este planeta son imbéciles, asi que no es ninguna sorpresa que el escorpión sarnoso de Salem no pudiera encontrarla.]_

"Pero sabes en verdad, nada eso me importa una mierda a mí solo me importaba una cosa."

 **Flashback**

Raven Levantándose de nuevo: ¿Ya has tenido suficiente?

Cinder: ¡Cállate!

Raven: Si fueras más fuerte o más inteligente, entonces tal vez ... ¡recordarías cuidarte la espalda!

Cinder la mira fijamente, preguntándose de qué está hablando la Doncella de Primavera, pero luego se queda sin aliento mientras mira detrás de ella. Se da cuenta de que Vernal agonizante apunta una de sus armas hacia ella y dispara. Cinder bloquea el ataque, pero Raven rápidamente se lanza detrás de ella y aterriza un devastador rayo en su cara, rompiendo su máscara y revelando el lado izquierdo con cicatrices. La fuerza del ataque envía a Cinder sobre el borde de la bóveda de la bóveda y sobre el abismo. Ella mira a Raven, que usa sus poderes para congelar a la Doncella de Otoño en una estatua de hielo.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Y por eso mismo estuve frenándome para humillarte tomarme mi tiempo y hacerte sacar todo tus poder así podre destruirte por completo tu esperanza de victoria, espadas, poderes maiden, carne, huesos, tu hija pienso destruirlo todo." Dijo el chico como se contuvo a propósito para poder destruirla en su punto álgido a fin de cuentas no puedes llevarlos a la desesperación si no tienen esperanza.

"No eres más que un niño con una rabieta ciega e infantil contra mí y por si no te has dado cuenta desde que desplegué mis poderes has dejado ser una amenaza." Ella replico completamente segura de sí misma.

 _(Él 50% de lo que ha dicho es verdad a partir de y, no tanto.)_

 _[En realidad eres perfectamente capaz de vencerla ahora, simplemente te ha dado por hacerte un villano de DBZ y alargar esto innecesariamente.]_

 _{Quiere quebrarla y la mejor forma de hacerlo es darle esperanza no hay nada más cruel que darles la victoria y arrebatársela de la forma más cruel posible.}_

"Entonces aumentemos el pistón." Su Devil Bringer emano una luz blanca que absorbió su cuerpo siendo bañado por un destello cegador blanco que fue visto a varios metros de distancia que cuando se disipo mostró al chico sin cambios en su cuerpo solo que de él al igual haz de luz de una maiden su cuerpo emanaban un aura de color blanco que recorría todo su cuerpo.

 _[Whoa, esta mierda es buena que subidón.]_

 _(El poder del Olvidado un ser con tal poder que ni el propio Gabriel Belmont pudo enfrentar de frente, tan grande que cuando lo absorbió se convirtió en un ser tan poderoso que ni La Muerte ni Satanás se atrevieron a enfrentarlo, siéntelo chico chilla como Palpatine antes de acabar con Windu, chíllalo a los cuatro vientos esto es ¡PODER ILIMITADOOOOOOOOOOO!)_

 _{En realidad como demostró en Resurection tiene un límite dado que El Olvidado tuvo que poner tensión para romper los sellos que lo aprisionaba en el Plano Elemental de La Oscuridad y casi todo de nuevo para abrir la brecha dimensional que lo abría conducido a La Tierra.}_

 _(Aguafiestas.)_

El chico miro al edificio que estaba a su lado antes de que un simple gesto su mano destara una honda de energía hacia el edificio y este se partiera por la mitad nunca toco el suelo pues fue desintegrado por completo antes de hacerlo.

El chico miro su brazo sintiendo el poder y le gustaba mientras un rayo voló hacia él.

El rayo impacto destruyendo el suelo dejando un agujero en el asfalto después que fallara su objetivo con La Puta Gallina no viendo a nadie.

"¿Y esa cara?" La Puta Gallina se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz del chico para verlo levitando al igual que una maiden detrás de ella.

"¿Cuando?" Se pregunto la Puta Gallina dado que no había podido verlo moverse.

Ella le lanzo una ráfaga de hielo esperando que eso lo congelara.

La ráfaga de hielo impacto en él pero no paso nada dejando a la Puta Gallina estupefacta como no se habia congelado es mas la ráfaga se había desvanecido sin llegar a tocarlo "Vamos no tengas miedo es como dijiste." De la manos de La Puta Gallina salieron ráfagas de llamas que engulleron al chico con sus llamas bañándolo lo bañaron por completo.

El simplemente pasó a través de ellas como si no existieran poniéndose delante de la cara de La Puta Gallina. "El fuerte vive…tú mueres."

Ella chillo de frustración cogiendo su katana y realizando un corte diagonal con la espada partiéndose en pedazos nada más entrar en contacto con la piel del chico que seguía sintiendo a su sentido arácnido avisándole que esquivara pero simplemente lo ignoro, saco otra hoja y otras más una.

Una tras otra eran hecha pedazos pero todas era el mismo resultado no le hacía nada mientras ella se tenería toda la iniciativa el chico permanecía quieto sin sentir dolor ni siquiera una molestia, el hielo no lo congelaba el viento no lo agitaba todo era inútil pero mientras lo atacaba sin descanso electricidad comenzó a junto con el viento comenzó a rodearla y fragmentos de hielo comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor.

 _(Espera pero el viento aislante de la electricidad ¿Cómo puede?)_

 _[Por que seguimos tratando de aplicar la lógica a un mundo que se limpia el culo con sus propias leyes.]_

Poniendo el pie en el pecho del chico se impulso hacia atrás y juntando todos los fragmentos de hielo formando una enorme katana gigante hecha de hielo.

 _(¿Sabe Sephiroth que tiene su espada?)_

 _[Y ahora estamos Soul Calibur.]_

La Puta Gallina agarro la hoja con sus dos manos con el chico simplemente convocando el brazo espectral del Devil Bringer para bloquear la espada el resultado la espada rompiéndose en un destello de luz con un estruendo que provoco que varias ventanas junto con varias infraestructura de los edificios se vieran afectadas agrietándose.

Cuando ella retrocedió debido al impacto el chico disparo una ráfaga de rayos de fuerza que impactaron en Puta Gallina haciéndola chillando de dolor mientras era bañada por los rayos mientras todos sus huesos se iluminaban siendo visibles a traves de su piel mientras era sometida a una agonía lenta.

Con su mano libre el chico utilizo la espada de Tengu la energía de la espada y la combustión del talismán dragón se combinaron mientras el chico agitaba la espada aplicándole parte del Olvidado tal como hizo con la energía demoniaca cuando utilizo el devil trigger de Nero.

La oscilación se dirigió hacia La Puta Gallina cercenando su lado derecho en diagonal quedando su cabeza unida solo a su mitad izquierda a la Puta Gallina que solo pudo quedar boquiabierta mirando cómo era desmembrada de un solo golpe con su aura siendo atravesada como si fuera mantequilla.

 _(¿Acaba de asestarle un Getsuga Tenshou?)_

 _[Claro que no porque la concentración, condensación en la hoja y liberación de energía es tan complicado que nadie puede hacerlo como el Kamekameha que solo puede hacerlo Roshi.]_

 _{Sarcasmo.}_

" _¿Co…mo?"_ La Puta Gallian estaba a punto de morir de no ser porque en ese mismo momento el chico ralentizo el tiempo agarrándolo en un destello de velocidad y usando los poderes curativos del talismán caballo para curarla y volvían a donde estaba Yang reanudando el tiempo.

"¿Qué? Dijo Puta Gallina mientras se llevaba la mano a su otro mitad estando sana y salva más que eso sus poderes habían vuelto y su aura restaurada por completo con ella flotando evitando la caida.

"¡Eh Puta Gallina!" Dijo chico mientras sostenía a Yang. "Te doy a elegir puedes continuar la pelea o… Puedes abrir el portal y marcharte pero matare a tu hija."

 _[Pensaba que el punto era matarla a ella.]_

 _{Ya no le basta con matarla quiere destruir todo lo que tiene empezando por su hija sabiendo que el tener que vivir con eso será más dañino que cualquier muerte rápida que pueda causarle con sus poderes debido a que no los controla y no puede darle la muerte lenta y llena de sufrimiento que quiere.}_

La Puta Gallina se mantuvo en el aire. _"Es demasiado poderoso no puedo vencerlo, y si traigo a Qrow no conseguiría el tiempo suficiente para que escapemos los dos no hay…salida nos mataría a ambos."_

 _[Vaya estoy sorprendió verdaderamente le importa su hija y…está abriendo un portal para escapar.]_

La Puta Gallina miro a su hija con una mirada triste. "Lo siento." Dijo desapareciendo por el portal ante la mirada de su hija que se quebró por completo la pérdida de su hermana y ahora su propia madre la abandono para morir para salvarse ella.

 _(Incluso a mi repugna.)_

 _{Ni siquiera Alec fue tan frió como para permitir a sus hijos morir.}_

"Meh, no estoy sorprendido." Dijo el chico soltando a Yang que se desplomo en el suelo a cuatro patas con las lágrimas comenzando a salir de ella. "Ahí tienes la respuesta que buscaste toda tú vida, te abandono para salvar su propio pellejo pero no te preocupes solo retrasa lo inevitable eventualmente la cazare y la matare y ahora supongo que toca decidir qué hacer contigo."

 _[Hora de jugar a Mass Effect.]_

 _(Opción parangón: Dejarla vivir Opción Renegado: Dejarla vivir y violarla)_

 _{En realidad no, matarla dañaría para siempre a la Puta Gallina sabiendo que abandono a su única hija a morir y suponiendo que Ruby Rose sobreviva a sus heridas esto le hará tanto daño, en cambio se la dejas vivir como demostró en el volumen 5 que dejo de importarle su relación con su madre cuando descubrió no porque era una bandida responsable de las muerte de cientos de civiles eso no le importo lo único que le importo fue que no la fue a visitar ni un solo día pese a que podía y eligió centrarse en su familia.}_

"Sabes os odio a todos pero algunos más que otros, ahora mismo tienes que estar sufriendo desando que esto fuera solo un mal sueño, podría dejarte vivir con esto pero lo superarías en cambio matarte puede que haga daño a tu madre, puede que no, pero a tu hermanita le hará más daño de lo que nunca podría infringirle físicamente, lo único que lamento es no poder ver su cara y sus lagrimas cuando le digan que moriste." Dijo el chiste con sus dedos índice y central apuntando a ella con su dedo gordo elevado simulando una pistola.

 _(Si no tiene ojos y le quemaste esa zona hasta el punto de sellado térmico ¿Cómo va llorar?)_

 _{Las sustancias lagrimales se acumularan en la zona pero no encontrara salida se desplazaran probablemente por su nariz y boca.}_

 _[En verdad eso es cruel no solo matamos a su seres querido, le quitamos la posibilidad de llorarlos.]_

Lo ojos de Yang se abrieron con sorpresa antes de mirar al chico con una chispa de esperanza y llorosos al recibir la noticia de que su hermana estaba viva "Ruby…" la cabeza de Yang exploto en pedazos con los trozos de su cráneo sesos, ojos, lengua, dientes saliendo desperdigados los restos de su melena rubia cayeron al suelo sin cabeza para sostenerlos.

 _[Renegado +1]_

 _(Seamos justos es más divertido jugar como Renegado y como eres el protagonistas todos te aplauden aún siendo un gilipollas.)_

El chico miro el cuerpo de Yang antes de escupir sobre él con la saliva aterrizando cerca de la zona del cuello "Meh, demasiado rápido." Se quejo el chico como no había podido disfrutar lo suficiente al no poder hacerla sufrir antes de encogerse de hombros "En fin la próxima vez a fin de cuentas tengo todo el tiempo del universo."

 _[Curioso matiz.]_

 _(Más bien presagio.)_

 _{¿Y qué pasa con Blake?}_

"Esta inconsciente matarla de esa forma no me causaría ninguna satisfacción pero quiero que la canija sufra así que…" el chico convoco el amuleto de Shinnok y disparo una andanada de que se combino con los rayos de fuerza volviendo estos rojos imbuyéndolos con el poder del Olvidado la energía rojiza penetro en su cuerpo iluminando sus huesos pero estos eran de color rojo y comenzaba a evaporarse hasta quedar nada más que cenizas.

 _(Oh Dios mío le han hecho un Pyrrha que pena con el buen culo que tenia.)_

 _[Bah el de Cinder es el mejor…Bueno debo decir que no llevamos ni veinticuatro horas aquí y está siendo un día muy productivo quiero decir no hemos ventilado a todo el equipo estereotipado ¿y ahora qué?]_

"Ya te lo dije vamos a por el plato principal." Dijo el chico con su mira ahora puesta en Beacon, mientras en su mano aparecía un amuleto con forma de dragón y el chico lo aplastaba rompiéndolo quedando un fragmento en su mano mientras era consumido por un aura negra rojiza.

El aura se elevo oscureciendo los cielos mientras un rayo rojo apareció en él formando una luz.

 _(Oh Boy)_

 _[Esto es muy meta.]_

 **Nave de Ironwood**

"En cuanto de la señal pasaremos a…" Lo que fuera decir Ironwood fue interrumpido cuando no creyó lo que vio "Se supone que el dragón fue destruido." Dijo Ironwood incrédulo cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia ellos desapareciendo en un instante y su nave siendo partida en dos siendo destruida mediante una combinación de talismán conejo, gallo y por primera vez buey.

Causando que todo los androides fueran desactivados.

 _[Eso es estúpido ¿Quién centraliza toda su fuerza militar dependiente de una única nave?...¿Qué hago buscando el sentido a esta mierda?]_

 **Piso bajo de CCT de Vale**

"¿Estás lista?" Le pregunto Ozpin a Pyrrha pese a que en realidad no tenían otra opción.

"Entonces ¿si hago podre salvarlos a todo? Le cuestiono dado que no tenía ni idea de lo quien era esta mujer o como meterla en esa máquina podría ayudarlos a salvar la situación.

"Si." Dijo pese a que ni el mismo sabía que podía pasar era tirar una manera o funcionaba y cuando Amber fuera desconectada el poder pasaba a ella o iba a su asaltante de hecho si te paras a pensarlo es una idea increíblemente estúpida no es un transfiere poderes por que los poderes Maiden no tienen nada que ver con el aura.

Pyrrha se metió en la maquina mientras Ozpin presionaba botones más en la pantalla, y la cápsula de Amber se levanta y esta comenzó a brillar de color naranja, y sus párpados comienzan a agitarse. El resplandor naranja viaja a lo largo de las tuberías que conectan las dos cápsulas, primero hasta el techo y luego hacia la cápsula de Pyrrha. Un brillo anaranjado rodea a Pyrrha, que comienza a gritar de agonía.

"Lo siento mucho." Fue lo que dijo Ozpin.

" _En verdad pensaba que esto me llevaría meses pero sea quien sea quien ha provocado todo esto tiene mi agradecimiento."_ Su mano estira queriendo terminar de un golpe aún tenía que ir a ver la zona donde se produjeron esos destello _"Estoy segura de era una maiden."_ Ella sostuvo su arco de obsidiana con las puntas de sus dedos listas para soltar la cuerda cuando un estruendo le hizo perder la línea de tiro.

 **Afuera Beacon**

La batalla se intensificaba con Glynda junto con el equipo JN-R protegiendo la entrada con varios otros estudiantes que habían recibido órdenes de abandonar Vale aprovechando el apoyo de Atlas y volver.

Jaune estaba distraído pensando el Phyrra defendiéndose lo mejor que podía y como todos noto el cielo oscurecer y un gruñido que resonaba por los cielos viéndolo desaparecer en un instante el mismo que la nave de Ironwood era partida a la mitad y reaparecer sobre sus cabezas.

Era otro dragón pero este era distinto era negro pero a diferencia del grimm poseía escamas que recorrían su cuerpo hasta una enorme cola, tenía cuatro patas con garras afiladas siendo sus patas delanteras garras que brillaban en azul siendo estar devil bringers mientras de sus alas brotaban rayos rojos del mismo color que sus ojos trayendo la oscuridad ahí donde surcaba los cielos solo iluminados por el aura blanca que emanaba el dragón.

 _(¡Esto es increíble!)_

 _[La verdad es que tener cola se siente extraño es como tener un segunda polla pero puedes moverla como un brazo.]_

 _{¿Por qué está moviendo sus alas si no está volando con ellas?} Dijo SAM sabiendo que estaba volando gracias al talismán gallo._

 _[Se llama guerra psicológica.]_

El Dragón impacto contra la torre provocando que temblara mientras usaba sus garras para aferrarse a ella. "¡RWAAAAAAAAAAARG!" El potente rugido resonó por todo el lugar captando la atención de todos los presentes siendo observado por el White Fang, los estudiantes, Emerald y Mercury.

 _(Por cierto ¿Sabemos volver a la normalidad ¿verdad?)_

 _[Eh…¿SAM?]_

 _{…}_

"¿?" El Dragón quedo confundido no sabiendo cómo hacerlo debido a que lo único que hizo fue aplastar el Talismán Dragón de Drácula pero no sabiendo revertir el proceso de hecho pensó que ya debería haber terminado.


	9. Dos Frentes

**09**

De nada.

* * *

 **omega9028**

Mientras no la borre hay posibilidades.

Tampoco tanto...y si, All-Black siempre es peligrosa pero como cualquier arma o poder tiene dos puntos débiles, el guion y aquel que la empuña.

* * *

 **Guest93**

Bueno yo me quede dudando me centre más en la tortura psicológica y humillación quizás sea algo que reflexionare más adelante pero no me basta con matarlos quiero que sufran, por eso deje con vida a la enana quiero que sufra el saber que su equipo de puta genéricas murió y no pudo salvarlos, claro que a La Puta Gallina le importa más su pellejo más que cualquier otras cosa así que quizás debería haberla matado en el acto y me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberlo hecho pero eso significa que tengo más rabia y más tiempo para pensar cómo voy a mutilarla.

 _{Tanto el autor como tú coinciden en tu opinión respeto a eso mercenarios glorificados. El autor a través de mi estaba siendo condescendientemente dado que la excusa que dieron a la victoria de La Puta Gallina fue que tenía más experiencia algo muy cuestionable y con muchos agujeros para rebatir dicha afirmación pero si es por agujeros de guion esta serie se llevaría el premio. Pero al final no importa lo poderosos que seas el guion es el ser más poderoso.}_

Considero este Fanfic muy original más que toda esa basura de serie junta, aunque eso no tiene mucho merito cuando toda la serie es "inspirada." (Y por inspirada quiero decir plagiada si alguien que no le quede claro.) Oh ya me desvió del tema es una posibilidad del mismo modo que puedo incluir personajes de otras franquicias pero si puede ser una idea interesante pero no se qué hare al final.

* * *

 **TheGenesis**

Entonces pensaste que el odio por RWBY era algo hecho para las risas...felicidades no has ganado nada salvo el conocimiento de que eres el segundo comentario más sorprendente hasta el momento.

Si eso es una buena forma de resumirlo.

El primer paso es admitirlo segundo paso dejar de ver esa basura.

Entonces estabas perfectamente bien hasta que descubriste que odiaba esa serie, pues ¿qué quieres que te diga? si no quieres seguir leyendo del mismo modo que no puedo obligar a la gente deje de ver esa basura no puedo obligar a nadie a que le gusten mis historias, no continúes, esto empezó y continuara sin ti.

¿Tipica? en RWBY vaya, gracias por decir el nombre sino nunca hubiera adivinado a quien te referías. Un villano de usar y tirar que solo iba a aparecer en un episodio que es un plagio cruzado entre Enigma y El Pinguino sin ninguna motivación mas allá de salvar su propia piel. Y un plagio de diseño de Vergil que se quedo en un ex-yandere abusivo.

Bueno eso no tiene mucho merito y si el equipo inspirado en personajes travestidos esta mas involucrado personalmente en la lucha contra Los Seis Siniestros y Darth Traya que el equipo estereotipado (bueno todos son estereotipados) vamos a ser específicos la heroína idiota, la ojou-sama, la neko-emo y la sexualizacion occidental marimacho tetona/Onee-san.

Pyrrha era penosa y eso era único para lo que fue creada dar pena.

Jaune el perdedor genérico de harem anime/auto inserto de Miles Luna, que he visto hasta la saciedad.

Y Ren y Nora dos plantas de adorno sin relevancia para la trama cuya historia de fondo se resume un Eren asiatico y un Mikasa europea. El hecho de que le dedicaran a Ren el vol 4 solo y después quedara aparcado funciono para acentuar la idea de que era un volumen de relleno y plantea la pregunta de cómo Remnant siendo tan peligroso como lo pintan pueden sobrevivir dos niños de ¿tenía años?

Si solo fueran lo personajes pero es el mundo, su construcción, su argumento, sus amenazas, historia y en esencia todo la mejor manera de resumir esa basura es potencial desperdiciado por una mala gestión de prioridades y una mala escritura inconsistente.

Cada uno escribe lo que quiere tu fanfic solo será otro más de la lista.

* * *

 **Capitulo**

* * *

" _Batman dijo ningún plan sobrevive a contacto con el enemigo, Batman en ese capítulo explico en qué consistía la misión del Equipo y para la audiencia que era simplemente observar pero algo salió mal, luego El Equipo traza un plan pero no se lo dicen a la audiencia y ese plan si funciona, la conclusión es que desde el momento que desvelas tu estrategia a la audiencia esta ya sabe que eso no va a funcionar."_ – Resaltando Obviedades.

* * *

La batalla fue llevada a una pausa viendo a la criatura que ahora estaba posada en la torre de Beacon era distinto al dragón grimm que se había esfumado en la nada y al igual que la desaparición del primero, la aparición de este dragón fue un completo misterio siendo incapaces de saber que todo nacía del mismo origen, de la misma persona de aquel que lo sacrifico todo por su venganza, aquel que había masacrado una academia entera, iniciado el brote de un virus mortal, que había declarado la guerra al mundo, que había acabado con el equipo RWBY y humillado a la Spring Maiden, destruido la nave insignia de Ironwood desactivando todos los robots reduciendo las defensas de Vale a un puñado de personas condenándola.

" _Rrrgrg."_ Mientras hablaba trato noto que sus patas traseras estaban pegadas a la torre de Beacon incapaz de soltarla estando adherido a ella. _"¿Roagr?"_

 _{Debido al aumento de masa también lo ha hecho la capacidad de adherencia de tus poderes derivados de Spider-Man y te has quedado pegado a ella como una araña al techo de una casa.}_

 _(Oye es cierto nunca se ha visto donde tiene un dragón la polla.)_

 _[Y esto es lo que pasa cuando te vas a un genocidio sin dominar todos tus poderes, te está pasando lo mismo que a Arturo Plateado cuando invadió la Sociedad de Almas por primera vez tendremos suerte si no terminas sellado o espérate que dado la tendencia a plagiar de esta basura no tengan un Shisuikyo.]_

* * *

 **Bóveda**

Ozpin miro al techo después de que el sonido de un estruendo acompañado de un estruendo, el director se mantuvo mirando hacia arriba preguntándose qué era eso cosa que le dio la segunda oportunidad a la figura entre las sombras para perforar el pecho de la Fall Maiden unida a la maquina, provocando que jadeara mientras miraba su pecho viendo una flecha obsidiana y la causante saliendo despacio de entre la sombras sonriendo, finalmente habiendo terminado lo que empezó.

Pyrrha golpea frenéticamente sus puños contra el cristal de su cápsula. Con el aura de Amber dejando a Pyrrha y finalmente apagándose con el resplandor viajando hacia el cuerpo de Cinder penetrando en su cuerpo mientras resplandecía y elevaba en el aire con sus ojos emitiendo un haz de llamas alrededor de sus ojos.

Pyrrha comenzó a golpear la puerta de su capsula tratando de salir tardando en notar que era de metal asi que uso su semblanza para empujar la puerta que voló en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la Fall Maiden que lo desvió como si no fuera nada.

Pyrrha uso el magnetismo para recoger sus armas y cargar contra ella siendo detenida por la mano de Ozpin.

"¡Encuentra a Glynda, Ironwood Y tráelos aquí de inmediato La torre no puede…" Mientras trasmitía sus órdenes a Pyrrha para que pudiera centrar toda su atención en la próxima lucha contra La Fall Maiden otro estruendo resonó.

* * *

 **Mientras afuera**

La parte superior de La Torre de Beacon cayó al suelo.

* * *

 **Minutos antes**

El chico frustrado por el sermón que le estaba dando la voz de su cabeza comenzó a hacer fuerza para sacar sus garras de la estructura provocando que la torre temblara y sus muros se rompieran mientras la torre seguía unida a sus garras y con estas la arrancara de la infraestructura quedando el fragmento más grande con el resto cayendo al suelo con los que se encontraba debajo luchando por esquivarlos.

 _(Que no cunda el pánico SAM eres el más listo de nosotros tres piensa.)_

 _{Los talismanes se basan en los animales del zodiaco chino por lo tanto el dragón es considerado un animal dentro de Las Avenura de Jackie Chan y el talismán mono convierte a personas en animales y revierte el proceso basándonos en esa hipótesis deberías poder volver a tu forma humana poniendo voluntad.}_

 _[Bueno, nunca nadie en esa serie se le ocurrió esa idea o tal vez no vieron ventaja en ello.]_

" _Roarg."_ Fue lo que dijo con su cuerpo volviendo a ser un humano con sus manos desprendiéndose del enorme trozo de la torre que fue empujado por la gravedad contra el suelo, mientras el chico miro su cuerpo. "Gracias Sam."

 _(¿Es normal que todavía sintamos la cola? ah no espera es la delantera todo bien.)_

 _[Si pero hemos desperdiciado el talismán dragón de Drácula]_ El chico de su Devil Bringer saco un pedazo del Talismán Dragón del Príncipe que guardo en su interior cuando lo destruyo para libera su forma y usando el talismán caballo y ese fragmento se restaurándolo por completo. _[Que practico.]_

 _(Espera eso significa…que podemos reparar la reliquia de conocimiento.)_

 _[¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacer eso?]_

 _(Solo he dicho que podíamos, no que fuera a hacerlo oye esas piedras está tardando mucho en caer al suelo.)_

 _{Están siendo retenidas por una fuerza que la está manteniendo en el aire.}_

Tan pronto como SAM termino su comentario el chico ato cabos chasqueo sus dedos una vez más usando los poderes del estilo Quicksilver de Dante. "SAM, Sub-Zero."

El chico descendió hacia el suelo viendo a Glynda Goodwitch ralentizada junto con el equipo JN-R defendiendo la entrada usando su semblanza para mantener el fragmento de piedra en el aire y hubiera tenido éxito salvo por un detalle.

 _[Vaya McGonagall y tres de cuatro del Equipo regla 63.]_

 _(Chupito por Juana de Arco, Mulan, Thor y por Quistis Trepe de Final Fantasy VIII…en serio todo esto es un plagio de Final Fantasy VIII en verdad todo esto cantaba a plagio de FFVIII desde el principio incluso tiene sus medidas claro que Renmant parece Esparta quiero decir no he visto una solo gordo y todos dentro de los estándares de belleza son de 7 a 10, ¿Qué hacen con los gordos y feos los matan?)_

 _{Supongo que la finalidad es usar el atractivo sexual con el fin de atraer a un mayor público como los comics.}_

 _(Traducción fanservice.)_

El chico aterrizo detrás de Glynda y contrajo sus brazos sus manos y comenzaba a absorber el aire en su manos condénsenoslo a su alrededor formando una bola de hielo.

 _(La verdad no estoy completamente seguro de que sea un plagio de Quistis Trepe propongo palpar sus tetas y tocar su trasero para comprobar que tan plagiada porcentaje de plagio es.)_

Sus brazos se extendieron con la bola impactando en Glynda congelándola en una estatua de hielo.

 _(Habita que intentarlo.)_

 _[Esto te suena familiar ¿verdad?]_

Miro a Jaune con el ceño fruncido. "Si." Para luego volver a Glynda y extendió su mano empujando a la profesora con el talismán gallo poniéndola exactamente debajo donde caería los trozos de la torre volviendo a chasquear los dedos devolviendo el tiempo a su flujo, con los restos cayendo sobre una Glynda congelada aplastándola.

* * *

 **Ahora**

El sonido de los restos de la torre cayendo resonó por Beacon quedando el chico con el equipo JN-R mirando preguntándose qué había pasado.

 _(¿Creéis que está viva?)_

 _{Bueno teniendo en cuenta que la armadura de la trama que es el aura que funciona según la necesidades del guion o ha sido hecha pedazos sufriendo en una muerte rápida o, su aura la ha protegido en cuyo caso está atrapada aún con hielo bajo toneladas de cemento y hormigón con su aura agotándose poco a poco intentando protegerla de la enorme presión que si cede la aplastara o mientras esta inmóvil e impotente poco a poco se queda sin aire ambas opciones son muertes lentas horribles para estándar humano.}_

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Glynda?" Cuestiono Jaune con Ren y Nora tan confusos como él.

 _[Lo curioso es que vivió como un plagio de McGonagall y murió como una Mortifaga específicamente Bellatrix suponiendo claro que fuera destrozada después de ser congelada.]_

"Meh, nunca me gusto Harry Potter." Dijo el chico causando que los tres miraran en su dirección con el chico centrando su mirada en ellos específicamente en Jaune. "Qué bueno verte…Cloud."

 _[Esa referencia de cuatro palabras es una forma increíblemente precisa del devenir de la que será vuestra relación, de hecho es exactamente lo mismo claro que este mierdecilla rubio no llega a Cloud a la suela de los zapatos.]_

 _(¿Como combatiente como personaje? Aunque si lo piensas bien, la historia de Cloud y la suya no son tan distintas y buenos…Sephiroth jugó con Cloud la diferencia es que Cloud si tenia posibilidades de ganar.)_


	10. ¡Vamos Equipo B Tu Puedes!

**Guest93**

Principalmente porque esa puta de Miles Luna y su amigo/director gilipollas no están aquí para sacarse del culo una deux ex machina ni tienen armadura de la trama, Porque esto es como la película que cuenta la historia de Trunks.

Por que como es un cliché de perdedor anime al igual que Issei tiene que tener algo que lo remarque lo especial y que está destinado a la grandeza, lo de ese mierdecilla no solo es tener el doble de aura que una persona común no, porque al igual que en la película La Ultima Legión en la que se dice que la espada de Julio Cesar es la propia Excalibur, la espada que empuña Jaune de su familia es la misma que usaba El Rey de Vale, en otras palabras Jaune no solo es "especial" por tener el doble de aura hay que sumar a la lista que es descendiente de un Ozpin al igual que Zuko y Azula lo son de Roku, lo que le convierte técnicamente en príncipe, ¿no es lo bastante especial? plagiamos a Excalibur para remarcar que su espada es un símbolo de que está destinado a la grandeza y por si quedan más dudas le interesa al escorpión lunático religioso genérico para que nos vuelva a quedar claro que es especial. De Juna de Arco lo único que tienen en común es el apellido francés parece más Arturo Pendragón que es irónicamente es británico lo único que se le acerca a su nivel en nepotismo es la puta gallina lo que hace que me pregunte ¿a cuál de los dos le lamen mas el trasero?

Bueno le debo una disculpa a Cloud claro que si miras este sitio encontraras que todos los Jaune son copias de otros personajes porque sus fanboys no encuentran la forma de hacerlo mediamente competente. ((Sarcasmo) ¿Acampar? No pueden acampar fuera de los reinos Renmant debido a los grimms es tan peligroso que lo únicos lugares seguros son los 4 reinos.) Y luego está el hecho de que no sepa que es aura cuando el festival de Vytal se trasmite por la tele cada 2 años, y lo de que nunca hubiera recibido entrenamiento (mas crédito para argumental lo inútiles que son los grimm.) o fuera admitido sin pasar la prueba de admisión sin mostrar sus habilidades pero él y todos los personajes de ese cáncer lo tienen, pero tranquilo sus fanboys rellenaran esos huecos con sus propio headcanons imaginarios para rellenar eso agujeros para evadir la realidad de lo basura que es y darle sentido para autoconvencerse que es bueno. Y lo de las hermanas es para los fics fetiches de incesto.

* * *

 **Nico Bellic**

Si tú lo dices, alterna entre el comic y la serie animada pero últimamente se comporta más en la serie animada sea suavizado demasiado también es cierto que solo se pone La Máscara cuando su familia se ve amenazada, Me impresiona tu confianza, pero no de hecho, creo solo me queda años en esto y apenas he avanzado con los otros fanfics, quizás tenga una historia pensada pero no desarrollada.

* * *

Capitulo

* * *

" _Mira hacia atrás en las interminables parodias de tu vida, y me verás, siempre allí esperando en las sombras. Cuando tus amigos y amantes desaparezcan de tu vista, yo estaré allí. Cuando aquellos que amas mueran abruptamente y sin ninguna razón, Estaba ahí por ti."_ -Jacob Kell, Highlander: Endgame.

* * *

"Qué bueno verte…Cloud." Dijo dirigiéndose a Jaune mientras la voces en su cabeza remarcaban que Cloud no se merecía tamaño insulto al comparar a Jaune con él. Mientras el equipo JN-R miraba el aura blanca que emanaba de su cuerpo dado que el chico seguía sin apagar los poderes del Olvidado.

"¿Quién?" Se pregunto Nora confundida.

"Oh lo siento me he confundido." Dijo dándole la razón a las voces de su cabeza.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le cuestiono Ren desconfiando estoicamente.

"Yo soy Sephiroth el ultimo cetra, los legítimos hijos de este planeta." Dijo en un tono y una actuación tan desganada que nadie se la creería excepto...

 _(¿Creéis que van a tragarse esa trola?)_

 _[Bueno teniendo en cuenta que estamos en un mundo de estúpidos retrasados como su audiencia si se la van a comer con patatas.]_

"¿Los cetra?" Cuestiono Jaune siendo la primera vez que oía esa palabra.

 _[Y se la comieron con patatas.]_

 _(Shhh, quiero saber que paso después.)_

"Los cetra fuimos los primeros en habitar este mundo pero aquellos los que llamasteis dioses hermanos no invadieron, y destruyeron toda prueba de nuestra existencia después de masacrarnos, infestaron este planeta con una plaga." El chico siguió burlándose mintiendo mientras los grimm comenzaban a aproximarse porque esa burla escondía un gran odio inconmensurable por los habitantes de este planeta por que se estaba conteniendo para no arrancarle la cabeza ahí mismo a Jaune.

"¿Qué plaga? Cuestiono Nora "¿Los grimm."

"Vosotros." Dijo simplemente.

"Pero, tú eres humano." Dijo Jaune viendo su apariencia.

"Los cetras tenemos varias formas para limitar nuestro poder ¿o acaso pensáis que es casualidad que yo aparezca y el dragón se hay ido?"

 _[Bueno teniendo en cuenta que la trama de esta basura solo funciona a base de Deux ex Machina y conveniencias mucha, muchas, muchas conveniencias sobre todo a los protagonistas...si lo piensan.]_

Los tres se miraron boquiabiertos dándose cuenta de que era cierto alzando la vista para no ver al dragón. "La humana es nuestra forma más débil los gemelos os crearon basándose en ella a modo de burla como prueba de que nos despojaron de todo nuestro poder."

 _(Propongo empezar a repoblar nuestra especie.)_

 _[Esta estirando el chicle nada de eso paso de verdad.]_

 _{Y aún así es más interesante que la historia de creación de este show.}_

"Espera…tú eras el dragón." Dijo Nora por fin atando cabos usando toda capacidad mental para llegar a esa conclusión.

 _(Ella es el orgullo de su especie.)_

 _[Que alguien le dé un plátano no vaya a ser que se desmaye debido al esfuerzo mental.]_

 _{Yo estoy sorprendido, ha llegado a la conclusión más rápido de lo que tardo en deducir que los nombre de Qrow y La Puta Gallina aluden a los córvidos por tanto pueden convertirse en pájaros, lo cual lleva a presuponer que los remanente se vuelven más estúpidos cada volumen que pasa.}_

"No solo ser burlan de nosotros para añadir sal a la herida y aumentar su diversión os hicieron idiotas." Dijo el chico burlonamente como para el venían así de serie.

"¡Oye!" Se quejo Nora.

 _[Sorprendente lo ha pillado a la primera.]_

"Y ahora…"Dijo el chico chasqueo ralentizando el tiempo mientras era envuelto por su armadura de biomasa y el anillo de Siniestro Corps que apareció en su dedo anular derecho y el amuleto de Shinnok en su palma encerrando al equipo en una esfera amarilla.

El trió miro su prisión esférica amarilla mientras el chico convocaba una enorme espada que blandía con una sola de doble hoja con adornos dorados que emanaba un brillo azul a su alrededor la guardia tenía la cara de su creador Zeuz.

 _[La espada del Olimpo.]_

 _(¿Esto quiere decir que somos un dios?)_

 _{Parece ser que de algún modo la que nos concedió los poderes no otorgo sus habilidades es posible que le haya otorgado la divinidad de Kratos o que el poder del Olvidado contabilice como divino dado que solo puede ser empuñada por dioses.}_

El amuleto de Shinnok comenzó a brillar causando que el aura del poder del Olvidado se transfiriera a la hoja consiguiendo que el aura de la espada fuera remplazada por una roja aura mientras el talismán tigre combina las energías de esas tres fuerzas.

 _{Es apropiado ese color.}_

 _(¿Por qué?)_

 _[El rojo es color de la ira.]_

 _(¿Y entonces por qué los Super Saiyan son dorados?)_

"Sam el final de Kratos vs Zeuz específicamente cuando Zeuz retira la espada." Dijo el chico mientras sentía todo el poder.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Cuestiono Jaune mirándolo.

"No lo sé." Dijo Ren como esta situación era algo para lo que no tenía conocimiento previo fluyendo a través de la hoja antes de agarrarla con las dos manos.

Mientras Nora debido a que el tamaño el justo no podía tener margen para el impacto por lo que quedo encerrada frustrada junto con el resto lo cual le daba miedo y eso alimentaba la esfera y lo peor los grimms habían comenzado a rodearlos.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Nunca serás el señor del Olimpo Kratos, el ciclo acaba aquí." Dijo Zeuz un hombre que tenía una melena y barba blanca con aspecto de anciano pero bien construido que utilizaba una toga que tenía una manga en su lado derecho retiro la Hoja del Olimpo del vientre del Fantasma de Sparta.

 _[Ese anciano que traiciono a su hijo]_

 _(¡Es Zeuz!)_

Lo siguiente que hizo fue con una sola oscilación de la hoja desatar una honda de energía que redujo a cenizas tanto a los soldados Espartanos como lo de Rodas en su camino menos al Ultimo Espartano.

 _[El que acaba de utilizar el Getsuga Tensho?]_

 _(¡Es Zeuz!)_

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 _[Que pegajosa es esa canción.]_

El chico uso su anillo para elevar al equipo JN-R en el aire manteniéndolos en la esfera y extendió su mano izquierda y con un solo giro usando la supevelocidad del talismán conejo, en una única vuelta desatando un círculo oscilante de energía que viajo por todo Beacon mientras el equipo J-NR caía al suelo con el chico habiéndolos liberado.

Los primeros en morir fueron los grimm cercanos atraídos por la negatividad del chico, las ondas de energía viajaron por todo Beacon reduciendo a cenizas a los soldados de Atlas y los miembros del White Fang y los otros grimms.

Un silencio sepulcral marco el cese el fuego no se oía disparos en esa zona sino en la lejanía marcando el éxito del ataque mientras el chico se paraba y casi perdiendo el equilibrio con la espada clavándose en el suelo.

 _(¿Cuántos hemos matado?)_

 _[Bueno dado que el one-shot kill y el amuleto de Shinnok y La Hoja del Olimpo solo funcionan en Mooks ya que el Ultimo Espartano sobrevivió a un Getsuga Tensho a quemarropa todos los solados sin nombre tanto de Atlas, como del White Fang, grimms que fueran alcanzados por la luz.}_

 _(¿Espera que hay de los estudiantes?)_

 _{Poco probable que alcanzáramos a alguno ya que como demostró el capítulo 10 del volumen 3 pese a ser una escuela y el estadio estar repleto de estudiantes con el uniforme de Beacon y varias otras academias la mayoría simplemente huyo y salió corriendo solo peleando sin contar a los adultos peleando, solo 21 estudiantes.}_

 _(Bueno no tenían sus armas claro que la taquillas son misiles teledirigidos y la batalla de comida de relleno sin sentido de esta mierda prueba que cualquier cosa puede ser un arma si la impregnas de aura luego…no tiene sentido que no pelen uno o dos vale pero ciento y pico se supone que llevan años preparándose para eso.)_

 _[Lo difícil no es atacar los agujeros de guion de esta serie, es defenderlos.]_

Mientras el equipo JN-R que había caído al suelo con Ren y Nora cayendo de pie y Jaune cayendo de bruces contra el suelo miraron a su alrededor donde no quedaba ningún otro ser vivo fueron sacados de su trance cuando oyeron una voz.

"Bien ahora que he limpiado el patio…" Dijo mientras la biomasa volvía a penetrar en su cuerpo devolviéndole su apariencia humana mientras la espada se desvanecía y el amuleto de Shinnok era asimilado por el Devil Bringer. "¿Cuál de vosotros históricos travestidos quiere ser el primero?"

Jaune al ver todo el poder que desato se dio cuenta de algo fácilmente podía salvar a Vale de la invasión Grimm frenar esta masacre si en verdad había perdido a su gente entonces podía entenderlo "Espera, estas enojado y lo entiendo pero…"

"¿Qué dijiste?" Dijo el chico con su ceño fruncido.

 _[Oh no, no dijiste eso, no dijiste eso.]_

 _(Y menos siendo tu voz la que hace Miles Luna.)_

"Que te…" Jaune no acabo esa frase ya volvió a ser interrumpido.

"¿Qué me entiendes? ¡Que me entiendes! ¡Tu hijo de puta con voz de un puto guionista de mierda con TDHA no lo entiendes! No entiende la rabia que siento, no entiendes el odio inhumano he inconmensurable que siento por vosotros pedazos de mierda genéricas de esta basura de espectáculo plagiado de Final Fantasy VIII, un odio que corroe hasta la entrañas de cada fibra de mi ser que desafía la razón, ¿Qué me entiendes? como si fuera algo común, mundano, como si no tuviera importancia, ¡Como si ella no fuera nada!" Dijo el chico lagrimas de rabia sobretodo porque uno de los causantes de eso fue su actor de voz.

 _[Esto me es familiar.]_

* * *

 **Flashback**

"¿Qué te pasa...?" Le pregunto Jaune hirviendo de rabia. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan roto por dentro... para tomar tantas vidas, y luego venir aquí y frotarnos en nuestras caras como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso?"

 _(Bueno es para estar orgulloso destruyo una Academia Huntsman es una noche y llevo un reino entero a una crisis eso no es algo que hagan todos tiene mucho merito.)_

 _{Resulta irónico que quien pregunte eso dado que su actor de voz como Jefe de Guionistas y uno de los principales guionistas de esta serie debería saberlo.}_

 _[¿Pasado? Yo creo que ni siquiera le crearon uno, y que importa a estas alturas el mismo lo dijo todo lo que hizo y al final irónicamente ese mierdecilla interpretado por esa puta mierda de Miles Luna tuvo su venganza el volumen 5 como si fuera un fanfic escrito por uno de los lameculos de Jaune, el vol 5 primero usa al gilipollas del bigote para hacer un chiste a costa de su ojo, luego la hace quedar como una estúpida, la humilla haciéndola casi morir a manos del mierdecilla el más débil de toda esa pandilla de inútiles y al final Downfall se apellida Fall, fall = caída la congela y la mata después de humillarla durante todo un puto volumen le da el golpe de gracia haciendo un chiste con su muerte y lo único que desvelaron de ella de todo su pasado es que Fall no es su nombre sino que lo eligió ella y lo hicieron a través la Puta Gallina y lo hizo burlándose.]_

Cinder mira a Jaune con desinterés "¿Quién eres tú de nuevo?"

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"Muy bien Mierdecilla ahora lo tengo claro después de que haya arrasado los cuatro reinos y convertirlos en los focos de infección del virus, me tomare mi tiempo para buscar a toda tu familia, a tú madre y padre, a tus siete hermanas y si ellas los tienen a sus maridos, hijos, amantes, pienso matar a todo lo que amas y después matar hasta el último ser vivo de este planeta hasta que solo estemos tú y yo solos y entonces cuando creas que te sacare de tu miseria pedazo de mierda utilizare el talismán oveja para sacar tú alma de tú cuerpo y destruirlo para que pases toda la eternidad pudriéndote en tu fracaso solo por toda la eternidad sabiendo que aquello que amabas murió y no pudiste evitarlo sin poder morir ¿Y entonces te preguntare si me entiendes?" Dijo con Jaune preocupado por solo el mero hecho que sabía exactamente el número de hermanas que tenia.

 _(¿Cuándo dices fracaso te refieres a que como guionista fallo en la construcción del mundo o el cómo vas a matar a todos sus seres queridos?)_

 _[Sabes Conseguirías el mismo resultado haciendo lo del talismán oveja ahora eso ahora de hecho sería peor…espera ¿y por qué no le hiciste eso a la puta enana hipócrita hubiera sido peor literalmente hubiera visto impotente cómo no podía salvar a nadie?]_

 _(Visión a posteriori.)_

 _{Es sorprendente la capacidad del ser humano para cometer crueldad contra sus semejantes.}_

"No vamos a dejar que eso pase." Dijo Nora frunciendo el ceño, aunque aun no sabía cómo iba a pelear contra él.

"Y voy a empezar con esas dos plantas de adorno." Dijo en referencia a Ren y Nora.

 _[Bueno en si no una gran pérdida aportan lo mismo a la trama vivos que muertos.]_

 _(Nada.)_

Con un movimiento de su mano utilizo el poder del talismán dragón para crear una explosión a varios metros de sus pies levantando una nube de humo.

Ren y Nora tenían sus armas preparadas con Jaune levantándose del suelo pero no se veía al enemigo por ningún lado.

Y Ren fue derribado por un corte oscilante azul que le dio en la espalda mandándolo a volar hacia delante.

Nora y Jaune se dieron la vuelta y justo en ese momento, Nora fue aprisionada por una fuerza invisible y segundos después derribada en el suelo arrastrándose por el pavimento mientras notaba algo en su boca con el chico saliendo de la nada con su mano derecha puesta en su boca.

"¿A qué sabe la muerte?" Le pregunto el chico mientras su mano comenzó a brilla y Nora sintiendo el calor que emanaba su mano.

El sentido arácnido del chico se activo y con la velocidad del talismán conejo se dio la vuelta levantando a Nora con una mano y usarla como escudo humano bloqueando la espada de Jaune que corto a Nora diagonalmente.

 _(¡Fuego Amigo!)_

 _{Jaune Owned Count:1}_

 _[¿Es Krilin? yo pensé que era Yamcha no espera esa es la albina, yo pensaba que era Raditz.]_

Jaune enseguida se distrajo mirando a Nora lamentando haberla atacado cuando solo para que el chico la arrojara en su dirección suavemente y utilizara el poder del talismán dragón sobre ellos recibiendo Nora la mayor parte del ataque con ambos cayendo al suelo con sus auras trabajando para reparar el daño lo mejor que podían.

Con la velocidad el chico volvió a aparecer ante un Jaune tirado en el suelo. "Mírate siempre el idiota arriba del árbol con tus amigos obligado a protegerte." el chico se envolvió en un campo de fuerza amarillo generado por el anillo cuando su sentido arácnido lo aviso de los disparos propiciados por Ren. "Y ahora van a morir mientras miras impotente y voy a disfrutar cada maldito segundo."

 _(Espera ¿disfrutar? Oh Dios mío la terapia estilo The Crow funciona.)_

 _[Más bien no, el autor de The Crow escribió esa obra para intentar superar la pérdida de su prometida tras un accidente, pero según sus propias palabras no funciono solo lo volvió más autodestructivo ya cada página solo era dolor y ira.]_

 _{A raíz de estar con vosotros empiezo a comprender que cada persona es un mundo.}_

El chico con estallido de velocidad se coloco delante de Ren desapareciendo usando el talismán serpiente, con el huérfano estando atento a su entorno buscando cualquier atisbo de movimiento siendo aplastado contra el suelo como un bicho.

Una enorme mano espectral del Devil Bringer apareció sobre él. "Creo que no pudo soportar el peso de la trama sobre sus hombros, ¿Cómo pensáis remplazar al equipo pedazo de mierda genérica?"

 _{Dado lo genérica que es esta serie, tendrás que ser mas especifico.}_

 _[Entonces haber si entiendo su rollo, es un niño huérfano nacido en otro continente cuya aldea fue arrasada por un grimm cuando tení años y de alguna manera logro cruzar todo el páramo con la Thor regla 63 y sobrevivir a los grimm todo el camino, a la sociedad y la vida sin tener dinero o posesiones y de alguna manera conseguir el entrenamiento y equipo necesario para sobrevivir sin recibir ayuda, ¡Mundo oscuro y peligroso mis cojones]_

 _(Bueno su semblanza le da la capacidad de enmascara las emociones negativas haciéndolo invisible para los grimm.)_

 _{¿Y entonces cual es el punto de darles ojos a los grimm?}_

 _(…Esta mierda no la salva ni Greg Weisman.)_

La mano comenzó a brillar con el chico desatando su mano una explosión en la gigantesca mano tenia aplastado a Ren, cuando la retiro había un cráter humeante en el centro con Ren tirado en él.

 _[¿Sigue teniendo su armadura de la trama? Y para ser claros me refiero al aura.]_

 _(Teniendo en cuenta que es una bola de mierda tan resistente como requiera el guion…vuela la cabeza como a la bimbo rubia si la conserva la tiene si no muere.)_

El chico noto su sentido arácnido dándose la vuelta para ver a Nora volando hacia él con su martillo preparado para impactar sobre él, con el chico simplemente disparando los rayos oculares del talismán cerdo derribándola con el chico volando hacia ella con el talismán gallo y conejo y agarrarla por la pierna derecha con su mano izquierda y descender estampando a Nora contra el suelo.

"Lo siento…" Dijo el chico sinceramente. "Por el pobre Jörmundgander que no podrá matarte en el Ragnarok tantos años de espera y se va a quedar con las ganas." Descarto cualquier empatía por su oponente y más bien burlándose de cómo iba a matarla sin necesidad de veneno y antes del fin del mundo.

 _(Yo pensaba que lo iba a matar Kratos.)_

 _[Yo lo que no entiendo es cómo van a luchar si devoran al sol ¿Cómo van ver? Usaran a los gigantes del fuego como linternas porque si no me lo explico.]_

Sintiendo el sentido arácnido se dio la vuelta parando el corte horizontal de Jaune agarrando la mano con la que sostenía la espada.

 _[Vaya un corte diagonal es gracioso eso era lo que tenía que haber hecho en Haven no sé si me entiendes.]_

Y si lo sabía el chico apretó con rabia su mano destrozando la mano de Jaune aplastando la muñeca y sus dedos dislocados en su mano destrozada parpadeando su aura con su espada cayendo al suelo.

 _{Jaune Owned Count:2}_

 _(Y el aura una vez más prueba ser una bullshit.)_

El sentido arácnido se volvió a activar con Ren apareciendo usando las cuchillas de la culata de sus armas con el chico agarrándolo con su Devil Bringer antes de soltarlo y con el talismán conejo proceder a sacar la Ira de Poseidón los rayos y los círculos derribándolos a los tres menos a Nora que ya estaba en el suelo que también recibió los rayos.

 _[¿No tienes la sensación de que se nos ha olvidado?]_

Un estruendo siendo la mano de Nora agrietando el pavimento llamo su atención con Nora levantándose carga de electricidad cogiendo su martillo.

 _(Oh, ya la electricidad multiplica su fuerza.)_

 _[Y al igual que el aura y los niveles de poder de este show los niveles de fuerza son un montón de mierda, el plagio de Leone puede destrozar un robot pero la noquea el techo de un tren lanzada por el saco de semen y esta Thor con tetas puede levantar al rudo tonto pero no puede mover ni un centímetro a Mac Gargan.]_

Nora cargo con su fuerza mejorada y con sus músculos cargados de electricidad de un salto cerro la distancia lista para golpear con su martillo preparado para golpearlo pero no lo bastante rápida con el chico chasqueando sus dedos.

(¿ _Mac Gargan? Escorpión_.)

El chico se movió cogiendo a Jaune y llevándolo a donde se encontraba antes de que ralentizara el tiempo.

 _[Los subordinados de Darth Traya son los Seis Siniestros el Quickpollas si bien es un plagio de Quicksilver es Shocker solo que en vez de disparar ráfagas de presión por las manos lo hace con los pies, La puta pelo de chicle es Mysterio, Cinder puntúa como Electro o Hombre de Arena por sus poderes elementales o su semblanza, y luego el trió de gilipollas son el plagio de Bane que sería Rhino, El escorpión bueno es obvio y el gilipollas del bigote que como todo villano cliché científico tiene que hacer alusión a su Doctorado seria el Doctor Octopus.]_

 _(Oh Dios mío ¿y si nos plagian a nosotros?)_

 _[Nosotros somos un plagio de Deathstroke pero debido a nuestra naturaleza loca, ingeniosos chistes y que éramos todo lo contrario a él nos permitió ser nuestro propio yo y darnos una personalidad única y seña de identidad que sigue siendo más única y personal de la que nunca tendrá cualquiera basura de plagio de este show de mierda para idiotas.]_

 _(¡Oye! no somos un plagio estamos basado en él.)_

 _[Desde que te basan en otro personaje ya dejas de ser original y admitirlo solo te hace reconocer tu falta de creatividad.]_

El chico trataba de calcular la distancia para el impacto pero había algo que no estaba bien y no le convencía.

 _{Colócalo tres pasos a tu izquierda y ponlo bocabajo}_

El chico obedeció a SAM cogiendo a Jaune y levantarlo con una mano y colocarlo bocabajo como le había dicho.

 _(Si bueno pues…)_

El chico volvió a chasquear los dedos restaurando su lugar en el tiempo con Nora golpeando a Jaune en la entrepierna con su martillo mandándolo a volar por los aires.

 _{Jaune Owned Count:3}_

Nora sonrió pensando que le había alcanzado.

 _(Oh el golpe en la entrepierna nunca pasa de moda…¿de que estábamos hablando?)_

"Sabes creo que le hiciste un favor si hubiera llegado a tener descendencia probablemente los habría matado." Dijo el chico sorprendiendo a Nora que apareció teniendo la cabeza de Jaune agarrada por su pelo antes de lanzarlo desapareciendo de nuevo y cuando apareció estaba delante de ella con su mano derecha con el signo de victoria en horizontal apuntando a los dos ojos a de sus cara desatando dos pequeñas explosiones que la cegó.

Utilizando su anillo envolvió sus brazos en dos guanteletes amarillo pero que quedaban muy grandes de tal forma estaban muy separados de sus brazos de esa formar podría golpearla sin que su superfuerza hiciera que la pelea acabara rápido y hacer que durara mas la paliza.

"Haber si recuerdo esa clases de boxeo guardia arriba." El chico levanto sus puños y con el talismán conejo se acerco a Nora y comenzó a golpearla con los puños amarillos en un estallido de velocidad.

 _(Rápido di HORA-ORA-ORA-ORA.)_

 _[¿Cuánta batería le queda a ese anillo?]_

Un golpe en la cara, en el estomago, un cruzado de izquierda, gancho de derecha, Nora podía sentir cada golpe incapaz de reaccionar de hecho durante una fracción de segundo el chico se detuvo y Nora parpadeando para luego volver a empezar a golpearla.

 _[Deadly.]_

 _(La buena noticia es que no hay que preocuparse de que le dé una conmoción cerebral debido a los golpes, tiene el mismo coeficiente intelectual de Ruby es otras palabras en esa cabeza solo hay aire.)_

 _{¿Entonces por qué le golpea en la cabeza?}_

"…" El chico reflexiono por un momento golpe en el estomago, cruzado de izquierda a las costillas, gancho de derecha al pecho y directo a la boca del estomago.

 _(Pervert)_

 _[Deadly]_

 _(¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué le bajas la puntuación?)_

 _{Se está repitiendo y en Devil May Cry eso cuesta puntos de estilo.}_

Y el chico desisto de usar los guanteletes de luz amarilla y termino agarrando los hombros preparándose para asestar un rodillazo.

 _(Y fue en ese momento cuando la genki girl aprendió que…)_

La rodilla fue un golpe corto con poco margen de impacto pero lo bastante fuerte como para romper el aura que le quedaba y dañar los órganos de Nora.

 _(A todo Thor le llega su Ragnarok.)_

 _[¿En serio plagiando chistes de DBZA? y por cierto 6,5]_

 _(Primero al menos lo admito segundo hazlo tu mejor.)_

Nora se llevo sus manos a su estomago cayendo de notando como le empezaba a faltar el aire y su sangre fluir debido a la contusión fuera de su estomago sintiendo nauseas y comenzando a toser sangre.

"Me tomaría mi tiempo para buscar una forma creativa de matarte pero…el saber lo que el mierdecilla va a sufrir con esto me compensa así que es hora de mandarte a Hellheim." Dijo el chico mientras su anillo se convertía en una sierra mecánica circular unida a su muñeca. "No

 _(Dirás el Valhalla ha caído en combate.)_

 _{Técnicamente el combate ya ha terminado por lo que no cuenta como caída en batalla.}_

 _[En realidad no es un tecnicismo tan rebuscado, básicamente tienes que morir luchando si eres derrotado y después asesinado no cuenta.]_

El sentido arácnido activo con Ren disparando sus balas contra él esta vez ni se molesto en moverse dejando que le dieran las balas que no hicieron ningún daño.

 _(¿No tendríamos que sentir algo?)_

 _[Y fue en ese momento cuando Mulan regla 63 se dio cuenta de que sus balas eran tan útiles…]_

El chico apareció delante de Ren y lo lanzo por los aires con el poder de la levitación.

 _[Como su participación en la trama.]_

 _{Pero el vol 4 se centraba en su pasado.}_

 _(Irrelevante para la trama lo podías haber omitido y habría pasado exactamente lo mismo, solo fue metido forzadamente para darle algún peso al conflicto final del volumen y no fuera soso que por cierto lo fue.]_

El chico paso volando al lado de Ren que se reequilibro en el aire para encontrarlo enfrente de él. Intento soltarle una patada con el chico alejándose y apuntando con un dedo hacia Ren desatando una ráfaga de combustión del tamaño de una bala impactando en la espalda de Ren.

 _[¿Sabes? Me recuerda a Piccolo siempre serio, callado y de verde.]_

"Si vamos a jugar a DBZ..." El chico elevo sus dos dedos índices. "Me pido Freezer." El chico comenzó a mover sus manos rápidamente con la velocidad del talismán conejo disparando varias ráfagas acribillando a Ren que no tenía escapatoria en el aire.

 _{Creo que Goku Black seria más preciso.}_

"No veo Dragón Ball Súper." Dijo el chico mientras seguía disparando contra Ren con una de las ráfagas impactando el su hombro destruyendo su ropa y dejándole una quemadura señal de que su aura estaba baja y siendo ocultado por una nube de humo.

 _(No es que lo odie simplemente es como hace con Saint Seiya Omega prefiere ignorar su existencia.)_

 _[Solo lo conoce por el Xenoverse 2 y ni siquiera jugo los DLC los vio por youtube por que considera a los DLC una estafa, en la que ha participado comprando el dlc de Metal Gear Rising de la historia Sam, y luchadores de WWE2k11 y los últimos capítulos de Ashura Wrath así como los que contiene las peleas con Ken y Akuma.]_

 _(En su defensa los movimientos de Sam son chulísimos lo de los luchadores fue tirar el dinero y el Ashura Wrath es orgásmicamente épico se pierde cuando esencialmente por que es fácil y es como ver como ver un anime por que el 85% es solo pulsar un botón pero épico.)_

"¡Ren!" Chillo Jaune en el suelo mientras estaba con Nora que aún con dificultades miro hacia arriba mirando impotente intentando levantarse solo para desplomarse tratando de agarrar su martillo y el fuego ceso con el chico apareciendo con el cuerpo de Ren.

Las ropas de Ren estaban hechas girones su parte superior ida y sus pantalones solo cubrían la zona de la entrepierna y la parte derecha solo llegaba hasta su muslo con sus destrozados en la zona delantera con los dedos de sus pie expuestos faltándole algunos su piel llena de quemaduras y magulladura parte de su cabello se había ido.

"Creo que esto es tuyo." Dijo tirándolo como basura al suelo. "¿A que vienen esas caras? vosotros os lo buscasteis queráis ser Huntsman esto es lo que significa ser un Huntsman estoy haciendo vuestro deseo de realidad vais a morir en un estercolero de mierda masacrados como animales luchando contra un monstruo, sueño cumplido." Entonces el chico se llevo su dedo índice a su mejilla. "Sabes creo que iré por orden alfabético y haré lo que dicen las voces de mi cabeza y sacare tú alma de tú ahora y lo destruiré pero seré piadoso te dejo elegir cuál de los dos morirá primero, aunque visto el estado de Mulan yo lo elegiría a el primero, aunque podría curarlo dijo sacando las armas de Ren dañadas y restaurándolas con el talismán caballo de hecho."

 _(¿Espera y el cuchillo de su padre?)_

 _[Estamos en el volumen 2 no existirá hasta el volumen 4 cuando salga mágicamente de la nada para explicar su historia de fondo en el volumen de relleno.]_

Jaune lo vio desparecer otra vez para sentirlo tocar su hombro y su mano destrozada fue curada con el chico volviendo a donde estaba. "Con una condición."

"¿Cual?" Le pregunto Jaune dudando siquiera que lo considerara.

"Que hagas lo que viniste a hacer aquí, tú y yo uno contra uno, es lo que querías ¿no? Te doy lo que siempre has querido la oportunidad de ser un héroe, vamos héroe tú monstruo esta aquí y carente completamente de misericordia." Jaune cogió su espada y escudo mientras miraba a su oponente.

 _(¿En serio va a pelear?)_

 _[Bueno, pelear más bien va a agitar su espada de un lado a otro como tipo del anuncio de Mikado.]_

Jaune cargo contra él con el chico simplemente convocando su brazo espectral y derribarlo con el dedo índice y paso a usar el talismán conejo para adelantarlo en pleno vuelo y repetir el movimiento una y otra vez jugando al tenis consigo mismo con Jaune como balón.

 _{Jaune Owned Count:4}_

 _[Y esto es lo que pasa cuando te apuntas a curso de socorrismo sin saber nadar, pero esto se nota que no es un fanfic.]_

 _{Jaune Owned Count:5}_

 _{Jaune Owned Count:6}_

 _{Jaune Owned Count:7}_

 _(Y si lo fuera seria la versión del mierdecilla mejor retratada del canon de la historia.)_

 _{Jaune Owned Count:8}_

 _{Jaune Owned Count:9}_

Después de seis golpes con su mano espectral preparada para otro Jaune voló hacia un lado por una fuerza invisible.

 _[Vaya o a mejorado su estrategia de aterrizaje o estamos ante un Jaune kriptoniano.]_

La respuesta fue Jaune cayendo al suelo de boca contra el suelo siguiendo su dirección el chico vio a la responsable siendo Pyrrha Nikos que había usado su polaridad para sacarlo de ahí.

"Y el equipo está completo." Dijo el chico mirando a Pyrrha que a su vez miro al chico antes de darse cuenta de Nora arrastrándose hacia donde se encontraba Ren y luego volver a mirar al chico.

 _(Espera si ella estaba dentro...)_

"Tú estás con ella." Pyrrha preparo sus armas dejando al chico por un momento confundido pero rápidamente entendió el comentario.

Oyendo una explosión en la cima de la torre en el cielo alzándose un torrente de llamas con Cinder Fall saliendo de él y caminar lentamente hacia el borde mirando hacia abajo.

 _[Bueno sabíamos que este día iba a llegar.]_

 _(¿Creéis que bajara?)_

"No, ahora mismo se siente en la cima se quedara ahí en la cima que es donde siente que pertenece nosotros le importamos un carajo." Dijo como ella no se molestaría en ensuciarse las manos si no iba a ganar nada, eso lo demostró en el volumen 3 donde no se molesto en perseguir a Jaune o Pyrrha sino dirigirse a la cima de la torre de hecho si Pyrrha no hubiera ido a enfrentarla ahora estaría viva.

* * *

 **En la cima**

Cinder y miro a su alrededor viendo las ruinas preguntándose que podía haber causado semejante destrucción aun que poco le importaba sintiéndose invencible finalmente había alcanzado o que sentía que era suyo como debió haber sido desde su nacimiento el poder de La Fall Maiden después de su primer intento fallara solo pudiendo reclamar la mitad y ahora era suyo por completo pensó que le llevaría meses de planificación y sin embargo pese a las nuevas variables consiguió adaptarse y salir victoriosa en un lapsus de tiempo muy corto, estaba en el lugar que le correspondía en la cima y solo era el principio, incluso podía mejorar la CCT derribada aislando a los reinos unos de otros había matado al propio Ozpin y no necesito usar el virus de Watts para ello lo que le permitiría tomar todo el crédito para ella.

La pérdida del dragón para ella no suponía un problema, había ganado solo quedaba localizar la reliquia, pero volviendo a lo importante su búsqueda de poder, puedo notar en la distancia antes de descender y la llegada la pretendiente de Ozpin e intentara tomar el poder que era suyo, como una maiden había manipulado el clima en la distancia, la pregunta que necesitaba respuesta es ¿donde se encontraba ahora? _"Si ha visto caer la torre y trabajaba con Ozpin puede que venga hacia aquí."_ Pensó para sí misma mientras decidió esperar un poco mientras se adelantaba mirando hacia notando la ausencia de la nave de Ironwood en el cielo viendo sus restos en el horizonte.

"¿Tú la conoces?" Le cuestiono Pyrrha como acababa de dar esa descripción.

"No, no la conozco no se una mierda sobre ella porque un puto y un gilipollas no se molestaron en darle trasfondo." Eso confundió a Pyrrha que seguía sin bajar la guardia y al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada por sus compañeros. "Pero está aquí y ella está allí supongo que el gilipollas albino ha muerto, lastima quería hacerlo yo mismo bueno me conformare con solo Ironwood y Glynda."

 _(Lo de Irontrump es cuestionable.)_

Eso sorprendió a Pyrrha que ahora sentía que era la única que podía parar esto pero como iba a hacerlo teniendo que enfrentar.

Tenía que derrotar a este tipo e ir y enfrentar a Cinder y la vez salvar a su equipo pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo y este tipo esa aura blanca que emanaba le recordaba a Cinder y sus poderes, pero era la única que podía hacerlo, la única que tenía un oportunidad.

"Bueno ¿te importa esperar un momento? el mierdecilla y yo estábamos teniendo un duelo." Dijo el chico como quería terminar lo que había empezado.

 _[¿Duelo? más bien paliza.]_

"Así que si puedes hacer el favor de esperar, y aunque no suelo ser un tipo de segundos platos creo que con la gran puta penosa patética pelirroja haré una excepción."

 _(Muy buena un doble insulto en la misma frase y bastante sutil al llamarla segundo plato pero camuflarlo como que parece que te refieres a pelear contra ella después del mierdecilla.)_

"¿Te vas quedar ahí callada ignorándome?" Pyrrha lo siguió mirando en silencio.

" Oh ya veo que egoísta de tu parte tanto defender que sois un equipo y al final pura palabrería estas buscando la manera de que escapen para que tú puedas pelear sola porque sabes que son una carga y crees eres la única que tiene una oportunidad ni siquiera te planteas la posibilidad de que ellos pelen contra mí y tú suba a esa torre a morir pero no, esto es trabajo para la chica invencible, por desgracia el mierdecilla y yo llegamos a un acuerdo él me derrota y yo curo a ese despojo humano." Dijo señalando hacia Ren.

"Aunque siendo justos puede que ya esté muerto. Así que hazte a un lado y tú madrecilla levántate y podamos terminar lo que empezamos y entonces me ocupare de tu segundo plato." Dijo el chico pese a que sabía que no iba a apartarse. "Claro que puedes interferir si quieres pero de acuerdo con la reglas de la WWE, AAA, Ring of Honor y TNA, el combate será declarado nulo y no tendré ninguna obligación de hacerlo."

 _{Técnicamente ella ya interfirió en la pelea por lo tanto tu obligación parlamentada queda anulada.}_

 _(Pero este chico es una buena persona sabiendo que no sabía que hubimos acordado eso esta dispuesto a ignorar su interferencia.)_

 _[Sigue siendo muy blando ya puestos dejémoslos escapar para poder seguir torturándolos más adelante, claro que el único motivo por el que JN-R está en la trama principal y en el conflicto Salem vs Ozpin es porque acompañaron a Ruby si no, no tendrían ninguna relación con la trama e irónicamente ellos están más implicados emocionalmente en ese conflicto que el equipo estereotipado.]_

"¿Y como sabemos que cumplirás eso?" Le cuestiono Pyrrha dudando de sus palabras y más de Jaune tuviera una oportunidad.

"Oye lo creas o no, siempre que hago una promesa la mantengo, me jure una vez que no volvería a ver este cáncer ni aunque descubriera que por algún milagro de guion ella seguía viva y no he vuelto ver esta mierda." Dijo el chico como se negó a volver a ver esta mierda show sin importar el resultado simplemente tuvo bastante de esos agujeros argumentales sus sin sentidos, de hecho a raíz de eso se dio cuenta de que al principio le gustaba por las posibilidades pero luego conforme fue avanzando todo ese potencial se fue a la basura y Cinder se volvió el único motivo por el que seguía viéndolo hasta el volumen 5.

 _[Y ahora es imposible mantener esa promesa no puedes ver esa mierda por que la estamos viviendo.]_

 _(Lo cual no sé que es peor.)_

 _{La verdad al juzgar por su ritmo cardiaco está disfrutando sobre todo de la sensación de poder.}_

"Y por cierto creo que es muy cruel de vuestra parte que vuestro amigo se está muriendo y estáis perdiendo el tiempo hablando." Dijo señalando a Nora que había llegado hasta a Ren.

"Jaune." Pyrrha se inclino pareciendo que le ayudaba levantarse pero usando su escudo para tapar y el chico no viera como cogía el scroll de Jaune. "Sé que es difícil pero solo serán uno segundos no te acerques mantén la distancia iré hacia Nora y Ren activare las taquillas cuando aterricen cargare contra él mientras Ren y Nora estén dentro asegúrate de que entran una vez estén a salvo dentro lucharemos juntos contra él."

 _(Jaja jajajajajjjaajajaajjaajjaahaja ella hahaha verdaderamente piensa que hahahaahahahaha que el mierdecilla tiene oportunidad de ganar y se lo cree.)_

Jaune comenzó a rodearlo lentamente mientras Pyrrha llegaba y activaba el scroll para llamar a las taquillas.

 _[Creo que quiere que ataques tú primero.]_

 _(Yo creo que trata de marearnos.)_

"¿Estas tratando de marearme?" Le pregunto cuando el sonido de las taquillas atravesando el techo de Beacon resonó cuando volaron a su posición cayendo dos taquillas en el patio.

"Sabéis que puedo volar y soy muy rápido pero si queréis morir como sardinas enlatadas no tengo problemas con ello." Dijo el chico perfectamente bien con eso.

"Eso no pasar por que Pyrrha y yo te detendremos." Dijo Jaune completamente convencido pese al haber vivido en sus propias carnes y visto como sin dificultad acababa con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

 _[¿A…¿a…¿acaba de desvelar su plan al enemigo?]_

 _(¿Hablamos del mismo tipo que le dijo a Cinder que matara a sus amigos para hacerlo sufrir?)_

"¿Tú detenerme?, esto no un fanfic de Coeur Al'Aran donde te la chupan o de cualquiera de tus otros lame culos de fanfic, esto no está escrito por tu puto actor de voz o cualquiera de esos incompetentes que escriben este cáncer para idiotas come mierda, no va a salir nada de la nada que mágica o convenientemente algo que os salve." Mientras sacaba toda la mierda que tenia dentro con Jaune Nora y Pyrrha aprovecharon para meter a Jaune en la taquilla.

"Solo vas a estar tú sin ningún poder sacado de otra franquicia aquí eres tú, un fracasado, el perdedor estereotipado de anime harem, ni siquiera sabias que era el aura pese a que es de conocimiento común algo que todos los que venían aquí lo conocían menos tú." Nora se mete junto con Ren con Pyrrha asintiendo mientras programa las cordenadas.

"Mas os vale volver." Le dijo mientras se aferraba a Ren con Pyrrha asintiendo.

 _{Pero es el sustituto para la audiencia para explicar lo que es.}_

 _(Si, y luego sacaron un capitulo de World of Renmant que explicaba que era el aura, claro dijeron que era pasiva, luego era una manifestación de la personalidad y luego en los capítulos posteriores dijeron que era activa y podía hacer lo contrario por no hablar de los jodidos combates del festival que se manifiestan a través de las pantallas con medidores de aura.)_

 _[En realidad ese capítulo tendría que llamarse World of Renmant: Aura the mayor bullshit ever, y es mentira no es una manifestación de la personalidad del usuario es más bien el poder conveniente que requiera la trama y solo el mero hecho de que ni siquiera sepa que es el aura es un enorme fallo argumental teniendo en cuanta que viene de una familia de Huntsman y ¿Qué mierda de padres tiene? Acampáis fuera de los reinos habitados por criatura que viven para matar humanos y no desbloquean el aura de su propio hijo ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Si la pelirroja penosa aquí pudo hacerlo en ¿Cuánto? ¿20 segundos? ¿30?]_

"Que pensabas que ibas a venir aquí y te lo iban a explicar todo que te iban a dar clases de esgrima y aprender a matar monstruos pero yo se la realidad solo eres un inútil al que la suerte y por suerte digo trama lame el trasero para que siempre se salve."

 _(Es un plagio de Ron Imparable, chupito.)_

No eres más que un tipo que no sabe nadar haciendo la pruebas para salvamento acuático y te lo dan todo masticado ni siquiera tuviste que pasar las pruebas, no, a ti te admitieron por la cara." La taquilla despega.

 _[Y luego la gente se extraña que piensen que Miles Luna lo utiliza como autoinserto como los escritores de fanfic es que el favoritismo que recibe y tiempo en pantalla no es normal para un secundario.]_

"Y…" El chico desapareció es un destello de velocidad.

* * *

 **Nora**

Nora sintió como su taquilla se detenía siendo la taquilla agarrada por dos gigantescas manos espectrales que comenzaron a aplastar la taquilla como si fuera una prensa aplastándola mientras sentías sus huesos crujir y sus órganos comprimirse y desplazándose por su cuerpo descolocándose.

* * *

"No…¡NOOOOOO!" Dijo Jaune cuando vio al chico desaparecer sabiendo lo que significaba mientras Pyrrha miro con horror .

Afuera la taquilla fue aplastada por las manos con sangre saliendo por las aperturas y luego uso la combustión para explotar la taquilla solo por si acaso y soltarla cayendo hacia al mar del puente de Beacon.

"Y ni siquiera eres un buen plagio de Juana de Arco, por Dios pareces más bien uno de Arturo Pendragón." Jaune ataco con rabia solo para ser aplastado por una mano espectral del Devil Bringer.

 _[Hecho evidenciado porque su espada se inspira en la de Julio Cesar y la película La Última Legión establece la idea de que Excalibur no era otra que la espada de dicho romano.]_

 _(Y el símbolo del Rey de Vale es el mismo que el de su familia.)_

 _[Interesante pese a que en La Tierra aun con el paso de los siglos existía vestigio de monarquía en cambio todas las monarquías en Remnant desaparecieron en solo 80 años y en menos de un siglo aunque de ser cierto entonces eso lo haría descendiente de una encarnación de Ozpin.]_

El sentido arácnido se activo con el chico viendo un escudo de bronce volar hacia él con el chico simplemente disparando su visión ocular para destruir el escudo.

 _[¿Cual es el punto de lanzar tu escudo o arma si desde que lo tiras ya deja de estar impregnado de aura y es vulnerable?]_

 _(Por que ellos esperan que no tenga tiempo de reacción suficiente como para eso.)_

Los fragmentos volaron hacia él dirigidos por Pyrrha y el chico utilizo es talismán conejo para arrollarla.

 _(Hemos usado ataque placaje.)_

Pyrrha uso su mano izquierda para reincorporarse en el aire con su espada lista y debido a la memoria muscular con la mano con la que suele sostener uno invisible.

 _(Vale Mulan se travistió para poder alistarse al ejército chino, Thor se disfrazo de mujer para recuperar su martillo que le fue robado…otra vez, y Juana de Arco aunque insistimos que parece mas Arturo Pendragón, fue acusada de travestismo como una excusa para quemarla por herejía ¿Pero Aquiles?)_

 _[A base de que un oráculo predijo que sin Aquiles Troya no caería y su madre sabiendo que su hijo moriría en Troya, lo disfrazo de niña y solicito al Rey Licomedes que lo admitiera en su corte para que lo criara junto a sus hijas para ocultarlo, curiosamente su nombre de niña era Pirra.]_

 _[Vaya…sus fiestas de pijamas sí que tuvieron que ser divertidas.]_

El chico disparo su visión de calor del talismán cerdo con Pyrrha rodando para esquivarlo en el suelo Pyrrha lanzo su espada contra él pero el chico no sintió su sentido arácnido y eso es porque era una distracción ya que Pyrrha salto recupero la espada con el magnetismo pasándolo a forma de lanza y saltar contra el chico que la hizo a un lado fácilmente agitando una mano espectral con Pyrrha cayendo bocabajo preparándose para ejecutar un mortal con el chico apareciendo con el talismán liebre con su dedo índice tocando su vientre desato una explosión de combustión que derribo a Pyrrha.

Jaune cargo contra él con el chico haciendo lo mismo que hizo la primera vez golpearlo el dedo índice de la mano espectral gigante con su sentido avisándole de Pyrrha disparándole con su lanza que había pasado a modo rifle. "Oh es un también es un rifle, me había olvidado de eso." Dijo el chico siendo envuelto por un aura amarilla del anillo.

 _[Los guionistas también en el vol 3]_

 _(Por que te molestas en cubrirte las balas a nosotros ni nos hacen cosquillas y mucho menos en modo súper por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en modo Forgotten One?)_

 _{No sabe como apagarlo.}_

"Cierto pero es tan cómodo que es como si no llevara nada." Dijo el chico como Pyrrha se rindió dejando de disparar como solo era un desperdicio de munición y Jaune dado la simpleza de su arma y no teniendo más que físico no podía hacer nada y no podía encontrar ninguna punto débil, era fuerte, rápido y demostraba ser difícil incluso para Pyrrha.

Mientras Pyrrha miraba al chico, luego a la torre y paso a mirar a Jaune

"Ni te molestes no vas a llegar a esa torre vas a morir como el Gohan del Futuro." Dijo el chico completamente confiado de que no tenían oportunidad contra él.

 _[¿Manga o Anime?]_

 _(¿Cuál es la diferencia?)_

 _{El del anime murió en una batalla decente contra los androides siendo lo bastante equilibrada como para que sus fanboys puedan argumentar que eran dos contra uno y le faltaba un brazo pero aún así fue el catalizador que le permitió a Trunks convertirse en Super Saiyan mientras que en el manga solo es Androide Número 17 quien lo mata tras confesarle que cuando pelearon la ultima vez no uso ni la mitad de su poder y solo observa aterrorizado su final y su sacrificio solo es inútil y empeora las cosas sino que es en vano por que en el manga Trunks ya había alcanzado el Super Saiyan, pero dejándolo como el único luchador que queda y para añadir insulto ni siquiera tuvo una escena de pele murió fuera de pantalla.}_

"Como sé que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando básicamente vas a morir aquí por nada en las ruinas de este estercolero de mierda que no pudiste proteger como en ese cáncer de serie pero a diferencia de ella que tuvo la decencia de incinerar tu cadáver, yo no te daré esa cortesía, tú cadáver se quedara aquí apaleado y magullado como un perro callejero en un charco de tú propia sangre." Le explico el chico el que iba a ser su final.

 _(Entonces manga.)_

 _[Sabes lo que es divertido, el diferente contraste de sus muertes, es decir ella muere pero los guionistas le regalan una batalla lo bastante digna como para que sus fanboys lloren diciendo que Cinder solo gano por poderes maiden y luego muere en la cima de una torre con sus cenizas espaciándose al viento libres, en cambio Cinder muere en una batalla en donde dejan claro que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ganar pero no les basta con eso le tiran una puta piedra a la cabeza durante esa pelea solo para enfatizar que va a perder quitandole su oportunidad de ganar ya que de todos esos pedazos de rocas gigantes que cayeron solo le cayó y le dio ella no le dio ninguna a La Puta Gallina ni a su lamecoños, y muere siendo arrojada a un abismo cubierta de hielo a pudrirse en el subsuelo…]_

 _(…)_

 _[Aún más divertido todo el volumen es una humillación completa para ella incluido…]_

* * *

 **Flashback**

Una luz brillante envuelve el área pero se apaga cuando Ruby queda inconsciente por Emerald. De repente, Cinder cae de rodillas, sosteniendo su brazo dolorida levantando la vista y apenas esquiva el ataque de Jaune, que solo rompe un pedazo de la máscara que oculta el lado izquierdo de su cara con Cinder haciéndose a un lado con Jaune tropezando y callendo.

 _{Para ser un caballero eso no ha sido muy caballeroso.}_

 _(Primero si hubiera ido con el corte en diagonal a cortar la cabeza la habría matado pero es que el muy capullo no fue a cortar la cabeza fue a atravesarle la cara.)_

 _[¿Solo imagínate que hubiera muerto a mano de ese mierdecilla?…]_

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 _[Y sobrevivir ¿para qué? solo para ser mas humillada haciéndola quedar como una idiota, de hecho es lo único que han hecho a partir del final del volumen 3 humillarla por supuesto los fans lo aplauden y les encantan solo porque mato a esa putita patética pelirroja es más parece que el vol 5 es escrito por un hater de Cinder matándola de la forma más anti climática posible y tirándola a un abismo como si fuera basura básicamente es como si los guionistas abiertamente reconocieran no tenemos ni idea de qué hacer con ella y a la mayoría le parece una mierda de personaje así que la tiramos a la basura ¿Se puede echar más sal a la herida? La respuestas es si solo imagínate lo que penso Miles Luna la voz del mierdecilla es el guionista jefe así que puede imaginar cuando le dijeron el título del capítulo probablemente cuando se lo comentaron le hizo mucha gracia y lo aprobó burlándose como si fuera un chiste de RWBY:Chibi arrojándola a la basura como si no fuera nada más que mierda.]_

 _{…}_

 _(…)_

El chico convoco Yamato y chasqueo los dedos.

Pyrrha se pregunto dónde estaba cuando se cayó al suelo debido a que su pierna derecha fue cortada.

"¡Pyrrha!" El chico apareció delante de Jaune y lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa Jaune pudo ver su ceño fruncido su respiración acelerada mientras lo acercaba a su cara mientras su devil bringer brillaba.

El chico chillo de pura rabia y estiro su puño hacia atrás que comenzó a brillar y de un puñetazo tan rápido en el que puso todo lo que pudo, el poder del Olvidado, energía demoníaca y inconscientemente algo de mantra atravesó el pecho de Jaune dejando el agujero en su pecho con su mano atravesandolo.

 _{Jaune Owned Count:10}_

"¡JAUNEEEEEEEE!" Chillo Pyrrha desde el suelo mientras el puño del chico fue sacando cubierto de sangre y recuperando el talismán oveja mientras el cuerpo de Jaune caía al suelo.

Jaune miro sintiéndose extraño no sintiendo dolor se sentía muy ligero sobre todo porque no llevaba su espada y su escudo ya que no podía sostenerlos por que se había separado de su envoltura física convirtiéndose en un espíritu pero todavía no lo había notado.

"Recuerdo ese capitulo tanto hablar de sacrificio pero la realidad es que a la hora de la verdad eres un cobarde." le desvelo el chico, recordando como todo eso de sacrificarse por los demás en su caso era pura palabrería y con mucho veneno en el tono.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 **Volumen 3 capitulo 12**

Jaune grita y arroja su pergamino al suelo, rompiéndolo. Se desploma sobre sus manos y rodillas, llorando pidiendo a los demás que salven a Pyrrha y ni siquiera intenta volver por su propio pie.

* * *

 **Volumen 4 Capitulo 6**

Tyran sonríe mientras apunta con su aguijón a Ruby y Jaune cierra los ojos y aparta la mirada.

* * *

 **Volumen 5 capitulo 11**

Cinder deja de pisotear a Jaune y dirige su atención a Weiss cuya aura ha sido derribada por Vernal.

"No." Dice Jaune mientras materializa una lanza en su mano que para añadir burla tiene una forma parecida al arma de Pyrrha.

 _(Podrías no se aprovechar que estas a cuatro patas para realizar una salida olímpica y no se interceptarla.)_

 _[Seamos justos con el mierdecilla mira el ángulo obviamente esta embobado mirando su trasero y no podía pensar con claridad.]_

 _{Le amargas y enfureces a propósito ¿y ahora va de gracioso?}_

 **Fin de Flahback**

* * *

 _[Oye, esto iba a pasar si o si yo solo acelere el proceso.]_

"Sé que solo tiene su voz y no eres esa Puta de Miles Luna pero lo mas cerca que estaré nunca de dañarlo ahora seras tú el que mirara sin hacer nada mientras mato lo que amas." Le dijo a Jaune con el chico acercándose a Pyrrha que estaba y poco preocupada por su pierna amputada y mas mirando con lagrimas el cadáver de Jaune.

El chico se acerco a Pyrrha que lo miro mientras el elevo Yamato con la chica vencible levantando su mano para usar su magnetismo para desviarla solo para que cuando mirara su mano esta había sido cortada por la mitad en horizontal perdiendo la parte superior con su aura curando la herida pero no devolviendo la extremidad amputada.

"¡No!" Chillo Jaune estirando su mano fantasmal sin moverse del sitio mientras el chico desaparecía con Pyrrha comenzando a chillar de dolor.

Corte en la espalda.

En el pecho.

Puñalada en el estomago.

El chico se movió rápidamente con Yamato cortando hombro, nuca, frente, mientras el aura de Pyrrha trabaja lo mejor que podía para cerrar las heridas, la cuchilla atravesó la piel de la mejilla izquierda con sangre saliendo de ella señal que ya había llegado a su limites finalmente rompiéndose y el chico sin saber cuántos cortes llevaba siguió cortando en cuestión de segundos Pyrrha tenía siendo de marcas en su cuerpo de diverso tamaño con sangre saliendo las heridas abiertas no le importaba ralentizo el tiempo y clavo Yamato en horizontal por su mejilla izquierda hasta que la punta salió por la derecha y entonces reanudo el tiempo.

Pyrrha entre el dolor de los cientos de cortes con sus dientes noto el sabor del metal mirando al chico que movió la espada por el interior de su boca abriendo la carne de la boca hasta que la saco con los borde del labio habiendo sido cortados con la piel cayendo hacia abajo mostrando parte del interior de su boca y con Pyrrha desplomándose en el suelo.

En esa carnicería Jaune solo lloraba de rodillas no soportando esa imagen "Para por favor, por favor..para."

"Por cierto, ella te amaba." Le dijo sabiendo que Jaune estaba escuchando antes de situarse a cierta distancia y al igual que con Ren apuntarla con sus dedos índices.

La chica invencible derrotada y demasiado débil para hablar solo pudo mirar impotente y chillar mientras era acribillada por varias ráfagas de combustión que fueron llegando y llegando hasta que finalmente el humo oculto a ambos.

Cuando se disipo Pyrrha estaba en un cráter humeante en el suelo destrozado a un nivel por debajo del suelo en un charco de su propia sangre inerte en el suelo bocabajo con sus ojos abiertos.

El chico solo miro el cadáver unos instantes antes de proceder a darse la vuelta con el espectro de Jaune pasando a su lado para intentar abrazar los restos de Pyrrha rezando por que estuviera viva solo para encontrarse incapaz de hacerlo con sus manos atravesándola sin tocarla o hacer nada y mirando confundido.

Mientras el chico camino llegando al cuerpo físico de Jauen que estaba en el suelo justo cuando Jaune se puso a mirar que había dos él con su otro yo tirado en el suelo. "¿Ese era yo? pero...¿como?"

Y el chico con su mano de un movimiento desato una explosión de combustión con el talismán dragón hizo pedazos su cuerpo condenándole a ser un ente espiritual por toda la eternidad sin un cuerpo físico y incapaz de hacer nada dejándolo para siempre como un idiota atrapado en un árbol con un asiento de primera para ver morir a todos los que ama.

 _(Entonces ¿ganamos?)_

 _{¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?}_

 _[Bueno creo que nuestro siguiente paso tendría que ser…]_

 _{Me refería a ¿que vamos hacer con ella?}_

El comentario de SAM hizo que el chico mirara hacia la torre para ver a La Fall Maiden descender con sus ojos cubiertos por el haz de fuego de color ámbar mirándolo.


	11. Todos menos tú

Si y ellos pudieron, y lo hicieron empezaron como secundarios y cumplieron su sueño murieron patéticamente en una lucha inútil como los Hunstman inútiles a los que aspiraban a ser, aunque siendo justos Jaune no está muerto solo está condenado a pasar toda la eternidad atrapado siendo un inútil que se queda mirando cómo sus amigos mueren básicamente sigue siendo Jaune.

Desafortunada…Je je…desafortunada….Je je…desafortunada _…jejajejajeja…_ desafortuna – risa maníaca.

No…tropezar con una piedra y caerte es desafortunado, perder tu cartera es desafortunado, Que Los Portland Trail Blazers no eligieran a Michael Jordan en el Draft de la NBA fue desafortunado, Que tu equipo pierda es desafortunado, que el mejor jugador de tu equipo se lesione en plena final es desafortunado, el que tu personaje favorito muera es desafortunado, que el juego que quieres se agote el día que vas a comprarlo es desafortunado, que tu novia te deje por tu hermano es desafortunado, que una anciana mande a un desquiciado lleno de odio e ira acumulada contra un show de mierda por qué un puto y un gilipollas decidieron matar al personaje de que sin saber cómo paso a ser tan importante dicho personaje para él al punto de ser autodestructivo es desafortunado.

Te digo si, si me dices que fue desafortunada por nacer siendo creada por el creador de esta basura el puto de Miles Luna y el gilipollas de Kerry Shawcross (bueno creada…más bien "inspiraran." en Lust de Full Metal Alchemist y en Azula de Avatar: El Ultimo Maestro Aire.) En ese enorme agujero argumental que como un agujero negro se traga y asimila todo el material de otras historias mejores por que no tienen originalidad y sus escritores son unos incompetentes incapaces de darles profundidad a sus personajes, si eso es desafortunada.

Desafortunadamente no…no…no…no desafortunadamente implicaría que en RWBY la suerte existe…me da igual la puta semblanza del Pajarraco Lameculos de Ozpin a.k.a Qrow…No existe la suerte porque admitir que existe la suerte es quitarle responsabilidad a los escritores, cuando escribes una obra, un fanfic, una serie, un guion creas un mundo y en ese mundo no existe la suerte, en ese mundo como escritor eres un puto dios tú decides quien vive, quien muere, que sienten los personajes, de quien se enamoran con quien tienen sexo, como son sus hijos, tu escritura es su destino, ellos son lo que tú quieres que sean, cuando jugas a un videojuego aunque te den elecciones es una ilusión no la tienes está luchando para cumplir la profecía que fue escrita por el guion del que creo ese juego.

¡Puedes crear a ser más poderoso de toda la puta historia de la ficción y hacer que muera atragantándose con un sándwich de queso porque tú quisiste que pasara eso!

¿Desafortunada por enfrentar al mierdecilla favorecido por la trama? No eso implicaría que la suerte tuvo algo que ver en eso en todo lo que le paso a Cinder y no la suerte no tuvo nada que ver con eso fue con premeditación y alevosía por parte de la puta de Miles Luna y el gilipollas de Kerry y si RWBY es una mierda porque sus creadores son una mierda, ellos decidieron que la puta penosa patética pelirroja muriera y me refiero a Pyrrha no a la muñeca sexual, en ese momento para hacer que la puta enana de ojos plateados activara sus eye ex machina y salvara la situación mágicamente, ellos decidieron mutilarla por que quisieron no porque fuera desafortunado.

El volumen 5 no es desafortunado para Cinder, es un escupitajo a su cara y una falta de respeto por parte de esos escritores de mierda a Cinder y su trabajo con ella, ellos decidieron de repente volverla estúpida solo para hacer quedar bien a la puta gallina y al gilipollas del bigote. hacer que su motivación que es vengarse de Ruby la chica que la mutilo y humillo que esta inconsciente en el suelo esa misma chica por la que arriesgo todo el plan de la puta plagiada de Darth Traya, a pocos metros de ella y no le hace ni caso, prefiere centrarse en hacer sufrir a un puto mierdecilla rubio atravesando a la puta albina solo para que el mierdecilla al que le chupa la polla la trama pueda sacar su puta semblanza deux ex machina ¿y cómo termina? matarla tirándola ¡A UN AGUJERO DE MIERDA COMO SI FUERA BASURA HACIENDO UN PUTO CHISTE CON SU MUERTE TODO UN PUTO VOLUMEN EN EL BANQUILLO SIN PODER HABLAR Y ESOS CABRONES LA TRAEN SOLO PARA MATARLA Y BURLASE DE SU NOMBRE BRAVO MIERDA LUNA Y KERRY SHITCROSS!

No es desafortunado porque entonces todo lo que paso en el vol 5 seria resultado del azar y ¡NO DE QUE ESE PUTO Y ESE GILIPOLLAS LE COMAN EL PUTO COÑO A LA PUTA GALLINA, ELLOS DECIDIERON HUMILLARLA DEL MISMO MODO QUE ELIGEN CHUPARLE BIEN LA POLLA A JAUNE DE LA PUNTA DEL EJE A LA BOLSA DE LOS HUEVOS, HACIÉNDOLA QUE CASI LA ASESINE EL PERSONAJE CON MENOS HABILIDAD DE COMBATE DE ESA MIERDA DE EQUIPOS ESTEREOTIPADOS SOLO PORQUE CINDER NO LE PRESTÓ ATENCIÓN AL NIÑO FAVORITO DE MILES LUNA, SOLO PARA TERMINAR ASESINADA POR ESA PUTA GALLINA A LA QUE LA TRAMA CHUPA SU PUTO COÑO PARA QUE CONVENIENTEMENTE SU HIJA DE PUTA RUBIA LLEGUE Y LE DE UN CHARLA INSULSA Y ESTUPIDA EN LA QUE TIENEN QUE DECIRLE LA GILIPOLLEZ QUE ES SU PLAN DE VOY A ALEJARME DE DE SALEM COGIENDO EXACTAMENTE LO QUE SALEM QUIERE SOLO PARA QUE SE LARGUE Y LOS BUENOS OBTENGA LA RELIQUIA SIN HACER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA SOLO QUEDARSE ESPERANDO EN UNA PUTA CASA Y PARA TENER A UN GILIPOLLAS QUE DICE QUE SU SEMBLANZA TRAE MALA SUERTE TUVIERON LA SUERTE NO SOLO DE CONSEGUIR LA RELIQUIA SINO DE QUE MATARAN A CINDER MALA SUERTE MIS COJONES 63!

Si la fortuna existiera entonces no es que esos dos sean una mierda de escritores fue simplemente suerte él como salieron las cosas y por tanto no se les puede atribuir ninguna responsabilidad por lo mierda que es ese show, no se les puede atribuir ninguno de los errores o responsabilidad por los agujeros de la trama no se les puede atribuir que el volumen 5 fueran tan malo que se puede comparar con Dragonball Evolution con una ejecución que es peor que Death Note y me refiero a la de Netflix.

Y respecto a esa escena como guionista principal las respuestas a esas preguntas deberías saberlas él ¡¿A QUIEN ENGAÑO? PARA ESO HACE FALTA UNA HISTORIA DE FONDO Y NO CREO NI QUE LE TUVIERAN UNA!

Bueno lo dicho parece más el rey Arturo que Juana de Arco, y cada dos por tres tienen que recordarnos que es especial, tiene el doble de aura no es lo suficientemente especial, es descendiente del rey de Vale y por tanto de un Ozpin no es lo bastante especial, Has pasado 2 un volúmenes y 5 capítulos debemos hacer que El Escorpión de Los Seis Siniestros de Salem se muestre interesado en él antes de que la gente olvide que es especial, Cinder no sabe que Jaune es especial, Rápido debemos usar los poderes eye ex machina para incapacitarla y Jaune logre un golpe para que nuca mas se olvide de la grandeza de Jaune Arc pero no matarla la necesitamos para la batalla maiden vs maiden plagiada de Cloud vs Sephiroth en resumen Jaune es especial y se aseguraran de que siempre de que lo sepamos y luego Miles/Mierda Luna se quejara de que lo acusemos de auto-inserto, ¡BUENO PUES IGUAL YA QUE ERES ¡EL PUTO JEFE DE GUIONISTAS DE ESA BASURA! del mismo modo que aprobaste el titulo de Downfall y la muerte de Cinder puto gilipollas de mierda debiste haber dicho o haber pedido que cambiaran el guion para ¡QUE DEJARAN DE RECORDARNOS QUE EL PUTO MIERDECILLA AL QUE INTERPRETAS ES ESPECIAL EN CADA PUTO VOLUMEN!

No obstante hay que reconocerles una cosa son increíbles, son la prueba de que cualquiera puede ser escritor y un mierda en su trabajo y aun así ganar miles, en parte gracias a que los fans de esta basura son el equivalente a los fans de Crepúsculo unos idiotas come mierdas.

Simplemente en este dominio de internet donde el 90% se dedica a chupársela a ese mierdecilla escogí al más conocido.

* * *

 **Capitulo**

* * *

" _Nos gusta pensar que el amor es toda una emoción todopoderosa, cálida y absolutamente hermosa. En verdad las cosas no son así. Como las armas y la magia pueden usarse para proteger a los que amamos e incluso ayudarnos a superar las dificultades, pero al mismo tiempo puede dañar a otros. Perdemos visión cuando se vuelve demasiado fuerte, sin embargo no importa cuán fuerte sea hay algunas cosas que no puede superar, Que irónico."_ \- **Almirante Lindy**

* * *

 _(Entonces ¿ganamos?)_

 _{¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?}_

 _[Bueno creo que nuestro siguiente paso tendría que ser…]_

 _{Me refería a ¿qué vamos hacer con ella?}_

El comentario de SAM hizo que el chico mirara hacia la torre para ver a la Fall Maiden descender con sus ojos cubiertos por el haz de fuego de color ámbar mirándolo.

El chico la miro, el que la falsa Cinder, adoptara su forma tantas veces a modo de burla causo que este momento perdiera fuerza de tantas veces que la había visto, antes de que Ruby la mutilara eso no cambio el que la siguiera encontrando bella incluso con el brazo grimm claro que eso no aminoro su rabia por la mutilación que la hicieron sufrir y ahora estaba presente en todo su esplendor.

 _[Arg…La Falsa estropeo el momento, verla ahora es como comerse un kinder bueno por primera vez cuando lo haces la primera vez la sensación en el paladar pero la segunda sigue estando bueno pero no es el mismo sabor genuino. Sin importar ese hermoso cabello negro, con esa piel pálida perfecta, solo por ese tatuaje en su omoplatos que es donde tendrían que estar las alas oscuras que enmarcan como un hermoso un ángel caído por el pecado.]_

 _(Vale, tú tienes esto lo primero confianza en ti mismo…pero no una que te haga parecer un gilipollas como el mierdecilla cuando intento ligarse a la puta albina y tratar como una mierda a la puta penosa patética pelirroja ignorándola afortunadamente para los imbéciles que les gusta esa mierda la pelirroja era tan patética que se conformaba con ser el segundo plato de ese mierdecilla, pero el punto es que se tú mismo pero no seas tú mismo guarda el freak, el primer paso para acercarte a una sociópata es un cumplido dile las cosas bonitas que piensas de ella como esos hermosos ojos color ámbar que brillan intensamente como llamas que bailan en la oscuridad, pregúntale ¿si alguna vez en su vida alguien de repente abrió una ventana y lo que era blanco y negro se convirtió en un mundo de colores y de repente se esfuma, le cierran la puerta en las narices y te deja solo en la oscuridad? Porque así es como te hizo sentir ella.)_

Mientras Jaune seguía mirando la situación inútilmente como de costumbre mientras se mantenía junto al cuerpo de Pyrrha.

El chico antes de que ella llegara al suelo mientras aún se encontraba en su vista hizo que la biomasa lo envolviera formando la armadura de Alex Mercer para que no viera su rostro apartando la vista hacia el suelo literalmente escondiéndose detrás de una máscara.

 _(Dije confianza y tú vas y te tapas la cara.)_

 _{¿Cuáles son vuestros antecedentes como para justificar que os debería hacer caso en esto?}_

 _[Bueno pese a nuestra antigua cara tenemos un historial donde figuran por citar algunas Copycat, Syrin, Typhoid Mary, La ex de Macho, La doctora de A.I.M., nuestra versión regla 63 aunque eso fue jodidamente extraño, La doctora de cuando fuimos al universo de Marvel Zombies, Rogue, Shiklah y por supuesto La Muerte, y teníamos esa amistad masculina extraña con Spider-Man rozando casi lo Brokeback Mountain.]_

Cinder entro en contacto con el suelo, su descenso dramático lejos de ser un factor intimidante era para observar a el chico o más específicamente el aura blanca que emanaba de su cuerpo similar a haz de luz de sus poderes maiden salvo que era menos concentrado, el haz de luz de sus poderes eran como llamas alrededor de sus ojos, el aura de este chico era como vapor que exhumaba todo su cuerpo trayendo su fascinación mientras miraba su armadura reconociéndole como él ser que había declarado la guerra a todo Remnant en las cámaras.

Levemente dio un vistazo al cadáver de la chica invencible en su tumba tal como prometido el chico no le dio la distinción que Cinder le dio en la serie al incinerar su cuerpo se quedaría ahí pudriéndose en su fracaso y muriendo como un perro callejero apaleado tal como le prometió que iba a terminar su pelea.

Esa leve vista fue toda la distinción que le concedió a Cinder no podía importarle menos el destino de esa chica insignificante aclamada por ganar una competición de aficionados ella podía haberla matado fácilmente incluso sin sus poderes maiden.

"Supongo tú eres el causante de todo el caos que ha tenido lugar en las últimas horas, tienes mi más sincero agradecimiento por ello." Dijo ella reconociendo que le había sido útil para alcanzar sus objetivos todo el caos que causo fue útil para atraer a los grimms, arriesgo empezando el ataque mucho antes de lo previsto y gano.

" _Podía haberme cruzado con la puta pelo de menta, con quickpollas, el plagio de Vergil, el plagio fusionado de Enigma y Pingüino y su saco de semen plagiado de Harley Quinn, o con uno de los tres de ese trió de gilipollas pero no de toda la galería de los Seis Siniestros tenía que ser ella."_ Pensó el chico lamentando este encuentro cierto que estaba hablando de genocidio de matar hasta el último ser vivo de ese planeta pero cada vez que lo hacia lo decía desde una perspectiva en la que ella ya no se encontraba en este mundo o simplemente decido negar ese hecho, ella era lo único que le quedaba de una antigua vida que dejo atrás por puro odio aunque fuera traído aquí por error quizás ella era el último vestigio de la humanidad que una vez tuvo.

"No merezco ningún merito, eres…una persona extraordinaria y increíblemente determinada eventualmente lo hubieras conseguido sin mi ayuda." Dijo el chico con su palabra reflejando sus pensamientos.

"¿Has dicho algo?" Le pregunto Cinder al oír sus murmullos en un tono demasiado baja siendo inaudible para ella.

 _(¡Pero habla alto para que pueda escucharte imbécil!)_

 _[Pues yo sigo sin tener claro su plan nada de eso tuvo sentido y mucho menos lo del dust robado eso al final ni siquiera importo ni tuvo relevancia y si un simple cartucho pudo causar esa explosión en el encuentro de la enana hipócrita y la tsundere albina ni siquiera necesitaban tanto.]_

El chico simplemente ignoro a sus voces guardando silencio.

"En fin eso ya poco importa sin embargo no pude evitar notar que te has puesto esa armadura en cuanto me viste." Dijo suponiendo que se trataba de precaución o era un medio defensa lo que la llevo a la conclusión de que no era la primera maiden que veía y la armadura era porque era consciente de sus habilidades.

 _(¿Para tapar la erección?)_

"Ya has visto a otra como yo." Dijo recuperando el haz llameante de color ámbar alrededor de sus ojos.

"Si." Dijo pareciendo mirarla bajo la armadura pero tuvo que apartar la mirada para hacerlo tras unos momentos de silencio. "La Spring maiden la…tú ama la conocerá como la hermana de Qrow Branwen." Consiguió contener el insulto en la lengua. "Escapo como la cobarde que es."

"¿Qrow? ¿El tío de Ruby?" Dijo Jaune mientras era incapaz de entender cosas como Maiden o a que ama se refería el individuo que él pensaba que era un cetra.

" _Tú ama."_ Ese comentario molesto a Cinder, odiaba admitir que esencialmente esa era su relación, servicio a cambio de poder si lo sabía, pero odiaba la sensación de ser percibida como algo menor y menospreciada lo peor era saber que era verdad siempre estaría por debajo de Salem, sin embargo al menos le había dado información muy útil Tyran en años había sido incapaz de localizar su rastro y ahora ella tenía su identidad y estaría encantada de tomar el crédito por ello, por desgracia si lo que dijo era cierto había matado a Lionhearth dificultando la obtención de la reliquia de Haven.

 _[Bravo, ahora pensara que la menosprecias.]_

 _(Pero es su ama.)_

 _[Una cosa es maestra o señora y otra muy distinta llamarla esclava de Salem.]_

 _{Técnicamente lo es aunque la diferencia entre siervo y esclavo es que uno tiene sueldo.}_

Dado que no parecía tener problemas en responder a sus preguntas decidió continuar. "¿Todo lo que dijiste en tu declaración de guerra era cierto?"

"Si." Dijo por supuesto eso significa que Cinder supuso que ella estaba incluida en el genocidio que tenía planeado para todo Remnant.

 _(¿Sabes que acabas de decirle que la vas a matar junto al resto?)_

 _[Bueno estuvimos hablando sobre ello, que si la infectábamos y nos consumía, que si la convertíamos en nuestra dráculina, y al final decidió no pensar en ello.]_

 _{Debes parar de tratarla así.}_

" _Ahora sabrán de las cámaras pero con las comunicaciones caídas no podrán ponerse en contacto entre ellos, de los cuatro reinos Vale y Mistral son donde los consejos tienen más autoridad pero ninguno de ellos tienen a ninguna maiden, Atlas es una dictadura militar controlada por Ironwood con un falso consejo para mantener las apariencias el tiene todo el poder por lo que simplemente negara dichas declaraciones y Vacuo esencialmente es un anarquía dependiendo de cómo se maneja la situación puede beneficiarnos quizás incluso forzar la aparición de la otras dos maidens."_ Cinder evaluó la situación y él como eso podría influir en los planes de Salem dado que eventualmente la gente exigiría saber el por qué de las cámaras.

 _(¿Por qué? después de la falsa, esta la conversación más cívica que hemos tenido esencialmente por qué queremos aumentar las posibilidades de sexo.)_

 _[Bah ser divertido ver si lo consigue después de confírmale que íbamos en serio con el genocidio completo.]_

 _{Más bien lo digo por si es cierto que le importa.}_

"Bueno gracias por ser tan cooperativo." Dijo Cinder como le había sido muy útil sin embargo aún quedaba un asunto. "Una cosa más esa aura blanca que emanas de ti ¿qué es?"

"Es el Poder del Olvidado." Le respondió el chico todo lo que conocía de dicho poder pero lo cierto es que nunca llego a verlo por completo todo lo que sabía era que permitía al usuario dispara explosiones de energía capaz de reducir a alguien a nada, resistencia, levitación, romper barrera dimensionales pero desconocía el verdadero alcance de ese poder que pudo poner a Drácula por encima de Satanás y Zobek.

"¿El Olvidado? Cuestiono Cinder al escuchar ese nombre nunca había oído hablar de él o de alguna leyenda relacionada con ese nombre de hecho, su maestra era el ser más antiguo de todo Remnant con el conocimiento de la historia antigua en la que la había instruido en como las maiden eran lo seres más poderosos de todo Remnant solo superadas por ella y antes que ellas Ozpin antes que dividiera su poder en la cuatro maiden originales y entonces se desvanecieran siendo ocultadas del conocimiento común para mantenerlas ocultas con el tiempo convirtiéndose en un mito, acaso este Olvidado era un ser incluso más antiguo que Salem.

" _Su personalidad es completamente diferente, cuando peleo con nosotros no paro de burlarse e insultarnos pero a ella…a ella la trata de manera completamente distinta ¿Quién es?"_ Dijo Jaune pudiendo apreciar como su tono era distinto al que empleaba contra su equipo lejos del burlón y menosprecio con el que se dirigió a ellos. " _¿El Olvidado? ¿Se referirá a otro de su raza?"_

"Era un ser antiguo de un tiempo ya olvidado cuyo inmenso poder se decía que era ilimitado, un poder con el que se convirtió en el mayor azote de la humanidad." Explico el chico con Cinder absorta escuchando su historia.

" _Pero el dijo que era más antiguo que la humanidad."_ Se cuestiono Jaune como había comprado completamente la burla de que el chico era un cetra.

 _[¿Y si era tan poderoso como es que fue sellado?]_

 _(Algo anecdótico de todo eso es que entre los poderes del Olvidado estaba la capacidad de conjurar espadas de la nada con llamas como ella y luego estaba el primer jefe de Lords of Shadows 2 ese que utilizaba espadas gemelas de fuego que podían unirse en un arco con flechas explosivas.)_

 _{Excepto que Lords of Shadows 2 fue lanzando en 2014 y cuando ya estaba en segundo volumen.}_

 _(Febrero de 2014 tiempo de sobra para que lo viera cualquiera de esos inútiles y se "inspirara" además el creador de esta basura era famoso por sus caprichos de última hora.)_

"¿El mayor azote de la humanidad?" Cinder cuestiono riéndose de dicha afirmación, el mayor azote de la humanidad siempre habían sido los grimm y detrás de ellos en la sombras su maestra los controlaba lo que decía simplemente no se sostenía con siglos de historia así que o le estaba mintiendo o verdaderamente ese Olvidado era más antiguo que la propia Salem y sin embargo este ser era conocedor de las maidens, pero eso podía haberse debido a su enfrentamiento con la Spring Maiden además percibió ese detalle hablaba de ese ser en pasado lo que quiere decir que fue asesinado y su poder había pasado a ser del chico. "Dices eso de él pero, no puedo evitar notar que hablas en pasado, si era tan poderoso como afirmas ¿cómo le venciste?"

 _(Teniendo relaciones sexuales con él.)_

"¿Qué?" Dijo el chico completamente extrañado y asqueado.

 _[¿Qué?]_

"Pregunto ¿cómo pudiste vencer a ese ser? si era tan poderoso como afirmas." Le cuestiono Cinder lo cual se reducía a dos posibilidades o el chico había conseguido robar su poder o era más poderoso que ese ser y el robo de su poder después de vencerlo para amplificar el suyo.

 _(Te rendiste y te convirtió en su putita pero lo que El Olvidado no sabía era que un gran poder trae_ _consigo una gran carga y el precio de dicho poder es la abstinencia y cuando te violo su poder penetró en ti, por que el poder del Olvidado se pasa de un anfitrión a otro por vía sexual y en cuanto tuviste ese poder lo destruirte.)_

 _[No lo expulsa de su cuerpo…vale eso ha sonado parecido, pero el punto es que no hace falta sexo.]_

 _(Cierto, pero ella no tiene por que saberlo.)_

El chico chasqueo sus dedos deteniendo el tiempo. "Ella no caería en eso."

 _(Si has ralentizado el tiempo, para poder hablar de esto contigo mismo quiere decir que una parte ti trata de autoconvencerse de que podría funcionar y otra quiere negarlo, porque eso significaría que literalmente vendería su cuerpo por poder lo que significa que haría cualquier cosa por él.)_

 _[Bueno, aceptémoslo es una sociópata de manual y mira como viste obviamente es consciente de su increíble atractivo sexual y está bien con su cuerpo, está muy bien, el punto…¿de que estábamos hablando? Ah sí es que hablamos de la misma mujer que acepto ponerse un guante entregado por una…lo que puñetas sea ese plagio de Darth Traya sin hacer preguntas.]_

 _(Ahora que lo dices y ya que parece que estamos centrados en Lord of Shadows, Salem también se da un aire a Carmilla, y por aire quiero decir que se inspira y por inspira quiero decir plagio quiero decir solo mira como se viste una y mira como se viste la otra y tienen los mismo ojos.)_

 _[El punto es que no hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente lo uso para obtener los poder de la Fall Maiden y sabemos lo que vino después.]_

 _(Tu solo dilo y dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas bueno…)_

 _{Quiero señalar que debido al virus Blacklight si bien nunca se ha mostrado a Alex Mercer teniendo relaciones sexuales debido a sus rasgos es muy posible que podamos infectarla con virus por transmisión sexual.}_

 _(No jodas somos un ETS con piernas somos Charlie Sheen o Magic Jhonshon…vale me he pasado esa referencia ha sido muy cruel.)_

 _{No lo entiendo si Salem considera a Cinder como la llave de su victoria ¿Por qué no le advirtió de su debilidad tan critica a los ojos plateados?}_

"Pues lo primero al igual que el racismo fauno un montón de mierda del Puto y el Gilipollas, lo segundo la escritura es una mierda, y tercero manipulación por parte de Darth Carmilla para acariciar su ego herido." Dijo el chico como fue tan tonto como para en verdad pensar que había algo para ella que había sobrevivido por una razón.

Tan cegado que nunca paso por su mente que ese algo grande no era más que un headcanon de su cabeza, y todo para que al final la gran cosa fuera morir tirada a una agujero de mierda solo pensar en todo en lo que vino después solo le daba rabia y cuando la tenia ahora cara a cara esa rabia no se esfumo solo se mezclo con decepción, tristeza, frustración porque nunca encontró respuestas ¿Por qué significaba tanto ella para él? Al final cuando se la encontró cara a cara ni siquiera había felicidad.

El chico se dio la vuelta preparado para alzar el vuelo Beacon había caído, la velocidad de propagación del virus y a diferencia de Nueva York, no estaba rodeado por el mar y se expandiría a Vacuo y Mistral se ocuparía de Atlas más adelante ya tenía el recorrido en su cabeza.

 _(Entonces ¿seguimos con el genocidio?)_

 _{Debes enfrentarla.}_

 _[No puede.]_

 _{Pero debe, su asalto a Haven termino con la destrucción de la reliquia del conocimiento al destruirla elimino el conflicto principal y más antiguo de este mundo.}_

 _(Y al igual que un jugador que alquila un juego nos pasamos el juego porque no hicimos las misiones secundarias.)_

 _{El punto es que esta historia configuro a Salem de forma que su razón de existencia es obtener esas reliquias y Ozpin impedir que las obtenga y tú le arrebataste a Salem su victoria lo que llevaba persiguiendo desde el principio.}_

 _[Entiendo que te refieres a tiempo de este mundo, pero para nosotros solo lleva dos años, seis si tienes en cuenta que empezó en 2013.]_

"No me importan esos plagios de Kamidogu, ni lo que hagan o lo que quiera ese plagio de Darth Traya." Dijo el chico como nada de eso le importaba, ni lo que era ni lo que hacia cualquier cosa curiosidad que sintiera estaba muerta.

 _{No estás entendiendo el punto es que le hemos arrebatado su victoria el trabajo de toda una vida, al igual que tú una vez se entere de la destrucción de la reliquia dedicara todo su esfuerzo todo su enfoque en destruirte.}_

 _(Oh no, Salem va a venir a por nosotros estoy aterrorizado y nos pedirá ser llevado con vida sin ninguna razón más que para plot amor.)_

 _[Puf, ¿qué va hacer? mandarnos a sus pokémo legendarios.]_

 _{Puede que no pueda destruirte pero si hacerte sufrir como tú hiciste con La Puta Gallina buscara todo lo que amas y lo destruirá.}_

 _[Nosotros matamos a la rubia para hacer sufrir a la enana, no le importar un carajo a la Puta Gallina y de hecho lo de matar al resto de sus personas vinculadas a esos portales es mas tortura psicológica como lo que se ahogan en el mar no les mata la falta de oxigeno la mayoría muere del miedo que pasan antes de morir uno por uno cerrando sus portales hasta que finalmente sin salida sea nuestra y spoiler no va ser agradable.]_

 _(Además el chiste es para ella no tenemos nada que…)_

El chico centro su mirada en Cinder. _[(Mierda)]_ "Mierda."

 _[Espera un momento, ella no sabe lo que significa para nosotros por consiguiente no le hará daño.]_

 _{Hemos destruido y menospreciado a todo lo que se ha aparecido en nuestro camino ¿crees que no se dará cuenta de que ella fue la única excepción?}_

 _(Perdonamos a enana.)_

 _{Después de mutilarla horriblemente.}_

 _[¿Y qué? Que la mate.]_

El chico se paró en seco y agarro el recuadro blanco para comprobar que había leído bien.

 _[Tú dijiste que querías un genocidio completo ella en una Remnante tuvo la mala suerte de ser plagiada de Lust de Fullmetal Alchemist y con ojos sacados de azula, otro dos chupitos porque su invocación de armas es exacta a la del Olvidado y tiene la misma arma que la de Roland de Ronceval que también son espadas flamígeras el punto es que Salem nos haría el trabajo difícil matarla y ni siquiera tendríamos que verlo y si nos muestras su cuerpo lo que sea que le haya hecho se lo multiplicaremos por 1000 a esa zorra grimm.]_

 _(Oh vamos es RWBY el coeficiente intelectual de sus personajes se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos, o son estúpidos o retrasados y el término medio es gilipollas, incluida ella dudo mucho que pudiera llegar a esa conclusión de lo que ella nos importa antes que la encontremos y matemos.)_

 _{La cuestión es…¿estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?}_

Los recuerdos de Cinder cayendo al abismo congelada volviendo a su mente, eso fue el colmo que lo lanzo a su rabia y odio repudiando esa serie viéndolo como el cáncer que era ahora libre de la ceguera de sus sentimientos por que se harto del trato que le dieron ese puto y ese gilipollas y sabia que si por algún milagro estuviera viva nada cambiaría la volvería mas grimm o la matarían y no podía volver a pasar por eso verla morir otra vez.

 _(Hazlo rápido usa la cabeza de Gorgona y conviértela en piedra.)_

Fue cortado por una risa que resonó en el patio apareciendo la falsa Cinder siendo una copia idéntica al lado de la autentica poniéndose a su lado evaluándola tomando la misma postura que ella. "Hay que reconocértelo tienes buen gusto."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le cuestiono a verla pasearse salida de la nada.

"Soy la que te trajo aquí puedo venir e irme cuando quiera, simplemente quería ver el desenlace y esto era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar y me rio lo encuentro tan gracioso." Dijo comenzándose a reír limpiándose una lágrima.

"¿Qué situación?" Le cuestiono como no lo estaba pillando.

"Me hace gracia eso esto." Desapareció y apareció al lado del chico. "Mírate exhibiendo tú poder aterrorizando este mundo." Dijo levantando la mano que contenía su anillo de Sinietro Corp. "Eres fuerte, temido y poderoso, eres todo lo que ella anhela ser, lo sacrificaste todo por poder tu hogar, tu familia lo sacrificaste todo por esto por tu venganza por tu odio, claro que todo eso fue un accidente."

Volvió a desaparecer para aparecer a lado de Cinder el dedo de la falsa se dio varias vueltas enroscando uno de los largos mechones de la melena de Cinder llevando su nariz cerca para oler su fragancia mientras se posaba en ella su brazo estaba en contacto con su piel acariciando el pecho izquierdo de Cinder.

 _(Necesito oxigeno.)_

"Y ella. Lo habría hecho encantada sin dudar, lo tuyo fue un accidente pero aún aquí estas disfrutando cada maldito segundo y ahora que has probado lo que es el poder te gusta…" Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar el rostro de Cinder. "Eres todo lo que ella desea ser y ella es todo lo que tú deseas y ninguno puede de los dos puede tenerlo, Ambos enamorados de vuestra idea de lo que es el otro. Pero que mientras ella no te mira a ti sino a tu poder, tú la miras a ella." Mientras dijo eso cogió y estrujo las mejillas de Cinder.

"Ya te dije que mayoría suele ir al lugar que le gustaría estar, pensaba que eras una excepción pero al final es solo es circunstancial que el lugar que mas odias tenga a la persona que tú corazón mas desea." Ella se alejo de Cinder. "Y yo ya te dije que lo quieras tiene que ser proporcional a lo que tengas."

"¿Vienes a quitarme los poderes?" Le cuestiono como posiblemente no era el mejor momento.

"Ella habría estado encantada de renunciar a todo incluido su humanidad si eso significaba ganar ese poder con el que tú estás destruyendo su mundo, paradójicamente, ella es lo último que te queda de tú antigua vida se podría decir que es el único vestigio de tú humanidad que te queda." Ella apoyo sus brazos y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cinder.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Y no llevas aquí ni una hora, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue tú elección, veras no eres el primero que va a un mundo que no es el suyo pero desde luego si el más original casi todos empiezan empezare una nueva vida seré un héroe, tendré mi harem, cambiare el destino y algunos triunfan otros fracasan y mueren pero esa no es tú historia, tú historia es esta y tú en el fondo de tu corazón de todos los mundos al que mas querías venir es a este, el mundo que mas odias." Dijo mientras se agachaba recogiendo una pizca de la tierra combinada con la ceniza antes de frotar sus dedos dejándola caer.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"¿Has venido a devolverme a mi mundo?" Le cuestiono si ese era el motivo de su presencia.

"Eso depende de ti." Se alejo más Cinder. "Si ella es realmente tú único deseo lo más importante para ti te hago esta oferta mátala y te devolveré a tu mundo y al igual que cuando tu pantalón por error pulso el aceptar necesito tu consentimiento, pero si la rechazas nunca más volverás a recibir esta oferta, oh si piensas usar algún método de viaje en el tiempo te advierto que no va a funcionar, tengo mis métodos." Dijo sin darle pista alguna.

 _(Difícil decisión renunciar al poder y volver a nuestro mundo donde somos un patético perdedor sin nada más que unas padres o quedarnos aquí ahora que hemos mamado de la dulce teta del poder y no mentiré es adictivo.)_

 _[Pero verdaderamente ¿vale la pena?]_

 _{Me falta demasiada compresión humana para entenderlo pero por algún extraño motivo que eres incapaz de descifrar ¿el por qué te importa tanto?}_

"Una pregunta que eres incapaz de descifrar el ¿Por qué? simplemente seria matar a un personaje ficticio, pero inexplicablemente para ti es algo mas, a ella nunca podría ofrecerme nada excepto su vida, porque no tiene nada que valore más que así misma y tú lo sabes no eres ciego eres consciente de cómo es ella como la personas para ellas no son más que herramientas para sus fines la clásica villana sedienta de poder otro cliché más que añadir a larga lista de este basura poco original de mundo, tú en cambio no valorabas el poder lo bastante como para renunciar a tu vida de perdedor, ¿es su cuerpo? ¿O quizás la idea de estar con ella? " Le cuestiono la falsa queriendo saber la repuesto una respuesta que no conocía, no mintió la mayoría de los que mandaba lo intentaban con sus respectivas waifus creyendo que serian como sus ideales de chica perfecta creyendo que las conocían o podían cambiarla que podrías separarlas de su respectivos intereses solo para que acabaran en saco roto o separándose de ellas con el tiempo cuando se desilusionaron y el tiempo termino matando la pareja.

El chico reflexiono por un momento nunca supo de donde venia pero ¿era cierto? ¿Amaba mas la idea de estar con ella que el de amarla a ella?

"¿No tienes respuesta? Igual es simplemente algo sin más, sea como seas sabes la respuesta nunca podrás tenerla porque no la conoces ni siquiera piensas amara alguien como tú la amas a ella y lo sabes, ella para ti es inalcanzable si la infectas o conviertes en vampiro ella intentara devorarte o consumirte para obtener tus poderes, si se acerca a ti es legitimo o pensaras que te está manipulando ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Le cuestiono una vez más con el chico debatiéndose entre su vida amargada y miserable en la tierra y renunciar a esto.

 _[Bueno solo podemos hacer una cosa ¿Qué tal un chiste para relajar la tensión?]_

 _(Había una vez dos tipos en un manicomio y una noche deciden que ya no les gusta vivir en él. ¡Así que deciden escaparse! Entonces se suben al tejado y ahí, ven las azoteas de los edificios de la ciudad, que se pierden en el horizonte bajo la luz de la luna [...] que se pierden hacia la libertad. El primer tipo da un salto y cruza sin problemas. Pero su amigo no se atreve —porque teme caerse—. Entonces el que ha saltado tiene una idea y dice: «Llevo una linterna encima alumbraré con ella la distancia que separa ambos edificios para que así puedas caminar por el haz de luz». Pero el otro niega con la cabeza, y dice: «¿Pero acaso crees que estoy loco? ¡La apagarías cuando vaya por la mitad del camino!»)_

El chico se quedo quieto por un momento pensando y pensando y lo encontró gracioso prueba de ello es que comenzó a reírse del chiste con su risa mutando su risa en una carcajada, por fin por primera vez entendiendo el chiste, a la falsa Cinder sonriendo con el chico habiendo tomado su decisión. "Jaja…Rechazo el trato." Dijo sabiendo a lo que estaba renunciando riéndose del mal chiste que era el mismo.

"Como quieras." Y como todas las veces anteriores tal como vino desapareció dejándolo solo ante Cinder.

 _(Sabes no es tarde para convertirla en vampiro no era mala idea sería inmortal y no tendríamos que preocuparnos claro que intentaría matarnos y no sería inmortal la decapitación o atravesar su corazón la mataría.)_

 _[No tenias que ser virgen para e…ah no espera eso era en Hellsing en Lord of Shadows se puede convertir a no vírgenes y da igual el sexo.]_

El tiempo volvió a su curso cuando volvió a chasquear los dedos.

 _{Ibas a contar como fue vencido El Olvidado.}_

"Fue sellado en El Plano Elemental de La Oscuridad que estaba ligado a la fuerza vital de los que lo sellaron pero cuando estos murieron el sello se debilito pero aún era lo bastante poderoso como para obligarlo a usar su poder para romper el sello para eso tuvo que desprenderse de él para poder debilitarlo, pero su arrogancia lo hizo descuidado y se confío demasiado, por lo que aproveche para robárselo delante de sus propias narices el poder penetro en mi y lo destruí con él." El chico concluyo la explicación con Cinder tomando nota de que su poder se podía robar solo pero no sabía su magnitud.

 _(Se hubiéramos seguido con lo de la trasmisión sexual ahora mismo estaría quitándose ese vestido.)_

 _[Técnicamente Gabriel fue el que lo hizo, pero tú controlabas el mando.]_

Cinder sonreía al escuchar esa historia mientras Jaune miraba preguntándose si había algún modo de robarle ese poder o algún punto débil.

"Se desprendió y simplemente entro en él." Ella comenzó a pensar tratando de sacar los detalles de la historia y sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo con una cosa "Oh, no seas tan modesto "lo robaste" usaste tú inteligencia, para hacerte con ese poder es legítimamente tuyo." Dijo Cinder mirando su mano convocando una pequeña llama en su palma recordando como su situación no fue muy distinta la mayoría podría argumentar que fue robado mentes simples que prefieren verlo de esa manera, ignorando el hecho de que ella trabajo para ganarse el poder no esperando que el azar se lo diera ella lo busco y trabajo para ganárselo lo que lo hacía legítimamente suyo.

 _[¿Nos acaba de piropear?]_

 _(Oh sabes quizás si jugamos bien las cartas podamos...)_

"Claro que si sientes eso entonces…" Cinder aumento la intensidad de las llamas de su palma envolviendo su mano con los ojos volviendo a iluminarse. "Puedes dármelo a mí."

 _(No he dicho nada.)_

"Aunque no creo tu historia del mayor azote de la humanidad, yo he estado ante la que posee ese título, si conocieras a mi maestra en persona te replantarías esa afirmación solo un tonto la desafiaría." Dijo Cinder confiando en el poder de Salem no creyendo que hubiera algo capaz de superar su fuerza pero si tal vez alguien tuviera el poder de las cuatro maiden podría tener una oportunidad contra ella.

 _[Oh por favor dile que no nos venga a vender la mierda de que es como el Thanos del MCU, oh Thanos es el ser más poderoso y temido del universo, pero en vez de hacer algo se queda 6 años sentado notando como le engorda el trasero en una silla, si ella es tan poderosa que mueva ese culo pálido y lo demuestre nosotros probamos que somos la mayor amenaza mira todo lo que hemos hecho nosotros en menos de un día.]_

 _(Y al final Thanos no fue para tanto si podía con Hulk pero meh el Hulk de MCU es bastante débil comparado con el de los cómics.)_

 _{En realidad es una pregunta bastante valida si es tan poderosa como afirma ¿Por qué las reliquias? ¿Por qué siquiera Cinder? Simplemente podría haber usado ese guante ella misma o aun más simple una vez que Cinder tuviera los poderes quitárselos ella con ese guante dárselos a sí misma y venir en persona a Beacon si es tan poderosa un par de adolescentes y profesores no tendrían que ser problemático para ella. Pero una vez más hay un hecho a tener en cuenta nosotros no sabemos qué tan poderosa es Salem.}_

 _(Cierto pero ella no sabe lo poderosos que somos nosotros de hecho no lo sabemos ni nosotros aunque lo mismo no puede darle la luz del sol o es como Davy Jones no puede salir de ese paramo suyo.)_

 _[Hablando de poder ¿En qué puñetas estaba pensando el albino gilipollas? dividir su poder ¿cómo le va ayudar volverse más débil a derrotarla?]_

"Nunca fui el más listo de mi clase pero hay un hecho a mi favor, no sabes que tan poderoso soy."Dijo el chico apuntando con su dedo índice desatando una ráfaga de combustión del talismán dragón que fue bloqueada por Cinder con una sola mano.

 _[No tienes voluntad para hacerle daño.]_

 _(Él lo sabe.)_

Con su mano todavía estirada Cinder desato una ráfaga de llamas con el chico protegiéndose con un escudo de luz amarilla el chico se elevo al cielo disipando el escudo disparando mas ráfagas.

Cinder descendió su brazo convocando un torrente de llamas con el que impulsarse hacia atrás esquivándolas y con un movimiento elevar las partículas de polvo quemadas y darles forma de cristales que volaron hacia él.

El chico convoco su brazo espectral disipando el vidrio mientras era mirado por Cinder desde el suelo y el la miraba a ella.

Cinder comenzó a levitar para ponerse a su altura.

Mientras todo esto era observado por Jaune que se percato de algo. "Espera un minuto si soy un fantasma." Dijo mirando sus manos eso quiere decir que puedo poseerlo." Jaune miro el cuerpo de Pyrrha y levito en el aire sorprendido por que pudiera volar se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico aprovechando su invisibilidad y trato de meterse dentro de su cuerpo solo para atravesarlo quedándose pasmado en el aire. "¿Pero si soy un fantasma? ¿Por qué no puedo?"

"Que decepción, si este es tú gran poder nos es gran cosa." Dijo Cinder no impresionada convocando dos espadas de obsidianas el chico apareció delante de Cinder sorprendiéndola con su velocidad con ella usando sus dos espadas en corte diagonal tan pronto como lo vio con el chico desapareciendo sin las espadas entraran en contacto con él.

Un chasquido de dedos llego a sus oídos con el chico descendiendo llegando a su tobillo derecho con Yamato en su mano derecha cortando el hilo que unía la tobillera de cristales de obsidiana de la pierna derecha de Cinder.

El chico disolvió su armadura para guardarlo en su bolsillo y recuperarla antes de proceder a agarrar su tobillo.

 _(Que piel más suave.)_

El tiempo volvió a fluir con Cinder sintiendo su pierna agarrar y el chico dar un giro para tirarla soltarla mientras su brazo derecho cambio a la forma de espada y fue contra ella.

Cinder mientras descendía utilizo sus manos estirándolas desasiendo sus espadas y desatando sus llamas para propulsarse impidiendo el impacto contra el pavimento mientras lo veía llegar hacia ella agito su mano desatando llamas hacia él que volaron horizontalmente con el chico enviando el pensamiento a su cuerpo con la biomasa de su brazo siendo envuelta en un escudo oscureciendo su visión.

Cuando el chico aterrizo en el suelo Cinder se elevo levantando sus manos con el suelo alrededor de chico siendo envuelto por círculos que comenzaron a brillar que cubrían todo a su alrededor.

 _(¿Eso es el ojo de Sauron?)_

 _[Oh, ya había olvidado por completo que puede hacer esto.]_

 _{Parece que ella también durante su pelea con La Puta Gallina algo incompresible dado que esto le hubiera permitido dado una enorme ventaja en el terreno limitado que era esa plataforma durante la pelea.}_

-Explosión-

El chico fue consumido por una enorme explosión con Cinder sonriendo cuando noto un zumbido en su espalda mirando de reojo estaba el chico espalda con espalda sujetando el sable laser negro con su mano derecha.

Cinder se dio la vuelta convocando una espada que fue bloqueada por el chico con una velocidad tal que pudo desviar la hoja de la espada de Cinder.

Ella convoco otra en su otra mano esta vez tratando un corte horizontal con el chico bloqueando con su devil bringer la hoja partiéndose en pedazos con Cinder descendiendo su otra espada sobre él que bloque con el sable laser al entrar en contacto con el arma bañada por el aura de la Fall Maiden le permitió resistir la hoja que brillo al entrar en contacto con la espada permaneciendo así durante el choque.

 _[Si su brazo grimm no tiene aura como pueden sus espadas resistir la hojas de La Puta Gallina.]_

 _(Esta mierda no hay por donde cogerla.)_

El chico con mucha facilidad para sorpresa de Cinder aplicando solo un poco de presión le hizo perder tanto terreno que la hoja oscura toco su hombro enviando una punzada de dolor el chico apago el sable antes de que de que sufriera más daño.

Cinder intento cortarlo solo para que el chico desapareciera de su vista con ella buscando su presencia, cuando alzo su viste lo vio en el cielo con dos de sus dedos estirados el índice y central estirado tenía una vista perfecta de la torre y el cuerpo completo de Cinder.

 _[¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?]_

 _(Una movida a lo Freezer.)_

El chico concentro parte de su poder en sus dedos y agito su mano procurando evitar que pasaran cerca de Cinder.

Cinder vio como el haz de luz se dirigía hacia ella y se encogió y cruzo los brazos creando una barrera de llamas que se expandió pero inútilmente por que no le apunto a ella lo que la dejo confundida cuando el haz de luz continuo hacia abajo con Cinder al no verse herida solo podía preguntarse que había hecho cuando oyó un temblor procedente de Beacon.

Ella contemplo como un enorme corte que pasaba desde el ala oeste y recorría en diagonal al resto de la academia y las torres a su alrededor cayendo, _"Bueno eso no es para tan…"_ Beacon estaba sobre un acantilado el corte atravesó completamente la tierra y la roca con toda la parte de atrás empezando a colapsar derrumbándose junto con parte de las rocas de los acantilados con la torre cayendo completamente sobre Beacon con el resto con la parte de atrás y central comenzando a colapsar derrumbándose.

 _[Bueno si algo quedo claro es que no somos destructor de planetas Freezer era capaz de partir en dos Namek nosotros ni podemos partir un acantilado.]_

 _Cinder solo pudo mirar incluso en la distancia contemplo la caída de las rocas del acantilado que se expandía mas allá de Beacon empezando a pensar que esa historia no era tan falsa como creía._

"El juego termino." Dijo provocando que Cinder centrara su atención en él mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

"SAM reproduce Assasins Creed 4 la visión de águila." SAM cumplió permitiéndole ver la memoria que le permitió acceder al sentido de águila cuando se recupero su visión cambio viéndolo todo negro pero fijándose en Cinder que era de color rojo quedando marcada. Antes de proceder a dispararle una bola de hielo de Sub-Zero.

"Esto no ha…" Cinder no termino la frase cuando sintió un inmenso frio recurriendo su cuerpo ya que fue congelada por esa bola de hielo y el chico usaba la levitación para mantenerla en el aire y volvió a chasquear los dedos.

"SAM ¿crees que estará bien?" Le pregunto queriendo estar seguro de esto.

 _{Basándonos en La Puta Gallina que pudo escapar del hielo porque sus niveles de aura estaba lo bastante altos en ese momento debería ser capaz de fundirlo en cuestión de segundos con sus poderes maiden.}_

 _(Oye, ultima sugerencia y usamos el control mental Jedi para hacerla nuestra.)_

 _[Solo funciona con los de mente débil así que funciona con todos los de este planeta, pero a él no le vale de esa manera.]_

El la llevo lo bastante lejos del acantilado de Beacon para que no se viera afectada y descendió soltando a Cinder que comenzó a hundirse con Cinder mientras el chico miraba con su visión de águila esperando que consiguiera salir _._

 _(Hubiera preferido los rayos-X.)_

 _[¡Dios Santo el suspense me está matando!]_

Y entonces vio como poco a poco su cuerpo de se fue descongelando.

* * *

 **Con Cinder**

Cinder uso sus poderes maiden para derretir el hielo que la aprisionaba mientras se sentía cada vez más pesada cuando el hielo se derritió sintió el agua salada entrando por su fosas nasales mirando de un lado a otro preguntándose qué demonios había pasado aunque lo más importante era conseguir salir donde quiera que estuviera. "¿Qué narices me hizo? ¿Cuándo lo hizo?" Se pregunto no sabiendo cómo había terminado ahí en el mar de los acantilado de Beacon usando su levitación comenzado a buscarlo _"¿Dónde está?"_

* * *

 **Vuelta con el chico minuto antes**

El chico a verla moverse finalmente pudo resoplar aire "Pensaba que yo no tendría que pasar por esta mierda de nuevo." Dijo sabiendo como estando muerta en el canon no tendría que preocuparse por esto nunca mas pero finalmente estaba aliviado de que sobreviviera por ahora y uso es talismán conejo para salir de ahí tan rápido como podía no solo de Beacon sino también de Vale.

* * *

 **Vale**

Mientras pasaba por el aire Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr, siente brevemente su olor y trata de seguirlo.

* * *

 **Otro Lugar**

El cadáver de Weiss Schnee se podría frio al raso de noche, no muy lejos las armas de Blake Belladona estaban tiradas la última prueba de existencia de su propietaria y en el cadáver de Yang con ese escupitajo del chico entraba en contacto con la sangre de su cuerpo sin cabeza absorbiendo sus células.

* * *

 **Vuelta con el chico**

El uno de los bosques de los bosques del continente de Sanus en un árbol el chico estaba ahí mentalizándose.

"SAM reproduce." Dijo esperando poder aguantar lo que sea que fuera creyendo que el talismán perro y sus factores curativos más el talismán caballo le ayudaran a curarse.

 _(Oh vamos no puede ¡HIJO DE PUTA!)_

 _[¡PARARO, PARARO! ¡ANTES QUE TERMINEMOS COMO DREAAAAAAAAAA!]_

El chico se llevo las manos a la cabeza dado que SAM le estaba enviando todos sus recuerdos rápidamente de la historia, escenas gameplays procesando y almacenando toda esa información a ritmo constante sin descanso de golpe mientras las venas del ojo se remarcaban y comenzaba a sangra por ellos y nariz nunca soporto un dolor tan intenso y debido a su baja tolerancia pero el talisman caballo hacia lo que podía por mantenerlo consciente pero debido a su baja tolerancia al dolor quedo incosciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos el talismán caballo le curó la jaqueca "Estáis ahí o he pasado tener la voz Dreapool."

 _(Nunca vuelvas hacer eso.)_

 _[Siento como si me hubieran frito.]_

 _{Al menos si solo tuviera una voz en su cabeza Dradpool estaría más centrado.}_

 _(Que te jodan SAM.)_

"¿Terminaste?" Le pregunto deseando que fuera así.

 _{30%}_

"Sigue." Le dijo como quería aprenderlos todos en ese lapso corto pero de intenso dolor.

 _(Solo para que quede claro ¿esto lo haces porque te sientes culpable por como la trataste o porque te odias a ti mismo.)_

"Hazlo." Dijo el chico repitiendo el proceso hasta llegar al 100%.

* * *

 **Unos momentos después.**

 _(Necesito unas vacaciones.)_

 _[No te bastaba el 90% tenias que ir a por el 100%. ¿Y ahora qué?]_

"Siempre quise visitar Australia." Dijo el chico sabiendo cual sería su próximo objetivo en lugar que tuvo la saga más aburrida de todas y que el continuamente lo comparaba con la saga de Dorne de la serie de televisión de Game Of Trhones.

 _(¿Hay una Australia aquí? Joder plagiar personajes es una cosa pero un continente es pasarse seis estados.)_

 _{Él quiere decir Menagerie.}_

 _[Que bien vamos a Furrylandia.]_

 _(El chiste está en que Australia tiene seis estados...espera un momento Menagerie es Casa de Las Fieras en Francés ¿Cómo si quiera eso furries sabes francés? si solo se habla inglés aquí es como lo del apellido del mierdecilla.)_

El chico alzo el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia el este.


	12. Eclipse

**Nico Bellic**

Death Battle es basura quedo demostrado cuando Ragna perdió contra Ruby el guion siempre gana. Yo no veo ninguna serie que lleve el sello de Roster Theet, gracias a ellos mi suspensión a la incredulidad y ilusión ficticia está muertas por eso ya no me hago pajas mentales de quien es más fuerte o que es más poderoso la respuesta es la misma guion.

No sé cómo es la estructura de Roster Theet o se reparte solo sé que la Puta de Mierda Luna es el guionista y jefede guionistas guionista jefe y el Gilipollas de Kerry Shitcross también co-guionista y dirige los episodios no sé nada más.

Lo veo muy poco probable por no decir prácticamente inexistente soy un don nadie, para ellos RWBY es un trabajo "solo un cartoon" y mercancía para prostituir, no les importaría nada este fanfic para ellos no soy nada, además esos inútiles reciben críticas a diario y insultos de gente porque su barco favorito no es canon o amenazas por que la rubia y la neko no follan entre sí, además dudo mucho que les importe un fic o presten atención a un fic en un idioma donde Roster Theet no tiene mercado. Y si verdaderamente plagiaron esas escenas de mis fics tampoco puedo quejarme ya que no soy dueño ni poseo derechos de autor de nada de lo que escribo.

Y aunque las leyeran ¿qué importa? nada de lo que hagan ese puto y ese gilipollas puede hacerme más daño del que me hicieron. Además este fanfic es el equivalente a The Punisher, una guerra perdida no importa cuántos criminales mate Frank Castle, la tasa de criminalidad no bajara pero él seguirá matando criminales hasta que muera, en mi caso primero a nadie le importa y segundo no importa lo que haga los domingos nunca van a cambiar, ellos seguirán llegando.

* * *

 **Guest93**

Si tú lo dices.

" _La gente se inventa estadísticas con tal demostrar algo."_ – Homer Simpson.

Pero no creo que tú porcentaje sea muy inexacto según he observado el orden seria fanfics dedicados a chupársela al mierdecilla, shipeos lésbicos, shipeos heterosexuales principalmente el pajarraco lameculos x madre héroe muerta #3024423, y el resto.

* * *

 **Capitulo**

* * *

 _"Si separas la sombra de la luz, la sombra crece." –_ Shinnok.

* * *

El chico se detuvo en medio del aire.

 _(¿Por qué nos paramos?)_

El chico se paro mientras en sus manos se materializaban tres largas garras doradas unidas a una manga de maderas que rodea la muñeca.

 _[Espera, espera ¿me estás diciendo que teníamos Las Garras del Tigre de Oro, todo este tiempo y ahora te acuerdas?]_

"Había muchas cosas en esa bolsa…por si acaso, además quería centrarme en los talismanes porque su uso era más simple y apenas me acordaba de Shiaolin Showdow hasta que SAM me comenzó a freírme la cabeza." Se quejo el chico como prefería los talismanes debido a su simpleza y facilidad de control.

 _{¿El nombre no tendría más sentido que fuera Garras Doradas del Tigre?}_

 _(No escurras el bulto, ¡Nos freíste la cabeza ¿Qué querías volvernos Dreadpool!)_

 _[¡A mí no me vengas con mierdas de excusas post-episodio baratas! eso pude que funcione con los fans de esta basura y por fan quiero decir idiotas comemierda de RWBY, donde el puto y el gilipollas tienen que inventarse excusas para explicar lo que ha pasado fura de pantalla en entrevistas dando excusas baratas ya que como saben que su audiencia son gilipollas y que les chupan la polla se salen con la suya.]_

"Porque tengo que tener cuidado dado que si roban cierta serie de objetos son capaces de matarme por eso no quería usarlos." Le replico a su voz en su cabeza algo obvio.

 _[¿Si? Ilumíname.]_

 _{Si usaran La Fuente de Hui que tiene conocimiento ilimitado del universo junto con La Visión de Águila podrían usarla para descubrir su nombre y dejarnos indefensos.}_

 _(Espera…me estás diciendo que hay un Shen Go Wu…)_

 _{Shen Gong Wu.}_

 _(Entonces ese Shen Gong Wu es como la reliquia del conocimiento pero a escalar universal, chupito por la reliquia del conocimiento las otras seguramente también serán plagio apuesto a que la reliquia de la destrucción es el equivalente al_ _Atom Suzaku_ _.)_

 _{Atom Kusuzu y no lo tenemos.}_

 _(¿Y que tenemos?)_

 _{Los Palillos Reductores, La Visión de Águila, El Emperador Escorpión, El Ojo de Dashi, La Fuente de Hui, El Corazón y Yelmo de Jong, Las Jetbotas, Medallón Lunar, Espejo Inversor, Las Arenas del Tiempo, La Cola de La Serpiente, Dragón de Zafiro, La Sabana de Las Sombras, La Esfera de Yung, El Cinto Tercer Brazo, La Túnica de Dos Toneladas, El Puño de Tebigong.}_

 _[Casi nada.]_

El chico preparo las garras.

 _[Espera, ya lo oíste todo el conocimiento ilimitado ¿No quieres echar un vistazo? ¿Responder a la gran pregunta?]_

 _(¿La Formula Secreta de La Coca-Cola?)_

 _{¿El secreto detrás de la existencia?}_

"No me interesa." Dijo el chico mientras usabas Las Garras del Tigre de Oro para arañar la realidad abriendo un agujero de gusano delante de él.

 _[Y sin embargo no pudiste resistirte a tener un recuerdo suyo.]_

El se paro sacando la tobillera que había recogido de su batalla contra Cinder mirando los cristales negros de obsidiana.

 _(Tonto no puedes ver su pasado, porque no tiene.)_

 _{En realidad tener lo tiene por qué estamos en un universo donde RWBY es real, lo que implica que tuvo que nacer y crecer para llegar a donde está ahora.}_

 _[Ahí lo tienes dices que no te importa y sin embargo no pudiste resistirte a tener un recuerdo suyo aunque es mejor que esa imagen en tu cabeza donde no pasa un solo día sin que la veas caer congelada a su muerte en ese abismo.]_

 _(¿Y qué? ¿Crees que por descubrir su historia de fondo cambiara algo? no cambiaría nada ni aunque le dieran un efecto Itachi Uchiha no cambiaría nada.)_

 _[¿Efecto Itachi Uchiha?]_

 _{Un sinónimo para si mismo, del como la historia de fondo de un personaje puede darle un giro completo a su personalidad, lo creo en base a como Itachi Uchiha paso de parecer un sociópata obsesionado con el poder al principio cuya base de fans solo era gente que le gustaba su diseño de personaje pero cuando se desvelo su historia de fondo y motivaciones se volvió uno de los personajes más populares de Naruto irónicamente fue más popular muerto que vivo, en parte porque su historia de fondo es bien vista dado que no es una historia que te diga que está bien o mal es una gris propia de un ser humano que tiene que tomar una decisión difícil entre familia o patria, razón o sentimientos, paz o guerra, sopesando y sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos y mostrando como incluso algo tan noble como la paz puede requerir métodos violentamente extremos. Sin embargo ambos personajes son opuestos mientras que las acciones de Cinder son para su beneficio personal, Itachi anteponía el bien común y la protección de su aldea sobre todo lo demás incluido el mismo siendo quizás su hermano la única excepción.}_

 _(Y resucito en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja para convertirse en La Puta Gallina de Naruto, fin. Mi punto precisamente no importa y menos a estas alturas tú percepción de ella no va cambiar, dices que no te importa pero te aferras a la esperanza de que eso tal vez podía ayudarla a ella no a ti a que el fandom dejarla de tratarla como una mierda a la que insultar y menospreciar y eso no va a cambiar ¿y sabes por qué? aparte del hecho de que mato a la Putita Penosa Pelirroja._

 _Porque RWBY es una basura, sus creadores decían que es un programa maduro, ja un programa maduro tiene cosas que te dejan pensando que te cuestionan a ti mismo cuando te presentan dos bandos y te preguntas ¿cual tiene razón? RWBY no lo tiene , es un cliché del bien simple contra el mal sin zona gris, la zona gris eso es para los antagonistas, el conflicto fauno es una basura que no se ve ni va ninguna parte, y los personajes por mucho que lloren los fans de estar mierda son todos planos sin carácter con personalidad cambiante a la necesidad del guion, como bien ha dicho SAM la historia de Itachi es una simple pero cuya atractivo y complejidad radica en el conflicto del personaje eso es lo que te atrapa, aquí no hay ningún conflicto, los buenos son buenos y los malos son malos no hay ningún debate en ese aspecto no hay dudas, no hay una zona gris, nunca hay consecuencias o lección aprendida o algo que ponga a prueba la ideología o un debate moral, los equipos RWBY y JNPR así como Ruby siempre tienen la razón su bando es siempre el correcto por muy poco sentido que tenga o estúpido que parezca. No hay antagonistas, un antagonista seria Pain a.k.a Nagato, por que el destrozo a Naruto no solo física y también mentalmente e incluso debatió con él desvelando su historia dando ¡PERSPECTIVA! el destrozo la perspectiva de que Konaha es siempre la buena de la película consiguió que Naruto aunque fuera por un breve momento dudara y el señor es mi camino ninja no pudo rebatir su argumento y como confeso que no sabía cómo romper la cadena de odio y lo difícil que era puso a reflexionar a Naruto y a la audiencia, ese tipo que destruyo Konoha mato a Kakashi, a Jiraya la audiencia tendría que desear su muerte y sin embargo al final puedes entender sus perspectiva algo que no existe en esta basura, todo es Ruby tiene la razón en todo y el bando por el que lucha es la causa correcta sin importar que en el volumen 5 estaba dispuesta a secuestrar a una persona la Spring Maiden en contra de su voluntad o el poco sentido que tenga, Weiss tiene que ser la presidenta de la SDC pese a que no tiene ni idea de llevar una empresa y es un trabajo incompatible con ser una huntress y su hermano no hizo nada ella se destruyo ella sola por que fue incapaz de ver las consecuencias de sus acciones algo que debería ver el jefe de una empresa dado que tus empleados dependen de tus decisiones, Blake tiene razón sobre el conflicto fauno porque no tenemos más perspectiva que la suya no hay nada o algo que nos haga pensar que el White Fang podría tener razón o racismo que justifique el terrorismo racial no hay perspectiva salvo que para que todos los furries quieren follarse a Blake y Yang que... tiene…tetas, y el equipo JN-R NR son sujeta velas y el mierdecilla esta para recibir mamadas de la trama y todos están a favor de que mate a Cinder por matar a la pelirroja y vengarla aunque por esa misma regla de tres tenemos todo el derecho de hacer lo que estamos haciendo.}_

 _{Irónico que uses una serie que defiende como la venganza mata tú alma y envenena enviando al mundo a un ciclo de venganza autodestructivo como punto para justificar nuestra venganza personal.}_

 _[Discrepo…De haber una Puta Gallina seria Madara no Itachi.]_

 _(Se me ocurren muchas formas de definir a Madara pero ¿cobarde? no es una de ellas.)_

 _[No, me refiero a lo ridículamente inflado que estaba, al final llego a tal punto que ni el autor no sabia como vencerlo tuvo que sacar literalmente una Deux ex Machina de la nada que fue ridículamente e inferior.]_

 _{Pero Kaguya era más poderosa que Madara.}_

 _(Si pero era como Freezer era muy poderosa tanto que sintió que nada ni nadie podía ser una amenaza por lo que que no se molesto en entrenar o aprender técnicas o estrategias de combate lo que la hizo una adversaria muy deficiente y fácil de sorprender por cierto deberíamos tomar nota de eso y también mea culpa de comparar no como personaje sino a nivel de favoritismo de la trama a Itachi vendría a ser como el mierdecilla de Jaune y si Madara seria La Puta Gallina y Ozpin dado que toda la explicar lo sobrenatural es que fue un mago si Ozpin seria el equivalente a células de Hashirama de hecho son igual de incompetentes como lideres...¿eso justifica un chupito?)_

 _[Yo sigo diciendo que echemos un vistazo ¿Tú qué dices escritor de Fanfic? ¿Alguna teoria? ¿Que piensas de ella?]_

"Que dejéis esa gilipollez, no existe el personaje complejo o profundo el héroe o el antagonista o el villano, el desarrollo de personaje o la complejidad dilema moral o ideología un personaje no tiene nada de eso, son simples headcanons de la gente para justificar sus acciones son todos simples marionetas sin personalidad que como loros repiten lo que está en el guion y hacen lo que la trama requiera aunque no vaya con su personaje y ya darán una justificación barata para explicar dicha acción. Y a través de un headcanon inventando le damos lógica a ese pensamiento." Dijo el chico fríamente no viendo a los personajes como personas sino como marionetas representando una función. "Y yo ya no escribo."

 _(Vaya, en verdad estas muerto por dentro a lo que ficción se refiere.)_

 _[¿En serio? ¿ni una teoría? ¿Nada?]_

"A nadie le importa." Dijo él guardando la tobillera y entrando al portal.

* * *

 **La Luna**

Apareciendo bajo el cielo estrellado viendo el planeta Remnant desde la distancia desde La Luna el chico emergió del portal.

 _(¿Cuantos capítulos podrían haberse ahorrado usando esas garras?)_

 _{Creo que el dicho es toda trama estúpida es la que se puede resolver en 5 minutos.}_

 _[Si, si las marionetas no fueran gilipollas ¿Qué hacemos en La Luna?]_

El chico puso su mano en el suelo utilizando los poderes del Talismán Caballo arreglando La Luna por completo quedando completamente redonda y restaurada.

 _[Y así quitamos posiblemente lo único original que tiene esta basura un trozo de piedra rota.]_

 _(Tienen que estar flipando ahora mismo, en plan ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Que le ha pasado a la luna!? Oh me gustaría ver la cara del plagio de Darth Traya ahora mismo.)_

En la mano del chico se materializo un colgante con el símbolo de una luna de oro con una cadena que tenía la imagen de una luna creciente sonriente que miraba a la derecha con tres estrellas sobre un azul profundo.

 _(¿Soy yo o parece que La Luna quiere tirarse a las estrellas? Mira como les sonríe.)_

 _[¿Y este que hacia? Ponerte a dormir]_

 _{El Medallón Lunar permite al usuario controlar las fases de La Luna y sus movimientos.}_

Todos desde distintas partes del mundo contemplaron como La Luna se desplazaba poco a poco llegando a la otra parte del mundo aproximándose al sol solo para hacerlo mas dramático el chico hizo que cuando comenzara a llegar lo hiciera lentamente mientras la Luna poco a poco ocultaba el sol oscureciendo Remnant en un eclipse que sería eterno mientras el quisiera mientras el chico utilizaba el anillo amarillo para formar un campo de fuerza.

 _(Lo que tienen que estar flipando ahora mismo, ahí debajo)_

 _[Meh, Hubiera sido más impresionante que la hubiéramos empujando nosotros la Luna por la fuerza.]_

"SAM ¿Que tan malo es esto?" Le cuestiono como podía afectar un eclipse eterno.

 _{Pues si se mantiene eterno la temperatura descenderán tanto como desciende durante la noche aumentando el frió las plantas no podrán absorber la radiación solar suficiente lo que provocara un descenso, el comportamiento de los animales se veras trastocado, el viento cambiara de dirección y las personas pesaran cuarenta y ocho gramos menos.}_

 _[Ah, no sabía que en ese planeta había gravedad.]_

 _(Dios mío esto es muy cruel incluso para nosotros cargarse el ecosistema es una cosa, pero ¡AUMENTAR LA FACTURA DE LA CALEFACCIÓN! nos hemos vuelto unos monstruos.)_

El chico alzo la vita para ver a Remnant desde su posición viendo el planeta completo recordando como todo niño soñaba ver el espacio.

 _(Hablando de Madara Uchiha cuando tengamos un mayor control de los poderes sabes lo que serie épico hacernos un Madara Uchiha nos pillamos una Armadura a lo Shredder usamos Las Arenas del Tiempo viajamos al pasado concretamente a la ultima batalla de La Gran Guerra aparemos ahí y los violamos sin vaselina y vemos lo duro que en ese Rey de Vale.)_

 _[¿Duro? Por favor gano usando la reliquia de la destrucción y Las Maiden para manipular el clima y era un Ozpin es el equivalente a ser el único país con una bomba atómica es la bomba de Hiroshima.]_

 _{Para odiar este show tiene un increíble conocimientos enciclopédico.}_

El chico utilizo de nuevo las garras.

* * *

 **En el Mar Próximo a La Costa de Menagerie**

Esta vez emergió volando en el mar bajo la sombra de cielo oscurecido mirando desde la distancia Menagerie.

Y entonces utilizando la omniherramienta fue al menú de invocaciones.

 _(Mira como los Final Fantasy Originales, odio los juegos por turnos.)_

* * *

 **Menú -Invocaciones-Leviathan**

* * *

 _[3…2…1.]_

La voz fue interrumpida cuando de las profundidades oscuras del mar una colosal serpiente mariana emergió de las aguas.


	13. Furrytlantida

**Guest93**

Pues claro que existe casi todos son de Mary-Jaune pero existen. Quiero darte la razón por SAO Adbridge que es mejor que la original, pero DBZA también demuestras que puede ser tan bueno como el original, ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que con la que todos tenían sueños húmedos era con el saco de semen con paraguas fanservicero plagiado de Harley Quinn por qué es lo más parecido que tienen a una loli. Bueno esa es la esencia de los fanfics cumplir fantasías y luego depende del grado de nepotismo que apliques en la historia dado que como autor de fanfic esencialmente equivale a tener el Izanami e Izanagi, Pero tampoco se puede negar que es cierto casi todos se dedican a comérsela Mary-Jaune pero lo irónico es que la mayoría escoge al mierdecilla a parte de por los fav y fow fáciles creyéndose que eso los excluye de hacer una Mary Sue, porque les gusta el personaje y sin embargo en todos le cambian la personalidad hasta ser alguien completamente distinto, por supuesto sabiendo que el Jaune del canon es un perdedor cuyo mayor logro es atacar a una mujer indefensa en el suelo, le tienen que comer la polla, como el canon le chupa el coño a la Puta Gallina. Hahhahaha ¿sentimentalismo? A mi no me dio pena ni esa puta penosa patética pelirroja y era su único trabajo. No hay nadie por muy buen escritor que sea pueda hacerme sentir empatia, lastima o cualquier otro sentimiento fuera de negativos hacia ellos excluyendo mi excepción que confirma la regla, mi mentalidad con RWBY y sus fanfics es la misma mentalidad que la del Genei Ryodan con el mundo.

* * *

 **jl6150593**

Potencial desperdiciado es una palabra que lo resume bastante bien como Bleach. Mientras la vaca de leche la seguirán exprimiendo mientras les de beneficios seguirán. Yo me largue en el volumen 5 por la muerte de Cinder y desde entonces no he vuelto ni pienso volver a ver esa basura, seamos honestos la escritura esa basura de RWBY no es difícil de superar esencialmente es un fanfic de Final Fantasy VIII que se dedica a copiar. Si tú has encontrado fanfics que satisfacen tus exigencias bien por ti, yo ya no leo fanfics y de RWBY menos y al final todos son los misma mierda de siempre y no lo digo solo por Mary Jaune. La razón principal de esto ya le he dado de ahí sale todo el resto de lo que sale un subproducto pero mi razón principal a nadie le importa. De nada.

* * *

 **Imotekh**

Gracias, un saludo a ti también. Difícil la mala construcción del mundo hace que sean muy difíciles de recrear por lo visto en un mundo donde la humanidad vive recluida en cuatro reinos la gente no pasa hambre y cosas como ganado y trigo que no se ven por ninguna parte son fáciles de conseguir, una granja que tendría que ser algo muy valioso fuera de los reinos no se le da ninguna valor, En Shingeky no Kyojin la escases obligo a enviar a la población a una misión suicidad por qué no había comida para todos en el muro, en RWBY les sobra hasta el punto de que puedes desperdiciar pelea en una pelea. (Con el plagio de Thor habiendo sigo un vagabunda y pasado hambre debería valorar más la comida.) Algunas plagas como la del ángel de la muerte puf...como para buscar a cada primogénito de cada especie de ese planeta aunque con la Fuente de Hui y La Visión de Águila es factible pero muy difícil.

* * *

 **omega9028**

No tengo veracidad sobre ese hecho, lo puse por que busque los efectos y pensé que sería divertido ponerlo.

* * *

 **Capitulo**

* * *

 _"Ya te dije que el único que puede detenerme es Hashirama. Pero ya no está en este mundo. Además, debo decir que probablemente sea algo bueno para ti que él no esté aquí, porque... si yo, soy el único aquí, la medida en que los mapas deberán ser redibujados no será demasiado drástica"._ – **Madara Uchiha,** **Naruto.**

* * *

Leviathan salió de las profanidades del océano junto con una corriente de agua que se elevo empapándolo, el chico podía sentir la sensación de lo que era el agua salada bañándolo con su boca escupiendo el agua que había atravesado la barrera de sus labios.

 _(Entonces…¿Cómo va esto como Pokémon?)_

La Leviathan se alzo sobre los mares mirando la tierra oscura con sus aguas ensombrecidas sin luz para mostrar el azul de la aguas y el cielo oscuro captando su atención el resquicio de luz del aura blanca que emanaba el chico con el poder del Olvidado. "¡¿Qué necio osa perturbar el sueño de las mareas?!"

 _[¿Puede hablar?]_

 _{Parece que al contrario que el anillo o nuestras armas las invocaciones parecen ser seres vivos y cocientes, lo que altera completamente la dinámica que teníamos prevista, ya que parece que al igual que Noctis tendrás que probar tu valía para ganarte su gracia y que apoye tú causa.}_

El chico quedo pensativo pues siempre sería negativo por lo tanto ya barajo la posibilidad de ser rechazado por el astral, el recuerdo de Final Fantasy XV venia a su mente.

 _(Cuándo dice gracia ¿quiere decir lo que yo creo que quiere decir?)_

 _[No y como todo dios al vernos como humanos a sus ojos somos seres inferiores y mezquinos que no les importan nuestros problemas hay que ganárselo mediante la fuerza para demostrar nuestra valía._

 _{Es curioso cómo pese a jactarse de poseer sabiduría divina casi siempre el único modo de que te ayuden las deidades es mediante la violencia.]_

Leviathan se impaciento ante la falta de respuesta considerando una falta de respeto que su demanda fuera desatendida por el humano.

El sentido arácnido del chico se activo cuando hacia él volaron dos versiones más pequeñas del Leviathan hechas enteramente de agua con el chico activando la visión de calor del talismán cerdo impactando en las copias acuáticas con el humo del agua calentada emanando tras el contacto.

 _[Meh tenemos esto, el Sasuke Uchiha de FF puedo solo con sus poderes nosotros que tenemos sus poderes más lo de Aquaman y El Tridente de Poseidón de God of War hace que prácticamente seamos inmunes al ahogamiento.]_

 _(¿Dónde guarda Kratos todo eso? Solo lleva un Taparrabos.)_

"¡Te he hecho una pregunta!" Reclamo demandando una respuesta rugiendo al chico aunque eso le dio una mejor visión de sus manos sacando suposiciones.

"Te he invocado por que quiero tú poder." Dijo el chico mientras pensaba sabiendo que esto probablemente terminaría en enfrentamiento.

"¡Como te atreves!" Replico el Sidéreo ante la exigencia de este ser profanado por la Starscourge lo que el mero hecho de que estuviera en su presencia compartiendo su aire era una profanación. "Profanas mi divinidad con tú presencia un ser efímero en decadencia, cuya razón se ha extinguido devorada por su locura ante su fatídico destino, un impío atreviéndose exigir el poder supremo sin saber nada de él." Replico como el mero hecho de que estuviera infectado por la enfermedad ya lo descartaba.

 _[Traducción.]_

 _{No está satisfecha con nuestro trato hacia ella y piensas que somos un humano infectado por la Starscourge por lo que a sus ojos lo descarta como alguien digno de formar un pacto con ella.}_

 _(Bueno siendo justos la razón la perdió hace mucho tiempo y es cierto que el somos el portador de una pla…¿Somos el jodido Ardyn Izunia? Quiero decir portamos la plaga que azota el mundo, y acabamos de sumergir el mundo en la "Larga Noche." Solo nos falta una línea de sangre que exterminar…Ah no espera cierto vamos a matar a todos los Arcs si somos Ardyn ¿Eso justifica un chupito?)_

 _[Bueno siendo justos no es algo insultante en términos de preferencia, preferimos a Ardyn sobre el Sasuke Uchiha de FF así que no es ofensivo pero hay un factor al igual que... con ella no conocemos la historia de fondo completa, Yo creo dado nuestra campaña genocida somos comparable a Drácula de Castlevania.]_

El chico simplemente miro a la Sidéreo del océano teniendo un plan cuya base radicaba en que la inmensa serpiente pudiera apreciar ese hecho, su ventaja era que lo subestimara.

"Tienes razón no sé del poder supremo y tampoco soy un experto en Final Fantasy, y es cierto que puede que haya perdido la razón, pero si se que solo necesito tú poder." Dijo mientras en su mano derecha convocaba él La Hoja del Olimpo y Los Palillos Reductores mientras conservaba La Garras del Tigre de Oro. "No necesito una lagartija como mascota."

 _[O_O]_

 _(O_O…Espera ¿podemos hacer lo de los emoticonos?)_

"¡Vas a pagar por tu blasfemia!" El Leviathan abrió su boca atacando al chico saliendo de los mares con el chico usando las garras para abrir un portal las aguas temblaron cuando la cabeza del Leviathan se zambullo en ellas para segundos después volver a la superficie con el agua deslizándose por su piel.

No lo noto en su fauces así que supo que había escapado y su vista era lo bastante aguda y sus sentido lo bastante mejorados como para haberlo visto abrir el porta que le permitió desgarra el espacio.

"¡No crear que lograras escapar de mi, por tu sacrilegio tú hogar será el festín que empezara desde el vientre que te engendro que durara hasta el último hijo de la tierra donde naciste!" Chillo con tal fuerza que se escucho hasta en Menagerie pero nadie fue capaz de distinguir una sola palabra al hablar en su propia lengua solo entendida por una persona.

Tan pronto como acabo de hablar la Hoja del Olimpo atravesó su estomago desde el interior.

 _(¿No hay algún pasaje bíblico que podamos emplear para esto?)_

 _[No hay tortugas marinas que alimentar.]_

 _{Quizás la cita del Capitán Ahab.}_

La hoja comenzó a subir abriéndola en canal dejando una herida brillante mientras el grito de dolor resonaba por todo el lugar con la hoja deteniéndose mientras en milésimas Leviathan notos como por todo su cuerpo sentía algo anclándose desde el interior en diversas direcciones por todo su cuerpo y su forma comenzaba a encoger.

 _(Esto sí que es cliché un dios que subestima a un humano y lo termina pagando por no tomárselo enserio desde el principio.)_

 _{Pero es subvertido dado que nos lo tomamos lo bastante en serio como para desde el principio ir a por todas.}_

Y medida que encogía de su piel era atravesada por zarcillos negros que se expandían por todo su cuerpo que quedo empalado en ellos mientras seguía encogiendo atravesándolos con estos perforando mas carne y atravesando mal piel y órganos a medida que el sidéreo encogía encogía.

 _(¿Bueno creo que cuando esto acabe podemos decir Tentaclity?)_

Demasiada herida y debilitada por esa espada siendo incapaz de adquirir su forma líquida para tratas de escapar noto como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser consumido por el del chico penetrando forzosamente en su interior.

"¿Cómo…te…atreves…a..." Maldijo con su último aliento el Sidéreo de los océanos mientras era consumido con su boca desapareciendo mientras el chico sentía su cuerpo desmembrándose mientras penetraba en él parte de su idea de usar los palillos reductores era para facilitar la tarea de la consumición.

 _(¡Oye que a nosotros tampoco nos gusta nos estás entrando por detrás!)_

 _[Me acabo de dar cuenta si Alex Mercer adquiere todos los recuerdos de la víctima y siente o lo que…¿va a doler?]_

 _{Si.}_

El chico se llevo las manos a su cabeza mientras los zarcillos volvían a entrar en él comprimiéndose podías sentirlos contraerse en su interior mientras en su mente pasaba todos los recuerdos del Leviathan mientras caía al mar dejándose arrastrar al fondo mientras revivía todos los recuerdos del Sidéreo siendo el más destacado el momento en el que junto con los otros bloqueo el Teraflare del Bahamut para salvar la vida a todo Eos lo que los dejo tan debilitada que tuvo que ponerse en un sueño para recuperar sus fuerzas hasta el momento que fue cortada por la Hoja del Olimpo y empalada por los zarcillos.

Mientras pasaba todo esto el chico caía al mar siendo arrastrado a las profanidades del océano con sus aguas permaneciendo en calma mientras era tragado por ellas.

Y entonces las aguas se dividieron en dos formando un camino en línea recta hacia Menagerie y en medio el chico levitando en el aire rodeado por los flancos por las inmensas paredes de agua hasta descender poco a poco con sus pies llegando a lo profundo del mar.

(E _so fue extraño, fue como jugar a La Vida de Roy se sintió tan…real, Ahora entiendo a Morty.)_

 _{No es muy distinto de experimentar los recuerdos de Alec.}_

 _[Así ¿que ahora somos un dios?]_

"Yo no soy ninguna dios." Dijo el chico negándose a reconocerse como tal.

 _(Alex Mercer es lo que consume y tu acabas de consumir el equivalente a un dios de los mares así que técnicamente los eres y tienes las habilidades de Raiden así que creo que puntúas, además no te importa la vida de este planeta y te crees superior a ellos.)_

 _[Sea como sea ya tenemos claro lo debemos hacer ahora…]_

 _(¿Aprender Sangre Control?)_

 _{Quizás combinándola manipulación de sangre de Drácula…}_

 _[No, convocar a Bahamut consumirlo y usar el Teraflare para erradicar toda la vida de este estercolero de mierda de un solo golpe.]_

 _(Oh ya se usémoslo a todos usamos el de los rayos para destruir al plagio Ba Sing Se, para el plagio del Wandenreich léase lecheros nazis utilizamos al Titan por la ironía de su nombre y a la de hielo en Vacuo, no hemos visto nada de Vacuo pero podemos suponer en base a la información de World Of Renmant que todo esos vídeos al final son desmentidos en el show así que son un perdida de de tiempo…el punto es que seguramente Vacuo sea un plagio de Tatooine.)_

 _[Sabes en verdad la vida tiene un sentido del humor bastante irónico, el único Sidéreo que no puedes tener es el del fuego.]_

"¿Por qué íbamos a usar a la de hielo en el equivalente a Arabia de este planeta cuando en el continente helado le iría mejor?" Pregunto el chico como Shiva tendría más ventaja destructiva en Atlas debido a su ubicación en el norte del planeta.

 _(Oh vamos, solo imagina sus caras cuando lo vean, un desierto con hielo.)_

 _{Excepto que de acuerdo con Final Fantasy XV el cuerpo de Shiva fue asesinado por los imperiales pero su cuerpo físico fue asesinado pero ella seguía consiente y podía usar de sí misma, por no hablar de queda ambiguo si la mujer que acompañaba a Lunafreya es una mujer con su cuerpo poseído por Shiva o es ella tomando forma humana.}_

El chico abrió los ojos pregustándose si el Leviathan, había conseguido eludir la muerte de la misma manera buscando un cuerpo físico que habitar. "¿Creéis que ha conseguido?"

 _{Si bien es una posibilidad lo encuentro improbable dado que tenemos sus recuerdos y su poder sobre el océano, claro que el cuerpo físico de Shiva fue capaz de convertir un desierto en una tundra helada por lo que solo el tiempo lo dirá.}_

 _(Bueno si esto fuera un fanfic de uno de esos chupapollas del mierdecilla ya sabríamos donde estaría ese poder de hecho estoy seguro que en alguna parte de fanfiction habrá alguno donde bueno simplemente remplaza el nombre de Noctis por Mary Jaune y con harem añadido.)_

 _[Lo bueno es que como destruimos su cuerpo físico después de usar el talismán oveja solo es un fantasma y esta a kilómetros de distancia así que lo veo poco probable sea como sea siguiente paso.]_

El chico uso Las Garras de Tigre para abrir una grieta en el espacio para dirigirse al cuartel del White Fang de Menagerie.

 _(Espera ¿no íbamos a hundir la isla?)_

"Los extras mueren fácilmente quiero asegurarme de que Baloo y Bagheera y esa secta de Furries se quedan abajo." Dijo el chico como no iba dejarlo al azar.

 _[Si es para hacerlos sufrir, morir ahogado es una de las muertes más horribles están horrible que...]_

 _{Que estadísticamente lo que mata a la gente no es ahogamiento, la mayoría muere de un paro cardíaco por el terror a morir de esa manera.}_

 _(Ahí lo tienes.)_

"Puede que tengáis razón pero prefiero asegurar, además hay cierta satisfacción en el trabajo hecho por ti mismo." Dijo entrando por el portal que abrió.

 _[Pero serias tú el que los matas estas hundiendo la isla.]_

* * *

 **Exterior del Cuartel del White Fang**

"Alto ¿Quién va?" Pregunto a una fauno uniformada del White Fang con orejas de conejo armada con una lanza al chico que apareció de la nada mientras lo apuntaba con una lanza al igual que su compañero.

El chico solo alzo las manos "El exterminador." Que comenzaron a brillar antes de lanzar una ráfaga de combustión hacia los guardias que fue lo último que vieron antes de ser calcinados.

* * *

 **Dentro del Cuartel**

Dos faunos con túnicas blancas y capuchas rojas siendo ambos casi iguales salvo por que uno era más alto y sus atributos diferían en que el más alto tenía cola de zorro y el más bajo tenía la orejas del mismo animal tras oír la explosión salieron a inspeccionar la escena encontrando al chico que los esperaba de pie.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto el fauno de la cola de zorro mientras evaluaba a la persona que tenía delante con su atención posándose en su brazo brillante.

"Control de plagas, vengo a ocuparme de un problema de alimañas." Dijo el chico en un comentario que no gusto a los gemelos.

 _(¿Saben los_ _Assassin's que están violando sus derechos de imagen_ _? Chupito.)_

 _[¿Si llamas zorra a la madre de estos dos se ofenden?]_

 _{Creo que depende del contexto de la oración.}_

"Muchacho me temo que no eres consciente del lugar de donde estas." Dijo el fauno con cola de zorro como estaba en el cuartel del White Fang un lugar seguro libre de humanos que pueden desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

"Estoy en un plagio de Australia habitado por furries como en ese especial de Halloween de Los Simpson en el que el doctor Hibbert convierte a los humanos en furries." Dijo el chico no pudiendo evitar sacar la comparación.

 _[Que a su vez se inspira en la obra La isla del doctor Moreau.]_

 _(Hablando de eso chupito sobre chupito pero estoy dudoso Si Marge fue convertida en felina siendo ama de casa, ¿Se puede argumentar de que ahí se inspiraron para la Milf Neko?)_

 _{Si bien Blake Belladona es un cliché de mujeres con orejas de gato en general nunca se argumenta que deban ser gatos sino pertenecientes a la familia de los felinos.}_

El chico se encogió de hombros. "Pero lo que siempre me pareció interesante pero nunca llegue a jugar es a Assassin's Creed: Rogue supongo que esto es lo más cerca que estaré." El chico estiro su manos usando la levitación del talismán gallo y la fuerza para empujar a los hermanos Albain contra la pared manteniéndolos allí al de la orejas lo mantuvo con la derecha con el talismán y al de la cola lo mantuvo con la izquierda con La Fuerza.

Los hermanos zorros fauno intentaron escapar pero eran retenidos incapaces de moverse.

 _[Ahora que lo pienso lo del gallo es como el cerdo ni siquiera vuelan ¿Por qué simboliza la levitación?]_

El chico cerró su mano izquierda y comenzó a ahogar al fauno de la cola de zorro.

"¡Hermano!" Llamo el de las orejas mientras vio como comenzaba a ahogarse.

"Oh por favor, apelad a mi humanidad." Dijo el chico como decidió empezar por que se salvo del ataque a la casa de los Belladona y a modo de burla pidiendo que apelaran contra lo que estaban luchando cuando el sentido arácnido le aviso moviéndose del lugar donde estaba cuando impacto la punta de un látigo eléctrico impacto en el lugar donde estaba anteriormente.

Pero el sentido arácnido continuo esta vez saltando para esquivar una tela de araña mientras en el aire tras el salto todavía no desaparecía el sentido siendo atacado por alguien en el aire bloqueando el ataque levantando sus manos con el agresor golpeándolas retrocediendo y el chico inmutable aterrizando.

Delante tenía a un grupo uniformado predominante de negro compuesto por un hombre con perilla y melena despeinada de punta de color castaño oscuro con alas de murciélago, junto a él dos chicas faunos una de pelo grisáceo y su cuerpo demarcaba venas grisáceas del mismo color que sus manos que no coincidían con su color de piel y la otra con una larga cola de camaleón castaño que le daba a su peinado esa misma apariencia y ojos grises, finalizando con otro de piel oscura al igual que sus ojos con piedras alrededor de la cara.

 _(Mira tienen su propio universo cinematográfico hasta tienen un Batman, chupito.)_

 _[¿Seguro? porque a mí más bien me parece un Man-Bat, ¿SAM?]_

 _{Dado que las alas están adheridas a su cuerpo eso lo hace más similar a Man-Bat que a Batman, estoy de acuerdo por lo tanto chupito por Man-Bat.}_

"¡Matadle!" Ordeno el fauno con orejas de zorro mientras fue rápidamente a revisar a su hermano que se llevo su mano al cuello mientras trataba de recuperar aire perdido.

 _(¿Qué ha sido del Hakuna matata?)_

El chico recordando el gran papel que tuvieron en el volumen 5 no pudo evitar que le entrara la risa "¿Esto es lo mejor que tenéis? Un Man-Bat noqueado por una milf, La versión de Tim Burton de Spider-Gwen, Una plagio de Reptile Regla 63 y…" Cuando llego al fauno negro se quedo de piedra no sabiendo con quien compararlo.

 _(¿Luke Cage?)_

 _[¿Black Manta sin traje?]_

 _{¿Cyborg Fauno pre-fusión caja madre?}_

 _(Sniff…ya es uno de los nuestros.)_

"Bueno dado esas piedras en tu cara diré ¿Mister Terrific?" El chico con sus expresiones fáciles mostro confusión como si le estuviera preguntando si le convencía ese nombre.

"Son escamas." Le replico enfadado.

"Lo que sea, no sois más que un plagio barato de La X-Force." Dijo el chico como no le importaba lo que fuera.

 _[(¡Oye!)]_

 _{Creo que la comparativa es válida a fin de cuentas La X-Force si bien ha variado desde su origen generalmente es un equipo Black-Ops compuesto por mutantes y ellos califican dado que parecen ocuparse de las operaciones negras del White Fang en Menagerie.}_

 _[Ok, Primero como miembro y fundador de la versión cinematográfica es insultante que compares el sufrimiento de los mutantes con el de estos furries los mutantes si sufren autentica discriminación no como estos que se quejan por nada. Racismo no ha habido ni una sola escena que justifique o te haga simpatizar con la causa de los furries, si hasta el León cobarde es un fauno y es director de Haven con un asiento en el consejo en un reino de tradición racista. ¿De qué se quejan exactamente?]_

"No somos un plagio de nadie somos el White Fang." Le recrimino Illia mientras los gemelos se marchaban de la habitación a por sus armas.

El chico solo reacciono con burla "La Puta de Mierda Luna y el Gilipollas de Kerry Shitcross con esa mierda de volumen 5 hicieron tanto daño a la imagen de los villanos, poniéndolos tan en ridículo que perdieron cualquier sensación de amenaza legitima que alguna vez tuvieran y si no soy capaz de encontrar amenazantes a esa puta plagiada de Darth Traya ni a sus Seis Siniestros, vosotros que en esto sois el equivalente a Los Macillas, básicamente para mi sois como las siluetas negras de esa basura de la primera temporada relleno para aparentar vida lo que me lleva al motivo por el que vine aquí..." Dijo como gracias al volumen 5 vio la imagen de los villanos del show una imagen tan lamentable ya no viéndolos como amenazas serias y la mala escritura del puto y el gilipollas no ayudo dado que eran incapaces de trasmitir cualquier sensación de peligro o amenaza llevando el plot armor y las conveniencias del guion a extremos ridículos.

 _(Lo que tampoco ayudo fue esa basura mal escrita del despertar de la Deux ex Semblanza del Mierdecilla cuando la puta albina fue convertida en un Schneekebab ahora puf, cualquier intento de ponerlos en peligro es solo un vació de dramatismo barato, bueno como en casi todas las series.)_

 _[En realidad eso depende de lo bueno que sean los escritores para hacerte dudar de que puedan a ganar y de los buenos que sean para hacerte olvidar que el plot armor existe y puedan hacerte creer que cualquiera puede morir incluso los protagonistas.]_

"A experimentar con animales antes de pasar a las pruebas humanas." Dijo llamándolo animales en su cara desprestigiándolos de cualquier distinción como raza llamándolos inferiores poniéndolos al nivel de animales, sobra decir que estaban completamente molestos por ser llamados animales en su cara.

 _(Oh no, se han enfadado cuidado no debemos subestimarlos recuerda sus hazañas de combate en el show.)_

 _{El fauno sin identificar duro 1 segundo, la fauno araña 6 segundos, el fauno murciélago 1 si cuentas cuando fue golpeado por Kali Belladona con una bandeja de té, 6 si cuentas desde que ella corre hacia él hasta que lo golpea, y si os sirve de consuelo la X-Force de Deadpool 2 duro 2 minutos y 4 segundos más que ellos.}_

 _[Lo noqueo una ama de casa con bandeja de té…bueno ya sabemos que el aura es una mierda mal escrita hasta la saciedad pero yo pregunto es ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo alguien puede considerar a estos tipos una amenaza? ¿Cómo han durado tanto tiempo? La única explicación que encuentro es que simplemente les da pereza a los reinos ocuparse de ellos, son unos inútiles y si ya ni toman a los villanos enserio a estos ya…ni siquiera sé me ocurre nada que puntualice su bajo nivel de amenaza hasta me planteo seriamente disculparme con los plagio de hollow de este show ¿Por qué siquiera siguen estos en el show? ¿Contra qué coño se rebelan? el racismo fauno es inexistente solo existen con el único propósito de darle una subtrama forzada a la neko-emo.]_

"No vas a salir de aquí con vida." Le dijo el fauno murciélago mientras se preparaban.

"Oh, un voluntario." Uso Las Garras del Tigre para abrir un portal pequeño metiendo su mano y sacando un corazón de él, antes de aplastarlo con la mano bañándola en sangre.

 _{Krillin Owned Count +1 porque su actor de voz es el de Krilin Adbrige.}_

 _(SAM no expliques el chiste, Creo que lo hemos hecho mal se supone que hay que clavar una estaca en el corazón no sacarlo.)_

 _[Honestamente le hemos dado un trato más digno que el propio canon hablando de vampiros ¿no sientes la necesidad de beber su sangre?…si tiene razón probablemente sepa a mierda.]_

"Vaya creo que no soy consciente de mi propia fuerza." Los faunos miraron confundidos cuando uno de ellos cayó al suelo siendo Yuma el fauno murciélago con ellos atando cabos como solo necesitaba un movimiento para matarlos. "¿Alguno aquí es donante de órganos?"

Entonces cuando levanto las garras de nuevo Ilia le taco con su látigo.

 _(Oh Mami.)_

Con el chico simplemente lo desvió dejando la apertura para que Trifa la lanzara su tela de araña envolviéndolo sin que el chico pusiera resistencia.

 _[¿Alguien más está teniendo un Marvel vu?]_

La fauno araña sonrió con suficiencia mientras los ojos del chico se iluminaba disparando rayos oculares de calor del talismán cerdo derribando a la fauno araña que soltó el hilo que lo unía al capullo que lo envolvía.

Illia ataco con su látigo con el chico volviendo a disparar dándole al látigo frenándolo en seco.

El fauno restante disparo su arma con el chico simplemente dándole la espalda mientras desaparecía en un destello de velocidad.

"¡Donde esta!" Grito preocupado el fauno de piel oscura porque entendía lo que significaba que no pudieran verlo significaba que no podían atacarlo y si se soltaba terminarían como Yuma.

Los gemelos zorros entraron en la habitación armados con sus dagas viendo el cuerpo de Yuma en el suelo. "¿Dónde está?" Pregunto el de las orejas de zorro.

Trifa se reincorporo tampoco viéndolo.

Entonces el pulso de los tres faunos que fueron testigos de cómo era capaz de sacar órganos sin necesidad de tocar a la victima comenzó a acelerarse sabiendo que estaban arrinconados contra la pared podía matarlos en el momento que quisiera, solo podían esperar como animales en un matadero esperando que les tocara el turno de morir.

La respiración se aceleraba, en teoría el que pudieran sentir su pulso cardíaco era bueno era señal de que aún tenían el corazón el problema la rapidez con la que estaba latiendo pareciendo que podía salirse en cualquier momento mientras su mente trataba de buscar una salida o una vana esperanza de que podían detenerlo si lo encontraban y descubrían donde estaba pero se fueron dando cuenta de los estúpido que era la idea.

"¿Ha huido?" Le pregunto el de la cola a los tres aunque viendo a sus tres subordinados estaban paralizados aterrorizados quietos inmóviles mientras les veían apretar sus dientes, y la gotas de sudor.

"¿Hermanos qué os pasa?" Le pregunto el de las orejas solo para oír un sonido.

Trifa les miro cuando de su boca comenzó a salir una sustancia negra que comenzó a caer de su boca, sintió algo en su interior mientras una mano agarraba su mandíbula inferior y otra la superior mientras el resto miraba estupefactos.

La fauno araña se asfixiaba mientas las manos comenzó a hacer presión desgarrando su mandíbula mientras la seguía abriendo con el tiempo salió la cabeza la mandíbula de la fauno ya estaba completamente abierta y desgarrada por la mitad, seguida de su cuello tronco hasta la entrepierna ante la mirada de los presentes mientras la figura de negro que era exacta al chico pero completamente oscura salía mientras del que Trifa yacía en el suelo.

Con la figura quitándoselos como si fueran calcetines. "Y en la pasarela luciendo unas botas de piel de araña por primera vez en…¿Qué se supone que soy el fantasma de tinta?" Hablo la figura mientras miraba su cuerpo y los faunos miraban en shock. "¿Os dedicáis al terrorismo supremacista racial y un Fatality para vosotros es desgarrador?…" Miro el estropicio de cuerpo de donde había salido. "Bueno para ella sí, aunque entre nosotros con la facilidad de lo que he hecho ahí dentro me hace creer que mis manos no son lo único que esta furrie se ha llevado a la boca."

El último varón miembro del la versión racial minoritaria de bajo sueldo de sub-productos de héroes de comics salió corriendo de allí no queriendo enfrentar al chico esperando simplemente que se olvidara de él y le perdonaría la vida si huía, su cabeza exploto en pedazos unos pocos segundos depues.

"Ja, Le han hecho un Waller." Dijo señalando el clon sombrío mientras un portal aparecía con el chico saliendo de él, mientras el otro se disolvía en un líquido negro.

 _(¡Oh vamos! ¿No podías dejarme unos minutos más?)_

 _[Con lo bien que estábamos y tuviste que volver ¿no es así SAM?]_

 _{Vuestra presencia me es indiferente.}_

 _(Bueno el lado positivo es que logre mi objetivo de estar dentro de una mujer.)_

"¿Cómo?" Se pregunto el hermano de la cola mientras le veía salir de la nada.

"Son esas garras que lleva le permiten abrir portales a donde quiere los usa para atacar el cuerpo del enemigo desde dentro." Explico Illia a los dos.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad viendo el objeto extremadamente valioso so se hacían con él la posibilidades eran infinitas para acelerar sus planes para la raza fauno se acelerarían.

"Sé que esa Puta de Miles Luna y su compañero el gilipollas son incapaces de escribir algo original y tenéis los mimos tic que vuestros atributos animales pero por que sois zorros tenéis que ser unos ladrones, aunque seré justo los zorros son astutos vosotros al igual que todos los habitantes de este estercolero de mierda sois o idiotas o retrasados mentales, solo hay que recordar vuestro golpe de estado contra Los Belladonas." Dijo burlándose de su golpe de estado fallido en el volumen 5 siendo una estupidez y una salida rápida para la tediosa y aburrida saga de Menagerie.

 _[Que eso también es culpa de la escritura ¿recuerdas la saga de Mandalore de Star Wars Clone Wars? la facción pacifista que tiene el poder y el apoyo del pueblo y luego tenemos a la Guardia de La Muerte tienen la fuerza para tomar el poder por las armas pero no pueden mantenerse en el poder sin el apoyo del pueblo de ahí toda la sub-trama que llevo a la saga de La Sombra Colectiva ¿Cómo pensaban estos imbéciles tomar el poder de Dorne.]_

 _{Menagerie.}_

 _[Eran igual de malas, ¿Cómo pensaban preservar el poder? Ni siquiera tenían un pretexto valido para justificar el asesinato y un golpe de estado ¿Cuál es su pretexto?]_

 _(La orden de un ex-novio yandere abusivo plagiado de Vergil de Devil May Cry ¿cuenta como pretexto?)_

 _{Puesto a quejarse también se podría argumentar lo del scroll que es un teléfono móvil que contenía todos los detalles de un golpe de estado y ataque terrorista contra Haven incluso yo encuentro eso forzado que es solo la excusa para que Blake fuera a Haven y se reuniera con su equipo.}_

"Tú inteligencia también es cuestionable dado que al venir aquí en vez de eliminarlos desde la distancia usando esas garras tuyas como sería lo lógico ¿o es que acaso hay un límite de rango?" Dijo el fuano con cola de zorro como la solución era simple no dejarle usar esas garras y quitárselas después de acabar con él.

"Oh, se lo que estás haciendo pero en fin, no hay límite de rango puedo ir a donde a cualquier lugar que desee, si quisiera ahora mismo podría ir al dormitorio de ese plagio de Walt Dysney y romperle el cuello mientras duerme." Explico el chico sabiendo perfectamente que esa burla era para sacarle información no le importaba ya que el experimento había sido un éxito.

 _[Yo pensaba que era un plagio del Jack Frost de las películas de Sant Claus.]_

 _(Yo que lo era del Señor Monopoly esencialmente por que tiene el monopolio del dust.)_

 _{Yo creo que debido al dust que se usa como fuente de energía tiene más inspiración en el presidente de Shinra de Final Fantasy VII incluido la creación de robots autómatas.}_

"Y ahora estáis pensando en usarlas vosotros pero..." Dijo el chico elevo su mano con las garras siendo absorbidas por su Devil Bringer. "Ya probé lo que quería." Dijo en referencia a como ya comprobó que el aura no te cubría por dentro lástima que no pudo probarlo con el equipo regla 63 o el equipo cliché anime pero para eso estaba el viaje en el tiempo y aún quedaba gente con la que probar.

Los gemelos zorros apuntaron sus dagas hacia él. "En verdad eres increíblemente estúpido si renuncias a tú mejor arma." Dijo el de la cola.

El chico los miro. "Nuca me hicieron falta, y ahora antes de esto ya que los furries sois estereotipos de vuestros rasgos animales tengo una pregunta ¿Si llaman zorra a vuestra madre os ofendéis?"

La repuestas disparar sus armas las llamas salieron de la daga del fauno de la cola salió fuego mientras que el de las orejas salió un remolino de viento que se dirigió hacia él.

 _(Si lo hacen.)_

La mano del chico lanzo en respuesta una ráfaga de energía oscura junto con El Poder del Olvidado que atravesó el tornado de fuego antes de expandirse frente a deformando es el espacio creando un enorme pozo de gravedad que abarcaba gran parte de la habitación atrajo las llamas, el viento y a los hermanos que flotaron a su alrededor mientras sus propias llamas comenzaban a dañarlos juntos a otros fragmentos de madera y un trozo de pared con se veían arrastrados.

El sentido arácnido del chico le aviso cuando vio el látigo de Ilia volar en su dirección con el chico usando su Devil Bringer para convocar un enorme brazo espectral que voló hacia ella agarrándola y con el arrastrarla hacia él.

"Ahora me ocupo de ti." Dijo lanzándola con su fuerza provocando que la chica camaleón atravesara la pared mientras pasaba a los hermanos zorros indefensos flotando en la singularidad.

Mientras el chico estiro su mano convocando el Ojo de Dashi, la combustión del talismán dragón, energía demoníaca y el poder del Olvidado.

 _[¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea disparar eso en un edificio cerrado?]_

"Juego, set y partido." Dijo disparando hacia la singularidad con los hermanos zorros en ella dándose como resultado una explosión que los calcino.

* * *

 **Afuera**

Illia se reincorporo dolorida tras oír una explosión en la distancia del cuartel del White Fang ella le dio la espalda tratando de huir cuando de un portal apareció ante ella con el chico saliendo de él pero sin usar las garras.

"Y solo quedo la lagartija." Dijo mirando lo que quedaba del White Fang mientras Ilia mordía su dentadura.

"Tú…¡Tú representas todo contra lo que luchamos!" Le chillo Ilia con su piel completamente roja y su pelo volviéndose rubio.

 _(Oh ¡Dios mío ha ocurrido! La leyenda que tanto temíamos se ha hecho realidad, ella lo hizo se ha convertido en la única y Legendaria ¡Súper Fauno!)_

 _[O que ha comido marisco.]_

"¡Un humano racista que odia a los faunos que simplemente nos ve como una especie inferior no muy distinto a un animal del que puede abusar a su antojo sin mostrarle ningún respeto!" Le chillo Ilia como representaba contra lo que el White Fang luchaba, los humanos se dividía en dos tipos lo que odian a los faunos y los que no hacen nada, él obviamente estaba en el primer grupo.

 _(¿Nos acaba de llamar racista una terrorista de un grupo radical supremacista racial?)_

 _[Yo creo somos muy progresistas es decir el molestarnos en destruir esta isla, significa que la vemos igual aun reino propio eso es increíblemente progresista.]_

 _{Pero si estamos en una campaña genocida eso hace que el lugar sea irrelevante.}_

 _(Pues con más razón todavía la tratamos igual que al resto.)_

"¿Qué racismo? Por el amor de Dios vi mas racismo en Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal en tres temporadas que en cinco años de esta mierda y es un show de Disney." Dijo el chico enfatizando como ellos al menos se molestaron en mostrar el maltrato que sufrían los monstruos incluso enfatizando que algunos de ellos no eran perseguidos o discriminados por que eran ricos añadiendo segregación racial.

 _[Siendo justos es Disney.]_

 _(Si bueno Disney y el racismo eh…Disney.)_

"Que sabrá un humano de trato que sufrimos." Le recrimino como era un ignorante.

"Cierto no sé nada porque no me han mostrado nada una de la reglas básicas de la escritura muestra no cuentes, que me han mostrada en Vale no vi nada que justificara el terrorismo armado, el director de Haven es un Fauno lo cual si lo piensas es una posición de mucho poder teniendo en cuenta los niños soldado a su cargo y vosotros queréis destruir su academia algo que le habría costado su puesto en el consejo y dado que en "teoría" Mistral es un reino de tradición esclavista con la faunos, eso significaría muchos pasos atrás en años de integración por que probablemente le culparían por ser un fauno y Atlas admite a faunos en su filas pese a que "dicen" que es el reino mas racista te puedes quejar de Walt Disney pero es como es un capullo con los faunos y humanos por igual pero es un capullo igualitario, así que no puedo comprar tu mierda de hecho la única razón de vuestra existencia en ser una sub-trama forzada que gira en torno a la neko-emo para darle algo que hacer, tanto es así que parece la puta Kirito con todos los faunos que aparecen en el programa queriendo aparearse con ella." Dijo el chico atribuyendo a la escritura que no mostró más y no mostró motivos para haceros compresibles.

 _[Claro que no pueden hacerlos compresibles el equipo de putas genéricas siempre tiene que tener la razón y ser la buenas sin importar cuán estúpidas e hipócritas sean sus afirmaciones o acciones.]_

 _(Ya hemos hablado de esto este show no es profundo ni trata de serlo es simplemente un cliché de bien contra mal.)_

"Además una vez más la hipocresía es llamada complejidad toda tú excusa de ser y motivación de personaje se resume en que tus padres murieron en una mina mientras tú te hacías pasar por humana en una academia." El chico dijo su historia de fondo sorprendiendo a Ilia.

 _[¿Por qué me es familiar?]_

 _{Por la trama final de Blake y Weiss al final del volumen 1.}_

 _(Bueno no es plagio si se copian así mismos pero dado que aquí no hay nada original técnicamente él como la penosa pelirroja plagio al cubo.)_

"Una de tus amigas ser rió y le partiste los dientes por supuesto se supone que en el contexto la chica no tiene que dar pena porque es una imbécil y tiene que parecernos bien lo que le hiciste eres la víctima, pese a que antes tú misma te reías de las miserias de tú propia gente, de acuerdo contigo los humanos se dividen en lo que no hacen nada y deja que el odio suceda ¿pero que dice eso de ti que eres un fauno?" Le cuestiono como fallaba en su derecho de quejarse por qué no hizo nada antes.

"Pero te equivocas conmigo vera yo odio y desprecio a todo ser vivo de este mundo por igual desde los humanos, pasando por las alimañas como tú a los primos lejanos de los hollows de Bleach y lo que puñetas sea ese plagio de Darth Traya, pero basta de hablar de mí, matémoste a ti." El chico con Devil Bringer abrió sus garras mientras Ilia cogía su arma y le disparaba con la bala no teniendo ningún efecto en él y la fauno camaleón noto en sus entrañas la garras acariciando sus estomago.

El color rojo fue remplazado por el amarillo y su pelo se volvió azul.

 _(Oh amarillo el color del miedo.)_

 _[Vale ¿pero por que el cosplay de Marge Simpson?]_

"Si recuerdo bien le partiste los dientes a una chica por supuesto la escritura de la puta y el gilipollas lo justifica diciendo que está que era una imbécil por reírse de los furries que murieron palabra clave "justifica." Dijo mientras miraba a Ilia comenzó a sentir frió con el chico usando los poderes de Sub-Zero para comenzar a congelar sus intestinos y costillas. "Y de acuerdo contigo la humanidad debemos pagar por lo crimines contra los faunos ¿pero entonces que hay de ti?" Le pregunto mientras Ilia no entendía como sabia todo eso de ella mientras se notaba cada vez más fría.

 _(Espionaje, conspiración, traición, intento de secuestro, allanamiento, cómplice de intento de homicidio, provocar un incendio, deserción...)_

 _[Bueno Sasuke y Orochimaru hicieron cosas muchos peores que ella.]_

 _(Y su actriz de voz es la misma que la de Asuna en la versión doblada de SAO.)_

 _{¿Cómo eso es un crimen?}_

 _[¡Debe pagar, que pague, que pague paga, paga, ella debe pagar!]_

El chico cerró su mano en un puño destrozando sus entrañas y costillas con Ilia cayendo al suelo mientras la sangre comenzaba a filtrarse por sus pulmones ahogándola en su propia sangre tosiéndola y luego vomitarla de su boca. "Parece que el aura no regenera órganos."

 _[Si…¿Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal?]_

El chico suspiro "Estaba cuidando de mi prima y estaba muy hundido después de Downfall." Dijo mientras con el Devil Bringer que tenía metidas Las Garras del Tigre y lo uso para abrir un portal dejando a Ilia tirada agonizando.

 _(¿Y viste Gravity Fall...Ohhh...)_

* * *

 **Mar de Menagerie**

El chico abrió un portal apareciendo en el aire levitando sobre mar mientras abría sus manos poco a poco con la marea de Menagerie comenzando agitarse formando una inmensa de varios metros de altura que avanzo hacia Menagerie.

En el puerto la gente sintió el temblor viniendo del mar antes de ser tragados con la presión del agua y la corriente arrasando todo su paso mientras se abría.

* * *

 **Kuo Kuana Casa Belladona**

"¿Otro temblor?" Pregunto Kali Belladona una Fauno con cabello negro y ojos amarillos, pelo corto y tres pendientes de oro en sus orejas de gato, dos a su derecha, uno a su izquierda. Ella usa un hakama negro y sandalias con calcetines tabi blancos, calentadores de brazo largos y negros que se extienden hasta el dedo medio alrededor de su cintura hay una banda negra y dorada que va detrás de ella, con una hebilla dorada en forma de flor en el extremo. Pero este era disntito era más fuerte y se oia acercarse y afuera se podían oir gritos

"Espera aquí voy a echar un vistazo afuera." Ghira Belladona un hombre alto con cabello negro que se combinaba con su prominente barba y ojos amarillos, llevando un abrigo violeta oscuro abierto exponiendo su pecho peludo también lleva unos pantalones beis y botas de cuero negro.

Cuando el cacique salió con su visión nocturna vio la mayor ola que había visto en su vida tan alta como el cielo que parecía no tener fin que estaba arrasando su camino tragándose fauno destruyendo casa arrastrando a todos los que arrastraba en su interior.

"Oh no." Dijo preocupado por su pueblo indefenso ante esa fuerza de la naturaleza que ya se acercaba a él. Dijo no sabiendo que hacer como no daba tiempo de huir por su sorpresa fue que la ola se dirigía hacia ellos siendo tarde para huir. "¡Kali!"

Corrió dentro junto a su esposa. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Un maremoto." Le explico a pesar de que no sabía que iban a hacer.

"¿Qué?" Dijo no creyendo que pudiera llegar tan lejos del mar. "¿Que vamos a hacer?"

El cacique solo abrazo a su esposa mientras el tembló se intensificaba mas y mas seguía pero cuando la ola llego a la casa de Los Belladona se abrió y encerró mientras el mar a su alrededor giraba arrancando algunos fragmentos de la casa.

Ambos se miraron si saber que estaba pasando cuando la paredes de su casa fueron destrozadas por versiones de agua de menores tamaño de Leviathan que los atacaron Ghira se puso delante para proteger a su esposa ante las criaturas que cargaron contra ellos.

Arrollándolos tirando a Ghira hacia detrás y Khali a un lado un portal se abrió con el chico emergiendo de él.

"Esfera de Yun." Dijo apuntando a Kali una esfera de color con un mango y un círculo negro en el medio. En el círculo hay un símbolo rojo en el centro.

Kali ahora estaba encerrada en una esfera que tenia las misma características solo que era lo bastante grande como para acogerla dentro teniendo un cristal que le permitía ver el exterior de su prisión.

Ghira se levanto para ver a su esposa encerrada en la esfera antes de pasar al chico mientras estaba empapado por la copias del Leviathán del agua en menor tamaño. "¡Kali!"

Corrió hacia ella solo para ser interceptado por el chico apareció delante de Ghira tras usar la súper-velocidad "El Cacique de Menagerie."

 _(Chupito por plagio de Baloo y Bagheera en serio a las fujoshis se les fue la mano con esto.)_

 _{Pensaba que era un felino.}_

 _[Y yo que pensaba que la pareja de Kitty Pryde y Coloso estaba descompensada.]_

"No sé quién eres pero te exijo que liberes a mi esposa en este instante." Le reclamo conteniendo su furia no por mucho tiempo.

 _[Tiene un punto estamos siendo muy descorteses]_

 _(Si pero no nos ofrecieron pan y sal.)_

 _{No estamos en poniente y ni siquiera eres creyentes de los dioses nuevos y viejos.}_

"Esa esfera es una prisión impenetrable nada puede entrar nada puede salir está completamente segura dentro." Dijo el chico como estaba más segura ahí dentro al menos eso dependía de cuanto fuera capaz de aguantar contra él.

 _(La cuestión ¿es cuanto oxigeno hay ahí dentro?)_

 _[He de admitir que los Sheg Gong Wu son mas tochos de lo que pensaba.]_

 _{Siendo un show para niños supongo que no pensaron en algo tan detallista como eso.}_

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le pregunto qué esperando obtener respuestas preocupado por su mujer ignorando el maremoto.

"Traer las lluvias a tus salones." Dijo el chico simplemente por supuesto no entendiendo la referencia. "Por eso me tome la molestias de organizar esa fiesta de la piscina ahí fuera."

"¿Fue cosa tuya?" Le cuestiono preguntándose como un humano poseía tanto poder como para causar semejante desastre.

"Si pero tranquilo mientras estamos aquí ahí fuera la gente se está ahogando pero no te preocupes estamos a salvo." El chico le resto importancia mientras los extras sin nombre se ahogaban.

 _[Espera ¿qué hay de los faunos pez?]_

 _(Ves teníamos que haber usado los poderes de Aquaman para invita_ _r_ _a los tiburones y a las orcas a un bufet libre.)_

"¿Por qué?" Fue la pregunta del fauno queriendo saber el motivo de tanta destrucción.

"Odio, pero veras no solo contras vosotros contra todo este mundo sea humano o fauno quiero ver este mundo desaparecer y a todos sus habitante morir incluido vosotros." Fue toda su palabra eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Ghira se quito su chaqueta con sus garras afinándose y soltando un potente rugido que resonó por la habitación no impresionando al chico.

 _(Oh no, ¡sea quitado la camisa! ¿Cuál es su nivel de poder?)_

 _[La mala escritura del show ha dado como resultado que los niveles de poder varíen en función de la necesidad del guion da como resultado una inconsistencia da como resultado que es imposible de determinar por qué su velocidad y fuerza al igual que la resistencia del aura variaran de acuerdo a la necesidad del guion.]_

Ghira salto poniéndose de pie en el aire con sus garras descendiendo sobre el chico que un estallido de velocidad le tomo la delantera al fauno agarrando su cuello en el aire.

El fauno no se quedo atrás y uso su propio brazo mientras ambos se mantenían en el aire con Ghira tratando de estrangularlo pero por mucho que estrangulara no parecía tener ningún efecto.

Ambos se miraron a los con ojos del chico comenzando a brillar en rojo desatando la visión de calor de Superman que viajo por sus ojos hasta llegar a los de Ghira.

El cacique de Menagerie chillo y trataba de romper el cuello del chico mientras él seguía empleando la visión de calor con el aura comenzando a ceder hasta que finalmente parpadeo con Ghira chillando.

Ghira se resentía moviendo su cabeza lo que provoco que el chico apretara mas produciendo que se oyera un crack con los gritos deteniéndose y agachando su mirada lo que provoco que su mirada baja y los rayos oculares se desviaran de los ojos.

"¡Ghira!" Que solo podía observar Kali aporreando su prisión con su brazos con horro incapaz de salir.

 _(Al final va ser vedad que no controlas tú fuerza.)_

El chico simplemente soltó el cuerpo de Ghira al suelo con sus ojos quemados y parte de la superficie de su nariz por desviarse su cabeza cuando rompió su cuello.

"Esfera de Yun." Dijo el chico con la prisión que tenia a Khali despareciendo y volviendo a él.

Ella trato de corre con su marido solo para que el chico se pusiera delante. "¿Veamos que tan dura eres sin tu bandeja de té?"

 _(Yo tengo la teoría de que esa bandeja estaba hecha de adamantium.)_

 _[Yo lo único que saco en claro es que el aura una vez más muestras ser una bullshit.]_

 _{La conclusión lógica el guion es el ser más poderoso del universo.}_

Ella lo miro con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos y trato de atacarlo solo para que mas rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar poner una máscara de oxigeno unida a una escafandra que tenia la etiqueta Ha Ha escrita en ella cortesía del Joker de Injustice mientras el gas verdes era aspirado por ella.

"¿Quieres oír algo muy gracioso? en verdad quería hacerle esto a Blake tu hija pensé que sería divertido coger a la neko-emo y dibujarle un sonrisa alegre pero no pude así que simplemente la electrocute hasta morir y evapore su cadáver, en fin para la segunda vuelta." Confesó el chico preocupando a la fauno no queriendo creer lo que estaba escuchando de que había matado a su hija lo miraba furioso pero sus labio se fueron curvando en una sonrisita que fue aumentando.

"Ahahahahaha." Comenzó a reírse como una histérica mientras notaba como le empezaba a faltar el aire llevándose las manos a su cuello cayéndose incapaz de mantenerse de pie con lágrimas en los ojos y entonces comenzó a arrastrarse mientras se reía en dirección al cadáver de su marido.

 _(Aww, quiere morir a su lado es tan romántico.)_

 _[No te sientes un poco culpable.]_

"No." Dijo simplemente el chico mientras veía a Kali seguir arrastrándose mientras seguía riendo con su sonrisa se ampliaba hasta el punto de mostrara su dientes y encías y las lagrimas brotaba de sus ojos mientras su mano estirada traba de dar alcance a su marido para tocarlo una última vez para detenerse caer al suelo con la sonrisa apagándose.

El chico chasqueo sus dedos con el agua finalmente cayendo sobre la casa de los Belladonas junto con el resto de la isla con ella hundiéndola en el fondo del mar.

* * *

 **Bóveda de Beacon**

El chico empapado camino por el pasillo oscuro.

 _(¿Siguiente paso?)_

"Mistral." Dijo el chico mientras miraba al suelo buscando algo.

 _[Y entonces ¿por qué estamos en Vale?]_

La vista del chico finalmente cayó en lo que estaba buscando.

"Porque vamos a ir por la ruta turística." Dijo cogiendo un bastón que estaba tirado en el suelo no muy lejos de un cadáver calcinado recogiéndolo con toda intención de devolverselo a su dueño.


	14. Turismo por Anima Parte 1

_"Oh sí, La vida como el condón de un ángel. Eso es muy divertido. Creo que voy a pasar, gracias."_ – **Dead Winchester Supernatural.**

Un casco de color bronce estaba situado sobre una túnica de color marrón, sus mangas eran mitad marrón claro y mitad marrón oscuro al final, con el cuello coloreado con una franja de color marrón claro que continuaba hacia el final de la túnica y estaba rodeado por un marrón oscuro, en su mano izquierda el Puño de Tebigong un puño de bronce dorado con diseños de líneas negras que se ajustaban sobre la mano y la muñeca, mientras envuelta en la túnica un fajín azul con tres borlas plateadas al final que emulaba una mano y debajo las Jetbootsu un par de botas doradas y negras.

 _(¿No le falta el Ojo de Dashi y La Sabana de las Sombras?)_

 _{Un erro calculado prefiere enfrentarse a un golem con superfuerza a uno con la capacidad de disparar rayos y hacerse invisible.]_

 _[Ya sé que esta basura no tiene niveles de poder dado que se resetean en función de lo que diga el guion pero creo que nosotros estamos varias ligas por encima de los personajes de Shaolin Showdown.]_

En su mano se materializo el Emperador Escorpión el brazalete tenía la apariencia de un escorpión con un cuerpo pintado de marrón arena y negro con una punta roja en la cola y ojos rojos. "Emperador Escorpión." Dijo mientras el Sheng Gong Wu brillaba y se adhería a su brazo y lo absorbió en su Devil Bringer.

 _(Vaya me pregunto de qué secuela protagonizada por Brendan Fraser se inspiraron para llamarlo así.)_

 _{No deberías poner tantos objetos en tu brazo si llegaras a perderlo podría suponer un problema.}_

 _[Por favor para eso tendría que ser algo lo bastante fuerte para arrancarlo o cortarlo y todo lo que puede hacerlo lo tenemos nosotros y aun así nos quedarían poderes en la recamara…de hecho muchos poderes son repetidos.]_

El chico miro los Shen Gong Wu mientras con su mano tocaba la túnica en el suelo.

 _(¿No vamos a usar el corazón de Jong?)_

"Quiero probar una cosa." Dijo tocando la túnica activando el poder del talismán rata cuando su dedo entro en contacto con la túnica esta se volvió solidad y pesada como una armadura mientras llamas verdes salían de ella expandiéndose de los brazos llenando los agujeros del cuerpo metiéndose en el puño y la botas.

"¡Si, vive esta vivo!" Exclamo el chico una de tantas frases que de niño siempre vio por la tele y quiso decirla pero nunca tuvo oportunidad mientras Mala Mala Jong se alzaba sin el Corazón de Jong dejando su principal debilidad extirpada.

 _[¿En serio?]_

 _(A todo esto que pasa con su nombre ¿Mala Mala Jong? No se chino pero ¿Mala Mala? El nombre es ridículo quiero decir imagina que alguien tiene que pelear con él y te dice ese nombre rompe el efecto intimidante.)_

Mala Mala Jong rugió señal de que estaba vivo mientras comenzó a mirar al chico "Levanta la pierna derecha." El golem hecho de Shen Gong Wu obedeció al chico. "Levanta el mano izquierda."

 _[Ya de paso pídele que te diga el abecedario al revés.]_

 _(¿Y para que necesitamos a un golem que como máximo está al nivel de los_ ED-209 _plagiados de Robocop?)_

El chico sonrió pasando la repuesta de forma mental a su cabeza. "¿O lo vas a hacer tú como clon Sombra de Noob Saibot?"

 _(Sí que lo haga él porque no pienso tocar esa cosa después de que metas ahí dentro.)_

 _{Conseguirías el mismo resultado con Las Garras del Tigre de Oro claro que habría riesgo de que se atragante.}_

El chico convoco otro Shen Gong Wu este tenía la forma de un dragón acurrucado cubierta de negro con el chico soplando quitando todo el hollín revelando su verdadera apariencia un dragón de zafiro. "Dragón de Zafiro."

El chico se envolvió con una barrera usando el anillo del Sinietro Corps mientras Shen Gong Wu brillo y se comenzó a desenroscar y aumentar de tamaño pasando a tener un cuerpo largo en forma de dragón oriental con escamas azul oscuro y vientre azul claro, con ojos cian y largos bigotes.

El Dragón de Zafiro miro al chico usando El Emperador Escorpión. "Desactívate." Tan pronto como lo ordeno el dragón volvió a su forma de estatua y entonces le volvió a mandar a despertar.

 _[Entonces nuestros subordinados son un golem que lo único verdaderamente seguro es que vencería al mierdecilla y un dragón débil al hollín con la capacidad de hacer Caminantes Blancos que fue vencido por una lagartija verde.]_

 _(Más que Caminantes Blancos yo diría más bien zombis pitufinos.)_

 _{Mala Mala Jong lo compensa con su diversidad de armas así como su capacidad de reformarse y el Dragón de Zafiro puede ser útil en el reclutamiento para aumentar nuestros números, además siguen siendo Shen Gong Wu cuyo uso depende de la habilidad y ingenio del portador.}_

 _[Entonces son inútiles.]_

"Gracias." Le dijo a la voz del recuadro blanco aunque no podía decir que no tuviera razón.

 _(Hablando de habilidades, si las garras del tigre pueden abrir un portal a cualquier podríamos abrir un portal al interior de una vagina y meter la…)_

"¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?" No le dejo terminar la frase a la voz del recuadro amarillo no entendiendo a que venía eso.

 _(Oye estoy en tu cabeza así que la verdadera preguntan es ¿cuál es el tuyo?)_

 _[Hay mucha madera que cortar de ese árbol.]_

El chico aparto la mirada diciendo si claro mientras convocaba La Sabana de Las Sombras y El Ojo de Dashi y se los tiraba hacia Mala Mala Jong. "Añádelos a ti." Ordeno a Mala Mala Jong apagando su forma con los Shen Gong Wu que lo conformaban cayendo al suelo antes de reformarse añadiendo La Sabana de Las Sombras a modo de capa y El Ojo de Dashi alrededor de su cuello completando su repertorio.

"Y ahora solo queda uno." Dijo el chico utilizando su Devil Bringer que dentro tenía Las Garras del Tigre de Oro arrastrándolo por el aire para abrir un portal de gran tamaño por donde entraron los tres.

 _(A todo esto ¿Qué estará pasando ahí arriba?)_

 _[No nos importa.]_

 **Algún Lugar**

Cerca de las afueras de Vale los tres salieron para ver a varios grimm muertos con diversas heridas y partes del cuerpo arrancadas mientras miraban al responsable.

 _[Me pregunto ¿quiénes son más inútiles si los grimms o los hunstman?]_

 _(Ambos son una mierda.)_

Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr miro al chico mientras entre sus fauces tenia medio cuerpo de un beowolf al cual escupió y salió corriendo hacia el chico intentando saltar sobre él con el chico moviéndose antes de que pudiera echársele encima el perro infectado con el virus Blacklight se agazapo mientras lo miraba meneando su rabo.

 _(Es increíble es más feo que Dogpool pero menos sarnoso.)_

 _[¿Soy yo o ha crecido?]_

El chico centro su mirada como su tamaño había aumentando considerablemente pudiendo compararse con la altura de un vagón de tren.

 _{Debe de haber absorbido mucha biomasa de camino hacia aquí.}_

El chico uso su brazo espectral para comenzar a acariciarlo aunque a una distancia prudencial se acostumbrara. "Siéntate." Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr se sentó obedeciendo su comando ocasionado por la mente colmena que le deba parcial control sobre sus acciones.

 _(Entonces tenemos nuestro propio Fenrir pero nos falta un Odín al que devorar.)_

 _{Ozpin usaba a los hermanos Branwen que se podían convertir en cuervos para recopilar información tal como_ Odín usaba a Huginn Muninn _.}_

 _[Plagio sobre plagio y sobre plagio tres y por cierto dado que un perro yo más bien lo llamaría Garm.]_

 _(¿Y la luna? ¿Quién va a devorar a la luna?)_

 _[No podemos hacer una recreación del Ragnarok el principal impedimento es que ni el campeón del mundo de Lego sería capaz de hacer una barco hecho de uñas de cadáveres, claro que Thor Ragnarok tampoco es que fuera muy fiel a la batalla que supuestamente destruiría el mundo, claro que Marvel nunca ha sido precisamente fiel a la mitología.]_

 _{Creo que la mitología se refiere a que devoran a los dioses no a los astros en sí.}_

 _(Bueno yo creo que somos más los cuatro jinetes, quiero decir Mala Mala Jong es Guerra por descarte, Dragón de Zafiro seria Muerte por que al igual que el Rey de la noche quiere acabar con toda vida y libre albedrio a la seres vivos convirtiéndolos en zombis, Nosotros somos Hambre y Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr_ __ _seria Peste.)_

 _[¿Por que porta el virus? Nosotros también.]_

 _(Pero es la ironía es que él propaga una enfermedad infecciosa que vuelve a la gente infectados sin cerebro ni voluntad esclavizados por una menta de colmena que aceptan todos los que se les dice sin criterio dándolo por bueno, en otras palabras los vuelve como los fans de RWBY, y ahí está el chiste de que sea peste es porque es la materialización de lo que es y hace la escritura de esa basura.)_

 _[Bueno es un inserto mas creíble para esa puta de Miles Luna que el mierdecilla plagiado del rey Arturo autoinsertado suyo.]_

"¿Y porque soy yo Hambre?" Cuestiono esa definición para él.

 _(No en el sentido literal de pasar hambre es mas como El Hambre de Sobrenatural un vacio en tu alma.)_

 _{La finalidad de la comida es la supervivencia pero en esa serie el Jinete del Hambre no mata por falta de comida más bien todo lo contrario, usa el vacio del alma, intensifica el deseo de las personas hasta el punto de que se autodestruyen en su búsqueda de autosatisfacción por saciar ese deseo por ejemplo hizo que una pareja de dos personas se "desearan" tanto que se comieron literalmente el uno al otro, uno deseaba tanto chocolate que murió en una borrachera de Twinkies.}_

 _[¿Te recuerda a alguien?]_

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?" Pregunto cómo exactamente eso tenía que ver con él, viniéndole muchos personajes a la cabeza y si muriera probablemente sería en una borrachera de Coca-Cola.

 _(El punto es que no puedes obtener lo que quieres quizás la venganza si puedes disfrutarla saborearla hacerte sentir bien pero no puede hacerte dejar de odiar, puede saciarte algún tiempo pero luego todo volverá a empezar por qué no tienes y nunca tendrás lo que buscas.)_

"¿Y que busco?" Le pregunto ya que lo conocía también.

 _[Lo que todo el mundo.]_

 _{Satisfacción.}_

"Lo bastante justo." Dijo el chico aceptando el argumento de las voces y SAM tenían razón. Mientras con sus garras abría un agujero de gusano y meterse por él con los otros tres siguiéndolo.

 **Granja de La Tía de Oscar.**

 _[Espera, espera es una granja en medio de fuera de los reinos, la seguridad aquí tendría que ser increíble.]_

"No lo es, solo viven el plagio del Avatar y con su tía adoptiva." Señalo el chico como esos eran los únicos habitantes de esa granja y sorpresivamente se mantenía en pie durante ¿quién sabe cuántos años?

 _(Bueno lo del sobrino acogido por sus tíos granjeros y si a eso ya le sumas lo de el chico granjero, taberna, isla, pueblo inserte lugar pacifico aislado del mundo que se pasa la vida soñando con vivir aventuras y finalmente recibe la oportunidad de embancarse en una aventura potencialmente mortal olvida los chupitos ve y píllate una botella de whisky y mandate unos buenos copazos.)_

 _[Muy bien entonces en un mundo dominado por "la mayor amenaza de la humanidad." Que vive la mayoría en cuatro reinos, bien por esa misma lógica los recursos tienen que ser finitos y limitados pero fuera de los reinos algo como una granja es tan poco importante cuando tendria que ser algo de mucho valor por todo los recursos que ellos conlleva y esta granja solo tiene a una mujer y su sobrino de catorce años para defenderse y del alguna manera no solo sobreviven grimm sino que habitan en un continente habitado por bandidos ¿y nadie les hace nada? ¿Por qué nos molestamos en destruir este mundo? ya lo hace la escritura de esta basura."]_

 _{De hecho la batalla de comida del volumen 2 lo empeora dado que demuestras que pese a que vivir recluido en cuatro reinos da como resultado que lo recursos sean finitos, aquí les sobran tanta comida que pueden desperdiciarla en una pelea.}_

"Bueno como hemos repetido hasta la saciedad esta basura solo se sustenta en la base de que la gente que los ve son idiotas." Dijo el chico mientras miraba al granero y después a la casa.

 **En La Casa**

Oscar Pine estaba en su habitación con un libro usando una linterna a modo de vela para alumbrar su lectura, su tía le había hecho volver a casa y dejar sus tareas por el resto del día después de que el cielo se oscureció debido al eclipse lunar como la mayoría que fue testigo su sorpresa fu e ver a la luna restaurada preguntándose cual era la causa pero sabiendo que nunca obtendría respuesta decidió ignorar el tema y aprovechar para leer uno de sus múltiples libros de aventura.

Entonces un ruido lo saco de su lectura viendo un movimiento extraño por la ventana cerrando el libro se acerco para mirar para su visión siendo obstaculizada por la noche con sus ojos tratando de adaptarse mientras buscaba la fuente de ese ruido. _"Imaginaciones mías."_ Un objeto que no fue capaz de identificar cayó al suelo pasando por su ventana Oscar miro hacia abajo preguntándose que había sido. _"¿Qué era eso?"_

Entonces ante su cara se abrió un portal con una mano que lo agarro por la cabeza y tiro de él hacia adentro. "'¡Whoa!"

 **Granero**

"Hola Dorthy." Oyó alzando su vista para ver el techo del granero al chico que ahora tenía su cabeza apoyada contra su brazo mirándolo aburrido mientras el ambiente era iluminado por las llamas de Mala Mala Jong y la energía blanca que emanaba del chico. "¿Dónde está Toto?"

 _[Bueno supongo que eso aclara su papel en esto es el personaje travestido de remplazo para la puta penosa patética pelirroja.]_

 _(Es Aang Skywalker no espera, Oscang Pinewalker, Oscang Pinewalker, no si ya lo dijimos este tipo tiene tantos clichés que puedes pasarte directamente al Whisky.)_

 _{En realidad su historia parece ser mas como la de Eragon, en cualquier caso como bien señaláis cumple muchos clichés.}_

 _[Si todavía estuviéramos en nuestro mundo el día que esta mierda hiciera algo original pasaría lo mismo que paso el día que Mandy sonrió en La Macabras Aventura de Billy y Mandy.]_

Oscar comenzó a retroceder lentamente con sus manos gateando hasta que un sonido resonó por su oído girando levemente la cabeza para encontrar a Mala Mala Jong entre él y la puerta cortando su salida.

El chico salto aterrizando en el suelo al levantarse después de la flexión de sus rodillas materializo el bastón de Ozpin tirándoselo quedando el bastón a los pies de Oscar. "Te lo pondré fácil saca a Roku o…" El chico se quedo callado por un momento dándose cuenta de que no importaba quien estuviera al volante el coche se iba a llevar todos los golpes. "La verdad es que no importa estas jodido de cualquier manera." Dijo el chico como de una u otra manera seria el cuerpo de Oscar quien sufriría los golpes que recibiría.

 _[Y copazo por la reencarnación estilo Avatar claro que también la tienen Raiden y ahora mismo no se me vienen mas a la mente.]_

 _{Kairos en de Lost Canvas o cualquiera de los dioses de Saint Seiya.}_

 _(En ese momento cuando te das cuentas de que esta mierda tiene más de 5 temporadas y The Lost Canvas que le da mil vueltas fue cancelada en la segunda.)_

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le cuestiono Oscar asustado sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"A que no voy a quedarme aquí esperando ocho meses a que se te manifieste el fantasma del mago albino gilipollas de Oz." Le dijo el chico solo confundiendo más a Oscar. "Oh mejor contextuado es a tú mundo al que no le quedan ocho meses."

 _(¿8 meses?)_

 _{El Salto del Tiempo de acuerdo con la premisa del volumen 4 es el tiempo que transcurre desde el volumen 3 al volumen 4.}_

 _[Primero la línea temporal de esta basura es un mierda sin sentido dado que continuamente se salta de un punto a otro y no sabes en que punto de la línea temporal estas, segundo no puedes fiarte de lo que digan los guionistas de esta basura y mucho menos esa Puta de Miles Luna, su escritura es una mierda pero es que además son unos mentirosos así que su palabra vale menos que la mierda que escriben.]_

"Afortunadamente dado que este estercolero de mierda tiene menos originalidad que el episodio VII de Star Wars." Dijo el chico mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de Oscar. "He visto suficiente anime como para saber que un evento estresantemente traumático hace maravillas y mas es esta basura llena de deux ex machina solo se necesita matar a la persona con la que tienes un vinculo especial así que voy a ir tú casa y voy saludar a tu tía Beru y traerte su cabeza."

La cara de Oscar se contorsiono en horror ante la idea "No." Dijo temiendo por la seguridad de su tía.

 _(Tiene razón no sabemos si se llama Beru y probablemente no, ya que es un color, aunque dado la naturaleza de plagiar personajes y ponerles nombres de colores seguramente se llame Berenjena o Banana ah no espera los nombre de fruta son mas de Dragon Ball.)_

 _[Lo del vinculo especial es falso la puta enana hipócritas estaba más unida emocionalmente con la A-63 que con La Puta Penosa Patética Pelirroja y sin embargo saco la deus ex machina con esa zorra penosa pelirroja con la que solo intercambio palabras tres veces puede que cuatro.]_

 _{La tía de esta reencarnación de Oscar tampoco es relevante básicamente es el equivalente equivale a la madre de Sora de Kindom Hearts una simple voz para explicar la subsistencia de un niño.}_

 _(Chupi…ah no espera, copazo por la madre de Sora.)_

"Tranquilo está bien, ya que te gustan tanto los libros de héroes de fantasía tanto como a esa puta enana hipócrita de ojos plateados ya deberías saber que todo viaje del héroe empieza con una tragedia detonante que inicia su aventura claro que a diferencia de ellos y de esa basura de show al que perteneces, aquí no hay armadura de la trama que te salve." Dijo el chico como había demostrado al mutilar y matar a los equipos RWBY Y JNPR empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. "Mala Mala Jong conmigo volvemos en un momento." Le ordenó a Mala Mala Jong que comenzó a seguirlo.

 _(El viaje más corto del viaje del héroe de la historia deberíamos llamar al record guines, claro que si lo piensas es más lento que su viaje en el volumen 4 que duro menos de quince minutos e pantalla.)_

 _[Espera entonces si matamos a su tía pasaría de ser un Peter Parker a un Luke Skywalker claro que parece que nunca tuvo un tío Ben, pero tiene un Ben Kenobi en su cabeza.]_

"No, espera" Dijo Oscar mientras el chico lo ignoro continuando su camino Oscar agarro lo más parecido a un arma que puedo encontrar el bastón de Ozpin y lo agarraba a dos manos y cargo contra él.

El chico desapareció de su vista apareciendo detrás de Oscar levitándolo con el poder del talismán gallo.

 _(Viéndolo en la práctica, esto no me parece muy justo.)_

 _[Bueno dado que el plagio de Avatar en La Gran Guerra era el rey de Vale y uso a los plagios de Tormenta junto con la reliquia de la destrucción en lo que este estercolero de mierda vendría a ser el equivalente de usar a los bijus y una gema del infinito yo lo veo bastante justo.]_

 _{Y teniendo en cuanta que la espada de la destrucción es una reliquia de los dioses y estaba a punto de perder la guerra literalmente gano con un Deux Ex Machina.}_

"Mala Mala Jong." El chico llamo al golem de Shen Gong Wu. "Enséñale la puerta."

Mala Mala Jong estiro su brazo el Cinto Tercer Brazo agarrando a Oscar que levitaba en el aire por el cuello de su camisa el vio con terror al ser antes de que este cambiara su agarre, agarrando la parte trasera de su cuello y lo llevaba a la puerta enseñándosela.

Oscar se quedo quieto parpadeando no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar mientras el chico suspiro.

 _[Debiste ser mas especifico.]_

"Tenía que haber dicho que destrozara la puerta con él." Tal pronto como termino esa oración Mala Mala Jong golpeo las puertas de madera que formaban la entrada al granero con Oscar que solo sintió como la madre lo golpeaba y varias astillas se clavaban en su piel.

"Tampoco me referirá a eso." Dijo el chico mientras Mala Mala Jong seguía golpeando la puerta con la nueva reencarnación de Ozpin abriéndola. "Pero me vale, ahora échale fuera…espera échalo en plan el tío Phil a Jazz en el Príncipe de Bel-Air." Mala Mala Jong agarro a Oscar llevando su otra mano para agarrar el borde de los pantalones de la cintura de Oscar echándolo fuera con el chico aterrizando en el suelo dejando caer soltando a su bastón.

 _(Por cierto no tendría que haber animales aquí dentro.)_

 _[Esto no es como esos fanfiction en la que intentan rellenar los agujeros argumentales de esta basura, y desde luego nosotros no les vamos a hacer el trabajo sucio al Puto y al Gilipollas.]_

Oscar se miro sorprendido de no sentir el dolor sobre todo porque nunca tuvo su aura despertada pero ese evento carecía de importancia ante la explosión que voló el granero con sus restos comenzando a arder con el responsable saliendo fuera junto con Mala Mala Jong.

"Sabes ya sé que no tiene sentido cuestionar la escritura de mierda de esta basura, ya que a consecuencia de ella, os hace quedar a todos como idiotas o gilipollas pero es que no llego a comprender como exactamente volverte más débil al dividir casi todo tú poder mágico en cuatro te iba a ayudar a vencer a ese cruce de Darth Traya con Carmilla, lo entendería si primero hubieras sellado las reliquias y después hubieras dividido tu poder en cuatro de esa forma no se podrían abrir las bóvedas a menos que alguien tuviera todos los poderes con lo cual también te aseguras que otros directores no se aprovechen de eso." Le cuestiono el chico viendo lo estúpido que era ese plan dado que Lionhearth y muy posiblemente Ironwood querrían poner las manos en uno o en vez de sellar las reliquias usar esas dimensiones para sellar a Salem pero eso no era su problema.

 _[¿Por qué nos seguimos molestando en intentar buscarle sentido a esta mierda para idiotas? Y encima la excusa para que se sacaran la magia del culo es que lo hizo un mago.]_

 _{Pero la respuestas pasan por que Las Maiden fueron metidas con calzador durante los volúmenes dos y tres forzadamente y se tuvo que poner lo de las llaves para darles relevancia pero la realidad es que son solo eso Mcguffins con piernas de hecho su existencia solo empeora esta serie dado que son tan poderosas que son un obstáculo constante para la trama.}_

 _(En alguna parte del equivalente a la versión plagiada de Internet de aquí, habrá una versión porno del cuento de Las Maiden, de hecho el propio argumento de ese cuento es el de una película porno, un tipo en medio de la nada y le comienzan a llegar mujeres creo que alguien metió más que magia dentro de esas chicas, pero poniéndonos moderadamente serios, si la motivación de Cinder es obtener los poderes Maiden ¿Si no existían las maiden al principio? Entonces ¿Cuál era su objetivo antes de que existieran?)_

"¿Qué importa ahora eso?" Se respondió así mismo, no importaba nada, no le era relevante no iba a cambiar nada, ni teorías, ni ideas, ni headcanons desde ese día ya no mas se quedo con lo que vio renuncio a todo eso y lo ficticio, lo que ves es lo que hay no hay más. Y al final todo lo relacionado con Cinder al igual que su papel en el show después de Beacon fue irrelevante.

 _(Oh, vamos sabemos que es un tema sensible cambiemos de tema eh…)_

"¡¿Que importa? no se dé que me estás hablando, no sé por qué me atacas, no sé quién eres!" Chillo Oscar al chico recuperando su atención pensando que estaba hablando con él sacando toda la frustración que estaba pasando por ser asaltado y atacado por alguien que no conocía sin una demanda.

 _(Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es la amenaza de matar a un tipo que puede reencarnase ¿verdad?)_

 _{Igual es que aún no está despierto, claro que tampoco sabemos cómo funciona exactamente su ciclo de reencarnación.}_

 _[¿Y qué importa la construcción del mundo, el canon y la reglas? esa Puta de Miles Luna y su amigo gilipollas, se limpian el culo con ellas su palabra no vale una mierda ni para ellos.]_

"Ese no importa, vale tanto como lo dicho tanto por mí como por la voces de mi cabeza para ti y en respuesta para tu primera pregunta porque, destruí la reliquia del conocimiento," Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos encogiendo lo hombros. "Se acabo es lo que tienen las tramas impulsadas por mcguffins, que se necesita la colección completa, sin todas las gemas no hay chasquido de dedos, si todos los kamidogu no hay Onaga, Sin todas la bolas de dragón no hay Sheron, sin todos los anillos de Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis no hay jaula donde encerrar a Lucifer, sin anillo no hay resurrección de Sauron…"

 _[Vale, lo pillamos no hay mcguffins.]_

Esa revelación fue mas desconcertante para Oscar por qué no explicaba nada pero algo dentro de él en su mente fue como un jarro de agua fría ni siquiera creyéndolo posible.

"Así que, sea cual sea el juego final de ese cruce plagiado de Darth Traya y Camilla ya no importa se acabo felicidades ganaste." Le felicito sarcásticamente por su impresionante victoria donde no jugó ningún papel.

 _(Lo más triste es que gano no metiéndose en medio, no planeando, todo el trabajo de vidas resulto en menos de un día y él ni tuvo ni una pequeña participación.)_

 _[Por eso funciono.]_

 _{Ciertamente su historial de acciones en el show solo se puede definir con la palabra incompetencia.}_

"¡No me estas contando nada!" Le recrimino como solo tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

"La verdad es que esto par a mi también es confuso te estoy hablando a ti pero no te estoy hablando a ti, bueno técnicamente sí, pero aquí el resumen El Hombre con Dos Almas está basado en hechos reales, un hombre que no pudo detener a una bruja llamada Salem y por eso fue maldecido obligado a vagar por la tierra hasta que la detenga y cada vez que muere su alma ocupa un nuevo cuerpo y ahora mismo estoy delante a su nuevo condón." Le Revelo él chico a Oscar quedando en shock ante su declaración.

 _(Oh my...)_

 _[La verdad es que es una definición increíblemente precisa.]_

 _{¿Eso significa que tú eres el mío?}_

SAM cayo al chico dejándole pensando en cómo la burla le había hecho boomerang "¿Y cómo puedes sabes que soy yo?" Le cuestiono Oscar.

"Porque la teoría del multiverso es una perra." Le revelo el chico el cómo tenía esa información privilegiada. "Por eso se que moriste en Beacon y es una lástima, no llegaste a ver lo que les hice a tus alumnos la versión resumida mate al equipo A y B, menos a tu fetiche sexual de ojos plateados a ella la descuartice y derretí esos ojos que tanto te ponen y a ese mierdecilla rubio destruí su cuerpo pero no antes de sacar su alma así que tiene asiento de primera fila "en su árbol" para ver cómo destruyo su mundo, aunque de momento mi favorita fue la Puta Penosa Patética Pelirroja, sigue allí en Beacon tirada en un agujero en un charco de su propia sangre muerta y apaleada como una perra callejera." Dijo reflexionando el cómo los matos y a sus líderes le obsequio con algo peor que la muerte. "Y por eso estoy aquí se que eres la nueva reencarnación del Mago Albino Gilipollas de Oz."

 _(Oye ¿y cómo era este tipo cuando tenía el poder completo de las cuatro maidens y el cuarto que les dios a su lameculos y a la puta gallina?)_

 _[Meh, visto lo visto y gracias a que los guionistas se limpian el culo con su escritura los niveles de poder son inexistente y las maiden no son para tanto.]_

"Pero tú mismo lo dijiste destruiste la lámpara Salem ya no puede obtener las reliquias así que la detuviste así que ese hombre debió de pasar a la otra vida." Dijo Oscar como si lo que dijo era cierto entonces ese hombre con dos almas ahora había sido liberado de su maldición.

"¿Quién dijo nada de una lámpara?" Le pregunto el chico como Oscar se había delatado él solo.

 _(La verdad es que Dorthy tiene un punto.)_

 _[Tranquilo lo comprobaremos dentro de poco claro que si los matamos a todos solo podrá ir al cuerpo del mierdecilla.]_

 _{A lo mejor quiere decir detenerla definitivamente y aún quedan tres reliquias y si son todo lo que Qrow Branwen dice aún con tres podría lograr su objetivo, cierto también es que desconocemos su objetivo además las reglas de los dioses son muy caprichosas y mientras nosotros vaguemos por esta tierra aún hay una posibilidad que pueda completar su plan después de todos podemos restaurarla la reliquia del conocimiento con el talismán caballo.}_

"Y el por qué odio este estercolero de mierda y a cada ser vivo que habita en él." Le revelo el chico como esa era su justificación.

 _[En resumidas cuentas al final si estamos haciendo un fanfic.]_

 _(Bueno el nepotismo es el nepotismo de hecho les estamos tratando igual que el show y los fanfics tratan a Cinder solo que lo estamos llevando a escala global.)_

 _{En realidad lo compararía con Mass Effect dado que sus decisiones y elecciones tienen consecuencias y el hecho de posea La Arenas del Tiempo y su conocimiento de mayoría de eventos equivaldría a un nuevo juego+.}_

 _(SAM ¿Te acabas autopublicitar?)_

"Pero ya que estamos jugando a las preguntas dime con todo el ruido que estamos haciendo ¿Cómo es que tú tía no ha salido fuera?" Le pregunto a Oscar como era cierto que su tía no se había asomado ni una sola vez.

El chico apunto con su dedo disparando una ráfaga de combustión del talismán dragón volando el granero en pedazos mientras Oscar miraba impotente recordando todo el trabajo realizado en él solo para que acabara hecho pedazos.

Tan pronto como el granero fue destruido la pared de la casa de su tía fue derribada con el Dragón de Zafiro saliendo por ella moviéndose junto con una figura que emergió acercándose mas y mas con Oscar poco a poco sus ojos reconociéndola como su tía, pero sus ojos ahora eran azules al igual que su piel habiendo sido convertida en una estatua de zafiro sosteniendo un cuchillo de cocina por el Dragón que se movió hasta llegar al chico inclinándose que en su mano convoco dos palillos siendo los Palillos Reductores poniendo uno en cada mano y juntarlos en forma de cruz y cerraros con sus manos y poco a poco Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr creció bajándose de la cabeza del Dragón de Zafiro _._

 _(¿Qué forma más rara de coger los palillos tienes?)_

 _[Suerte que funcionan de esa manera.]_

"No he usado palillos para comer en mi vida." Dijo mientras Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr llego a su tamaño original.

"Rodeadlo." Ordeno con Mala, Mala Jong situándose al flanco derecho del chico, el Dragón en el izquierdo, Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr gruño como si fuera a saltar en cualquier momento mientras se colocaba a su espalda para horro de Oscar cuya atención recaí en su tía.

"¿Qué le hicisteis?" Le pregunto apretando los dientes pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose impotente ante los que lo rodeaban.

"El Dragón de Zafiro tiene la habilidad de convertir a seres vivos en estaturas de zafiro y volverlos fans de RWBY en otras palabras zombies sin cerebro sumisos que aceptan todo lo que le dice el dragón y yo controlo al dragón así que, Dragón de Zafiro ordena a su tía que lo mate." Dijo con Oscar mirando al dragón y luego a su tía que se acercaba a él con el cuchillo, todo había sido orquestado por el chico dado que lo había calculado que Ozpin no quisiera salir o no pudiera entonces pues pagaría Oscar.

Vio su tía acercarse hacia él la reacción de Oscar fue mirar al dragón "El circulo es para que no salgas y si atacas al dragón saltamos todos." Le advirtió el chico como tendría que enfrentarse a todo lo que tenía delante. "Y te aviso el tipo que te usa como preservativo es lo bastante mezquino como para enviar a retrasados mentales para hacerle el trabajo sucio, te lo digo porque no tengas muchas esperanzas de que te salve, por cierto haz que lo apuñale en el riñón y retuerza el cuchillo para que sea lento."

 _(¿Es tan mezquino como para dejar morir a chico en una muerte lenta y dolorosa?)_

 _[¿Hablamos del mismo tipo que… Admitió a dos bandidos en su academia, admito a un mierdecilla sin entrenamiento convirtiéndolo en un carga, envió un equipo de novatos para una misión para que no estaban preparados cuando tenía a su disposición a varios veteranos poniendo peligros vidas civiles, que pese a su desconfianza en un aliado acepto llevar a sus subordinados en plena noche a una trampa obvia, que utilizo una reliquia de destrucción contra seres humanos para ganar una guerra con la que derroco a la realeza, del mismo tipo que fundó una academia de mercenarios cuyas finalidad es ser una tapadera para su guerra secreta , del mismo tipo que dio su poder a cuatro chicas convirtiéndolas en dianas humanas?]_

 _{Parece que es más dañino para Renmant dejarlo con vida que matarlo.}_

Oscar simplemente aún en el suelo mientras su tía se iba acercando con el cuchillo. "Tía…"

"Intenta él, se que estas ahí en alguna parte." Le recomendó el chico sabiendo que no iba a funcionar.

Su tía se acerco con el cuchillo estirando su mano con la intención de agarrarlo para tenerlo sujeto y apuñalarlo en el riñón Oscar por instinto agarro el bastón y comenzó a retroceder poco a poco hasta que los gruñidos de Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr. Le alertaron estaba rodeado y su tía con cada paso estaba más cerca.

Su tía estiro el brazo para agarrarlo y tener mejor oportunidad de apuñalarlo con Oscar cerrando los ojos aceptando su inevitable destino sino fuera ella seria, el chico y sus mascotas.

Y la sangre baño el bastón reforzado con el aura que perforo la carne atravesando el estomago de su Oscar. "Vuélvela normal."

 _[La memoria muscular es una perra.]_

 _(Entonces ¿fue Aang o Roku?)_

 _{Bueno esto confirma que aún puede reencarnase.}_

Oscar abrió los ojos para ver a su tía pero tenía su color de piel y ojos naturales que lo miraban mostrando su expresiones de dolor antes mirar a su estomago y luego a su sobrino confundida y aterrada "Os…car…¿Por qué?"

Oscar la miro con "Yo…" Su tía exploto en pedazos delante de él con el chico cerrando el porta que había usado para meter su mano y usar la combustión del talismán dragón para hacerla explotar de dentro hacia con restos de carne y sangre salpicando a Oscar que cayó sobre su trasero aún procesando lo que había pasado con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"Fuiste tú o el albino gilipollas, oups tautología, en cualquier caso murió creyendo que ese niño al que crio y abrió las puertas de su casa la mato a sangre fría si eres el chico ahora mismo tienes que estar destrozado por dentro si eres el albino gilipollas buena suerte tratando de explicárselo, aunque fui lo bastante piadoso como para no dejarla desangrase como hice con esa puta albina plagiada de Asuna, ¿A quién engaño lo hice par que muriera sin que tuviera oportunidad de entender correctamente la situación."

 _(Ahora que hablamos de la perra millonaria sus tendencias a usar glifos elementales así como su estilo de pelea me recuerda a Aqua, por consiguiente chupito.)_

Oscar cerró su puño en la hierba agarrando su bastón mirando con lágrimas en los ojos agarrándolo con dos manos tan fuerte como pudo.

 _(¿Va a entrar en modo Avatar?)_

 _[Creo que se ha pasado al lado oscuro.]_

"Siente toda esa ira, toda esa tristeza todo ese odio y aún así, no llegas ni arañar la superficie del mío." La biomasa envolvió su cuerpo solidificándose en la armadura de Alex Mercer. "Ahora Luke usa La Fuerza."

 _{Más que a Luke Skywalker se asemeja más a Ezra.}_

Oscar cargo contra él con el chico materializando el Sable Oscuro en su mano derecha bloqueado el golpe a dos manos de Oscar con el aura protegiendo el bastón de ser partido en dos.

 _(¿Quién?)_

El chico con un ligero movimiento desvió el bastón y uso La Fuerza para levantar a Oscar en el aire.

 _[Creo era el de esa serie de Star Wars donde usaban los sables de luz como helicópteros.]_

El chico desato una andanada de rayos de fuerza que bañaron a Oscar "Golpeadlo." Dijo antes de lanzarlo hacia Mala Mala Jong que lo golpeo con el Puño de Tebigong que impacto en la espalda de Oscar mandándole contra el Dragón de Zafiro que lo golpeo con su con su cola lanzándolo contra Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr que movió su pata como si fuera una zarpa arañando a Oscar.

Que cayó en el suelo jadeando ante la paliza que estaba recibiendo no sabiendo cómo iba a salir de esta. "¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso de esto? que no soy uno de los fans de ese autoinserto de Miles Luna que al igual que ese mierdecilla te culpan de lo que le paso a esa Puta Penosa Patética de Pyrrha." Dijo el chico que apareció delante de él en un destello de velocidad mientras con su brazo abrió un portal metiendo la mano.

 _(Seamos honestos su elección fue queremos convertirte una diana humana con poderes plagiados de avatar mediante un medio experimental del que no conocemos los efectos secundarios, puedes negarte pero entonces es muy probable que sus poderes recaigan en la sierva de una grimm humanoide que causara la destrucción a su paso, lo que costara la vida de muchos por supuesto que eso no influya en tu decisión.)_

Cuando agarra lo que buscaba Oscar chillo de dolor al sentir la carne y membranas de su pierna derecha siendo desgarrados el dolor era tan intenso que cayó antes de que el chico apretara rompiendo la tibia provocando que Oscar chillara de dolor.

 _[Siendo honestos ella se murió solita si hubiera corrido en dirección contraria hubiera vivido, de hecho al final ni siquiera importo por que "convenientemente." Resulta que la reliquia que abre la bóveda de la Fall Maiden que es la única que trabaja para Darth Carmilla que esta oculta así que todo su sacrificio fue en vano.]_

El chico abrió otro portal y estaba vez fue a por su pierna izquierda repitiendo el proceso.

 _{Creo que tampoco entiendo la lógica de culpar a Cinder por su muerte, si es cierto que ella, la mato sin embargo es un hecho que Pyrrha iba a hacer los mismo con ella en base a que con esos poderes era demasiado peligrosa como para dejarla con vida.}_

"No hay un hecho deferencial." Dijo mientras estiraba su mano. "Mala Mala dispárale con el ojo de Dashi." El Ojo de Dashi brillo disparando una ráfaga de rayos mientras el disparaba otra de combustión impactando en el granjero lisiado que recibió de lleno la explosión. "Que si ella hubiera ganado hubieran aplaudido."

Oscar se encontraba con su aura parpadeando con se encontró con el chico que piso su mano izquierda mientras en su cabeza se materializaba un sombrero negro circular perteneciente a Kung Lao.

El chico lo lanzo contra el suelo en una imitación perfecta de la técnica de Kung Lao cerca de la mano de Oscar y luego con su pie empujo su mano hacia el sombre que giraba como un cierra de carnicería.

Cuando los dedos de Oscar entrado en contacto comenzó cercenar el guante que no duro mucho antes de ser telas destrozadas y el sombre llegara a sus dedos comenzando a cortarlos como si fuera jamo de charcutería atravesando piel y limando los huesos con la sangre salpicando cuanto más se habría antes que el chico decidiera cortar la mano de Oscar con su Sable Oscuro para prevenir el sangrando con la extremidad amputada destrozada.

Luego cogió a Oscar por el cuello de su camisa con el chico débil apenas consciente que ya ni siquiera podía mantener el bastón. "Si esto fuera, esa basura escrita por esa puta y ese gilipollas ahora serie la parte donde entraría en juego el plotarmor algo te salvaría en el último momento, una deux ex machina, o poder oculto sacado del trasero un personaje que aparece de la nada, o yo haría un cliché de villano en plan…no voy a matarte te dejare viviendo en tu fracaso." El chico desvaneció el sombrero y el sable de luz y en sus manos aparecieron las Garras de Hades por sus hojas emanaban un brillo purpura por sus ganchos dos en cada lado con sus cadenas con púas. "Pero ellos no escribe esta historia."

 _(¡QUIETO QUICKSILVER YA!)_

El chico obedeció chasqueando los dedos de su mano izquierda. "¿Qué pasa?"

 _(Vaya si que confías en mi.)_ El silencio del chico indico que quería que se diera prisa. _(No puedes absorber su arma recuerda la batalla cutre de Haven, El Albino Gilipollas le quito el control de su cuerpo para pelear con el gilipollas plagiado de Bane y si nos termina controlando.)_

 _{Podría aprender nuestro nombre lo que te quitaría tus poderes.}_

 _[Espera Kratos no absorbió el alma de Hades lo absorbió las garras.]_

 _(No, Kratos su alma.)_

 **Flashback**

Kratos las Garras de Hades en el propio cráneo del gobernante del Inframundo mientras su arma comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, Hades chilllo de dolor mientras su alma terminaba de salir de su cuerpo y se delizo hacia donde se encontraba el fantasma de Sparta.

 _(Vez lo absorbe.)_

 _[Mira las garras brillan lo absorben.]_

 _{No se puede apreciar como ignora las garras y entra en Kratos, y en cualquier caso tanto Kratos que absorbió el alma de Hades, así como Hades absorbió el alma de Atlas no se vieron afectados en los más mínimo, como Tsung Sung de Mortal Kombat que mantenía pleno control de sí mismo.}_

 **Fin de Flashback**

 _[Vale estaba equivocado pero hay una diferencia esas alamas están prisioneras en su interior en el caso de Ozpin de acuerdo con él su alma se fusiona con la de su portador…que raro a sonado eso ¿quieres terminar siendo el condón de un mago?]_

"Bien." entonces las garras desaparecieron apareciendo en su lugar una katana larga con una hoja roja sin guardia con tsuba negra sacada.

 _(Oh, The Insulator la espada que puede desgarrar la existencia bien pensado cualquier cosa que corte esa espada dejad existir.)_

 _{¿Con quién estás hablando?}_

El chico se prepara mientras iba a chasquear los dedos para apuñalar a Ozpin y cesar la existencia del mago de una vez por todas.

 _[Espera…]_

El chico suspiro "¿Qué?"

 _[¿Realmente quieres matarlo? Quiero decir es como dijo SAM es tan malo, tan malo como líder que dejarlo con vida prácticamente es mas desventajoso para los habitantes de Mierdant que matarlo.]_

 _(Y dado la tendencia de esta mierda de serie a plagiar…mierda también es un plagio de Linne de Under-Night Blade copazo, lo que me recuerda que el mismo llamo su ciclo avatar como maldición y dado la escasez de originalidad de esta serie apuesto a que es un inmortal que quiere morir por lo tanto le estarías haciendo un favor cesando su existencia.)_

 _{Lo curioso es que no guardes tanto rencor contra él pese a que tienes más derecho a estar furioso con él que Jaune, como bien dices al final todo el asunto con Pyrrha no tuvo nada que ver con él, pero Cinder…al dividir su poder en cuatro creando a las maiden, le dios a Salem la herramienta con la que seducir a Cinder prometiéndole poder lo que la llevo a usar el guante grimm lo que provoco que Cinder fuera vulnerable a los ojos de plata y provoco su mutilación por ellos, así que también tiene culpa en ese apartado.}_

El chico disipo su espada y paso de agarrar su camisa a agarrar su cuello mientras chasqueaba los dedos con mucha tensión se resistió apretar sabiendo que al igual que Ghira eso lo rompería.

 _[¿Entonces lo vas a matar?]_

 _(¿Dónde creéis que acabara esta vez? Yo apuesto a que como Avatar es cíclico por lo que su Korra estará en Atlas.)_

 _{¿Puede reencarnarse en mujer?}_

"Hay destinos peores que la muerte." Dijo mientras volvía a convocar Las Garras de Hades y a la absorbía en su devil bringer mientras despertaba su Devil Trigger de Nero con el espectro en su manos empuñando las garras.

El chico utilizo su mano restante para convocar el Amuleto de Shinnok el chico alzo su mano izquierda como si empuñara un alma con el espectro clavando una de las garras de Hades en el hombro de Oscar retrayendo la mano.

La silueta del alma de Oscar que era de color verde de acuerdo con su aura comenzó a salir y el amuleto comenzó a brillar emitiendo una haz de energía rojo que comenzó a arrastrar su alma finalmente sacándola del cuerpo que fue absorbida por el amuleto donde estaría atrapada por toda la eternidad, sin la posibilidad de encontrar el descanso aún cuando Salem fuera destruida.

Y el chico soltó el cuerpo de Oscar que gimió en el suelo.

 _(Creo que la expresión es Jaque Mate.)_

 _[¿Sigue vivo? Claro que Hades sobrevivió sin su alma hasta que lo mataron las de la laguna estigia y Atlas estaba vivo, claro que yo pensaba que fue porque lo resucitaron después de La Gran Guerra pero estaba consciente por tanto vivo.]_

 _{God of War tiene su parte justa de agujeros argumentales, sin embargo el alma sigue siendo un concepto muy diverso y variado a la interpretación y la mala escritura de esta serie no me ayuda a sacar una conclusión.}_

 _(Oye si no tiene alma ahora ¿eso lo hace un grimm?)_

" **No, es comida para perros."** Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr se acerco al maltrecho cuerpo de Oscar y procedió a enterrar su fauces desgarrando su cuerpo los desgarro por el estomago con parte de sus tripas colgando mientras comenzó a masticar la mitad superior destrozando hueso y carne cuadro termino paso a devorar el resto.

 _(Y Odín fue devorado por el Fenrir después de una larga batalla, bueno llamara batalla a esto.)_

 _[Bueno quedo manco en la paliza que recibió aunque le fue peor que a Tyr el por lo menos consiguió matar Garm.]_

El chico Devil Trigger se desvaneció con el chico abriendo dos portales uno los grande para los otros y otro más pequeño para su tamaño. "Cuando crucéis ese portar haced lo que mejor sabéis hacer destruir." Mala Mala Jong, El Dragón de Zafiro y Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr cruzaron el portal que se cerró.

Mientras el cruzo el otro llegando al pueblo donde el equipo RNJR obtuvo la armadura de Jaune, convocando la Vampire Killer de Gabriel comenzó a recitar.

"¡Christus Vincit, Christus Regnat, Christus ab omni malo te defandat, Maledicti et excommunicati daemones, In virtute ritorum sanctorum Dei nominum, Messias, Emmanuel, Sother, Sabahot, Agios, Ischyros, Athanatos, Jehová, Adonai, et Tetragammaton, vos constringuimus et separamus a creatura, vita, et ab omni loco et domo, Ubi, fuerint haec nomina, et digna Dei, et praecipimus vobis, atque ligamus vos, ut non habeatis potestaem, per pestem nec per aliquod, quodcumque maleficium nocere ei, incantationem neque,in anima, nec in corpore!" Y al terminar la oración se desato una explosión de tal magnitud que la luz volvió por un momento en esa zona de ese planeta ahora bañado en las sombras siendo visible a kilómetros en horizonte con la explosión de luz tan intensa y poderosa que era visible desde el propio espacio.


	15. Turismo por Anima Parte 2

" _¿Era necesarias para la historia las partes del falso Namek y esa tal Maron?"_ – Periodista que murió por no llamarlo Mr. Perfect Cell.

"¡Christus Vincit, Christus Regnat, Christus ab omni malo te defandat, Maledicti et excommunicati daemones, In virtute ritorum sanctorum Dei nominum, Messias, Emmanuel, Sother, Sabahot, Agios, Ischyros, Athanatos, Jehová, Adonai, et Tetragammaton, vos constringuimus et separamus a creatura, vita, et ab omni loco et domo, Ubi, fuerint haec nomina, et digna Dei, et praecipimus vobis, atque ligamus vos, ut non habeatis potestaem, per pestem nec per aliquod, quodcumque maleficium nocere ei, incantationem neque,in anima, nec in corpore!" Y al terminar la oración se desato una explosión de tal magnitud que la luz volvió por un momento en esa zona del planeta ahora bañado en las sombras siendo visible a kilómetros en el horizonte con la explosión de luz tan intensa y poderosa que era visible desde el propio espacio.

Cualquier escéptico atribuirá el pasaje desolado al impacto de un meteorito, el pueblo entero fue reducido a escombros la vegetación y arboles destruidos y una densa nube de humo resultado de la explosión produjo una niebla que acompañaba ahora un paisaje completamente desolado pero no desierto dado que los cadáveres de los habitantes aun estaban por los alrededores, mientras en el epicentro donde se había producido la explosión una figura que sostenía los restos de una cruz que fue reconstruida con el talismán caballo antes de desvanecerse mientras el chico miraba a su alrededor.

 _(Entonces destroza casas pero deja cuerpos ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?)_

 _[¿Eso te molesta? que tal que el hecho de que un vampiro con poderes demoniacos tenga protección divina contra un hechizo, cuya función es desterrar el mal del mundo, claro que parece que no funciona, dado que todo en este mundo está mal y sigue aquí.]_

 _{Tiene las habilidades de Dracula de Castlavania Lord Of Shadows 2 que debido a su papel en el primer juego, es el elegido de Dios por lo que tiene su gracia y protección e inmunidad contra objetos divinos.}_

"Tenía que haber usado el amuleto de Shinnok es mas…" mirando lo cuerpos a su alrededor con su mirada deteniéndose en unos niños no mayores de 10 años o quizás un poco mas y sintió algo como cuando veía ese anuncio del niño o niña africano pero al igual que el resto cuando acababa el anuncio dejo de mirarlos y se paso. "Ecológico."

 _(Entonces eso significa, que eres el elegido de Dios por consiguiente estamos es una misión divina.)_

 _[¿Qué misión? ¿Qué dices?]_

 _(Eliminación por violación de derechos copyright, los dioses gemelos plagiaron a la humanidad que fue creada por Dios en primer lugar por tanto estamos ejerciendo la reclama de derechos de patente suprimiendo el producto copiado o duplicado, claro que quedan los furries pero nunca se supo quien fue la primera neko del anime y el resto son paganos así que está bien acabar con ellos.)_

"No estamos es una misión divina de ningún tipo." Le recrimino el chico como era simple azar que se encontrara con esa mujer que a su vez le dio sus poderes a costa de toda su vida en su mundo dudando que tuviera algo que ver.

 _[Siendo justos tienes los poderes de Raiden de Mortal Kombat y no hace ni una hora que consumiste…asimilaste, la cuestión es que Alex Mercer es lo que consume y tú consumiste a un dios del mar lo que técnicamente te hace uno y ahora estas en una rabieta provocando un apocalipsis.]_

 _{La divinidad quizás sea por mi procedencia pero esa idea me es ajena, solo percibo a los dioses como otros seres vivos de una raza distinta con sus respectivas habilidades y poderes pero eso es todo, a mis ojos el titulo de divinidad es un status que se otorga uno a sí mismo en base a su creencia de superioridad, o que le es otorgado por sus seguidores, mismo seguidores a los que exigen obediencia, sumisión, y devoción bajo el riego de enfrentar su cólera si desafías sus designios o cuestionan su status.}_

 _(De acuerdo con eso entonces la creación de cómo se llamaba esa espada forjada por el dios simbionte que empuño ese tipo de la capa y el sombrero...)_

"¿De qué narices estás hablando?"Dijo el chico no recordando nada de ningún dios simbionte o un carnicero.

 _[Permite refrescarte la memoria estabas destrozado por la pérdida de tú única waifu hundido, jodido, deprimido lo peor era que no podías hablarlo con nadie, mortificándote viendo una y otra vez como ese puta gallina la mataba, torturándote aumentando el odio siendo incapaz de olvidarla.]_

"Al grano."

 _[En un intento por salir de esa espiral y volver a intentar, buscaste distraerte con terapia sustitutoria y probando sin éxito encontraste a Venom la nueva serie debido al aumento de popularidad por la película que iban a sacar y así conocimos al dios simbionte y revelo que todo lo que creías saber sobre los simbiontes era mentira.]_

 _(Es lo que tienen tantos reinicios al final no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando. Como cuando Norman pasó de Duende Verde a Rojo.)_

 _[Pero eso no basto como todo ahora te quedaste como un meh, y un día en la parada aburrido esperando pues te metiste en la wiki de Marvel y leíste el primer simbionte y clicaste en link lo que te llevo a...]_

 _(…)_

 _{…}_

"…" El chico espero una respuesta.

 _[SAM se supone que debías filtrar ese recuerdo durante la pausa.]_

SAM metió el flashback de ese día, donde leyó el apartado habilidades de All-Black hacia que Venom y Carnage parecieran un chiste finalizando el recuerdo cuando acababa de leer la pagina que decía que All-Black se volvía más poderosa conforme mas seres divinos mataba.

"Entonces de acuerdo con la teoría de SAM, lo divino no existe y ese dios simbionte buscaba erradicar toda forma de vida para devolver el universo a la oscuridad, y luego no es que esa espada se vuelva más poderosa con sangre divina sino que cuanto más poderoso es el ser más fuerte se vuelve…la vedad es que parece más hecha para el Kingdom Hearts que para Marvel." Confesó el chico "Claro que ahora Marvel pertenecía a Disney así que no me extrañaría que apareciera en un futuro.

 _{¿Y que es Kingdom Hearts?}_

 _(Era la luna con forma de corazón ¿no?)_

 _[La verdad a mí tampoco me quedo muy claro si es algo real o un rollo simbólico quizás la respuesta venga en el 3.]_

"No lo sé, no me importa, tengo los poderes de los juegos que tenía en formato físico, el Kingdom Hearts Final Mix 1.5/2.5, lo tenía en la play en formato digital asique no tengo la capacidad de empuñar una llave espada y esa espada simbionte me importo tan poco que ni siquiera pensé en ella cuando me saque del culo esa bolsa así que no tengo ni una ni la otra." Dijo el chico no viendo sentido de preocuparse por lo que no tenía en ese momento.

 _[¿No te intereso una espada simbionte capaz de matar celestiales?]_

 _(No es un fan, un fan no sabe tanto de comics, solo lo sabe suelto por que es selectivo solo lee lo que le interesa y All-Black aparece en la serie cómica de su vengador menos favorito y nunca le ha gustado Thor por lo que pasa olímpicamente de sus historias.)_

 _{Es irónico, porque All-Black sería exactamente lo que necesitas.}_

"Bueno teniendo en cuanta como me fue contra el Leviathan, me veo posibilidades contra los demás sidéreos, eso suponiendo que al igual que Shiva de alguna manera eludiera la muerte y ahora como hacia el albino gilipollas, este por ahí usando a un humano como condón." Dijo el chico reflexionando sobre ello, pero tenía sus poderes y recuerdos claro que había una diferencia Alex Mercer operaba en un mundo regido por la ciencia mientras que Final Fantasy XV si bien había ciencia avanzada, magia y los sidéreos era mundos distintos, lo cierto es que nunca se planteo al nivel cuerpo/alma el funcionamiento de la asimilación de Alex Mercer pero de nuevo eran incompatibles.

 _{No me refería a eso, la capacidad de asimilación de Alex Mercer le permite asimilar seres vivos All-Black fue el primer simbionte y es un ser vivo por lo tanto no solo ganarías sus poderes también ganarías su habilidad de poder unirse a otro ser y darle su poder y podrías cumplir tu deseo, estar con Cinder.}_

"¿Qué?" Dijo el chico completamente extrñado.

 _[Esos es mhp… ella obtiene se vuelve el ser más poderoso de Remnant, tú estás con ella...]_

 _(Y nosotros por extensión también dentro de ella sintiendo tacto de todo su cuerpo sintiendo cada movimiento, palpándola, con ella a todos lados incluso en la ducha…¡Todos ganamos! Excepto las victimas de su régimen del terror pero son Remanentes así que nos importan una mierda.)_

 _{¿No era eso lo que querías evitar y el motivo por el que no absorbiste el alma de Ozpin?}_

 _(Cuidado primero no se compara el cuerpo y segundo somos nosotros quien entramos en ella por lo tanto seriamos un diu, además tranquilo eres un implante SAM vendrás con nosotros será como destruir un cuchitril y mudarse a un ático de lujo con unos magníficos cuartos traseros.)_

 _{Doble sentido.}_

"Y de alguna manera esta conversación ni está entre las conversaciones más raras que he tenido conmigo mismo." Dijo como podía recordar muchas más raras.

 _(¿Estamos contando las sucias?)_

"Muy bien pero no tengo a All-Black en la bolsa luego tendría que pedírselo a la falsa que me pediría algo a cambio y ella da en función de lo valioso que sea lo que le ofreces luego ¿Qué podría sacrificar para que me dé All-Black?" Cuestiono como si bien una parte de él barajo esa posibilidad, no tenía algo de igual valor que darle.

 _[Tienes el mayor poder de todos por cortesía de Kratos un poder inimaginable capaz de lograr hazañas imposibles, que te dar plotarmor y la capacidad mandar tomar por el culo el destino tienes…el poder de la esperanza.]_

"{(…)}"

Y el chico mostro sus dientes seguido del sonido su risa incontrolable pensando en la ironía de todas las personas él tuviera ese poder. "Hahahaaha."

 _(Hahahahaa.)_

 _[No tiene la gracia la esperanza salvara el mun…hahaha no puedo hahahaha.]_

 _{Entiendo es gracioso por la ironía de que ese poder recayó en Kratos que lo uso para destruir su mundo en su búsqueda de venganza, sin embargo no se puede decir que los dioses griegos quisieran lo mejor para los mortales dado que su lucha más que por lo que sus muertes podía suponer para el mundo estaban más centrados en mantener el poder, siendo héroes involuntarios, pero el chiste es doblemente gracioso porque abrazas el cinismo y siempre te pones en lo peor y aceptando el fracaso como la opción más probable casi única.}_

El chico finalmente se paro encapándole alguna que otra risa al igual que las voces de su cabeza. "Gracias por este momento de desconexión, pero debemos volver a seguir haciendo turismo."

 _[De todos modos tenemos que hacer tiempo en lo que esos tres arrasan Higabana.]_

 _{¿Y Shinon?}_

 _[Tenía mucho potencial y era medianamente interesante pero como toda mujer de SAO desecharon todo para que Gary Stu se robara el foco y se volvió Kiritodependiente y una más al fondo del armario del harem.]_

 _{Shino Asada no, Shinon el pueblo que fue atacado por la tribu Branwen lo que produjo un ataque grimm que lo destruyo.}_

 _(Eso a nadie le importo una mierda.)_

 _[En realidad ya fastidiamos la ruta dado que la primera parada si seguimos la pauta del volumen cuatro debió de ser el reino de Darth Plagia la poco original.]_

"Ahora que lo mencionamos Higabana nunca entendí ¿como ese plagio Mac Gargan pudo encontrar a la enana hipócrita y al equipo regla 63 interrogando a una camarera que nunca los vio?" Dijo recordando esa parte, claro que rápidamente cayó en lo ridículo que era buscarle sentido a esa mierda de serie.

 _[Entonces puede encontrar un rastro a cuatro payasos pero no puede localizar a una Puta Gallina con poderes elementales que se dedica a atacar aldeas y que encima de acuerdo con la excusa de su victoria sobre Cinder del puto Mierda Luna y Gilipollas Shitcross es que tiene más experiencia que ella lo que implica el entrenamiento y no puedo conseguir un rastro.]_

 _(Bueno eso explica como la guerra secreta ha durado tanto tiempo ambos bandos son igual de inútiles.)_

El cjico abrió un portal metiéndose a través de él.

 **Shinon**

Cuando cruzo el portal apareció en la ciudad esta vez convocado en amuleto de Shinnok en su mano y absorbiéndolo con Devil Bringer con su aura emanada del poder del Olvidado pasando a rojo.

Volviendo a recitar la oración se repitió el proceso con efectos más diversos que la última vez el área circundante había sido el doble incluido la zona de impacto estando el chico ahora en los profundo de un cráter y no había cadáveres visibles.

"Con el amuleto es mucho mas ecológico." Dijo mirando las cenizas que flotaban a su alrededor.

 _(Creo que tenemos gente en nuestros pulmones.)_

 _[Oniyuri nos lo saltamos ¿no? quiero decir esta abandonado y lo único que paso fue la pelea del plagio cutre del Dante de DmC vs Mac Gargan.]_

 _(Y entonces que sigue.)_

 **Kuroyuri**

 _(Oh, la ciudad de origen de Mulan regla 63, el cómo dos niños de consiguieron cruzar un mundo gobernado por plagio de los hollows de Bleach sin comida, ni agua son preguntas que jamás obtendremos respuestas por supuesto los idiotas le harán el trabajo y se inventaran su headcanon para excusar lo agujeros argumentales de este enorme queso gruyer.)_

El chico atravesó el portal y miro las ruinas de la ciudad a su alrededor y se sentó en el suelo y disparar una ráfaga de combustión mientras esperaba.

 _(¿Seguimos haciendo tiempo?)_

"Si."

 _(Bueno…¿Y quién ganaría La Llave Espada o All-Black?)_

 _[Por favor vamos a por la pregunta del millón ¿quién ganaría All-Black contra La X-Blade? y si All-Black no puede con una llave espada entonces no podría contra La X.]_

 _{En verdad es una pareja interesante llena de similitudes, ambas son súperprototipos cuyas versiones posteriores no lograron igualarlar a sus antecesores, y al mismo tiempo son opuestos mientras uno fue creado para proteger, la otra fue creada con el único propósito de destruir.}_

 _(Si pero, se estableció que La Llave Espada es el arma más poderosa del universo y Disney ahora pertenece a Marvel por consiguiente es el alma más poderosa.)_

 _[El mundo de Kingdom Hearts es un universo alternativo que esencialmente en un fanfiction de películas de Disney con personajes de Final Fantasy cuidado no le resto merito a la hazañas de Sora dado que en su universo es canon.]_

 _{¿No opinas?}_

"El guion." Dio cortando el debate de raíz dándole igual el resultado como eso dejo de impórtale.

 _(Aguafiestas.)_

"Di lo que quieras esa es la única verdad no importa la habilidad o el poder destrucctivo, destruir planetas un universos varios universos a la vez, no importa el guion es el que dice quien gana, por eso ponerse a debatir sobre eso una gilipollez, solo mira los fanfiction todas las hazañas que ha hecho Sora en el juego desde vencer a Sephiroth, a partir edificios como si fueran mantequilla, hasta llegar a alcanzar la velocidad de la luz y luego lo nerfean hasta que parece un inútil, y si no solo mira los fanfics Kirito derrotando a Sephiroth, Ben 10 y sus aliens chutados ridículamente y por supuesto como olvidar a los perdedores anime especial mención a nuestro querido Mary Jaune donde puede pelear de tú a tú con Cinder y ganarle." Ese comentario fue seguido de un escupitajo para expresar su repugnancia y desprecio por esa basura y sus chupapollas de fanfics.

"Eso lo resume todo el nepotismo del autor, así que el guion es el ser más poderoso y el que lo escribe es quien controla el destino por eso no vale la pena pensar en esa mierda de quien en mas fuerte o quien ganaría contra quien." Dijo el chico pasando completamente de ese tema de conversación.

 _(Nunca deja de sorprenderme lo duro que te golpeo esta mierda.)_

 _{Debo señalar que hay un hecho circunstancial atenuante, aquí no hay guion.}_

"Y por eso es una improvisación." Dijo el chico como sin guion era libre de actuar como quisiera al no estar atado a un trozo de papel escrito por nadie que dictamina su destino ni nadie para salvar a los habitante de este estercolero de mierda.

 _[Y si no hubiera guion ¿Quién crees tú que ganaría?]_

"No se todas las armas y poderes tienen el mismo punto débil." Dijo el chico mientras el sonido de pisadas se iba acentuando con algo aproximándose en la distancia. "El portador que las utiliza."

Finalmente apareció un grimm que se componía de un enorme caballo a su lomo fusionado un humanoide con cuernos que estaba inclinado y sus largos brazos que eran arrastrados por el suelo que tenía tres dedos largos y afilados como garras.

Inspirado en la mitología del Nuckelavee su caballo relinchaba mientras el humanoide comenzó a contorsionarse moviendo de una forma anti-natural un ser que durante años había aterrorizado el continente con las pruebas de sus victorias incrustadas en su cuerpo recuerdos de sus batallas libradas un ser cuya presencia había conseguido atemorizar a cualquiera que estuviera en su presencia hasta ahora...

"Pufff Hahahahahahahaahah." El chico en vez de levantarse se tiro al suelo no pudo evitar reírse del grimm. "Es incluso más estúpido de lo que recordaba." Por supuesto que no se tomaba en serio a ningún grimm para él este no era la excepción, recordando toda la acumulación del volumen 4 pintándolo como una amenaza para ser una completa decepción como toda la serie en general y más teniendo en cuenta que ese volumen era prácticamente relleno.

 _(Jajajajajj ¿QJajaqu Jajaja ¿Qué clase de Sincorazón es este?)_

 _[Jajajaaja mira esos brazos parece uno de esos muñecos hinchables de Padre de Familia que bailan y saludan como un idiota desinflado.]_

 _(Y su cara Jajajajajj parece una calabaza de Halloween….no no espera Jack Skellington es Jack Skillington fusionado con Geryon de Debil May Cry 3 Jajajajajajaj.)_

"Es el oponente que más dificultades me ha dado hasta ahora puede que incluso logre matarme, de risa hahahahahahahaahah." El grimm humanoide lanzo un chillido causando que el chico se callara y lo mirara solo para volver a partirse de risa.

 _{¿Te reirías tanto si no tuvieras tus poderes?}_

"Vale lo admito eería como Misha Collins antes de morir en Supernatural." Admito el chico.

Mientras eso sucedía Nuckelavee empleaba su brazo que se estiro volando hacia el chico que desapareció de su mirada al igual que su mano mientras sentía peso en su patas suponiendo que estaba bajo de él, movió sus patas de caballo desequilibrándose él solo.

El grimm cayó al suelo incapaz de moverse pues su brazo estaba envuelto a sus patas y el otro atrapado bajo su propio peso del caballo en esa posición estaba como si fuera un novillo, atado en el suelo con el chico situándose arriba de él con la espada laser encendida procediendo a hundirla en la carne de alquitrán de centauro provocando que el grimm chillara de dolor marcándolo.

"¿Tiempo?" Pregunto para registrar su marca.

 _{Un segundo y medio.}_

 _[¿Y este es el jefe final del volumen 4?]_

 _(Bueno estaba implícito que si el perrito faldero de Darth Plagiada no hubiera envenenado al perrito faldero del albino gilipollas habrían vencido al grimm fácilmente, claro que si repasas la lucha en verdad ganaron muy fácilmente.)_

"Bueno es un grimm así que no se que esperaba exactamente quiero decir ni siquiera llego a hacer parpadear el aura del mierdecilla ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que tomarlo en serio?" Dijo el chico como al final solo era humo, te lo pintaban como un monstruo invencible y es derrotado por tres novatos y Jaune. "Lo cual hace que los Huntsman vuelvan a parecer unos inútiles." Dijo en relación a que hubiera logrado a sobrevivir tanto tiempo y contando al Hunstman que murió en Shinon.

El chico decidió seguir perdiendo tiempo y ralentizando el tiempo desenredo las piernas del grimm que al percatarse de su libertad se levanto solo para ser llamado el sonido de un silbido.

El chico estaba con una cortina de ducha rota y desgastada emulando el capote de un tolero, que llevaba su hombro derecho. "Esta corrida se la dedico a los niños víctimas de la tragedia de Vale, de la cual soy completamente responsable." El chico saco la cortina de ducha y se la mostro al grimm sosteniéndola con sus manos.

Dado la distancia el grimm humanoide como si hubiera si se hubiera apagado dejo de moverse y se cayó hacia delante como si fuera peso muerto mientras el caballo cargo contra el chico.

 _(¡Ole!)_

Esquivando evadió al caballo que se detuvo y lo trato de patear con su patas traseras pero encontró aire por que el chico uso la supervelociad para volver a poner delante de la cabello y repetir el proceso hasta terminar en el centro de la plaza de la ciudad bajo el árbol de cerezo muerto marchito.

"Espera." El chico en un destello se puso bajo el árbol y poniendo su mano usando el talismán caballo el árbol marchito se recupero y floreció como si fuera primavera con el árbol de cerezos en flor colmado de hojas rosadas. "Mejor."

 _(Aww, una pelea a muerte bajo los cerezos en flor que romántico.)_

 _{Esto no se puede llamar pelea yo la llamaría más bien una grimmanomaquia.}_

 _[…¿Qué?]_

 _{Es un juego de palabras remplazando tauro por grimm por que estamos grimmeanando en vez de toreando.}_

 _(Ja…¿ja?)_

 _[Eh…]_

El sentido arácnido le aviso que el Nuckelavee cargaba contra él con el chico chasqueando los dedos ralentizado el tiempo colocando soltando la cortina y simplemente colocándose a una distancia prudenciar antes de volver a chasquear los dedos.

La cabeza caballo se estrello contra el árbol partiendo el tronco con todos los pétalos cayendo sobre él.

 _[Que cierto es eso de que los cerezo en flor son una belleza efímera.]_

"Supongo que no soy lo bastante culto como para apreciarlo además me daña la vista esa basura." Dijo el chico mientras miraba al grimm que se daba la vuelta antes de volver a despertar al humanoide.

Que le grito mientras procedió a abrir sus brazos estirarlos y comenzar a girar estirando sus brazos viéndose completamente ridículo a los ojos del chico que se dedicaba a agacharse o saltar dependiendo a la altura que estuvieran los brazos del grimm centauro.

 _(Incluso a mí eso me parece increíblemente ridículo.)_

 _[Si quedaba algo…un pequeña parte que lo consideraba amenazante o terrorífico se acaba de disipar por completo.]_

 _{No lo entiendo, sería más efectivo si el caballo se moviera para así dificultar nuestra concentración y limitar nuestros movimientos._

"No puede." Dijo el chico mientras volvía a esquivar.

 _[¿Cómo que no puede?]_

"Esta hecho de forma que el muñeco plagiado del anuncio de Padre de Familia que baila y saluda como un idiota no pueda moverse al mismo tiempo que el caballo." Revelo el chico de lo que se percato cuando vio la lucha por primera vez en el volumen 4.

 _(Perdona ¿qué?)_

"Que el muñeco y el caballo no pueden moverse al mismo tiempo." Volvió al chico enfatizar como un grimm centauro no tenía la ventaja que se suponía que tendría que dar ser un hibrido pero siendo justos en tampoco comprendía la ventaja de ser un centauro.

 _(…)_

 _[…]_

 _{Erro:1D1074 ha dejado de funcionar.}_

 _(Pero…)_

 _[Shhh no.]_

 _(Es un Centauro ¡¿Cuál es el punto de que sea un Centauro entonces?!)_

 _[¡No vamos a dignificar semejante insulto a la inteligencia humana con una mención de su propia gilipollez! de eso que se ocupen los fans de esta mierda que para algo son los imbéciles que se comen esta basura y aplauden como los idiotas sin cerebro que son...son como él.]_

 _(No, la diferencia entre el muñeco hinchable de Padre de Familia y un fan de RWBY son que uno saluda y el otro aplaude.)_

 _{¿Qué ha pasado por un momento mi consciencia se desvaneció de la existencia?}_

 _[Nuestra capacidad cerebral de procesar información se sobrecalentó por exceso de estupidez.]_

 _{¿Qué?}_

 _(Que nos dio un aneurisma cerebral inducido por estupidez ajena.)_

El chico tuvo una idea a través de ese comentario y uso su supervelocidad para agarrar los brazos del Nuckelavee y enrollarlos entre sí.

El Nuckelavee dejo de girar y recupero sus brazos intentando desenvolverlos estaba atados de tal forma que las garras chocaban la una con la otro.

"Ahora si un fan de RWBY." Dijo el chico en relación a lo anterior como ahora no había diferencia siendo un muñeco sin cerebro que aplaudía.

El grimm frustrado soltó tal grito que los hilos de biomasa negra en su boca se rompieron, eso fue malo para el chico cuya superaudicion le paso factura llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas debido al intenso ruido.

El Nuckelavee se percato de esto y comenzó a chillar tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡SAM!" Sam redujo los impulsos nerviosos para privarle del sentido auditivo y el chico ya sin en ese ruido molesto miro al grimm.

Usando los poderes de Sindel le dio un grito propio de su propia cosecha con las ondas sónicas volaron hacia el grimm que comenzó a ser empujado por ellas antes de ser empujado al suelo.

 _[Joder que pulmones.]_

 _(¡Que!)_

 _[¡Que que pulmones!]_

 _(¡No te oigo!)_

 _[¡QUE QUE PULMONES TIENE!]_

 _{¿Por qué? chilláis son pensamientos puede oíros perfectamente.}_

El vio al grimm tratando de incorporarse como pudo.

"Creo que ya he alargado esto bastante." Dijo creyendo que Mala Mala Jong y el resto ya habrían arrasado la ciudad que les mando pero les daría un poco más de tiempo.

Decidiendo aprovechar la ocasión escogió materializar una mochila con un cráneo de un insectoide con mandíbulas y tres símbolos de color rojo sangre en la frente con dos alas plegadas detrás de él con la boca del insectoide sosteniendo un rosa siendo esta arma la conocida como Luficer.

 _[No jodas que te vas a poner a bailar.]_

"Más bien…" No termino la frase cuando Lucifer se desmantelo de él perdiendo su forma y volviéndose un orbe azul llameante que voló lejos de él antes de desatar un torrente de llamas que prendió fuego a varias casas a su alrededor mientras adquiría forma.

Su cuerpo parecía de lava enfriada con su cabeza emulando la de un león con su melena hecha de cuernos con dos que se alzaban su torso y brazos eran humanoides mientras su parte inferior era la de un toro con patas de reptil, su espalda ardía en llamas con esta emulando dos alas y su cola también ardía, su arma sostenida en su mano izquierda era una enorme espada llameante.

El demonio de las llamas soltó un potente rugido mientras sus llamas incrementaron disfrutando de la sensación de mover libremente su cuerpo.

Mientras era observado por el chico confundido.

 _(Y cuando Skoll y Hati devoren a La Luna y El Sol, Surt saldrá de Muspelheim desde el sur como un viento austral y partirá en dos el cielo dejando todo a su paso en llamas mientras junto a su hordas marchara hacia el norte para aplastar a los dioses y quemar Asgard a cenizas antes de caer en combate contra Thor y Odin.)_

 _{Eso fue libertad creativa de God of War, en realidad Surt sobrevivirá más que Thor y a Odin y reducirá el universo a cenizas, excepto el bosque de Hodmimir, además estamos en el este.}_

 _(Pero desde donde estamos está a nuestro sur.)_

 _{No le estamos mirando de frente está a nuestras doce, por tanto esta al norte.}_

 _[Más que Surt yo creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro Ifrit.]_


	16. Turismo por Amina Parte 3

" _Monstruo es un término relativo, para un canario un gato es un monstruo. Estamos acostumbrados a ser el gato."_ – Henry Wu, Jurassic World

 **Vale**

La última hebra de cabello rubio fue reconstruida con la dueña de ese cabello abriendo un par de ojos lilas, con Yang levantándose mirando el cadáver frio de Weiss Schenne en un charco de su propia sangre. "¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo mirando a su alrededor con la oscuridad bañándolo todo a su alrededor. Mirando las armas de su brazo apretó sus manos con biomasa negra rojiza recorriéndolas.

"¿Quién Soy?" Se pregunto no recordando nada de su pasado.

 **En un Puesto de Socorro**

Ruby estaba sin piernas ni brazos, con sus ojos vendados con su oreja derecha inexistente y la mitad de su cara quemada, su espina dorsal rota incapaz de mover un solo musculo, incapaz de hablar con su garganta aplastada.

"Creo que hubiera sido mejor haberla dejado morir." Dijo el médico.

"¡Doctor!" Dijo una enfermera ante su comentario.

"Es ciega, su columna vertebral está rota lo que la paraliza de cuello para abajo, la mitad de su cara es carne quemada cicatrizada incluyendo sus ojos y su garganta está aplastada, quien quiera que fuera el sádico que le ha hecho esto tenía claro una cosa quería que sobreviviera, ya que apenas tuvimos que tocarla y dado que los cortes ya estaban cauterizados…demasiado meticuloso para un grimm, él que lo hizo quería asegurarse de destrozarle la vida." Dijo el doctor como la identificación iba a ser más difícil para ella y localizar a su familia, pero por su atuendo y las balas que llevaba consigo y su edad quizás pudiera ser una estudiante de Beacon. "Quizás en Atlas podrian hacer algo por ella."

 **Centro de Mando Improvisado**

Tener un ejército armado era una ventaja que permitía estar siempre alerta y preparado para cualquier ataque repentino, porque era el único que lo veía, pensó Ironwood con su uniforme destrozado lo que dejaba sus piezas robóticas incrustadas en su cuerpo visibles.

Afortunadamente el continuo entrenamiento y disciplina militar de sus hombres ayudo a una rápida respuesta ante la caída de su centro de mando, pero la situación era complicada esa explosión que arraso con el 30% del reino junto con el ataque, la caída de la torre trajo consigo el derrumbe de las comunicaciones, lo cual los dejo aislados, el que la mayoría de su fuerza fuera robótica con su nave destruida las dejo inutilizadas.

"Señor." Una voz lo llamo siendo Penny. "Permiso para volver al combate." Pidió amablemente dado que Ruby ni su equipo estaban entre los estudiantes que Obleck y Port habían conducido hasta aquí, la explosiones hacía rato que se habían detenido.

"No corras riesgos innecesarios." Le dijo esperando que en Atlas en cuanto hubieran visto caer las comunicaciones rápidamente se movieran para traer refuerzos y entonces podría volver a Atlas. "Busquemos a los profesores para evaluar la situación." Su mente luego viajo al mensaje de esa criatura declarando la guerra a Remnant, ya tenía bastante con ella y ahora otro más que quería jugar a ser Salem, por el general estaba bien _"Si ese ser quiere guerra, le daremos guerra."_

 **Beacon**

Fue una victoria, se había convertido en la Fall Maiden, había matado a Ozpin con sus propias manos, la torre de comunicaciones cayo, Beacon destruido, los grimm en camino para ocupar la academia, lo que mejoro aún más los resultados tenia la identidad de la Spring Maiden que Salem llevaba buscando una década, y más importante su siguiente objetivo. Y sin embargo ese tipo, la había derrotado tan fácilmente que hizo que los poderes que tanto deseaban se vieran empequeñecidos comparados con los que él llamaba los Poderes del Olvidado, y si bien la ayudo con todo el caos que armo que adelanto sus planes por meses, la humillación de la derrota era algo que no iba a tolerar y menos ahora en su condición de Fall Maiden.

"Parece que todo salió bien." Dijo Emerald como la situación le pareció todo un poco triste mientras vio la culminación su cometido en Vale.

Cinder no dijo ni una palabra con su mirada centrándose la luna llena, que primero no debería haber ocurrido por estas fechas y segundo estaba reparada, apartando su mirada se fijo en una figura que emergía de las sombras

Adam Taurus se acerco a ellos con su espada envainada. "Creo que hemos sido descoordinados con este plan improvisado tuyo, todos mis hombres fueron reducidos a cenizas."

 **Flashback**

Mientras el White Fang atacaba la escuela con Adam una honda de energía roja baño el lugar con Adam desenvainado su espada absorbiéndola pero sus hombres que fueron tocados no tardaron en volverse cenizas.

 **Fin de Flashback**

" _¿También había hecho eso?"_ Mantuvo su mirada fría en el fauno no pudiendo importarle menos y recordando como la última vez al fauno toro no le importo que sus subordinados hubieran sido enterrados vivos en un túnel a merced de los grimm.

"Yo no tuve nada que ver, ese no era uno de nuestros asociados, y en cualquier caso la academia y la torre de comunicaciones están destruida." Dijo ella como su objetivo estaba cumplido lo demás era escaso y era cierto porque de haber sabido que existía alguien semejante nunca hubiera necesitado en primer lugar aliarse con el White Fang en primer lugar.

"Aprovecha la ausencia de la torre, fuiste tú y los valientes faunos que dieron su vida por la causa, usa esa historia eso los alimentara y el tener éxito contra un símbolo de la opresión de la humanidad como es esta academia te hará más popular entre los faunos"

"¿Cómo sabes que no se lo atribuirán al tipo de las noticias?"

"Porque nadie se creería que una sola persona seria capaz de causar tanta destrucción." Le dijo Cinder a fin de cuentas ese era el motivo por el que necesitaba al White Fang una cortina de humo que usarían Ozpin y su camarilla para ocultar la mano de Salem y su existencia al mundo dejándoles a ellos la libertad de las sombras.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Pregunto Mercury como parecía que habían terminado en Vale.

"Hemos terminado aquí." Cinder lo tenía claro necesitaba respuestas sobre este chico, además debía de informar a Salem, que la reliquia no se encontraba en la bóveda bajo la academia y del conocimiento de la identidad de la Spring Maiden ya que era un tema prioritario dado que ella solo tenía uno de cuatro...

 **Flashback**

"¿El mayor azote de la humanidad?" Cinder cuestiono riéndose de dicha afirmación, el mayor azote de la humanidad siempre habían sido los grimm y detrás de ellos en la sombras su maestra los controlaba, lo que decía simplemente no se sostenía con siglos de historia así que o le estaba mintiendo o verdaderamente ese Olvidado era más antiguo que la propia Salem y sin embargo este él era conocedor de las maidens, pero eso podía haberse debido a su enfrentamiento con la Spring Maiden además percibió ese detalle hablaba de ese ser en pasado, lo que quiere decir que fue asesinado y su poder había pasado a ser del chico. "Dices eso de él pero, no puedo evitar notar que hablas en pasado, si era tan poderoso como afirmas ¿cómo le venciste?"

"Fue sellado en El Plano Elemental de La Oscuridad que estaba ligado a la fuerza vital de los que lo sellaron pero cuando estos murieron el sello se debilito pero aún era lo bastante poderoso como para retenerlo y obligarlo a usar su poder para romperlo para eso tuvo que desprenderse de él, pero su arrogancia lo hizo descuidado y se confío demasiado, por lo que aproveche para robárselo delante de sus propias narices el poder penetro en mi y lo destruí con él." El chico concluyo la explicación con Cinder tomando nota de que su poder se podía robar pero no sabía su magnitud.

 **Fin de Flashback**

" _Uno de cinco."_ Rectifico en su mente como ahora tenía algo que añadir a su lista de deseos.

Mientras Jaune se debatía entre abandonar el cuerpo de Pyrrha o ser lo útil que no pudo ser en forma física y seguir a esas personas aprovechando que era una fantasma.

 **Kuroyuri**

Berial El Conquistador de Fuego del Infierno desato un potente rugido mientras sus llamas incrementaron disfrutando de la sensación de mover libremente su cuerpo.

Mientras era observado por el chico confundido. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

 _(Que convocaste a Lucifer y de alguna manera el demonio que Dante uso para forjarla se ha manifestado en su forma física.)_

"¿Por qué?" Se cuestiono como no tenía sentido dado que el Quicksilver y la cabeza de medusa funcionaban perfectamente y sin ofrecer resistencia.

 _{La habilidad Devil Arm de Dante que le permite forjar sus armas en esencia son los demonios vencidos que se han sometido a su voluntad.}_

 _[Traduzco Dante lo volvió su perra, tú no eres Dante indigno y todo ese rollo.]_

"¿Y porque si puedo usar el Quicksilver?" Le cuestiono como cuando lo usaba no le había salido ningún caballo demoniaco con un carro lanza misiles.

 _(Lo mismo a Hyperion le gustas.)_

"Libre." Miro a su alrededor para ver la casa derruidas suponiendo que había regresado al mundo humano.

El Nuckelavee estiro sus brazos para atacar tanto al chico como al demonio recién liberado con el chico esquivando su brazo derecho.

El izquierdo se dirigió contra el demonio del fuego que lo paro con su propio brazo agarrando la muñeca antes de la garras del grimm tocaran su piel, con el demonio de fuego mirando al propietario de dicha mano.

 _[En ese momento el muñeco hinchable plagiado de los muñecos hinchables que bailan y saludan como idiotas lo sabía, estaba jodido.]_

Berial corto el brazo de Nuckelavee que chillo de dolor mientras recuperaba lo que quedaba de su extremidad amputada.

El Nuckelavee miro a su nuevo agresor gritándole en desafío.

El demonio guardo silencio antes de soltar un potente rugido aceptando el desafío y cargar hacia él.

 _(Al menos este puede moverse y caminar a la vez.)_ Comento el recuadro amarillo mientras el chico estaba de brazos cruzados mirando la pelea de mini-kaijus.

El Nuckelavee lanzo su brazo restante con un movimiento horizontal, Berial corto el brazo derecho y sin recuperarse de la posición poniendo su otra mano en el mago en posición la alzo en un movimiento ascendente partiendo en dos al caballo y la parte humanoide siendo consumidas por un torrente de llamas que los obligo a chillar mientras era incinerado vivo con su cuerpo convirtiéndose en humo.

"Ha sido más predecible que un capítulo Power Rangers." Dijo el chico todavía quieto con los brazos cruzados mirando la escena completamente aburrido con la misma cara que ponía cuando su prima le hacía ver Frozen por vigésima vez sabiendo cómo termina, conociendo el resultado de antemano.

 _[¿Cómo si alguien no hubiera visto venir eso? hasta el mierdecilla era capaz de herirlo.]_

 _{La habilidad de Jaune ya era baja con espada y escudo, por eso es cuestionable su elección de un mandoble cuando es demasiado pesado y le resta más movilidad y defensa, pero de alguna manera lo maneja mejor pese a que solo lo tiene durante menos de un mes.}_

 _(SAM tienes que entenderlo casi se había acabado en volumen y el mierdecilla aún no había recibido su anual chupada de polla por parte de Miles Luna, dos RWBY sea la serie original o un fanfic no es RWBY si Mary Jaune no le lames las bolas y tres, chupito por plagiar a Cloud, nótese amiga/interés amoroso del que no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde cuando el villano la mato.)_

Berial observo los restos de su oponente que se disiparon en el cielo en una nube de humo, había sido una buena toma de contacto para comprobar si padecía algún entumecimiento o su poder no estaba a plena facultad lástima que ese necio que lo había desafiado fuera tan pobre adversario.

"El mundo humano." Dijo con voz profunda mirando a su alrededor pero no estaba en ese pueblo que percibió abandonado cuando fue derrotado en dos ocasiones se notaba distinto en el ambiente hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un brazo espectral conocido, pues nunca olvidaría la vergüenza de huir de una batalla ante su portador.

El brazo desapareció con Berial mirando en esa dirección para encontrar a un humano emanando una aura blanca a su alrededor.

 _[¿Por qué has hecho eso?]_

"Quería hablar con él pero no sabía cómo empezar así que…pensé que sería mejor que él iniciara la conversación." Dijo el chico como progresivamente estaba cogiendo la costumbre de Deadpool de hablar con las voces de su cabeza en voz alta.

"Ese brazo." Se fijo en sus características físicas no coincidiendo con los infames descendientes de Sparda teniendo ojos dorados y cabello negro. "No eres él."

"…La verdad es que no sé qué decirle." Dijo el chico pero en tono bajo como ahora que tenía su atención no sabía qué clase de conversación entablar con él.

 _(¿No lo íbamos a absorber?)_

 _[Consumir.]_

 _{Alex Mercer consume material genético orgánico ese demonio parece estar compuesto de piedra y fuego por consiguiente la consumición no parece ser factible.}_

"Entonces ¿Alex Mercer no podría absorber a La Cosa?" Se pregunto el chico pese a que había renunciado a las teorías ficticias.

 _{No entiendo cómo se relaciona con tu empeño de desmantelar cualquier sentimiento por lo ficticio, la curiosidad es algo nacido del deseo del saber.}_

 _(¿Y por qué no puede? el Omnitrix tenía el ADN de Inferno luego eso significa que en algún momento uno de eso bichos tuvo que picar a un Pyronita y Alex Mercer al igual que el Omnitrix es un basurero genético.)_

 _[Ben 10 tiene tantos reinicios como un comic, las series se contradicen una sobre otra y cambian muchas cosas que se sacan de la manga cargándose la consistencia…igual que este estercolero.]_

Berial se acerco con cada pisada dejando una huella llameante. "El Mundo Humano de nuevo u una vez alguien está en mi camino."

"Técnicamente es el mundo grimm, claro que la palabra de los que construyeron este mundo no vale una mierda así que…no puedo estar seguro al 100%." Revelo el chico al demonio que siguió su marcha.

 _(¿Los grimm la especie dominante?)_

 _{Y los humanos son la especie dominante en La Tierra y hay varia criaturas son capaces de matarlo.}_

 _[Como los leones y los leopardos, las ballenas, las pirañas, las arañas…]_

"¿Mundo Grimm?" Exclamo confundido por dicho término.

 _[Los lagartos, los cocodrilos, los cachalotes, los escorpiones, los toros, los caimanes, los bulles…]_

"Supuestamente este mundo está gobernado en su mayoría por esa cosa que acabas de matar." Le explico el chico. "Y creo que esa cosa era diría… entre la tres o la cinco más fuerte." Movió su mano como el que despeja el aire para indicar que por ahí estaba su posición.

 _(Que bajo esta el listón.)_

 _{No has visto el volumen 6 y renegaste de la serie jurando no verla nunca más así que no puedes decir que tú lista de grimm este actualizada.}_

 _(A los grimm siempre serán carne de cañón, B la armadura de la trama aquí es tan densa que en ningún momento esta basura para idiotas te trasmite la sensación de que los clichés con piernas que protagonizan esta mierda estén en peligro real y C el día que aparezca un grimm que no puedan vencer, la puta enana hipócrita usara sus eyes ex machina para resolver mágicamente la situación o algo en el último minuto los salvara por que el puto y el gilipollas son unos mierdas de escritores que tiene que sacarse ex machinas del culo por que no pueden seguir su propia escritura.)_

 _[Los caballos, los tiburones, las hienas, los jabalíes, los lobos, los perros, los linces, las serpientes…]_

Berial miro ligeramente hacia atrás a la zona donde se había disuelto el cuerpo del grimm y las llamas afloraban. "Así que de acuerdo con tus palabras ese grimm era uno de los más fuertes de este mundo."

 _[Los elefantes, los tejones, los gatos, los tigres, los jaguares, las panteras, los gorilas, los avestruces, los rinocerontes, los hipopótamos.]_

 _(Oh, por favor no me digas que siente orgulloso de haber matado ese centauro que no puede caminar y moverse al mismo tiempo el mierdecilla era capaz de enfrentarlo y la enana hipócrita pudo inmovilizar su brazo pese a que no tiene masa muscular proporcional para dicho acto…ah no espera el aura es una bullshit que da lo que necesite la trama.)_

 _{Teniendo en cuenta que Nero y Dante le vencieron ese acto para él es una forma de subir su moral dañada por esas derrotas.}_

"Espera ¿de verdad te sientes orgulloso de haberlo vencido? Yo ni siquiera le di importancia el haber matado al dragón grimm y era lo más fuerte de esos hollows plagiados de Bleach que han mostrado." Dijo el chico no viendo el vencer a un grimm como la gran cosa.

 _{Supuestamente.}_

 _[Las águilas, los ñus, los ligres, los tigones, las orcas, los osos, los elefantes, los coyotes…]_

 _(Y supuestamente los lecheros nazis solo utilizaban arcos y flechas y luego sacaron las letras del abecedario, la verdad es que ahí a Tite Kubo se le fue completamente la pinza tanto o más que Kishimoto, los enemigos estaban tan chetados que literalmente eran poderes rompe historias y la de la copia del emperador Alucard Nivel 0 era literalmente reescribir el manga a su conveniencia y al igual que Madara tuvo que ser sacado por un Deux Machina.)_

 _{Es curioso observar como la escritura de Bleach y Naruto durante su arco final desecendieron su nivel de calidad volviendo muy similares a RWBY incluidos poderes sacados de ninguna parte, inexistencia de escala de poder, deux ex machinas, y conveniencias argumentales lo curioso es que ambas sagas finales son mal consideradas de una escritura de muy baja calidad.}_

"Me habías dicho que este mundo pertenecía a los grimm y clamas haber matado al más fuerte de ellos, explícate." Dijo apuntándolo con su espada queriendo toda la información de la que disponía y teorizando que si el mato al más fuerte por consiguiente él era el mayor candidato gobernante de este mundo.

"Mira este lugar es como el mundo humano solo que la especie dominante son los grimm que habitan en la mayoría de lugares salvo por pueblo y localizaciones geográficas convenientemente situadas para la trama, luego están los humanos y luego están esa alimañas llamadas faunos" Le explico por encima. "Claro que la construcción del mundo se la pasan los escritores por el forro así que no puedo estar al 100% seguro."

 _(Y sorprendentemente pese a ser una civilización completamente distinta de la de La Tierra tiene similitudes y coincidencias culturales que no deberían existir en este mundo.)_

"Pero tú clamas haber matado al más fuerte de los grimm." Berial de mentalidad literal presupuso que eso lo convertía en el ser más poderoso de ese planeta

"Los grimm son bestias sin cerebro ni siquiera saben usar los ojos…" El chico recordó cierta escena del volumen 4.

 **Flashback**

Ren usa su semblanza para ocultar las emociones de Jaune que está cargando a Qrow pese a que el Nuckelavee los mira pero no les hace nada pese a que es una criatura diseñada para acabar con la humanidad.

 _(¿Para qué le sirven los ojos si no los utilizan?)_

 **Fin de Flasback**

"Así que matar al más fuerte o al más débil no hace diferencia en su comportamiento." Explico el chico.

"Eso no me importa lo que quiero saber es si eres el más poderoso de este mundo." Exigió una respuesta.

El chico comenzó a pensar y dado sus logros derrotar a dos maidens, acabar con los equipo robar el alma al avatar y convertir a su recipiente en comida para perros y derrotado a un Sidéreo. "Bueno no soy de los que presumen pero a falta de un versus con Darth Plagia creo que puedo decir que si."

 _[Los dragones de Komodo, Las moscas y esa lombriz que se mete en ti y te provoca diarrea.]_

El chico alertado por su sentido arácnido activo el Devil Bringer utilizando una mano espectral como escudo para cubrirse de la explosión de llamas.

 _[¿Qué me he perdido?]_

 _(Exposición inútil básicamente un capitulo de World of Renmant.)_

"¿Por qué me atacas ahora?" Le pregunto con los brazos abiertos no habiéndolo provocado.

"Soy Berial El Conquistador del Fuego del Infierno." Fue su simple respuesta.

"Ya, no sé casi nada del Mundo de Los Demonios y eso no responde a mi pregunta." Dijo el chico como no entendía su punto.

 _{Por lo poco que pude observar de tus recuerdos de los demonios, su gobierno no es muy distintos a de los krogan, al igual que ellos se rigen por la regencia del más fuerte, así que al declararte como el más fuerte también te has postulado como su rival directo por el dominio del planta.}_

"Espera, ¿Quieres conquistar este estercolero? Bueno creo que puedo ayudarte con eso." Dijo el chico como podía dárselo o mejor dicho lo que quedara de él cuando hubiera terminando.

 _(Ahora quieres ¿Qué se una a nosotros? Pero si ya tenemos los roles designados en Los Cuatro Jinetes meterlo obliga a una restructuración completa_ _, claro que estamos improvisando sobre la marcha.)_

 _[¿Para qué lo necesitamos exactamente? no lo necesitas para nada y si quieres sus poderes de fuego consúmelo y listo.]_

"¿Esperas que confié en alguien que traicionaría a los suyos?" Berial se burlo de su idea afirmando que alguien que traicionaba a su propia raza no era alguien digno de confianza.

 _(Espera nos acaba de meter en el mismo saco que los habitantes de esta basura, ¡Eso es insultante!)_

"Bueno no es mi mierda de mundo." Le dijo el chico por si cambiaba algo.

 _[Es como te dijo SAM, los demonios al igual que los mandalorianos de Legends y klingons se rigen por la fuerza solo el más fuerte gobierna ¿quieres que se una a ti? demuéstrale quien es el jefe.]_

"Vale entonces, pero te recuerdo que la última vez que enfrentaste a un tipo con un brazo como este perdiste…" Dijo mostrando su brazo demoniaco a Berial. "Y yo tengo dos."

"¡Esta vez no!" Berial rugió con sus llamas intensificándose pero algo cambio la llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo se siguieron intensificando y las llamas que formaban su cola y simulaba sus alas ser tornaron azules con tonos de purpura.

"¿Tiene un Devil Trigger?" Expreso el chico confundido.

 _(Nunca te molestaste en jugar en modo Dante Must Die.)_

 _[Es gracioso es lo contrario al Hades de Hércules de Disney este volvía naranja en vez de azul.]_

 _{En realidad el fuego azul es más intenso y ardiente que el fuego naranja.}_

El chico simplemente apunto con su Devil Bringer preparado para golpearlo con un brazo espectral cuando Berial clavo su espada en el suelo sin llegar a tocarlo.

 _(Ja, fallo.)_

 _[No, creo que intenta hacernos un…]_

El chico uso la velocidad para retroceder mientras el lugar donde se encontraba explotaba en un pilar de llamas destrozando el pavimento provocando otro incendio.

 _[Yamamoto]_

El chico se envolvió en un aura azul usando la carga biótica junto con el talismán libre apuntando al cuerno del demonio moviéndose en un destello azul atravesando las llamas llegando hasta Berial.

Que movió su cabeza ligeramente haciendo que el chico le pasara de largo y chocara contra una casa a cierta distancia produciendo que esta y otras más se derrumbaran por el movimiento sísmico del impacto.

 _[¡Es jodido demonio de un piso de altura como has podido fallar!]_

 _{Por que ha querido combinar la velocidad del talismán con la de la carga biótica una idea factible sin embargo la carga solo se mueve en línea recta al objetivo y Berial leyó la trayectoria.}_

 _(Vamos que te marcaste un Chidori sin Sharingan.)_

" **Necio.** " Berial golpeo el suelo en la dirección donde se encontraba el chico.

El chico salió de los restos del edificio quitándose los escombros de encima como si no fueran nada para notar el suelo temblar con su sentido arácnido vibrando el chico levito y voló hacia atrás con un pilar de llamas surgiendo seguido por tres más que perseguían la posición del chico y proco que la llamas se siguieran propagando, incendiando los restos de la ciudad.

Mientras sobrevolaba esquivando el ultimo pilar Berial surgió a su izquierda y lo ataco con su espada con el chico agarrándola con un brazo espectral y comenzó a dar vueltas a supervelociadad levantando a Berial en proceso creando un mini tornado que al combinarse con Berial se convirtió en un tornado en llamas mientras el demonio se negaba a soltar su espada.

Pero término escurriéndose entre sus manos y demonio atravesó otro conjunto de casas que estallaron en llamas cuando el cuerpo de Berial las atravesó o se encontraban bajo su peso.

La idea del chico era lanzar la espada de Berial contra él pero lo descarto cuando se dio cuenta de que el mundo se tambaleaba encontrándose mareado.

 _(Es como bajarse después de subir al gusano loco.)_

 _[Menos más que nadie no está viendo por que empiezo a sentir vergüenza ajena.]_

Las manos Berial fueron usadas por el demonio para incorporarse antes de rugir desatando otra explosión de llamas a su alrededor que inicio otro incendio destrozando las casas a su alrededor.

 _(Bueno tenemos su espada ¿que creéis que hará ahora?)_

Las llamas se concentraron en sus brazos.

 _(Oh, puños de la furia.)_

Creando una espada hecha de fuego.

 _(No he dicho nada.)_

 _[Esto te trae recuerdos ¿no es así?] Dijo una de las voces de su cabeza en relación al arma de Cinder y como no la uso contra el personaje que tanto detestaba el chico._

Berial cargo contra el chico que soltó la espada de Berial y se preparo para bloquear la hoja flamígera que Berial alzo en alto, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla la espada llameante fue absorbida por el puño de Berial y lo dirigió al chico que ahora estaba abierto al ataque.

Y de ese puño como un lanzallamas las llamas salieron de él en dirección al chico que uso su otro Devil Bringer para cubrirse de las llamas.

El puño siguió descendiendo impactando en el suelo provocando un temblor que hizo vibrar toda la ciudad junto con una nueva explosión pero esta vez más concentrada destrozando todo a su paso en enorme pilar de fuego en el lugar donde se encontraba el chico.

Berial vio el resultado de su trabajo en verdad fuera quien fuera ese humano era muy inferior tanto al otro humano que tenía un brazo y al hijo de Sparda.

Y cuando iba reclamar su espada el pilar se expandió con las llamas dispersándose las que llegaron a él fueron inofensivas para su cuerpo pero no para el resto de la ciudad donde más de la mitad de la localización estaba ardiendo.

Berial agarro su espada mientras el chico hablo. "Tengo que admitirlo has conseguido lo que dos Madiens no fueron capaces, hacerme entra en calor." Explico el chico intacto de ese ataque pero siendo sinceros noto como si estuviera siendo mojado por agua caliente lo cual era mucho crédito para el demonio hacerle sentir algo de su fuego.

 _(Oh myyy.)_

 _[¿Quieres tomarte un momento para reformular esa frase?]_

 _{No es técnicamente cierto, tus feromonas y endorfinas se dispararon cuando viste a Cinder.}_

" **¿Qué?** " Berial observo cómo estaba intacto sin una sola quemadura en su cuerpo.

"Bueno quizás seas por la inmortalidad del talismán perro, quizás sea por la sanación del caballo o quizás sea porque El Olvidado con su poder es capaz de darse un relajante baño de lava como el que se baña en una piscina." Explico el chico las ideas más probables a como estaba intacto después de recibir ese infierno llameante.

 _(Hablando de eso cuando vas quitarte el súper-modo llevas con él desde Hogwarts ¿y si se nos gasta?)_

 _[Bueno en teoría el poder del Olvidado es ilimitado así que creo que veremos hasta donde llega.]_

 _{En realidad el talismán perro aparte de inmortalidad mantiene al usuario en el pico de su estado de forma y el talismán caballo puede restaurar por lo que en realidad la pérdida de energía es inexistente se podría decir que tenemos vida infinita y magia ilimitada.}_

 _[Entonces somos el admi del juego…oh no ¡Somos Kirito!]_

 _(¿No podías haber dicho Madara o Ywach? Ahora me siento sucio.)_

El chico estiro su mano disparando una ráfaga de combustión que impacto en el demonio de fuego que recibió el impacto de lleno pero el demonio estaba completamente intacto.

 _{De acuerdo con el perfil de personaje que leíste en las instrucciones del juego Devil May Cry 4 Las llamas de Berial le protegen de cualquier amenaza mágica tienes que dañarlo lo bastante como para que sus llamas se extinga.}_

 _(Si y entonces por qué le afectan las balas cargadas del energía demoniaca de Bluer Rose.)_

 _{Motivos…¿de Jugabilidad?}_

"Sigo sin entender por qué estamos peleando, unámonos cuando haya terminado puedes quedarte con este mundo." Dijo el chico como esta lucha no tenía sentido o propósito para los planes de ambos respecto al mundo diferenciándose en que el demonio quería conquistarlo y el chico destruirlo. "Bueno con lo que quede de él." Reflexiono como no estaba seguro de cómo terminaría el mundo donde se encontraban.

 _[Ahora lo entiendo lo quieres utilizar para matar a Cinder porque tú eres incapaz de hacerlo ¿no?]_

 _(Pero entonces después lo matarías a él, oye o tal vez…¿Y si lo ofreces ese trato a Cinder? puedes ofrecerle a ella ser tu reina y darle el mundo.)_

 _{Pero entonces no sería amor genuino.}_

 _[SAM es más probable que consigamos llevar a ese demonio a la cama para tener relaciones sexuales antes que conseguir cualquier muestra de amor genuino y desinteresado por parte de Cinder.]_

"Arrogante peste miserable te a través a proclamarte por encima de mí y ser tan arrogante, propiciándome la afrenta de ofrecerme tus sobras." Exclamo Berial como no aceptaría semejante afrenta de un humano.

"¿SAM?" Le pregunto el chico no entiendo lenguaje tan arcaico.

 _{Que no acepta que le des este mundo como si fueran las sobras que la das a un perro.}_

"Oh vamos, no me vengas con lo del orgullo, te recuerdo que doblaste rodi…pata, bueno te inclinaste antes Mundus y hasta que no fue sellado no te dio por llamarte Conquistador de Fuego del Infierno, es más si no estuviera sellado te volverías a inclinar ante él o..." El chico le explico enfureciendo al demonio recordándole que antes de conquistador fue sirviente y al igual que muchos otros en cuando Mundus fue sellado vio la oportunidad de tomar el poder y el poder es adictivo.

" **¡SILENCIO!"** Exclamodirigiendo su espada al chico que esquivo el ataque saltando hacia atrás.

"Y por eso mi oferta es tan buena para ti tú obtienes tú propio mundo que gobernar aquí no tendrás que preocuparte por Mundus." Le revelo el chico como ahora solo le quedaba estar aquí. "Porque no hay puerta al mundo de los demonios así que estas atrapado aquí."

" **¡Tú te has atrevido a despojarme de mis dominios!"** Le rugió enfadado como había sido desterrado de su propio reino perdiendo cualquier oportunidad de recuperarlo haciendo que todo sus trabajo, todos los siglos de luchas fueran reducidos a ceniza. **"¡Te arrancare el arma de tú cuerpo y la hare arder por toda la eternidad!"** Su ira rugió resonando molestando los oídos del chico.

"¿Cómo es culpa mía?" Se pregunto más para sí mismo que para él.

 _(¿Y si convocas a Nevan?)_

 _{Lo más probable es que también el alma de ese demonio se rebelaría contra nosotros.]_

 _[Corrijo una vampiresa demoniaca de piel verde en topless de se rebelaría contra nosotros.]_

Berial ataco el chico, que materializo las Cestus de Nemea era una guanteletes grises con forma de León haciendo honor a su nombre.

El chico dirigió su puño derecho contra la espada de Berial haciéndola pedazos ante la mirada atónita del demonio.

" **¡¿Qué?!"** Las Cestus de Nemea se disiparon de las manos del chico que se convirtieron en las garras de Alex Mercer y clavo su mano derecha en el suelo Berial sintió el suelo temblar y se lanzo hacia delante lo que le permitió esquivar la mayoría de picos de biomasa que salieron de debajo de la tierra pero siendo herido en el trasero.

Lejos de detenerse mando su puño contra el chico que el talismán libre para salir del rango del puño esquivándolo.

El brazo derecho fue envuelto por biomasa adquiriendo las formas del Devil Bringer y abrió un portal y el chico chasqueo los dedos con Quicksilver ralentizando el tiempo a su alrededor excepto a uno.

" **No Importa qué tipo de magia emplees mis llamas me protegerán."** Dijo Berial como para él algo como ralentizar el tiempo no iba a bastar para vencerlo.

"Bueno simplemente quería probar una cosa." Dijo dándole la espalda.

" **¿Intentas huir? cobarde."** Le dijo el demoniode las llamas pero el chico tan pronto gano la distancia adecuada clavo las garras en el suelo.

Berial sabiendo lo que venía salto hacia atrás pero el pico de biomasa apareció debajo del agujero de gusano pasando por el punto A al punto B que era la espalda del demonio y el pico atravesó la espalda de Berial con cuatro más pequeños pegados con este sorprendido mirando su pecho empalado.

 _[Estoy empezando a ver similitudes con el plagio de Vergil, sobre todo por la parte donde se unió a Mundus y ahora que intentas intimidarlo para que se una a ti.]_

El chico miro como Berial lejos de amedrentarse saco su pecho de los picos de biomasa caminando hacia adelante atravesándolo por completo.

 _(Toma ya a pelo sí señor.)_

 _[Me retracto no es para nada como el plagio de Vergil, este los tienes bien puestos.]_

"Bueno tiene regeneración así que." Supuso el chico como el agujero de Berial se cerraría en cuestión de segundos

 _{En realidad los enemigos de Devil May Cry cuando entran en modo Devil Trigger aumentan sus atributos pero curiosamente no tienen la habilidad de recuperar salud.}_

"Bueno último recurso, ¿Y si te pido lo por favor?" Le pregunto el chico con Berial haciendo arder sus manos y entonces todas las llamas que rodearon Kuroyuri y las que se habían expandido desde el avance de la batalla provocando un incendio que engullía media ciudad comenzaron a dirigirse y hacía donde se encontraba Berial con las llamas concentrándose en sus manos.

 _[Bueno el por favor ha fallado ¿Qué te queda?]_

 _(¿Cantar Me seguís o no?)_

"Vale voy a ser justo, entiendo perfectamente que no quiera este mundo de mierda. Dijo el chico cayendo que le estaba ofreciendo Remnant de todos los planetas el también probablemente lo rechazaría.

 _{O igual prefiere morir a obedecer y tú no le agradas.}_

"Mhp." El chico asintió dándole la razón no encontrándose ni lo más mínimo molesto por ese hecho, mientras las llamas seguían concentrándose en las manos de Berial formando una enorme espada flamígera tan larga como la mitad de la ciudad que llegaba al cielo.

"Eso no salía en el juego." Dijo el chico viendo la gigantesca espada en llamas de Berial.

 _[Por favor no es más que una copia de la habilidad de Vexen en Chain of Memories donde vuelve su escudo una espada de hielo.]_

 _(Oh de ahí sacaron la idea de las enormes espadas elementales el puto y el gilipollas para que no cantara tanto a Soul Calibur, aunque la verdead es que me disgustaba ese juego y los jodidos naipes.)_

Berial movió su espada en un movimiento en un corte horizontal con su hoja llegando a la otra punta de la ciudad mientras la dirija hacia el chico con suelo, la casas, todo por lo que pasaba la estela de esa espada termino quedando en llamas.

Mientras el chico corría rodeando la ciudad perseguido por el filo de la espada como si fuera un laser cuando dio una vuelta completa Berial paro y el chico también al darse cuenta de que había cesado con su ataque y esta vez la ciudad entera se encontraba en llamas.

 _(Pues tampoco era para tanto.)_

El sentido arácnido le aviso con Berial estallando en llamas antes de rugir desatando su propia poder de combustión.

 _[¿Nos acaba hacer una Hell Zone?]_

"Esfera de Yun." Dijo el chimo mientras el Shen Gong Wu se materializaba en su mano.

-Explosión-

Las llamas detonaron en una explosión que redujo toda la ciudad a cenizas completamente arrasada con Berial en el epicentro de área chamuscada con sus llamas azules disipándose solo para ver una bola esférica con el chico en su interior completamente intacto.

"En realidad es interesante, no lo había pensado pero el juegos os limitan a vuestro movimientos programados, pero libres del control de vuestra programación sois libres de esa limitación e ir más allá." Dijo el chico impresionado por el movimiento de Berial mientras la esfera se desasía volviendo a su forma en miniatura y de disolvía en su palma derecha.

Berial cargo contra el chico cuyos brazos concentraron biomasa en sus brazos recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies y golpeo el suelo con sus puños mientras Berial dirigía su puño hacia él.

Alrededor del chico brotó un cementerio de púas de biomasa que empalaron a Berial dos púas le atravesaron el pecho otra le la parte inferior de la zona cuádruple de su cuerpo.

El chico no perdió el tiempo convocados los guanteletes en forma de león y estaba vez no fallo cuando realizo la carga biótica pero esta vez dando en el blanco golpeando el pecho de Berial atravesándolo con las llamas del demonio extinguiéndose y golpe mandándolo a bolar por el golpe mientras volaba.

El chico uso la levitación y la velocidad para adelantarlo y darse la vuelta entonces convocando un enorme Devil Bringer espectral para golpear al conquistador del fuego del infierno contra el suelo.

El chico chasqueo los dedos ralentizado el tiempo con las llamas disipadas de su cuerpo Berial siendo este vulnerable al Quicksilver.

Usando su Devil Bringer que adquirió un color purpura señal de que estaba usando el poder de Las Garras de Hades y entonces su mano espectral cuando toco el cuerpo del demonio extrajo el alma absorbiéndola.

Y entonces solo para comprobarlo vio como su mano se envolvió en llamas, mientras el tiempo volvía a su cauce y con un movimiento de su mano lanzo un haz de energía blanca que partió a Berial en vertical desintegrando su cuerpo.

El chico se quedo pensando por un momento como un demonio prefirió morir a ates que trabajar con él le dolía un poco dado que Berial a no era como los demonios tradicionales peleaba con honor lo cierto es que hubiera sido una aliado valioso en su campaña genocida. "Prefirió morir a unirse a mí." Dijo volviendo a convocar las llamas en su manos "Con lo fácil que lo hace Aizen ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?"

 _[Carisma.]_

 _(Sex Appeal.)_

 _{Megalomania.}_

 _[Oh, vamos no nos vengamos abajo yo estoy bien con eso, Aizen es un villan-sue y es mejor, así nos alejamos mas y por mucho del cliché de Mary Jaune.]_

 _(Y sabes que no necesitamos a nadie, estamos solos nosotros y SAM que siguiente paso.)_

El chico abrió un portal listo para continuar.

 **Higabana**

 _(Esos son mis chicos.)_

El pueblo estaba en ruinas ardiendo con varios cadáveres, incendios y varias estatuas de zafiro que iban desde humanos a Grimms, y por algunas zonas del pueblo membranas rojas la expansión y incubación del virus por la zona

El chico miro para ver a Mala Mala Jong enfrentándose a un grimm gorila que golpeo su pecho en señal de desafío.

 _(¡Mira es Donkey Kong!)_

El grimm salto contra Mala Mala Jong que saco pecho y disparo el Ojo de Dashi de un solo disparo destruyendo al grimm.

"Vaya, ¿Quién no lo vio venir?" Dijo el chico poco impresionado y aburrido.

 _(Estas repitiendo referencias.)_

 _[Y por eso un hipotético King Kong vs Godzilla es algo que no vale la pena discutir dado que Kong no tiene defensa contra el aliento atómico de Godzilla, por supuesto el guion, nerfearia a Godzilla o al igual que un personaje de esta mierda de mundo le hacen olvidar que tiene un aliento atómico o le hacen un Deux Ex Machina que lo deja sin él.]_

El chico se encogió de hombros y disparo una ráfaga al cielo captando la atención de los Shen Gong Wu y Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr.

 **En algún Lugar de Amina**

En Salón del Trono del White Fang tenía a su alto líder Sienna Khan sentada en el con cuatro guardaespaldas empuñando sus lanzas.

Cuando el sonido de gritos y explosiones resonó en el exterior.

"Que esta…" Dijo La fauno tigre miro atónita cuando la puerta fue abierta de par en par por un Mala Mala Jong que gruño dejando boquiabierta a ella y a sus guardias en posición preparados para defenderla.

El Golem se hizo a un lado y el chico cruzo la puerta junto con el Dragón de Zafiro a su lado con Mala Mala Jong siguiéndole y en la puerta por fuera encontraba Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr que se veía al otro lado de ella.

Los cuatro guardias bajaron las escaleras que conducían al trono y se colocaron delante apuntando con sus lanzas.

 _[Joder, se quejan discriminación pero mira el cacho palacio que tienen, y el tamaño mira la diferencia del suelo y el techo ni que fuera La Capilla Sixtina.]_

 _(Aw, mira son adorables vestidos de rojo y negro apuntando con sus lanzas se creen que son La Guardia Pretoriana de Star Wars.)_

 _{El hecho de que ninguno de esos guardias muestre atributos animales y parezcan humanos enmascarados simplemente muestra el poco esfuerzo e importancia que ponen en la sub-trama fauno.}_

"Al…" Lo que fuera a decir el guardia fue cancelado cuando El Dragón de Zafiro disparo sus llamas que cuando se disiparon dejando ver los cuatro guardias estaban quietos convertidos en estatuas de zafiro.

"Esperad aquí." Le dijo a los Wu que se pararon mientras él siguió avanzando hacia el trono.

Mientras Sienna Khan se levanto no estando dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar por un humano. "¡Cómo atreves a venir aquí humano, tú mera presencia en este lugar es motivo de ejecución!"

 _(Chupito por no puedo simplemente no puedo. Es insultante, vale que plagiaran a Shere Khan vale que le hicieran un cambio de sexo pero ¡Que no le pusieran acento británico si vas a plagiar plagia bien! Hasta Como Debería Haber Terminado le puso el acento británico. )_

 _[¿Y por que lleva un Bindi en la frente? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo se ha hecho referencia o se ha dado la idea o mención de que existe el hinduismo en este planeta? Es increíble que una voz de Deadpool tenga que decirlo pero este mundo no tiene puto sentido.]_

 _{Al igual que en el canon no es consciente de su precaria situación y como su posición de poder es inexistente en este momento.}_

"Yo…venir…a…exterminar…alimaña…tú…alimaña." Le explico con pausas despacio y de forma audible para que ella lo entendiera.

"¿Qué?" La expresión de Sienna era de completa incredulidad parpadeando varias veces pensando en cuál era su problema.

"Yo…venir…a…matarte…a…ti…yo…hablar…así…por…ti…tu...muy…estúpida…así…tú entender." Siguió hablando despacio para que lo comprendiera.

 **Flashback**

En una habitación rodeada por enemigos después del golpe de estado de Adam Sienna asegura que no se someterá ni servirá, solo para ser apuñalada de frente por Adam.

 _[Y el aura una vez más demuestra ser una mierda inconsistente.]_

 _(Siendo justos no sabemos si tenía aura, aunque supuestamente los faunos tienen visión nocturna y no vio a los guardias detrás de la columna.)_

 _{Y mediante ese asesinato fue cuando finalmente junto con el abrupto final del volumen 5 de la trama del White Fang, demostró la trama fauno no iba a ninguna parte al igual que toda la serie en general.}_

 **Fin de Flashback** __

"¿Crees que por soy una fauno soy tan estúpida como un animal?" Le pregunto mostrando su furia visible apretando sus dientes y frunciendo su seño queriendo desgarrarle la garganta.

 _[Pues claro que no, creemos que los animales son más inteligentes que cualquier habitante de este estercolero que vosotros llamáis planeta.]_

 _(Eso que lleva en la orejas de tigre ¿son pendientes? ¿Y qué pasa con esas rayas? ¿Son de nacimiento o tatuajes?)_

"No…animal…mas…inteligente." Dijo el chico burlonamente.

"Viniendo de un humano que se atrevió a pisar este lugar sabiendo que está habitado por faunos creo que de los dos tú eres menos inteligente." Se burlo Sienna creyendo que incluso si la mataba aún no escaparía del lugar con vida.

 _(¿Por qué ninguno se intimida por nuestra aura blanca sobrenatural?)_

 _[Son demasiado estúpidos como para tener sentido de preservación.]_

"Acústica…de…aquí…muy…mala…de…camino…aquí…matar…a…todas…las…alimañas." Le explico ganándose la furia de la fauno tigre que se acerco más a las escaleras.

"Entonces…tú…saber…que…fauno…no…caer…sin luchar." Salto con una patada voladora en dirección al chico que simplemente la atrapo con su Devil Bringer.

"Humano." De la mano una luz baño a Sienna con el chico soltándola con la líder parándose sobre sus pies en el suelo, pero noto algo extraño, oía peor, a sus ojos les costaban más ver en la oscuridad de la habitación.

"Vaya funciono." Esta vez el chico hablo más normal confundiendo a Sienna, "Dime una pregunta ¿el White Fang seguirá a una humana?" Le pregunto después de usar es talismán mono en ella volviéndola humana.

"Nunca seguirán a un humano." Le replico indignada como nunca tendría el White Fang.

"Ni a ti tampoco ¿No notas que te falta algo?" Dijo señalando su cabeza con Sienna notando otra vez la falta de sonido se llevo la mano a su cabeza notando la ausencia de rayas en sus manos y de oídos adicionales.

"¡¿Qué me hiciste?!" Exclamo por cómo le había robado su raza, el orgullo de dicha raza.

 _[Que desagradecida si le hemos dado igualdad.]_

 _(¿Y si se le hacemos eso a un grimm que pasaría?)_

"Darte una nueva perspectiva ahora que eres humana ¿Qué furry va seguirte? ¿Cuál de tus hermanos te ayudara ahora que eres uno de ellos?"

Sienna se lanzo al ataque con su puño listo solo para que el chico estirara su mano con un aura verde deteniéndola con su otra mano la misma aura apareció alrededor del brazo de Sienna Khan.

"Sabes lo que me verdaderamente me molesta de vosotros, que sois un montón de basura cuya trama de racismo inexistente, es una bullshit que no muestra absolutamente nada que justifique el terrorismo armada y ese plagio de Vergil junto con su ejercido de macillas inútiles. Y aún así durasteis más esta puta basura de serie que ella." Fue lo que dijo mientras los brazos de Sienna explotaban desgarrado ella cayendo al suelo agitando sus brazos inexistentes y pateando mientras chillaba de dolor con los las extremidades arrancadas perdiendo sangre.

 _[Perdimos la oportunidad con el cliché Onee-san pero esta vez sí.]_

El chico la ignoro dejándola ahí desangrándose mientras miraba el trono vacio del alto líder del White Fang apuntando con sus dedos usando el poder de talismán dragón para hacerlo explotar en pedazos.

"Nos vamos." Dijo pasando por una débil Sienna Khan como si no fuera nada con esta siendo incapaz de seguirlo con la mirada quedando sola mirando el techo mientras seguía perdiendo sangre sintiendo el dolor de sus extremidades arrancadas y su vista nublándose poco a poco.

 **Bosques de Amina Territorio del Clan Branwen**

"Esto no es justo ya hice el turno de vigilancia ayer." Se quejo mientras estaba en los bosques patrullando a causa de que la líder ordenara aumentar las patrullas después de que el cielo se oscureciera y La Luna se restaurara.

"Las ordenes de la líder son indiscutibles." Le replico otro del grupo.

"Soy el único que está molesto con ella." Siguió quejándose.

"Cállate ya." Le dijo una mujer del grupo de bandidos no queriendo seguir escuchándolo.

"¿Qué? les apuntaron a esa academia a ella y a su hermano para que aprendieran como matar huntsman, entonces desaparecen años y cuando reaparece, mata a nuestro antiguo jefe y se instaura a sí misma como líder ¿y se molesta en enseñarnos algo? no a la única que se molesto en entrenar fue a Vernal." Continúo la diatriba.

"Si no te gusta puedes desafiarla." Le replico.

"Ni se me ocurriría y menos después de que apuñalo a aquella mocosa llorona." Replico como si antes ya era difícil con esos poderes ahora era imbatible.

"¡Quieres cerrar la maldita boca! Se supone que tenemos prohibido hablar de eso y…¿qué es eso?" Pregunto viendo en la distancia algo anaranjado que brillaba sobre el cielo.

"El área de descanso que acabo de incendiar." Dijo una voz detrás del grupo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Le cuestiono uno de los del grupo le pregunto ignorando por completo que no era uno de ellos.

 **Minutos Antes**

El chico salió del portal con los otros tres estando en medio del camino de una carretera y un área de descanso en medio la nada.

 _[No me molesta, no me moles para nada…]_

 _(No solo es una gasolinera en medio de la nada en un mundo regido por grimms que de algún manera es capaz de sobrevivir con uno techos para aeronaves tan pequeños que la propia estructura colapsaría o un camino de arboles tan despejado que cualquier Nevermore podría agarrar el coche de cualquiera lo bastante estúpido como para conducir el coche hasta aqui.)_

 _[¡Me molesta! ¡Me molesta mucho!]_

En chico estiro su mano disparando una ráfaga de combustión seguido de varias explosiones arrasando el lugar. "Mierda, quería preguntar al tío de las gafas ¿Cuánto cobraba o que tan buena era su cobertura médica?"

 **Ahora**

"Por cierto lo golpeas hasta que su aura parpadee y lo matas." Dijo la voz de algo que no era necesario aprender sino conocimiento común y provocando que todos se dieran la vuelta.

 _{Es de conocimiento común ¿Cómo no pueden saberlo?}_

 _[Preguntémosle a Mary Jaune que viene de una familia de huntsman y dan torneos por la tele con medidores de aura.]_

 _(¿Hablamos de los subordinaos de La Puta Gallina? Aquella cuyo plan maestro para huir de Salem era coger exactamente lo que Salem quería más que nada. O y otro modo de matar a un hunstman te lo llevas fuera de pantalla eso funciona de maravilla con esos inútiles.)_

"Preguntaste como se mata un huntsman." Todos apuntaron su arma contra el chico. "Y respecto a la tercera pregunta por el mismo motivo por el que estoy a punto de mataros."

"Vaya o eres muy valiente o muy estúpido lo que sí es seguro es que deben de darse fatal las matemáticas." Dijo sonriendo uno de los bandidos apuntándolo con un revolver atado a un cuchillo.

"A ti te conozco." Dijo el chico como le sonaba su cara.

 **Flashback**

Un barrocho rubio con una melena rubia y una barba desaliñada toca el cabello de Yang lo que le vale un puñetazo de la chica que cause que rebote como si fuera una bola de pinball y sale fuera por la puerta.

 _(¿No tienes huesos?)_

 _[Lo comprobamos dentro de poco.]_

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Espera…oh no ¡Sois la tribu Brawen!" Dijo abriendo su boca y fingiendo sorpresa en un tono que no tenía ni pizca de sorpresa sino más bien sarcástico.

 _(Incluso Silvestre Stallone intentando ser expresivo es más creíble que eso.)_

"Así es." Dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras el chico levantaba las manos. "Ahora danos todo lo que lleves encima."

 _[En este punto no estoy sorprendido.]_

"Por supuesto." dijo materializando Las Garras del Tigre de Oro que atrajo la atención de los bandidos. "Quiero decir he oído de vosotros, aún recuerdo cuando hurgaba en foros y los hipócritas fans de esta basura os llamaban Los Mandalorianos de RWBY…"

 _[¿Por qué su jefa usa una máscara y defienden la versión deformada del Darwinismo Social?]_

"Y la realidad es que solo acabasteis siendo un ejército de ladrones y putas." Dijo con veneno.

 _(Que tiene que ver Emerald ¿en esto?)_

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Le pregunto.

"Ladrones y Putas y para dejarlo claro a cual perteneces tú, eres de las baratas y vuestra jefa esa Puta Gallina estúpida." Las balas volaron hacia con el chico desapareciendo de su vista y en su lugar apareciendo un agujero en el espacio tiempo.

Un silbido le aviso estando arriba flotando.

"¿Puede volar?" Cuestiono uno de los bandidos.

"También tiene portales." Comento la bandida cuando Mala Mala Jong, El Dragón de Zafiro y Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr, los bandidos al ver a perro deformado retrocedieron ligeramente.

"Espera si conoces a nuestro clan ¿sabes quién nuestras jefa? si nos haces algo Raven ira por ti." Dijo el bandido sonriendo mostrando confianza el chico soltó un sonido ahogado de burla encontrándolo divertido.

 _(¿Pero estos tíos no defendían la supervivencia del más fuerte?, por esa misma lógica no existe la lealtad o compañerismo en dicha filosofía.)_

"¿De verdad?" El bandido asintió. "Bueno en ese caso matadlos a todos."

El cuello de Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr se estiro como si fuera de goma atrapando a uno de los bandidos entres sus dientes.

 _(Joder, no sabía que podía hacer eso.)_

Aún impactados por esa escena Cinto Tercer Brazo de Mala Mala Jong se estiro agarrando a otro.

 _[Ahora está siendo repetitivo.]_

"¡AYUDADME!" Entonces le agarro su mano con la otra extremidad y bajo la otra para agarrar su pierna de tal forma que quedara en el horizontal con El Ojo de Dashi brillando disparando un rayo que lo atravesó provocando un agujero en el estomago que lo partió por la mitad.

 _(Le doy un 6,8.)_

Los bandidos reaccionaron tras la impresión inicial comenzando a disparar contra los tres.

 _[Si balas…¿por qué no? funcionan también en la ficción.]_

El Dragón de Zafiro con su aliento de fuego azul convirtiendo a dos en estatuas de zafiro, con eso dos dándose la vuelta apuntando al bandido más cercano. "¿Qué estáis ha…" el que estaba apuntando fue derribado a balazos.

Una de las estatuas fue derriba cuando iba a tacar a una de la mujeres del clan disparando contra ella pero esta se percato y cuando iba a disparar contra la estatua de zafiro, El Dragón de Zafiro uso su cola para derribarla y envolverla como una serpiente hasta llegar alrededor de su cuello y estrujarla hasta que se escucharon varios crack soltando su cuerpo en el suelo.

Entonces el que estaba al lado de hombre rubio chillo con su cuerpo hinchándose y contorsionarse hasta que exploto con una mano espectral gigante ensangrentada con un agujero de gusano en él apareciendo en su lugar. Desde arriba el portal de entrada estaba abierto con el chico teniendo su mano estirada pero sin que llegara a entrar al portal a diferencia de la espectral.

 _(Aw, yo quería que le dispararas una ráfaga de hielo para congelarlo de adentro hacia afuera.)_

 _{La criogenia de Sub-Zero está a tal temperatura que se le pararía el corazón, la sangre y sufriría muerte cerebral en el acto.}_

 _[¡¿Tienen cerebro?!]_

Abajo Mala Mala Jong estaba siendo disparado por varios bandidos cuando un tercer bandido consiguió escabullirse por detrás de él y atacarlo con su machete chocando contra su armadura sin hacerle nada.

 _[No, no tienen.]_

El yelmo giro la cabeza 90 grados poniendo su cabeza del reces pasando a mirar al bandido antes de que las llamas azules salieran de Mala Mala Jong haciéndolo gritar mientras caía de rodillas chillando y desplomarse en el suelo rodando tratando se apagar las llamas.

 _(Le ha hecho un Scorpion.)_

Sin mirar con el Cinto Tercer Brazo agarro a uno de los que le disparaban por la cabeza y lo uso como maza contra otro antes de retraerlo para coger al bandido y partirle su cuello.

 _(Entonces para La Puta Gallina y Lameculos de Ozpin fueron a Hogwarts para aprender y después comunicar a la tribu el secreto para matar Hunstman lo que se traduce en enseñarles a su tribu a luchar contra los que se consideran la elite de Remnant.)_

 _{Correcto.}_

Un bandido cayo partido por la mitad por las garras de Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr. Volvió a estirar su cuello y moverlo en diagonal como un látigo partiendo en dos y un tercero que se tiro al suelo para esquivarlos consiguió esquivar solo para que mientras se retraía la cabeza se las arreglara para cogerlo y cuando se contrajo a su posición natural utilizando la pierna del bandido para arrojarlo al aire y dar un mejor bocado despedazándolo.

 _(Hizo un gran trabajo.)_

 _{Lo decís por el sarcasmo de que son fáciles de matar teniendo un nivel comparable a los mooks del White Fang o porque son tan inútiles como los Huntsmans de verdad.}_

 _[Tautología. Pero ahora en serio se puede apreciar que La Puta Gallian puso el mismo empeño que los escritores en esa porquería de serie, mínimo nulo.]_

 _(¿Y si utilizas la singularidad dentro de alguien? Como en ese bandido que tiene esa camisa roja cicatrices.)_

 _[Espera ese es…¿Locus?]_

 _(No le faltan mas cicatrices.)_

"Puedo ayudarlo con eso" El chico abrió un portal y lanzo la singularidad dentro ver qué pasaba.

"¿Por qué no mueren?" Dijo pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada comenzó a sangran y contorsionarse con su órgano y usos moviéndose desde dentro como si fuera una lavadora oyéndose el crujir de huesos y órganos mientras se comprimía lentamente lo que le hacía gritar al sentir como su carne se desgarraba lentamente.

 _(Joder es más hardacore de los que pensaba.)_

 _{Pues cuando se comprime y cierre va a ser peor.}_

Dicho esos la singularidad se comprimió aplastando el cuerpo quedando al final una albóndiga humana irreconocible.

 _[Ahora entiendo a los protagonistas de Saya no Uta.]_

"En estos momentos me lamento tanto por haber matado ahora los travestis y putas genéricas." Dijo viéndolo lo que podía haberles hecho.

 _(Bueno siempre te quedara el gilipollas del bigote.)_

"No, ¡NO!, ¡POr…" Chillo un bandido mientras estaba en el suelo derribado por una estatua de zafiro sujetándolo por la cintura, otras dos estatuas comenzaron a apuñalarlo una y otra vez hasta que su voz ceso.

"A la mierda con esto." Chillo el rubio corriendo junto con otro.

El lado izquierdo de la cabeza del otro exploto con su sangre y sesos bañando al otro que tras quedarse un rato quieto volvió a correr un portal se le apareció delante con el chico saliendo de él y no perdió el tiempo agarrándolo con su brazo espectral y apretar poco a poco oyéndose el crujir de los huesos con su boca sangrando. "Tienes huesos ¿Quién lo diría?" Un último apretón lo hizo explotar como si fuera una espinilla.

Al mirar el resto del terreno no había supervivientes los cuerpos de los bandidos muertos estaban por doquier y los cuatro atacantes avanzaron hacia el campamento.

 **Campamento Branwen**

La puerta de madera fue hecha pedazos tras una explosión alertando a todo el campamento que salió de sus tiendas para encontrar a cuatro atacantes.

"Si fuera por me encantaría convertir esto en una guerra sin esperanza contra vosotros pero tengo un poco prisa." Su Devil Bringer se volvió rojo señal de que estaba usando el amuleto de Shinnok mientras en su mano se materializaba La Hoja del Olimpo. "Así que no puedo perder el tiempo con los mooks."

La hoja brillo al igual que su aura brillo en un color rojo prueba de que estaba usando el amuleto de Shinnok y manteniéndose los tres en equilibrio gracias al talismán tigre para y lanzar un corte de energía con la espada que voló por el campamento desintegrando a todos los mooks y solo quedando la única que pintabaa algo en la trama en un campamento vacio lleno de cenizas brillantes.

Vernal estaba en el suelo con su aura parpadeando después de ese ataque y La Puta Gallina había vuelto a ser metida en su tienda.

Sin parar desvaneció la espada y corrió con la supervelocidad el talismán liebre para agarrarla con su Devil Bringer.

Cuando La Puta Gallina salió de su tienda encontró su campamento vacios con cenizas rojas brillando apagándose poco a poco y Vernal atrapada en un enorme brazo espectral. "¡Tú!"

"Eh…¿Interrumpí…algo?" La Puta Ganilla no estaba usando botas estando descalza con su kimono abierto lo que mostraba su piel lo único que indicaba que esperaba batalla era que sostenía su espada pero no su vaina.

 _[Igual estaba teniendo una cita con el cerdito que compro la carne y el que le llevo a casa.]_

 _(Eso es con los dedos de los pies y no lo veo factible.)_

 _{Entiendo es un chiste referencia a creéis que se estaba masturbando, sin embargo es más plausible que debido a que hace horas abandono a su hija para que la matáramos estuviera ahogando la penas en alcohol.}_

 _[Eso no puede ser porque implicaría algún grado de preocupación por su hija.]_

"¿Dónde están mis hombres?" Le pregunto como el campamento estaba completamente vacío.

"Por ahí, por allí, en nuestros pulmones y algunos están dentro de Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr." Dijo haciendo varios gestos señalando direcciones y la ultima señalando al perro infectado que le gruñía esperando la orden para desgarrarla con sus garras. "Y ahora corre."

Le dijo despertando la mirada de confusión en la cara de La Puta Gallina. "¿Qué?"

"Porque me estoy conteniendo para no coger tu vaina de hojas, sacarla y hacerte un par de vaginas nuevas y tirar tú cadáver a un callejón de Vacuo con un letrero escrito con tu sangre que ponga vertedero de semen gratis, Así que necesito que corras para que pueda perseguirte y arrebatártelo todo, matar a cada una de las personas con la que puedes tienes un portal como hice con la puta de tú hija para que poco a poco te ahogues en un vaso de agua sabiendo que voy a por ti que te estoy persiguiendo, y cuando no tengas donde huir te cogeré y cuando lo haga te matare tan lentamente y produciéndote tanto sufrimiento como pueda y cuando haya terminado te curare y te volveré a matar hasta que encuentre una que me satisfaga." Le dijo el chico con una mirada llena de odio tan intenso que varios objetos del campamento estallaron en pedazos debido a su uso inconsciente La Fuerza y tuvo que contenerse de no apretar su mano derecha para no aplastar a su próxima víctima. "Y al igual que con tu hija voy a matar a tu perrito faldero." Dijo señalando a Vernal. "Pero si quieres probar suerte, te animo a intentarlo." Abrió sus manos en señal de desafío.

La Puta Gallina gruño y sostuvo su katana y entonces la desenvaino.

Abriendo un portal siendo su billete de salida apartando la mirada de Vernal todo lo que puso decir fue un "Lo siento." Mientras abandonaba a Vernal a su suerte.

Vernal vio como su líder le dio la espalda abandonándola a ella todo lo que quedaba de la tribu Branwen pese a sus continuas lecciones de que la tribu era una familia la estaba abandonado, pese a que ella incluso se había sacrificado por ella aceptando ser su señuelo para el día que Salem llamara a su puerta. "No lo haces, pero tranquila yo me ocupare de que sientas tanto dolor como puedas." Le dijo mientras La Puta Gallina se detenía cerrando el puño. "Oh y si ese portal te lleva a tú hermano o a tu ex diles que disfrute jugando con Ruby." El portal se cerró.

"Es verdad que quería a Mile Cyrus como a una hija." Dijo en referencia a que también había abandonado a morir a su hija biológica a morir a sus manos como hijo con ella.

 _[Pues no se dé que sorprenden la versión retorcida del Darwinismo Social lo dice claramente el fuerte vive el débil muere, nótese que en esa lógica no hay lugar para un nosotros.]_

 _(En realidad de acuerdo a su propia lógica de es Puta Gallina no puede echarnos nada en cara somos más fuertes así que tenemos derecho a matar a esta basura intento cutre de Mandalorianos.)_

"Y en cuento a ti Mile, eres una putita con suerte ¿lo sabes?" Le dijo esta vez mirándola mientras apretaba su Devil Bringer esperando que chillara pues esa sería la señal que el aura había caído.

 **Flashback**

Cinder congela a La Puta Gallina y Vernal se da la vuelta desenfundando sus armas, solo para ser apuñalada en el estomago por el brazo Grimm de Cinder.

 _[Bien, confirmado el aura montón de mierda que podemos resumir como plot amor. Eso y esta tía no tiene sentido de la autopreservacion.]_

 _(Y cito textualmente a Mulan Tu cuerpo necesita tiempo para activar la generación de un aura defensiva, con el tiempo requiere concentración,y también te da percepción entra sensorial del entorno…si seguro, pero lo que si queda confirmado es que esta es idiota.)_

 _{Ni siquiera yo puedo justificar el darle la espalda a un enemigo y no activar tus escudos.}_

El resultado es que Vernal termina con una herida en el estomago incapacitada para ayudar a La Puta Gallina durante la pelea pero pese a las enorme piedras que caen del techo y el hecho de que ella no puede moverse no le cae ninguna piedra.

 _(Entonces todas esa piedras y pese a que está en el suelo desangrada con una cerda no le cae ninguna y a la única que cae un es a Cinder y en momento que tiene la ventaja en la pelea.)_

 _[Pues al final el mierdecilla tenía razón le iba a hacerle pagar lo de que hizo y se lo hizo pagar el Puto Mierda Luna con su escritura de mierda que se dedico a insultar, burlar y maltratar al personaje, pero al suyo bien que le chupa, bueno y al de La Puta Gallina supongo que él que tu actriz de voz se acueste con el CEO de Roster Theet ayuda.]_

 _{Si te fijas bien durante la pelea desaparece de la plataforma metiéndola al final.}_

Y se las arregla para arrastrarse y disparar a Cinder distrayéndola para que La Puta Gallina finalmente obtuviera la victoria.

 _(Pues cierto que tuvo suerte incluso muriéndose tuvo su momento de gloria.)_

 **Fin de Flashback**

Un chillido llamo la atención del chico habiéndola roto y entonces la soltó y convoco a Yamato y utilizo Las Garras.

Abrió cuatro portales con el objetivo de apuñala los codos y rodillas. "Así que vamos a probarla. Dijo desvaneciendo la espada. "De acuerdo con Catman de Los Secret Six lo aficionados comienza por los ojos o la ingle, de acuerdo con él hay que empezar por las articulaciones, los codos y las rodillas."

Vernal intenta moverse sintiendo dolor en las articulaciones apuñaladas. "Reduce el riesgo de que algún espasmo arruine el trabajo y tiene el beneficio de que cada vez la victima hagas algún movimiento sentirá dolor y vas a moverte." En su brazo se materializo algo que jamás pensó que utilizaría El Lazo de Wonder Woman.

Avanzo hacia Vernal chasqueando los dedos ralentizando el tiempo ajustando el lazo alrededor de su cuello no hizo un nudo no le hacía falta solo tenía que esta apretado alrededor de su cuello.

Y volvió a fluir el tiempo. "Incluso muriéndote tuviste tú minuto de gloria ayudando a esa Puta Gallina a matarla, ella nunca tuvo eso, si se volvió La Fall Maiden solo para que esa enana hipócrita de mierda la mutilara con los eyes ex machina, mato a Albino Gilipollas de Oz de poco sirve se reencarna y ni siquiera pudo obtener la reliquia correspondiente a su bóveda y cuando volvió al show la usaron como un puto culo mono, humillándola, insultándola, despreciando su personaje y finalmente hicieron un puto chiste de mierda con ella y arrojándola a un agujero como si fuera una mierda." El chico dio una respiración tratando de calmarse para no descuartizarla.

"Vamos a ver el límite de esa suerte, ya te dije que ibas a moverte ¿sabes la función de la horca? No es matar por asfixia eso es una muerte cruel, la función es que el cuello se parta sino les pasara lo que voy a hacerte, estrangulamiento es extremadamente lento y al final el instinto de conservación te hará intentar quitártela del con las manos y mover los pies tratando de escapar lo que te causara dolor." Dijo fijándose que Vernal intentaba hablar como podía.

"Puedo…ayudarte…a…matar…Ra…." El chico la interrumpió.

"Eres toda una Branwen." Dijo recordando como los miembros de la tribu pese a predicar lealtad mostraron lo cobardes cuando apareció Cinder y los demás en su campamento y simplemente mostro poderes de Fall Maiden simplemente se hicieron a un lado como los cobardes que eran.

"Mala Mala Jong, coge este lazo y vuela despacio hasta que la cuerda este tensa y espera ahí hasta que te diga que bajes." El golem de Wus agarro el lazo con Vernal tratando escapar inútilmente tratando de mover sus extremidades lo que la hizo sentir más dolor y voló y voló hasta que la cuerda se tenso.

Vernal estaba ahí colgada con chillidos ahogados malgastando aliento con su instinto de conservación tan como predijo el chico moviendo las piernas lo que le provoco más dolor llevando sus brazos a su cuello arañando por respirar emitiendo chillidos ahogados con chico quieto mirándola, como su piel se volvía morada, los ojos se volvían rojos inyectados en sangre y poco a poco los movimientos disminuían hasta que finalmente cesaron cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo después de que Mala Mala Jong bajara el cuerpo y el chico recuperar el lazo.

 _(Finalmente murió la perrita faldera.)_

 _[La verdad es que es un buen método de matar lentamente.]_

"Quizás lo repita con la pelo de menta, pero será casi triste." Dijo el chico con el casi con un lleno de sarcasmo.

 _{Has dicho que un acto atroz en el que participaste activamente pese a saber todas las consecuencias implícitas es casi triste, lo cual te hace contradictorio, eres un personaje tan interesante profundo y complejo.}_

 _(¿SAM acabas de ser sarcástico?)_

 _{¿Lo hice mal?}_

 _[No, es solo la sorpresa, estamos orgullosos de ti.]_

 **Afueras de Mistral**

El chico y los demás veían la capital de Mistral en la distancia.

 _(Entonces solo repasemos, al de la Titán lo guardamos para Atlas por la ironía de un titán destruyendo la ciudad que lleva el nombre de un titán y La de Hielo para Vacuo por la hilaridad, ¿Por qué Ramuh en Mistral?)_

 _{Porque Ramuh es una invocación cuya etimología viene de los países orientales y Mistral es el reino más oriental siendo el equivalente a los países asiáticos en La Tierra por eso cree que es apropiado que lo invoquemos para destruir Mistral.}_

 _[Vuelvo a decir que el Hinduismo no existe en este planeta y como puñetas es la Puta Gallian una samurái si no existe Japón, claro que si verdaderamente tuviera algo de samurai se suicidaría para limpiar la vergüenza de su cobardía claro que un plagio de Akame y Akame es más una asesina.]_

"Sabes de lo que me he dado cuenta de que pese a que Mistral es equivalente asiático de Remnant le falta lo más grande que ha dado el continente asiático." Dijo el chico como les faltaba algo.

 _(¿El Hentai?)_

 _[¿El manga/anime?]_

 _{Se refiere a los Kaijus.}_

 _(Pero aquí no hay Kaijus.)_

"Si arreglemos eso." Dijo el chico convocando Los Palillos Reductores y El Espejo Inversor reflejando a Mala Mala Jong, El Dragón de Zafiro y Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr que crecieron y crecieron con el chico ahora estaba mirando la pata de Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr fácilmente su tamaño podían rivalizar con rascacielos.

 _(Ahora si tenemos a Fenrir y a Jormundgander.)_

 _[¿Y si tenemos a estos para que necesitamos a los sidéreos?]_

"Por sus poderes, muy bien mis titanes id y arrasad El Olimpo." Los tres quedaron quietos no oyendo nada desde la altura en la que estaban.

Usando el anillo de Los Siniestro Corps subió y con él hizo un megáfono "Id y destruid el Olimpo." Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr corrió hacia Mistral haciendo que as su paso la tierra temblara.

 _{No entienden las referencias.}_

"Id a destruir Mistral." Dijo señalando la ciudad con Mala Mala Jong despegando con las Jetsbootsu para volar hacia la ciudad de Mistral y El Dragón de Zafiro se arrastro para seguirlos hacia la ciudad mientras el chico uso las garras para dirigirse a La Academia Haven.

 **Academia Haven**

La zona estaba completamente acordonada por los policías y uno de ellos vio como el chico salía del portal.

"Oiga, no puede pasar del perímetro." Ignorándolo el chico utilizo a la Omniherramienta y invocar a Rhamu.

"No me ha…" Un rayo morado cayó cerca de él cuando una tormenta eléctrica se desato destruyendo parte de tajados muros pero el Sidéreo del rayo no era visible por ninguna parte.

Una gigantesca mano envejecida casi huesa apareció a su espalda tratando de agarrarlo con el chico alejándose con la invocación fallando en agarrarlo.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" Cuestiono el policía y varios otros que no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando al ver al gigantesco sidéreo.

Cuando el chico observo a Rhamu tenía una apariencia humanoide con una prominente larga barba blanca, orejas puntiagudas vistiendo una túnica blanca de cuello alto cuyos bordes brillaban y no parecía tener piernas.

El sidéreo observo al chico que abrió un portal con las garras para meterse en interior y ejecutar mismo ataque con el que derribo al Sidéreo del Océano desde dentro.

Pero nada más sentir atacando interior Ramuh se convirtió en pura electricidad ascendió a los cielos dejando al chico en la posición en la que estaba dentro de él ahora estando en el exterior con los zarcillos que salieron por todo su cuerpo dañado edificios y matando a todo policía que entrara en contacto con ellos "¿Qué acaba pasar?" Cuestiono cuando alzo la vista viendo a Ramuh mirándolo apuntándolo con su báculo que descendió sobre él junto con una furiosa tormenta eléctrica.


	17. Chapter 17

La situación en Mistral tras la declaración de esa criatura que anuncio no solo la guerra a todo Remnant sino la masacre completa de La Academia de Haven, junto con el cese de la comunicación mundial, había despertado la preocupación de la gente afortunadamente las ventajas de ser una plagio de Ba Sing She es que el clasismo social hace que la cima se inaccesible para la clase baja y la elite social de la cima es exclusiva por lo que no muchos sabían exactamente qué había pasado, la preocupación volvió a surgir cuando la luna tapo el sol dejando todo el mundo sumergido en la tinieblas y ahora en la cima nubes y rayos se habían formado.

Una niña estaba mirando la ventana de su cuarto la oscuridad en posición fetal al haber escuchado el sonido de los rayos pero fue sacada de eso cuando un sonido la hizo mirar por la ventana e hizo su casa temblar.

Cuando se asomo por la ventana contemplo a Mala Mala Jong aferrado a las paredes de la montaña antes de gruñir haciendo a la chica gritar y golem de Shen Gong Wu golpear con El Puño de Tebigong la montaña haciéndola temblar al perforarla con el impacto y provocar un derrumbe con la casa de la chica junto con otras y varios escombros de montaña cayendo aplastando a varias personas de los niveles inferiores.

Mala Mala Jong procedió a abrir sus bocas y desatar un torrente de llamas empezando un incendio.

 **Muralla Inferior**

"¿Qué esta…?" Lo que fuera a decir el oficial fue cancelado cuando el sonido de pisadas se oía con más y más intensidad y entonteces no se oyó nada. "Pa…" La Muralla junto con el guardia y sus compañeros fueron aplastados por las patas de Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr, después de que aterrizara tras realizar un salto con biomasa acumulada en sus patas y procedió a gruñir para después proceder a atacar la ciudad con El Dragón de Zafiro uniéndose poco después.

 **Haven**

Ramuh centro su mirada levemente en la procedencia del estruendo del golpe de Mala Mala Jong antes de volver centrarse en el patio de la academia mirando al chico salir de un cráter humeante con el mismo exudando humo.

Y el sidéreo del trueno miro al chico que alzo su vista con los ojos rojos del sidéreo y los ojos dorados del chico se encontraron.

 _(Es como ese profesor que le pregunta a la clase ¿quien fue quien robo la tiza?)_

 _[¿SAM todo Ok?]_

 _{El implante esta lo bastante lo bastante arraigado como para no verse afectado por la electricidad funciono correctamente, deduzco que ese temblor en la montaña marca la llegada Mala Mala Jong, El Dragón de Zafiro y_ _Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr_ _están en la ciudad.}_

 _(¿Ya? ¿Y qué hay de los Huntsman?)_

 _[…]_

 _{…}_

 _(Si…eso fue una pregunta estúpida.)_

Ramuh noto algo extraño en ese chico durante siglos había sido el responsable de múltiples juicios lo criminales afrontaron su ira, había visto horrorizarse y temblar ante su presencia y muy pocos que se arrepentía verdaderamente de sus acciones y incluso más pocos estaban aquellos.

Aquello que cuando se les aparecía, no temblaban, no mostraron terror ante su mirada penitente los ojos de esos mortales eran calmados y fríamente serenos no se arrepentían de sus acciones estaban en paz con ellas.

Cuando miro los ojos de ese mortal no había arrepentimiento o duda a la hora de atacarlo y era culpable.

Ramuh alzo su báculo convocando una andanada de rayos el chico convoco La Hoja del Olimpo con alrededor del chico formándose un tornado oscuro tal como Kratos al principio de God of War 3 que cuando entro en contacto con los rayos de Ramuh los aisló y disipo cuando el tornado se desvaneció al igual que la espada del Olimpo.

Ramuh estiro su mano formando un circulo que disparo una ráfaga de un rayo laser concentrado, el chico estiro su mano y disparon una ráfaga de energía lumínica de los poderes del Olvidado con ambos chocando.

 _(Oh, sí choque de ener…)_

-Explosión-

Cuando ambas fuerzas chocaron el cielo brillo y la montaña tembló provocando más desprendimientos ante el choque de poderes reduciendo la academia de Haven a escombros y la torre siendo demolida el chico.

Cuando se disipo la zona estaba más desbastada con los edificios siendo reducidos a escombros pero los dos responsables estaban intactos y la zona donde se encontraba el chico era un cráter humeante.

 _(¿Por qué exploto?)_

 _{Por que iban hacerlo los ángulos y longitudes eran completamente inexactos y la energías era desiguales entre sí, de hecho nos llevamos la peor parte de la explosión.}_

 _[En conclusión.]_

 _(¡Akira Toriyama nos mintió!)_

Ramuh agito su báculo con un rayo golpeando el suelo y entonces el suelo bajo los pies del chico comenzando a brillar.

 _{No es recomendable ni la speed-force o el talismán liebre.}_

El chico siguiendo los consejos de Sam salto acumulando biomasa bajos sus pies y salto mientras el suelo bajo el fue completamente electrificado.

 _(¿Por qué?)_

 _{Por que debido a la energía residual de los rayos combinadas con la radiación electromagnética de las moléculas alrededor de nosotros debido a la fuerza del movimiento de aceleración de las partículas que…}_

"SAM soy de letras." Le dijo una andanada de rayos con el chico volando con el chico usando el anillo de Siniestro Corps para formar un pararrayos sobre él que le cubrió.

 _[Que si usas la velocidad excesiva puedes terminar viajando en el tiempo al pasado o al futuro.]_

 _(¿Y qué importa? de todos modos cuando esto acabara íbamos a viajar en el tiempo para volver a matarlos.)_

"Que perdería a sidéreo del rayo." Replico el chico.

" _Batería a menos del 20%."_ Le aviso el anillo con el chico usando el talismán caballo para restaurar la energía al cien por cien.

 _(De hecho tengo una pregunta mejor…¿Por qué nos molestamos en esquivar si somos inmortales?)_

 _[¿Para que el día que algo pueda matarnos estemos preparados?]_

Ramuh se convirtió unas vez más en electricidad descendiendo a la posición del chico descendiendo su báculo contra el destrozando su construcción y apuntado a su cabeza con el chico bloqueando el báculo con un brazo espectral.

Y con el mismo lo corrigió para agarrarlo y en un alarde de monstruosa fuerza lanzar al sidéreo que disolvió su cuerpo en electricidad y se dirigió hacia el chico bañándolo con sus rayos.

El chico convoco La Hoja del Olimpo clavándola en suelo volvió a convocar un ciclón que alejo al sidéreo de él que volvió a materializarse que cuando el tornado se disipo el interior estaba vacío.

Ramuh se reformo cuando vio al chico salir desde arriba usando la Cestus de Nemea pero su piel había cambiado siendo completamente negra como la tinta. "Te tengo Zeuz Calvo." Dijo preparándose para golpearlo cuando Ramuh lo golpeo con un rayo calcinándolo con los brazalete con forma de león disipándose.

 _(Chissspeante.)_

 _[¿Por qué siempre eres tú el que sale?]_

Un haz de energía en diagonal impacto en la espalda de Ramuh hiriéndolo mostrando un una herida en su espalda pero no era sangre su herida mostraba simplemente.

El chico estaba usando el talismán serpiente para hacerse invisible a la vista del sidéreo y utilizo el poder de Noob Saibot como distracción para colocarse a su espalda para atacar con La Hoja del Olimpo a sidéreo y ahora chasqueo los dedos ralentizando el tiempo y abirendo un portal para volver a intentar consumirlo.

 _(Estamos dentro de él y en el mal sentido.)_

 _{Estamos en su cabeza literalmente.}_

 _[Es increíblemente divertido que estés dispuesto a meterte y entrar dentro de todo el mundo menos en Cinder.]_

Los zarcillos perforando la carne y el chico inicio el proceso de consumición pero al entrar en contacto con la piel y empezar a consumirla implico que al entrar en contacto Ramuh se inmunizaba del efecto del Quicksilver.

Ramuh volvió a convertir su cuerpo en electricidad volviendo a electrocutar al chico y separándose de él.

 _(Otra Vez.)_

 _{Fascínate al entrar en contacto físico con nosotros se pierde el efecto de Quicksilver.}_

 _[Pues claro que lo hace si alguna debilidad tenía que tener sino sería ridículamente OP.]_

 _(Creo que somos el pináculo de lo ridículamente OP. Claro que el Quicksilver drena energía pero tenemos energía ilimitada así que…)_

El chico volvió a chasquear los dedos mientras Ramuh abrió la boca entonces el chico vio como el espacio comenzó a agrietarse.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo no entiendo que estaba pasando.

 _(¿Recuerdas a Black Bolt?)_

" _¿Qué?."_ Dijo el chico como todo lo que recordaba ese nombre era de un tipo los cuatros fantásticos que vio por FoxKids hace años.

 _[¡Esquiva!]_

El sonido de un grito a cámara lenta resonó cuando la gritas rompieron el efecto de Quicksilver como si la realidad se rompieran en fragmentos el chico era derribado junto con la mitad superior de montaña.

Mala Mala Jong que estaba sujeto a la monta cayo usando la Jetbootsu para estabilizarse mientras fragementos de piedras caían hacia el golem que uso el puño de Tebigong para romper las rocas que se dividieron en mas fragmentos destrozando cayendo a hacia los anillos inferiores el cuanto el ataque de Ramuh había acabado con algunas de las casas.

El chico caía por debajo de la montaña y como una broma llego a la propia bóveda de la academia sin tocas la plataforma.

 _(Y entonces lo vio mientras descendía una broma cruel dado que mientras caía más y mas en la oscuridad no pudo evitar recordar.)_

 **Flashback**

Mirando la pantalla de su ordenador como La Puta Gallina electrocutaba a Cinder después de que su aura parpadeara y fuera distraída por la perrita faldera de líder del clan de bandidos que de alguno modo ninguna de las piedras la aplasto.

Por ese momento nada existía solo miraba, su mano se cerró con rabia sus ojos estaba húmedos y sus diente clavándose en labio cuando vio a La Puta Gallina estirar su mano y congelarla completamente a Cinder que caía hacia su muerte.

 **Fin de Flashback**

El chico se paro en el aire y se reincorporo mientras no había caído solo múltiples rocas descendieron sobre él, el chico usando la repulsión de fuerza la redujo a polvo.

 _(Y con odio como renovación determinada salió para enfrentarse contra este mundo recordando como lo perdió todo por la oportunidad de su venganza.)_

"¿Has terminado?" Le pregunto el chico con mirada de pocos amigos es decir su cara por defecto.

 _{Estamos en punto muerto no podemos absorberlo la única opción es debilitarlo lo bastante y mientras pueda acceder a esa forma eléctrica se vuelva impermeable a los golpes.}_

 _[Bien desgastémoslo entonces.]_

 _(Y si empleamos El Chidori.)_

"No tengo ningún juego de Naruto." Dijo el chico pero una idea vino a su mente como podía tener algo parecido.

En su mano se materializo una espada tenía la cabeza de un dragón mordiendo la espada en la empuñadura con alas de dragón actuado como guardia de la espada con la punta teniendo la forma de un cráneo.

 _[¿Alastor?…tenemos a Yamato que puede cortar cualquier cosa incluso Rebelion es superior.]_

" _Cierra la boca, y inclínate ante mí y sírveme."_

 _(Finalmente ha ocurrido SAM se nos revela, lo sabia nunca debimos confiar en esa I.A.)_

 _{No he sido yo.}_

La voz provenía de la espada.

 _[¿Otro más? ¿Qué es esto Múltiple?]_

" _No soy un cualquiera, soy Alastor, los débiles me entregaran su corazón y se someterá a mi voluntad ahora sométete."_ Reclamo la espada como iba a ejercer su dominio y esclavizar al chico a su voluntad.

 _(¿Si claro que vas a hacer si no lo hacemos?)_

La espada trato de atacar al chico mientras la mantenía sujeta en su mano impidiendo moverse pero eso no la disuadió y continuo pese a conocer la inutilidad de su acto.

 _{Alastor tu nombre significa venganza, y técnicamente estamos en medio de una igual querrías ayudarnos.}_

" _¿Me pides ayuda? Si necesitas de mi ayuda es que es demasiado débil para llevarla a cabo solo."_ Despotrico Alastor viendo su necesidad de pedir ayuda como una debilidad.

 _[El tipo que no pudo vencer a tipo que se llama así mismo Viewtiful Joe no es precisamente alguien con una reputación de rudeza.]_

 _(Oye y si lo resolvemos con la prueba de Dante, te soltamos y nos empalas si morimos tú ganas y si sobrevivimos te empuñamos.)_

" _Trato hecho."_ Alastor dejo de hacer fuerza y el chico soltó la espada que comenzó a levitar.

 _[Espera ¿y por no tratamos de pactar con el Zeuz hindú?]_

 _(Por qué dado que se encarga de castiga a pecadores puede que no esté a favor de prestarnos su poder para destruir un reino lleno de inocentes.)_

 _[A nadie es inocente menos aquí dado que aquí no existe el bautismo todos tienen el pecado original, y B en palabras textuales del Pajarraco Lameculos de Ozpin "Mistral está lleno de imbéciles." Claro que ese tipo es gilipollas así que al igual que la puta de Miles Luna y su co-escritor gilipollas su palabra no vale una mierda.]_

 _(La verdad es que si comparas lo volúmene los de Atlas parecieron mas capullos.)_

 _{Comparando volúmenes hay que decir que en el volumen 5 ni se molestaron en salir la casa por lo que no se puede comparar.}_

El chico vio la espada volar hacia él habia varias posibilidades la dureza de su piel bloquearía a Alastor o aunque lo atravesara simplemente los talismanes y sus factores de curación le haría sobrevivir.

Cuando Alastor se dirigió hacia a la velocidad del rayo el chico la atrapo con su Devil Bringer y la parito en pedazos entonces procedí a coger el mango de la espada rota y restaurarlo con los poderes del talismán caballo.

" _Rompiste nuestro acuerdo."_ Despotrico Alastor como no habia dejado que lo atravesara.

"Yo nunca acepte tus términos no soy las voces de mi cabeza, por consiguiente no me sometí a tu voluntad, hice lo que quise y no estaba dispuesto a dejarme apuñalar." El chico explico su proceso de pensamiento.

 _[Más que nada por instinto de conservación pre-overpowersación.]_

"Y independientemente tu ibas a apuñalarme con todo y tu poder no fue insuficiente." Dijo el chico como había ganado a Alastor y soltó la espada.

 _(Santa mierda, ¿desde cuándo tienes columna vertebral?)_

" _Tú ganas."_ La espada voló hacia el chico dando la vuelta permitiendo que la empuñara.

 _(Y así Alastor fue sometido, pues el fracaso era la única opción posible pues tal como dice los débiles le ofrecerán su corazón pero él no sabía es el corazón de ahora su nuevo maestro fue quitado hace tiempo.)_

"Para ya." Le dijo el chico alto de su narrativa.

 _(¿Por qué? trato de ponerle más sentimiento a esto.)_

" _Porque no estoy sorprendido de que sea por una mujer."_ Exclamo Alastor como pese a su jactancia estaba a favor de la venganza desproporcionada lo que en parte ayudo a que se interesara a unirse a la causa.

 _[¿Cómo lo sabes?]_

" _Siempre es por una mujer, porque piensas que estaba atravesado en la estatua de una mujer."_ Alastor hizo referencia a que casi toda la venganza estaba desarrollada en torno a un amor no correspondido o una traición.

 _{Siendo una referencia griega es lógico dado que no hay mayor tragedia que amar.}_

El chico suspiro usando los poderes de Alastor para atravesar la montaña a la velocidad de un relámpago.

 **En la Superficie**

El chico salió de la montaña saliendo por el agujero para no encontrar a Ramuh descendiendo para ver la zona superior de la montaña derruida para descender y ver a Ramuh peleando contra Mala Mala Jong.

Y ver como Mistral ardía y su infraestructura estaba dañada junto con alguno Nervermores volando por la zona.

 _(En alguna parte hay un niño alemán con una hermana adoptiva asiática diciendo que va a matarnos a todos.)_

 _[Ya los hubo los travestis plagiados de Thor y Mula son esencialmente Eren y Mikasa invertidos si hasta tienen un rubio afeminado como acompañante y en el volumen 4 tenían a una hobbit.]_

Mala Mala golpe a Ramuh con el puño de Tebigong y haciendolo retroceder y disparo el ojo de Dashi con rayo saliendo de él dirigiéndose hacia a Ramuh que estiro su mano absorbiendo el rayo sin efectos nocivos.

 _(¿Acaba de usar un rayo contra el sidéreo del rayo?)_

La mano de Ramuh se estiro disparando una ráfaga de rayo que dio de lleno a Mala Mala Jong derribándolo contra Mistral.

(¿Esa es su forma de ayudar?)

 _[Es como Godzilla o Superman de Zack Snyder un salvador destructivo.]_

 _{Más que ayudarlos creo que piensa que Mala Mala Jong, El Dragón de Zafiro y_ _Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr son candentes.}_

El chico entonces se percato de la cascada de en el centro de Mistral usando los poderes que absorbió del Leviathan hizo que todo el agua subterránea de la montaña se concentrar en un punto con las piedras cediendo y la presión quebraban con una gran masa que descendió sobre la ciudad de Mistral arrastrando gente y casas al vacio mientras el agua humedecía la zona.

Ramuh en ese momento se percato de la presencia de la masa de agua y dejo de disparar contra Mala Mala Jong sus llamas estaban consumidas y el resto de su cuerpo emanaba humo Ramuh desapareció en un rayo hiendo a donde había sentido la presencia de Leviathan.

Cuando le dio la espalda en los ojos de Mala Mala Jong una chispa de juego en sus ojos volvía.

 **En los niveles inferiores**

Un ciudadano era arrastrado por la corriente de agua hacia la zona inferior en caída libre siendo atrapado por la boca abierta de Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr.

 **Volviendo con El Chico.**

 _(Bien hecho aumentamos el número de bajas y humedecemos la zona para que el agua conduzca la electricidad.)_

Ramuh contemplo como un portal se abrió con el chico saliendo de él mirando mirándolo con, esos ojos que muy pocas veces vio esos ojos pertenecientes a poco cuando era el juzgador de Eos en la isla Angeldard estaban lo culpables que no se arrepentían de sus crimines, los que se arrepentían de corazón y luego estaban unos pocos que cuando lo miraban no mostraban terror no mostraban arrepentimiento, cuando los miraba y veía sus ojos vacios esto era aquellos que no solo no se arrepentían de sus crímenes sino que hasta el final permanecieron orgullosos de ellos.

Ese chico con esos ojos dorados no había arrepentimiento ese ojos dorados estaban vacios pero lo que verdaderamente se preguntaba es como podía sentir la presencia de uno de los suyos venir de él.

Ramuh se preparo para hablar solo para encontrar al chico ya delante suyo con su brazo a punto de atraparlo, la respuesta de Ramuh fue volver a convertirse en electricidad desplazándose con el chico usando los poderes de Alastor para aparecer delante de él y dirigir su espada al rayo que formaba Ramuh solo para que la espada lo atravesara sin hacerle daño.

"¡No le cortaste!" Se quejo a la espada demoniaca que sostenía.

" _¿Es un rayo como voy a contarlo?"_ Replico Alastor como eso era casi imposible o no entraba dentro de de sus competencias.

"¿Pero tú no podías partir un rayo?" Le pregunto ignorando a Ramuh que se había vuelto a materializar.

" _No, yo puedo hacerte mover a la velocidad del rayo, volar y soltar descargas eléctricas."_ Alastor explico sus límites venidos del juego de Devil May Cry.

 _(Bueno esto es lo que pasa por confiar en ti mismo.)_

 _[Yo lo dije usar a Yamato, pero no tuviste que confiar en tu propio criterio pues sabes que arréglatela solo.]_

 _{El lado positivo es que con Alastor podemos movernos sin preocuparnos de terminar viajando en el tiempo, luego solo necesitamos debilitarlo bastante para que puedas consumirlo.}_

"¡AAAAAAA!"Ramuh chillo con el chico viéndose atrapado por su grito vocal siendo empujado hacia atrás.

 _(Otro lado positivo, este ataque dañara la montaña y la ciudad así que bien por nosotros.)_

Mala Mala Jong golpeo a Ramuh en la espalda desviando su onda sónica hacia un Nevemore y una nave de Mistral destruyéndolos en el acto liberando al Chico.

"Bien plan B." Los ojos del chico se volvieron rojos y el espectro que empuña Yamato apareció en su espalda.

 _[A buenas horas.]_

(Seamos justos absorbe al Leviathan fue tan fácil que no pesamos que este iba a dar tanta guerra.)

 _{Pues si seguimos con la idea de atraparlos a todos recomiendo contras Behemoth ir contra Behemoth a por todas desde el principio.}_

Mala Mala Jong rugió contra Ramuh que se dio la vuelta para golpearlo con su báculo y volverá disparar contra él una ráfaga concentrada de rayos.

Aprovechando la distracción abriendo un portal el chico justo delante del ojo del sidéreo con la figura espectral imitándolo quitándoles uno de sus ojos sidéreo una vez más recurrió a su forma de rayo para ganar terreno solo para que el chico le siguiera el ritmo con Alastor atravesarlo un movimiento que fue imitado por el espectro y descender hirieron a sidéreo que volvió a su forma física.

Si poder la iniciativa abrió un portal y metió su Devil Bringer con sus garras apareciendo en el ojo del sidéreo usando el talismán dragón para dañar su otro ojo.

El chico abrió otro portal entrando dentro del convocando en su manos la palillos reductores. "Palillos reductores."

Ramuh empezó a encoger aún cegado pero el sidéreo negándose a rendirse hizo que su báculo se situara delante suyo creando una barrera de rayos que lo protegiera mientras tres rayos de color negro impactaban contra la tierra levantado tres enorme pedazos de roca que rodearon la montaña de Mistra y la otras dos.

 **Zona Baja de Mistral**

Los instintos de Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr que en ese momento le gritaron que huyera pero eran incompatibles con la orden de destruir Mistral que le fue dado por el alfa de la mente colmena.

 **Vuelta con Ramuh**

Ramuh se preparo para el ataque final desconociendo que seguía encogiendo cuando dos enorme manos lo atraparon siendo dos Debil Bringers espectrales en dos portales abiertos que lo encerraron entre sus mano sin dejar apertura y con otro portal atravesó la cabeza del Ramuh con Yamato siendo entonces cuando procedió a consumir al sidéreo.

Las manos se abrieron mientras una biomasa negra rojiza adquiría forma humana y las piedras caían y el báculo desparecía.

El chico chillo mientras veía todos los recuerdos de Ramuh incluyendo el dolor que le infligió y sus últimos momentos cuando todo acabo despareció Alastor y desactivo su Devil Trigger.

Miran sus manos mientras electricidad fluía por ella no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que había visto. "Je, juez, jurado y verdugo." Dijo viendo el pasado de Ramuh como juez de los pecadores y criminales de Eos. "Eso no vino de ningún deseo de imponer justicia ni venganza si no de la arrogancia de que como un ser superior es el único que puede juzgar por que tiene una sabiduría que nosotros seres inferiores no alcanzamos a comprender pero al final todo nace de que tenía el poder para hacerlo, aunque supongo que es más efectivo que en mi mundo donde es un chiste lleno de agujeros y para nada igualitaria."

 _(Yo por eso prefiero la venganza como es personal, estarás satisfecho con el resultado.)_

 _[Ya…entonces ahora eres Thor.]_

 _{La justicia es un concepto que encuentro complejo dado que a lo largo de la historia ha variado varía dependiendo de la persona, leyes pero esencialmente la idea no es la misma es un castigo o retribución quizás incluso podríamos decir que es una forma refinada de llamar venganza solo usando el sistema y la leyes pero también puedes encontrarlo que no es suficiente castigo recibido. Basándonos en eso bajo tú punto de vista…lo que estamos haciendo es justicia."_

"No SAM no soy tan cínico como para llamar a esto justicia." Dijo mientras abría varios portales y recogía a sus tres aliados.

 _(Y ahora que.)_

"Terminamos lo que empezó Ramuh." En una repetición de la técnica los rayos cayeron elevando tres piedras y entonces Mistral y sus alrededores fueron envueltos en una cúpula de rayos que dispararon en todas direcciones con el suelo completamente electrificado.

Matando a varias personas en proceso cuando termino quedando solo ruinas, tierras quemadas fragmentos de piedras deteriorados, madera ardiendo.

Uso los palillos reductores para reducir a la Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr, Mala Mala Jong y El Dragón de Zafiro a su tamaño normal y los hizo entrar a un portal que abrió mientras él se preparo para dar el golpe de gracia a cualquier superviviente que quedara recitando el mismo hechizo que uso en la aldeas para asegurarse de que no había supervivientes.

 _(He perdido la cuenta de las veces que hemos nivelado esta montaña.)_

 _[Creo que actualmente es un cráter.]_

 **Kuroyuri**

El Chico volvió a usar las garras para salir a donde se encontraba el trió.

"Bueno ahora toca Coruscant." Dijo el chico basándose en lo que vio en el volumen 4 sacando la comparativa con la capital de la república.

 _(Espera Coruscant entonces Atlas es La República.)_

 _[¿República? Por favor hasta un ciego vería que lo de Ironwood es una dictadura disfrazada de falsa democracia o como mínimo La República de los últimos años donde Palpatine tenía esos poderes especiales de emergencia.]_

"Que compares a esa basura con Palpatine es insultante la belleza de la culminación de Palpatine en la sutileza de su victoria, gano en el propio juego de la democracia y delante de sus propios enemigos y no solo eso la verdadera belleza le hizo renunciar voluntariamente a la democracia por un imperio dictatorial, Ese plagio de Striker tiene el ejército y es director de una academia para adolescentes fácilmente impresionables y manipulables y usa esos dos asientos junto con el hecho de que tiene plena autoridad sobre la fuerza militar del reino para hacer lo que quiere sin ninguna sutiliza hasta Walt Disney señalo eso cuando cerró las fronteras." El chico despotrico como no podías comparar la grandeza y maestría de Palpatine para la política con la de Ironwood que era todo menos sutil y utilizaba su posición con todos sabiendo que él era el que mandaba en vez del consejo.

 _(¿Y vamos a hacer ruta turística?)_

"¿Por qué íbamos a hacerla?" Pregunto el chico como no tenía ninguna necesidad mientras se abrio un portal con dirección a Atlas cuando Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr gruño y el chico se quedo mirando en esa dirección.

"Hola, amigo." El chico lo miro iba vestido con un abrigo de color marrón oscuro, con su torso abierto mostrando cicatrices con pantalones blancos con botas negras, tenia ojos dorados y su cabello estaba trenzado para que su cola en vez de caballo emulara a la cola de un escorpión.

 _[¿Tyrian?]_

 _(Si.)_

 _[En esta época del año, a esta hora del día, en esta parte del mundo, y ubicado específicamente en este pueblo.]_

 _(Si.)_

 _{Teniendo en cuanta que su cometida era rastrar y localizar a la Spring Maiden es compresible que ande por Amina y es lógico que busque lugares donde se den desastres ambientales como el de nuestra lucha con Berial.}_

 _[Oh, vio el incendio hace un par de horas y esperaba encontrar gente ardiendo en agonia.]_

 _{También es una posibilidad.}_

 _(La más probable con diferencia.)_

Rayos comenzaron a caer alrededor del chico mientras apretaba los dientes.

 **Flashback**

Cuando Salem termino de trasmitir sus órdenes en la sala de reuniones mientras despues de ser herida por los ojos plateados se preparaba para levantarse apoyando su mano en su mesa.

Tyran sonriendo viendo el único ojo restante de Cinder "Ojo por ojo." Dijo burlonamente señalando su ojo izquierdo el que había perdido Cinder antes de comenzar a reír histéricamente.

 **Fin de Flasback**

El chico dio un fuerte y largo suspiro para calmarse mientras el fauno escorpión levanto una ceja preguntándose que estaba haciendo. "Hola…Job"


	18. ¿Dónde Está Tú Diosa Ahora?

" _Es tuyo haz lo que quieras con él, pero respeta su vida."_ – Dios, El Sufrimiento de Job.

 **Flashback**

Cuando Salem termino de trasmitir sus órdenes en la sala de reuniones Cinder después de ser herida por los ojos plateados se preparaba para levantarse apoyando su mano en la mesa.

Tyran sonriendo viendo el único ojo restante de Cinder "Ojo por ojo." Dijo burlonamente señalando su ojo izquierdo el que había perdido Cinder antes de comenzar a reír histéricamente.

 **Fin de Flasback**

El chico dio un fuerte y largo suspiro para calmarse mientras el fauno escorpión levanto una ceja preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. "Hola…Job"

 _(Esa alegoría bíblica es increíblemente precisa.)_

 _[Espero que seas consciente de que lo que le hagas establecerá un nuevo listón.]_

"Creo que me confundes, amigo mi nombre es…"Lo que fuera a decir fue interrumpido.

"No soy tu amigo, por ti como por el resto de este estercolero de mierda todo lo que siento es desprecio y me importa una mierda tú nombre, para mí solo eres un cutre Mac Gargan con personalidad de Cletus Cassidy con un diseño de personaje plagiado de Ravan de Suicide Squad." El chico enfatizo una vez más la falta de originalidad y dejando claro que ni burlonamente aceptaría ser llamado amigo por él.

 _(Chupitox3.)_

 _[¿Ravan?]_

 _{Un personaje no muy conocido del Suicide Squad es un Thugge, un culto de asesinos que adoran a Kali y a los que ofrecen sus asesinatos para retrasar 1000 años su llegada a La Tierra, curiosamente también coinciden en que ambos usan vestimenta blanca, cola de caballo y son psicóticos.}_

Tyrian actuó dolido por no reconocer su amistad, antes de encoger los hombros. "En fin, no importa porque al fin he encontrado a la esquiva Spring Maiden." Dijo inclinándose burlonamente ante el chico, llegando a la conclusión por los rayos mostrados le pertenecían a ella.

 _(Creo…que necesita gafas.)_

 _[Sé que a ese tío le faltan un par de tornillos pero de ahí a pensar que somos una tía.]_

"Debo admirar el magnífico trabajo hecho, si no hubieras usado tus poderes nunca habría visto el engaño, con razón no he podido encontrar tú paradero en todos estos años." Reconoció Tyrian como encontraba la idea del cambio de género brillante para ocultarse.

 _(Si…piensa que somos La Spring Maiden sometida a un cambio de sexo.)_

 _[Seamos honestos como rastreador es un puto inútil. La Puta de Miles Luna y el gilipollas de Kerry pusieron la excusa de que La Puta Gallina gano por experiencia pero eso implicaría practica y x años en la bullshit línea temporal de este estercolero y no encontró ni un mísero rastro y eso que La Puta Gallina usa los poderes para atacar aldeas y lo de encontrar a la enana retrasada fue un guionazo ¿Cómo pudo la camarera saber donde iban? Si no interactuó con ellos ni una sola vez solo conoció a Qrow y este Furry se sorprendió por Qrow así que no tuvo puto sentido, claro que nada en esa serie de mierda tiene sentido. ¿Algo que añadir SAM?]_

 _{Es capaz de matar a varios Huntsmans y sus habilidades están a la par o incluso por encima de Qrow Branwen.}_

 _(El listón de Huntsman no es precisamente alto y menos desde que ese pajarraco lameculos se volvió un chiste en el volumen 5.)_

 _[Incluso es peor ya que supuestamente siendo el pináculo del nivel de un Huntsman no ha ganado una sola pelea contra algo que no sea un grimm y todos sabemos el poco merito que tiene eso.]_

"¿Sabes? Si te hubieran enviado a cazarme hubiera aplaudido que me hubieras encontrado tan rápido." Dijo el chico.

 _(A donde vamos dejamos un rastro de destrucción y muerte no somos precisamente sutiles.)_

"Pero solo está aquí por casualidad mientras buscas a La Spring Maiden lo cual solo muestra la basura de rastreador que eres." El chico se burlo de perro de Salem en que tanto confiaba ella para rastrear a sus víctimas siendo un fracaso completo en localizar a La Spring Maiden y más teniendo en cuanta que estaba buscando al otro lado del continente.

"Por tu diatriba en tercera persona deduzco que no eres La Spring Maiden." Concluyo pero no quietándose ese comentario de enviarlo a cazarlo dado que eso implicaría que su diosa podría tener algún interés en él.

 _[No jodas Sherlock.]_

"¿Decepcionado? La verdad es que yo también los estoy y mira que le pedí por favor a esa puta plagiada de Darth Traya cruzada con Carmilla que de los tres gilipollas me mandara al gilipollas del bigote." El chico explico su desilusión borrando la risita risueña del fauno escorpión que empezó a mover sus dedos y respirar profundamente tal como hizo él.

 _[¿Verdad? Se siento es como cuando de niño ibas al kiosco a comprar cromos esperando que te saliera alguien bueno y te salía un tío de un equipo a mitad de tabla o recién ascendido que no sabias ni que existía.]_

"¿Solo para aclarar a quien te refieres?" Le pregunto listo para atacar saboreando, excitándose, pensando en todas y cada una de las torturas que iba a someterlo.

"A tú querida dio…" Tyrian se lanzo al ataque en un paso rápido desapareciendo de su vista, pero no del sentido arácnido del chico que chasqueo los dedos usando el Quicksilver.

Tyrian estaba a su espalda, El Chico se dio la vuelta y agarro el pendiente inferior de la oreja izquierda del fauno y con un tirón lo arranco de la oreja derecha junto con un pedazo de carne, y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con la oreja izquierda arrancando otro que tenía en la parte su superior derecha.

Tyrian golpeo la nada dando una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar un intento de mordisco de Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr con Tyrian pasando a mirar a los tres listo para pelear cuando una voz se oyó a su espalda.

"Quietos, es mío." Dijo el chico como quería la satisfacción de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara recordando sus burlas a Cinder.

Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr sumisamente retrocedió.

"Lindo perrito." Dijo Tyrian señalando a Puto Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcross Gilipollas Jr la respuesta del chico fue lanzar los tres pendientes arrancados con trozos de oreja aún incrustados en ellos que aterrizaron en el suelo.

Tyrian los reconoció llevando su mano a su oreja notando los trozos faltantes de su oreja derecha suponiendo el mismo destino para su izquierda ante de encogerse de hombros oreja para mientras sonreía no importándole lo más mínimo. "Creo que voy a disfrutar esto más de lo que debería."

"Yo no puedo decir lo mismo." Dijo El Chico pensando en lo que le iba a hacer no gustándole lo que iba a tener que contemplar.

 _(Tienes que trabajar más la frases eso era un te lo garantizo, clarísimo)_

 _[Yo doy las gracias por Mala Mala Jong por no tener que ensuciarnos las manos.]_

Tyrian se lanzo contra El Chico con su mano derecha buscando un corte diagonal.

 _(Me recuerda a Voldo bueno excepto el hecho de que tiene pelo y no es ciego sordo mudo.)_

Los ojos del chico brillaron disparando dos rayos oculares saliente de sus ojos usando el poder talismán cerdo.

 _[Podemos ayudar con eso.]_

Tyrian uso sus brazales cuando estuvo a la altura del suelo y activo la munición de su arma comenzado a disparar contra El Chico mientras se mantenía en movimiento para evitar ser un blanco fácil para los rayos oculares del chico.

La respuesta del chico ignorando su sentido arácnido quedarse en el sitio de brazos cruzados mientras la balar se dirigían hacia él, nada más entrar en contacto con su cuerpo la balas se comprimían siendo incapaces de penetrar su piel.

Cerrando la distancia Tyrian le gano la espalda momento que corrió hacia él con el chico desapareciendo usando el talismán conejo para situarse a su espalda notando su sentido arácnido vibrar.

Agachando la vista vio la cola de un escorpión tocando su estomago. Tyrian había adivinado sus movimientos y en consecuencia actuó suponiendo que contaba con el factor sorpresa. _"Ja, Ja Todos siempre se sorprende cuando saco mi cola, ahora aprovéchale el shock para…"_

Tyrian confundido por lo rápido que El Chico agarro su cola no estando sorprendido por ella en absoluto. "Esprar esto NooooooOOO¡OOO!" El chico comenzó a correr en círculos con usando la fuerza de velocidad arrastrando a Tyrian.

 _[Who tiene una cola que usa como arma nunca lo vi venir.]_

 _(Chupito por Cell, Sasori, Rattler, Manticore, La Quimera de God Of War, Escorpión, Lizard, La Serpiente de Rango, Los Aliens de Alien, Draco, Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Scorponok, Azazel y Nightcrowler, Mojo, El Escorpión Mecánico de Final Fantasy VII.)_

 _{Debo reconocer que el uso de escorpiones en la ficción esta mas sobreexplotado de lo que pensaba.}_

"¿Habéis terminado le pregunto el chico?" A las voces en su cabeza mientras seguían dando vueltas mientras mantenía su cola agarrada.

 _(Y por supuesto como olvidar al Rey Escorpio del Retorno de La Momia.)_

 _[Ahora si hemos terminado.]_

El chico soltó a Tyrian que salió volando sin control chocándose contra un trozo de muralla de Kuroyuri y seguían volando.

El chico voló alcanzando al fauno y chasqueo los dedos quedando Tyrian moviéndose lentamente suspendido en el aire en su vuelo sin control.

"¿Raqueta de tenis o bate de beisbol?" Pregunto qué es lo que preferían para golpearlo.

 _[Puesto a elegir bate.]_

 _(Yo raqueta.)_

 _{Pinball.}_

El chico miro su anillo materializo su anillo de Siniestro Corps para formar una construcción solida amarilla que emulaba una maquina de pinball.

 _[Me recuerda alguien otra vez ¿cuánto dura y duradera es el aura?]_

Cuando el tiempo volvió la espalda de Tyran golpeo la zona de puntuación de cilindro central cayendo a cilindro situado al lateral de la izquierda y volviendo a chocar con la central que le volvió a mandar a la izquierda pero esta vez salió volando hacia el derecho que lo devolvió al izquierdo haciéndolo caer.

 _(Tanto como requiera el guion.)_

Tyrian miro el suelo mientras descendía notando como se había detenido en el aire bocabajo miro al chico delante de él. "¿Dónde está tu diosa ahora?" Le pregunto al fauno burlonamente que estiro su cola en un intento de atacarlo en vano.

Pese a su situación y ataque fallido solo rio "Mi cuerpo y corazón pertenecen solo a nuestra diosa, no importa lo que hagas no conseguirás ninguna información de mí de Ella." Su convicción hablo como no importaba que tipo de tortura fuera sometido, no conseguiría nada.

 _[Sera tuya porque mía no es.]_

 _(Bueno ya nos hemos merendado a dos aunque hay darle merito a Ramuh nos dio guerra.)_

"Aunque deberías estarme agradecido, porque si te encontrara con nuestra diosa conocerías la más absoluta desesperación." Se burlo lamentando que si moría no estaría ahí para verlo.

"Era una pregunta retorica." Dijo como podía ir a enfrentar a Salem cuando quisiera. "El paradero de esa Puta Plagiada de Darth Traya aborto de Maléfica me importa carajo." Comento el chico no muy interesado.

Tyrian gruño y apretó los dientes queriendo desollarlo por su falta de respeto a su diosa. "¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!"

 _(Que agresivo.)_

 _[Me recuerda a alguien.]_

 _{Se refiere a ti.}_

"Además si ella es un diosa." Un rayo cayó del cielo impactando en Tyrian con el chico dejando de mantenerlo suspendido en el aire con el poder de la levitación del talismán gallo provocando que cayera. "Entonces yo soy un demonio."

 _(Para nada eres un cliché de perdedor sobreporweado solo que en vez de montártelo en plan héroe te has ido por la ruta del villano genérico del juicio final, que irónicamente es más original.)_

 _[Yo diría un desquiciado mental con una rabieta incapaz de separa la realidad de la ficción con una vida tan patéticamente vacía que se enamoro de un personaje ficticio.]_

 _{Creo que estaba siendo antagónico en referencia a que los demonios son términos dado a los opositores a los seres divinos.}_

 **Tyrian**

Tyrian se alzo en el terreno chamuscado ennegrecido no distinguible por la oscuridad del entorno.

"Debo volver con Ella, Ella necesita saber de él, Ella sabrá tratar con él." Tyrian dio la vuelta y salió corriendo priorizando tener que volver junto a Salem e informarle de este tipo y sus habilidades confiando en la sabiduría de aquella para lidiar con él

Solo dando un par de pasos para que un portal se abriera enfrente de él con el surgiendo de él. _"¿Pero cuantas semblanzas tiene?"_ Se pregunto Tyrian mentalmente.

"¿Volviendo con tu diosa?" Le pregunto a Tyrian sobre cómo pensaba salir corriendo. "Tranquilo te enviare con ella."

 _(Pero no entero.)_

 _{El riego de terminar mutándolo accidentalmente por desconocimiento de fisiología humana es relativamente alto.}_

 _[Es un riego aceptable, además la práctica hace al maestro.]_

"Eso implicaría que sabes dónde está y yo no he hablado." Tyrian descarto esa jugada como un farol pero siendo incapaz de identificar la meta de tal acción

"Tengo muchos poderes entre ellos leer la mente." El chico mintió.

 _(Espera ¿Qué?)_

 _{Es un farol.}_

"Ah y sé quién es La Spring Maiden, y si se entera de que perdiste esta oportunidad ella va a estar muy decepcionada contigo." El chico toco el nervio molestando a Tyrian sabiendo que era incapaz de soportar decepcionar a Salem y también mintió dado que con la destrucción de La Reliquia del Conocimiento no importaba lo que hiciera.

" _Está mintiendo pero ¿y si no?"_ Tyrian gruño y apretó los dientes siendo incapaz de imaginar la decepción de Salem.

Tyrian lanzo su abrigo hacia delante para tapar la vista del chico esperando que disparar sus rayos oculares pero el chico no lo hizo.

 _(Por favor hemos visto Bleach obviamente es un truco para que le perdamos de vista y haga una taque furtivo.)_

 _[Nffff…pobre Stark.]_

Tyrian salto girando quitando su abrigo de en medio usando su cola y disparando sus arma a un objetivo que no estaba por ninguna parte que había retrocedido. Para ganar distancia "Otra vez no."

El chico levanto a Tyrian y lo tiro contra el suelo anclándolo en el al fauno escorpión mientras mantenía su cola agarrada.

 _(Ahora sé lo que estas pensando ¿Debo arrancarle la cola? y la respuesta podría...)_

Usando el talismán corrió a supervelocidad. "Otra vez Nooooooo." El chico corrió y se paró en seco mientras mantenía agarrada su cola con Tyrian adelantándole mientras volaba con la cola estirándose hasta el límite siendo desgarrada por completo de la carne de Tyrian que chillo de dolor mientras volaba a estrellarse contra varios árboles.

 _[Pues a mí no me ha sorprendido, de he hecho cualquiera lo hubiera visto venir ¿y que la pasa a un escorpión sin cola?]_

 _{Pues pierde su mejor arma contra las grandes presas y su tracto digestivo se extiende de su cola hacia su quinto segmento, es decir que un escorpión no solo pierde su cola pierde su ano, lo que significa que un escorpión que pierde su cola no puede volver a defecar.}_

 _(¿Donde estaba enganchada exactamente situada su cola?)_

 **Flashback**

Tyrian se inclina a cuatro patas implorando perdón con su cola mutilada detrás de él mientras se presenta ante Salem habiendo fracasado.

 _(Oh la tiene unida a su espalda lejos de su trasero, gracias.)_

La escena avanza y Salem expresa que está decepcionada con Tyrian por no traer a Ruby sumiéndolo en la desesperación y haciéndole llorar, lo que atrae a un beowolf que se aproxima a él por la espalda y lo ataca con Tyrian derribándolo con su cola y saltando sobre él comenzando a destriparlo con sus brazales cambiando su lagrimas por una sonrisa maniaca.

 _[Y el punto de esta escena ¿es?]_

 _{Por los vistos los escritores creyeron que era necesario enfatizar que está loco y un demente peligros.}_

 _(No…está loco vaya, si nunca hubieran puesto esa escena nunca lo habría imaginado pese que se lleva comportando así desde que apareció por primera vez en pantalla se sienta como L, disfruta de la idea de cazar personas y matar a una menor de edad y arrancarle un ojo y su no disimulado placer por la violencia.)_

 _{¿Qué hay de su interés inquietante por Jaune?}_

 _(Eso fue por que Miles Luna tiene que recordarnos constantemente que su mierdecilla auto insertado es especial cada 3 capítulos.)_

 _[Lo que verdaderamente me molesta aquí es la reacción de Cinder ¿eso la horroriza?, vio como los plagios de los hollows de Bleach…masa…mejor dicho paseaban por las calles de Vale sin matar a nadie sin pestañear y le horroriza esto, aun que claro todas sus escenas del volumen 4 fueron como su entrenamiento para dominar sus poderes Maiden un mierda inútil que no sirvió para nada solo para que terminara muriendo a manos de Esa Puta Gallina un volumen mas tarde.]_

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Hablando de cosas que no sirven para nada." Dijo el abriendo un portal hacia Tyrian viéndolo como eso.

Tyrian se puso de pie con su aura parpadeando para ver al chico salir de un portal. "¡Tú hijo de puta! ¡Me arrancaste mi puta cola!" Le echo en cara sus acciones contra su persona.

"Creo que lo verdaderamente te molesta de eso es que de tus dos colas esa la más cerca que estaría nunca de tener relaciones sexuales con tu diosa." Le dijo burlándose. "Aunque yo siempre tuve la teoría de que era eunuco."

Tyrian salto contra él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con el chico dejándose golpear por sus pinzas ignorando su sentidos arácnido.

Tyrian sonrió pensado que por fin lo tenía durante una fracción de segundo cundo las pinzas de su brazal derecho se partía en pedazos mientras e chico permanecía impasible, Tyrian miro su arma rota.

El chico alzo su mano con Tyrian saltando hacia atrás con el chico inclinado su dedo meñique abriendo un mini portal y metiendo el dedo.

Tyrian gano distancia cuando algo atravesó la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo siendo atravesado por el dedo meñique del chico Tyrian haciéndolo gemir de dolor y el chico activo el poder de combustión del talismán dragón volando en pedazos el ojo con Tyrian llevándose la palma de la mano al ojo izquierdo inexistente.

Mientras miraba al chico con su ojo restante comenzar a caminar hacia él Tyrian apunto los cañones de su arma y comenzó a disparar contra él con resultado pobre. "¡¿Por qué no te mueres?!"

"¿Funciono?" Le pregunto el chico cuando ya estaba lo bastante la reacción de Tyrian fue intentar golpearlo con su brazal izquierdo en un corte diagonal con el chico agarrando su mano izquierda Tyrian trato de golpearlo con su otro brazo solo para que también fuera agarrada y el chico apretó oyéndose un crack.

Los brazos de Tyrian estaban destrozados en ángulos completamente sobrenaturales siendo incluso visible parte de sus huesos y sus uñas agrietadas y parte de carne.

El chico desapareció soltando a Tyrian que miro sus manos rotas antes de gruñir y saltar tratando de asestar una doble patada fallando miserablemente cayendo a suelo mientras usaba sus oídos para tratar de captar algún sonido y tan desesperado como para recurrir incluso al olfato. "¡Cobarde!"

 _(¿No huyo el de una pelea después de que le cortaran la cola?)_

El pie derecho de Tyrian estallo en pedazos quedando el vacio por debajo de los talones obligándolo a caer en el suelo cuando algo lo levanto volviéndose visible el chico lo tenía agarrado con un brazo espectral que sujetaba su pierna derecha y apretó produciéndose otro crack con Tyrian cayendo a suelo con su pierna rota con un trozo de rotula atravesando su gemelo.

"Tranquilo ya estamos acabando" Dijo usando el anillo de Siniestro Corp para atarlo a una camilla y entrara con él en un portal.

 **Kuroyuri**

"Ya te lo dije tortúrame lo que quieras, no conseguirás nada de mí." Tyrian aseguro que no hablaría ni diría nada contra su diosa.

"Yo de ti no quiero nada, de hecho voy volver a unirte con tú cola." Le dijo mientras miraba a un punto en concreto y con la levitación del talismán gallo suspendía en el aire y le mostraba su cola a Tyrian.

"Mala Mala Jong." Llamo al golem de Shen Gong Wu que se acerco a él. Entonces le dio la vuelta a la camilla de luz amarilla que lo tenía sujeto desapareciendo pero manteniendo sus atuduras pese a que sus extremidades estaba destrozadas. El chico suspiro no creyéndose lo que estaba a punto de decir "Bájale los pantalones."

 _(Finalmente Mala Mala Jong va cumplir su propósito.)_

 _[¿Tenemos que verlo?]_

"Espera ¿Qué?" Tyrian estaba confundido cuando gigante se acerco.

"Tranquilo no voy a tocarte, Mala Mala Jong una vez te baje los pantalones te meterá tú cola por el culo hasta donde pueda y después te la voy a hacer tragar..." El chico volvió a abrir un porta con un brazos espectral entrando y sacando un kinight atlasiano al que voló la cabeza con su visión calorífica del talismán cerdo. "Después usar este cubo de basura en tu boca para que sepas a que sabe la mierda."

 _(Sabía lo que ibas a hacer y aún así lo encuentro perturbador.)_

 _[Sabes que después de eso cualquier cosa que hagamos simplemente se volverá insuficiente comparado con esto ¿verdad?]_

"Eres un jodido enfermo." Le recrimino Tyrian como lo encontraría divertido en cualquier otra situación salvo que fuera el damnificado.

"¿Quién sabe? Lo mismo lo disfrutas." Mientras esperaba con Tyrian sintiendo las manos de Mala Mala Jong y la brisa fría de Mistral con el chico apartando la vista. "Coge la cola y métesela por el ano y que lo primero en entrar sea el extremo del aguijón y tú…" Dijo mirando a Tyrian. "Cierra los ojos y piensa en Jaune."

 _(¿Por qué el mierdecilla?)_

 _{Porque mostro interés en el.}_

 _(No creo que fuera en ese sentido.)_

 _[Si lo mirar con los ojos de una fujoshi.]_

"¿Quien coño es Jaune?" Se quejo Tyrian tratando de liberarse inútilmente cuando sintió la mano de Mala Mala Jong en su trasero. "Mi corazón y alma pertenece a mí diosa ella me da fuerzaaaaAAAAAAA¡AAAAA! Ouuuuuu."

El chico nO se divirtió en absoluto apartando la mirada.

 _(No es divertido ¡No lo es en absoluto!)_

 _[Bueno nada puede mover al militar que se derrite la polla de Planet Terror del #1 de cosas que más perturbadoras que hemos visto en la tele.]_

 _{¿No tendríais que hacer ahora un chiste irónico de cómo ha visto antes el trasero de un hombre que el de una chica en serie donde la proporción chicas chicos es increíblemente mayor en el primer lado?}_

 _(SAM degenerado son menores de edad, menos a partir del volumen 4 cuando entonces tienen 18 años menos la enana hipócrita.)_

 _[Creo que le está gustando.]_

"Suficiente sácala de ahí." Mala Mala Jong saco la cola de Tyrian de golpe haciendo gritar.

 _(Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a un ano hacerle a otro ano una fisura anal.)_

 _[Y la gente se quejo del video de las chicas comiendo helado, quiero decir es igual de asqueroso pero urg.]_

"Dragón de Zafiro inmovilízalo." Como una serpiente el Dragón de Zafiro se envolvió alrededor de Tyrian dificultándole la respiración dejando su cabeza libre.

El chico usando la levitación una vez más elevo la cola amputada de Tyrian y materializo el sable laser negro cortando la cola por la mitad y meterla dentro del mismo portal.

A Tyrian la cola apareció en la boca de Tyrian que se vio obligado a abrirla con la mitad saliendo de su boca pero antes de que pudiera sacarla del todo su boca sellada por una bozal de luz amarilla venida del anillo de siniestro que estaba conectada a una manguera que estaba sobre un recipiente lo que dificulto aún más la respiración del fauno.

"Mgmgmg." Dijo Tyrian teniendo dificultades por respirar.

"Que te salve tu diosa." Dijo cogiendo los restos del robot metiéndoles en el recipiente clavando el sable oscuro que derritió que fundió el metal que bajo por la manguera al rojo vivo sellado la boca de Tyrian que chillo de dolor con tal fuerza que sus dientes destrozaron la mitas de la mitad de su cola pero debido al metal fundido aún permanecía anclada a él.

 _(¿Esta muerto o inconsciente?)_

 _[No nos importa.]_

 **Dominio de Salem**

Salem se encontraba en su mesa pensando en los acontecimientos recientes entre ellos el evento que había reparado la luna y causado una noche eterna en Renmant, el lado positivo es que esto solo traería mas desesperación y terror lo que significaba un aumento de la actividad grimm, debería estar contenta excepto por el hecho de que el responsable probablemente fuera el mismo que se atrevió a insultarla un pobre necio que eliminaría llegado el momento.

Ahora debía esperar si Cinder había tenido el éxito esperado de reclamar el poder de La Fall Maiden, la perdida de Lionhearth suponiendo que él lo hubiera matado era algo retrasaba sus planes dado que antes solo necesitaba localizar a La Spring Maiden y acceder a la cámara para obtener La Reliquia del Conocimiento, mientras pensaba en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento un portal se abrió detrás de ella con algo saliendo de él.

Salem vio a Tyrian derrotado con su cuerpo demacrado por la paliza recibida no mostrando ningún atisbo de sorpresa solo frunció su ceño mientras miraba el portal cerrarse y luego pasar al fauno al que iba a hacer lo posible por salvar para descubrir que le había pasado, a fin de cuentas un ser que puede abrir portales a su reino es algo que no puede dejar pasar.


End file.
